Walking a New Path
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Set in 1932, four years after Mine Forever ended. Jack and Elizabeth's daughter Em is moving to Hope Valley to follow in her mother's footsteps and teach in the school house her father built over twenty years before. Please join me for this and other storylines, focusing on love and family.
1. Chapter 1

HARRIS TOWN, 1932

Emma Thornton sighed as she closed her trunk and prepared to leave her parent's home for the second time. This time, she was twenty years old and heading to her first teaching assignment. All the hard work at teacher college was finally paying off.

After almost two years of no open positions, she finally heard about Hope Valley. It was pretty great to think of teaching in the school and church her own father had built for her mother who had also taught there.

She was nervous but mostly anxious to get on with it. Her life was waiting and she was ready.

She heard a knock at the door. "Come in, Dad."

"How'd you know it was me?" He walked in with his dimpled grin, slightly greying hair, and ever present cane with all of his ten children's names carved down the stem, three year old Bradley being the last.

"Lucky guess."

"The car is here to take you to the train station, Em."

She nodded and stepped into the comfort of his arms. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, Em. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her forehead and stepped back.

Em sighed and wiped her cheeks. "I'm ready."

Will walked in the room and picked up her trunk. "Better get a move on Em. That driver looks ready to leave you."

"You're the driver, Will."

"Like I said."

"Patience is a virtue, little brother."

"Yeah, so they say. I've never quite mastered that."

She, however, was the one that knew that patience was something he excelled at. As he saw his twin, Drew, marry his girlfriend Carrie Hogan the previous summer, she could see the longing in his eyes for a family of his own. Even though he would deny it until he was blue in the face, he was patiently waiting for the person that would complete him and fill his heart.

As was she. But first, it was time to teach and make a difference and that meant saying goodbye to her family and the place she'd called home for as long as she remembered.

OUT BY THE CAR

Elizabeth stood holding Bradley on her hip as she watched her daughter getting ready to move away. The comfort was in knowing she was going to a familiar place.

"Mama? Em go?" He pointed at his sister.

"Yes, sweetie. Why don't you go say goodbye?"

She set him down and watched as he ran over for "hugskiss" as he called them. Em picked him up and held him tight. "Love Em," he said with a loud kiss to her cheek.

"Love you too, Bradley."

Maddie, Nate, and four and a half year old Rachel and almost four year old Leah walked up to say goodbye as well.

Maddie grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side. "Em, I have to tell you something."

"Better make it quick. Will is impatient this morning."

"I'm pregnant!" she whispered in her ear.

Em smiled. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you and one more thing. Nate and I are moving to Hope Valley too."

Em squealed and jumped up and down as she hugged her best friend and sister. "When?"

"As soon as we find property there for our ranch. Hopefully soon. I don't want to be moving late in my pregnancy."

"I'm so glad."

"Em! This car is leaving in two minutes, with or without you."

"Hold your horses, Will!" Em kissed Maddie's cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll write to you."

"I'll write back."

Em walked over and kissed her nieces. "What's with the frowns, girls?"

"We miss you Auntie," Leah said with her lip sticking out.

"Nonsense. You'll see me again very soon."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I do. I never break my promises."

They both rushed forward into her arms and held on. "Love you, Auntie," they said in unison.

"To the moon and back, honey bees."

A few moments later, Will and Em were on their way to the train station. "Thanks for driving me, Will." He shrugged. When he pulled up to the depot, he carried her trunk to the porter then returned to Em. "Will, maybe you should move to Hope Valley too."

"And do what?" He had only ever worked on a ranch. He didn't have any other skills.

"Maybe be Nate's partner on his ranch."

"Nate?"

"Maddie just told me that they are trying to find land in Hope Valley. I bet if you pooled your money, you could both move faster."

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm needed here."

"Of course you are, Will, but this could be a new start for you too."

"All Aboard!" the conductor yelled.

"Think about it. That's all I'm saying." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Will."

"Love you too. Be safe."

Will drove the car back through town and then to the edge of the woods that led to the stream. He got out and walked to the fishing spot, not expecting to see Carrie and Drew.

Seeing them together, barely able to keep their hands off each other as newlyweds, Carrie's tummy swollen with child. It only just served to remind him that he didn't have anyone in his life to have those feelings for. Sure, he denied wanting a family, but he did in fact, want one.

"Will! How are you?" Carrie asked as she waddled over to him.

"Fine. Sorry to intrude."

"You're not. Come fish with us."

"No thank you. I need to get back."

"Did Em get off ok?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you two didn't come to say goodbye."

"She stopped by yesterday," Drew told him. "We said goodbye." Stopped by the house Drew had built Carrie. Will still lived at home.

"Have a good day," Will told them, walking away before Carrie could attempt to change his mind about staying.

Will drove the car back to the livery where Uncle Travis kept it. Then he headed to the store to let him know he was back.

"Thanks for letting me drive the car, Uncle Travis."

"Anytime, Will." He looked at him closely. "Want to talk about it?"

"What?" Will asked.

"Whatever it is that is making you upset."

Uncle Travis was his uncle for all intents and purposes, but he was also a friend and his boss. The man knew him very well, and Will's face had always given away his emotions.

"I'm not happy here in Harris Town anymore, Uncle Travis."

Travis gestured to the stool for Will, who promptly sat down. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"I don't know." He knew, he just didn't want to say it out loud. Jealousy wasn't an admirable quality.

"I'll guess." He paced, tapping his chin. "I've noticed that after you have seen your brother and his wife, you get a little testy."

"I don't…"

"Hang on, son. Don't bother denying it. I could be wrong but I'm just telling you what I've seen."

Will pressed his lips together and crossed his arms.

Travis continued, "Now, I've known you since you and Drew were knee-high to a grasshopper and I've been your boss for the last two years. I know you, Will. I can see the want in your eyes to walk your own path. Am I wrong?"

"No, but I can't leave Dad."

"Why's that?"

"He's getting older, Uncle Travis. He relies on me to keep things running."

"You are a very hard worker here at the store and I'm guessing you work just as hard at home. However, I can tell you with absolute certainty, he would never want you to feel trapped."

"I didn't say I felt trapped." However, that was exactly how he felt.

"But you do, Will. You should talk to your parents."

"No, I shouldn't. If I said I was trapped, it would break Mom's heart."

"Don't say that word, but they need to know how you feel."

Will left the store a few moments later and walked straight to Maddie and Nate's house. He knocked on the door and Rachel and Leah opened the door. "Uncle Will! Come in."

He walked in and smiled as the girls hugged his thighs. "Hi, girls. Is your Daddy here?"

"Yeah, he's kissin' Mama in their room," Leah whispered.

"Doesn't anyone do anything but kiss in this family?" he asked himself.

"I'll get him," Rachel told him. She ran off to the other room.

Maddie walked out to get Leah and ushered her down the hall. "Nate will be out soon. Did you want something to drink?"

"No thanks."

She poured herself a glass of milk and then looked up as Nate entered, giving him a smile that seemed to hold a secret. "I'll leave you to it, then." She walked past Nate, touching his arm and then they were alone.

"What brings you by, Will?"

"I heard you are looking for land in Hope Valley to start your ranch and I was wondering if you would like a partner."

"You, I assume?"

"Yeah. I've been working for Dad for like five years and at the store for two. I've saved every penny. I'd like a fresh start, Nate and I'm a hard worker."

"Can I talk to Maddie about it and get back to you?"

"Sure."

"Just so you know, no one knows about this yet. Maddie and I are keeping it quiet for now."

"Ok. You know where to find me."

THAT NIGHT

"Babe, hold that thought for a few moments," Nate told Maddie as she kissed his neck, trying to get his attention. Honestly, she always had his attention but he wasn't going to stop her from trying.

She sighed and laid her head on his chest, her arm around his waist. "Are we going to talk about Will? He's not exactly something I want to talk about when I want to be romantic."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I told him I would talk to you and get back to him."

"Ok, go ahead."

"He said he heard we were trying to find land in Hope Valley. How do you suppose he heard about that, sweetie?"

"I may or may not have told Em, but I didn't think she would go tell anyone, especially Will. I was so excited, Nate, I needed to tell someone."

"Well, regardless, he knows and he wants to be my partner on the ranch."

"Partner? How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know. I wanted to do this to prove myself, but it would help us get it done faster if we pooled our money. Maddie, what do you think?"

"I just want you to be happy. If partnering with my brother will accomplish that, you should do it."

It wasn't that Nate wasn't happy being a partner with his father but he wanted a new start with his family. Figuring out how to break it to his father was the next hurdle.

He looked down at his beautiful wife of over five years. She was a wonderful mother and wife. She made him very happy, but something was missing and he hoped moving on his own land would accomplish filling the void. He touched her olive cheek with his fingertip and smiled. "I love you, Maddie Carlin," he whispered before he kissed her slowly.

"Mmm. I love you too."

T & T RANCH

Will laid in his bed, listening to eleven year old Jay snoring across the room. He would miss the kid. Ever since he was born, he had been loving and kind just like their father and looked just like him too. He helped on the ranch, feeding the pigs and chickens, even milking the cows on occasion when Will was busy with other things. The best part was, and true to Jay's personality, he did anything you asked him without complaint.

Will had decided to wire Uncle Lee in Hope Valley, hoping he could secure a job to not only make extra money, but to keep him busy until he and Nate found land for their ranch. He may have been jumping ahead a bit, considering he hadn't agreed to partner with him yet, but he felt it was a good move.

Then, once the job was secured, he would break the news to his parents, not mentioning Nate and Maddie at all.

HOPE VALLEY, LATE EVENING

Em's train pulled into town around eight o'clock. She was tired and hungry but too excited to let that dampen her spirits. The first thing she needed to do was find Clara Flynn who was allowing her to stay above the café. Clara said she would bring her husband with her to transport Em's trunk.

She had met Clara years before when they visited so she knew who she was looking for.

She stepped off the train into the darkness, made a bit less dark under the street lamps placed around the depot.

"Emmy!" Em turned at the sound of her nickname.

"Clara!" she yelled back, with a wave. Clara moved toward her, hugging her once they were close enough. "It's good to see you."

"You too, Em."

Em smiled at the dark haired woman, a few years younger than her own mother. She was so very grateful for her friendly face and the roof over her head, free of charge. She had a feeling they would be fast friends.

Clara slipped her arm through Em's. "Let me introduce you to my husband."

They walked over to a tall man with medium length brown hair and a smile that conveyed how much he loved his wife. "Jesse, this is Emma Thornton, Jack and Elizabeth's daughter. She's the new school teacher who is going to live above the café."

"Nice to meet you, Emma. Clara has told me all about you."

"Just call me Em. It's nice to meet you, Jesse. Thank you for helping with my trunk."

"You're welcome, Em."

As they walked to the café, Em stopped. "I need to send a telegram. Would that be possible this late?"

"Yes, Mike Hickam runs the telegraph office next to the café. He stays open quite late."

"Uncle Mike does? I didn't know that. I haven't seen him in so long."

"I completely forgot he was your uncle. Small world, I suppose."

Em hurried to the telegraph office. "Uncle Mike?"

"Em! Oh my, you have grown. Now I feel old." He opened his arms and smiled as she walked right into them.

"Sorry about that," she said with a giggle. "How are Aunt Viola and the kids?"

"Just fine. She will be so excited you're here."

"I am too. Would you mind sending a telegram for me?"

"Sure thing. Where to?"

T & T RANCH

Elizabeth was awake, listening to Jack's even breathing as he slept. She couldn't believe Em had moved away to Hope Valley. She missed her terribly but was at the same time grateful everyone else was still close by except for Caleb.

She knew they were all getting older and even Carlie would probably be courting someone someday soon, since she was almost sixteen. In the mean time, she was feeling bittersweet about it all.

"Babe?" Jack mumbled as he moved over and snuggled against her.

"Shhh."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I thought I heard Bradley." She sat up and grabbed her robe.

"Elizabeth, Carlie will get him if something's wrong."

"He needs me." She left the room and walked to the girls room, opening the door quietly. Of course, everyone was sleeping. Bradley hadn't made a peep. He laid there, his little rear end up in the air, snoring softly.

"Mama?" Kiki said, tugging on her hand.

"What?" she whispered.

"Will you hold me?"

She looked down at her seven year old beauty and smiled. "I'll sit next to you for a moment, until you fall asleep."

Kiki scampered to the bed and climbed under the covers. Elizabeth sat down next to her, happy to be needed. It was a good feeling.


	2. Chapter 2 - Growing Pains

HARRIS TOWN

Will hadn't slept. He was too anxious. He was curious to hear what Nate and Maddie would say about his idea. Then he was anxious to hear from Uncle Lee about a job with him. Then he was worried about what his parent's reaction would be to him moving too.

The sun came up and he got out of bed to milk the cows as always. "Jay, time to get up, bud."

Jay rubbed his eyes and sat up, no complaining. He stood up, put his denim pants on and a flannel shirt and walked out of the room to use the bathroom.

Will smiled as he watched him. He would definitely miss him.

As they walked out to the barn together, Will stopped and pulled him into his arms. "Jay, you are the best little brother. I love you so much."

Jay hugged him back. "That's nice but what changed your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be so mean to me. I remember Will."

"I was mean and I'm sorry. It's been a long time though."

"Yeah. I know you're not that way anymore. I just thought you put up with me because you had to."

"Jay, I don't put up with you. You are like the perfect kid. There isn't anything to put up with."

"Not perfect." He lowered his head and walked off, his hands in his pockets.

"Sure you are. You don't complain, you do whatever you're asked to do, you are quiet, you give mom a hug and kiss before bed every night, and you help Papa and Grandma just because you love them…"

"Stop, Will. I'm not a perfect kid!"

"Well, sure. No one is perfect. My point was…"

"I know what your point was. I'm not what you think."

Will watched Jay fill his pan with chicken feed and walk back out the door. He looked as though he was feeling guilty about something. Will knew that feeling very well.

He patted the cows and told them he'd be back and then he went to find his brother. He found him sitting against a fence post with his head in his hands.

"Jay, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Jay, it's not like you to yell."

"Maybe it's time I did!"

"Hey, you can tell me what's wrong. I'll keep it to myself."

"I stole something!" he growled.

That shocked Will completely. "What did you steal?"

"A picture frame."

"Why?"

"Because I broke Mom's. It had Papa William and Grandma Grace's picture in it and I broke it. I wanted to replace it but I didn't have enough money. I didn't want Mom to be mad and I knew how much it meant to her." By this time Jay was bawling but Will knew he would find relief from his guilt just by telling about it.

Will pulled him into his lap and held him close until he calmed down. "Jay, where's the frame you stole?"

"Under my bed."

"You know we have to take it back to Uncle Travis."

"No! He'll hate me!"

"He will not hate you. He might be mad at first, but you can't keep it if you haven't paid for it." He turned him around and looked at his face. "Then you need to tell Mom and Dad."

"I know. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will."

They did their chores and then went up to their room. They changed clothes and took the stolen frame from under Jay's bed. "It's a nice frame, Jay."

"Not as nice as the one I broke though."

"Let's go to town."

They walked down stairs and Elizabeth stopped them. "Where are you boys headed?"

"To town, Ma. We will be back soon and then we need to talk to you and Dad," Will told her.

"Ok. Hey, can you get a beef roast and some potatoes for dinner?"

"Sure." Will surprised her by kissing her cheek. "Love you, Ma."

Jay just stood with his hands in his pockets and his head down.

"Jay, what's wrong, sweetie?"

"I'm sorry, Mama." He said the words and bolted out the door, leaving Will in the house.

"We'll explain when we get back."

It took a long time to get to town. Jay walked super slow, obviously trying to delay the inevitable.

When they finally arrived, Will placed his hands on Jay's shoulders and walked in with him.

"Hi, boys!" Aunt Leesa said with a smile. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Jay mumbled.

"Is Uncle Travis here?" Will asked.

"I'm right here," he said, walking in the room. "How are two of my favorite nephews doing?"

Jay stood silently but held out the cloth covering the picture frame.

Leesa took it from him and gasped. "I've been looking for this. Where did you find it, Jay?"

"I didn't find it."

"I know it costs about ten dollars. You didn't buy it."

"No ma'am."

"Jay, are you telling us you stole this?" Travis asked, trying very hard to keep his voice calm.

"Yes, sir. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Travis set the frame on the counter and picked Jay up, setting him on the stool. "Why, Jay?"

"I broke Mama's picture of Papa and Grandma. I wanted to get her a new one but it cost too much." He wiped his tears and stared down at his hands. "I'm sorry I took it. I promise never to do it again."

Leesa looked at her husband and smiled. He nodded. "After you get done being grounded at home, you are to come here and work an hour every day after school for two weeks. That should be sufficient in paying off the frame."

"Paying it off?" Jay asked.

"After the two weeks is up, the frame is yours."

"You don't have to do that, Uncle Travis," Will told him.

"Ten hours of labor here in addition to whatever your parents cook up as a punishment should be more than enough."

ON THE WALK HOME

"Will, what do you think Mom and Dad are going to do to me?"

"Probably ground you for awhile, give you extra chores, but take it from me, worse than the punishment is knowing they are disappointed in you."

HOPE VALLEY

Em was done unpacking and she was happy with her room. Apparently it was the one her Mom had stayed in many years before. The desk was still by the window, the bed in the same spot. She could picture her writing in her journal late at night by candle light. Now, there was electricity but it still had the feel to it that made her feel close to her even though she was miles away.

Em sat down at her desk and pulled open the drawer, took out paper and a pen and started her letter.

DEAR MOM AND DAD,

I MADE IT TO MY NEW HOME. CLARA AND JESSE FLYNN MET ME AT THE TRAIN STATION AND BROUGHT ME BACK TO THE CAFÉ. I CLIMBED THE STAIRS AND OPENED THE DOOR AND LOOKED AROUND. MOM, I CAN PICTURE YOU HERE, SITTING IN THIS ROOM, WRITING IN YOUR JOURNAL AND WORKING ON YOUR STUDENTS SCHOOLWORK. IT MAKES ME FEEL SO CLOSE TO YOU.

I'M AT YOUR DESK IN FRONT OF THE WINDOW, LOOKING OUT AT THE STREET. I CAN SEE THE SALOON AND THE JAIL WHERE DAD USED TO WORK. IN THE DISTANCE, I CAN SEE THE CHURCH AND I CAN'T WAIT TO GO EXPLORING.

I'M SO EXCITED TO FINALLY BE A TEACHER. IS THIS HOW YOU FELT, MA?

PLEASE, WRITE ME BACK. OH! UNCLE MIKE SAYS HI. I'M GOING TO SEE AUNT VIOLA AND BETH, MICHAEL, AND GRACE LATER. THEN, I HOPE I'LL SEE AUNT JULIE AND UNCLE TOM AS WELL.

I LOVE YOU BOTH. GIVE BRADLEY HUGS AND KISSES FROM ME.

EM (MISS THORNTON)

HARRIS TOWN, T & T RANCH

Elizabeth and Carlie made lunch for everyone. "I'm glad you're here, Carlie." Normally she worked in the bakery in town but she had the day off apparently.

"Me too," she said quietly.

Now that she had finished school, she struggled with figuring out what she wanted to do with her life. She didn't have a boyfriend yet like her sisters had by the time they were her age, although for the last couple years, she had had a crush on Ben Harris. He was a year younger, but he was adorable. Yes he was Livy's little brother but, good grief, his big brown eyes and dark skin made her heart beat right out of her chest. He was very sweet and tall and strong, always helping in the Livery with the blacksmith or in the store with his Dad.

"What are you thinking about, Carlie?"

"Nothing," she said as her cheeks blushed red.

"Hmmm. Maybe Ben?"

"I wish you would stop that mind reading thing, Ma."

Elizabeth chuckled. She didn't read minds, she was just observant like any former Mountie wife should be. "He has another year of school, right?"

"Yep."

"Then what?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should ask him." Maybe she would.

"Ma, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, babe."

"Ma, you taught us that we are all the same, no matter what color our skin is."

"It's very true, don't you think?"

"Of course, but not everyone feels that way."

"Unfortunately, that is true as well," Elizabeth admitted.

"I know living here, most wouldn't care if we were together but if we moved somewhere else, it might get difficult."

"Yes, it might."

"Do you think I'm strong enough?"

"You are very strong, Carlie. You just need to make sure that you are willing to stick by him no matter what. That's part of being a wife even if you don't have certain differences."

Carlie leaned against the counter and thought about that. "It's probably something we need to talk about before we even start courting," she said to herself.

They heard the door open and shut. Elizabeth walked into the living room.

"Mama, is Dad here?" Jay asked her. He just needed to get it over with.

"He will be soon." She pulled her usually happy son into her arms and kissed the top of his head. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, it will be ok."

"You don't know what it is," he mentioned.

"No, but I know you."

He sat down on the couch and waited, tapping his foot on the ground.

Elizabeth had not seen him like this before. It was slightly worrisome.

Jack finally walked in. He saw Jay and Will and Elizabeth in the living room. "Hey, everyone. What's going on?"

"Jay needs to talk with us, honey."

"Ok, let's do it over lunch. I'm starving."

"I'd like to get it over with, Dad," Jay told him.

Jack looked at Elizabeth who shrugged. "Ok. What's on your mind, Jay?" Jack sat next to Elizabeth and grabbed her hand.

"I broke your picture frame, Mom. The one that had Papa William and Grandma Grace. I'm really sorry."

"I wondered where it went. No one knew so I thought I misplaced it."

"No, it was me. I wanted to buy you a new one because I know how much you miss them…" The tears started flowing down his cheeks. "I went to the store and they cost too much. I waited until Uncle Travis wasn't looking and I took it. I…I knew that it was wrong but I did it anyway."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, completely baffled that Jay, of all of the kids, would do something as serious as stealing.

"Where is the frame, Jay?" Jack asked, a serious tone in his voice.

"Will and I took it back to Uncle Travis."

"Go to your room, please."

He stood up and looked at them, understanding what Will had said about the disappointment they had for him. He could see it plain as day and it was a thousand times worse than any punishment they would give him. "I'm sorry."

"Go," Jack told him.

Will sat and looked at his parents. "I just want you to know that he feels bad, really bad about this."

"He should. Maybe he won't do it again," Jack said quietly.

"I can guarantee he won't. I've been in trouble myself enough times to know that having your parents disappointed in you is an awful feeling." Suddenly, he realized he should tell them about his plans. "It's my turn to talk to you both. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Sure."

"I've made a decision about my future."

Elizabeth looked up at her son and felt very proud of the man he was. "Go on."

"I am going to move to Hope Valley."

The pride she just felt not ten seconds before was now accompanied by sadness and a pit in her stomach. "Why?"

"There is nothing here for me. I'm not happy."

"What about me? I'm here."

"Mom, I meant that I need a fresh start. I know you are here and I'm sorry if it makes you sad."

"Of course it does. You're my son and you're moving away." She shook her head and walked out of the room, sniffling.

"So, I understand what you meant but you may have picked a better way of conveying it with your mother in the room," Jack told him.

"I didn't say what I wanted to say. Dad, I am going to work for Uncle Lee at his saw mill."

"I thought you liked ranching."

"I do, but right now, I'm trying something different." He stood up and looked toward the doorway. "Do you think she's ok?"

"You might want to talk to her, Will. Make sure she knows you will always need her, even if you don't live nearby."

"Are you mad at me, Dad?"

"No. I will miss you though."

"I'll miss you too."

Will walked into the kitchen but only found Carlie, Abbie, and Kiki. So he wandered upstairs and knocked on his parent's door.

"Come in."

He peeked in and found her rocking Bradley in the corner. "Can I talk with you?"

"Sure."

He sat on the bed and watched her snuggling Bradley who was asleep. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"I'm sorry I walked away."

"Do you remember when you took the teaching position in Coal Valley? Was Papa happy that you were leaving?"

"No. He didn't support my decision. He thought I would run back after a week."

"You didn't though. You stayed and you made a difference and you met Dad."

She smiled and kissed the top of Bradley's head. "Yeah, I will never regret moving there." She looked at Will and suddenly understood him. "You want your own life."

"Yeah. It isn't that I want to get away from you or Dad and I don't want you to think that I don't love you. I do. You know that, right?"

She placed Bradley on the bed and sat next to him. "Will, of course I know that. I am just feeling old right now. It feels like I am losing everyone." He didn't want her to feel that way and he hated to think about what she was going to say when Maddie and Nate dropped their news.

"Mom, I will always need you to be my Mom. That won't change."

"I love you so much. Please be safe."

"It's Hope Valley. It's a pretty safe place."

"It's a pretty big town now. Lots of people." She did feel better that Will could be there for Em though. "Will you watch out for Em for me?"

"Yes, I promise." And Maddie and Leah and Rachel but he couldn't divulge that information. "I am going to be working at the saw mill for awhile."

"That's good. Uncle Lee will be a good boss. Where will you stay?"

"I sent a telegram to Tom and Julie to see if I could stay in their extra room. I will let you know when I hear back."

She nodded and stood, covering Bradley with the blankets and kissing his forehead. Will moved over to her and hugged her. "Everything will work out, you'll see, Ma."


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm With You

HOPE VALLEY

Em turned the key in the lock and opened the door to the church and school house. She took a moment, imagining her mother teaching at the front of the room, writing on the board, calling on children. Then, she smiled, picturing herself there the next day doing the same.

She looked around, noticing the room had been repainted recently which made sense because the church had been there for over twenty years. She heard that the roof had been replaced and the benches or pews had been refinished too.

She walked toward the bookcase, wondering how many of the books there were her mother's. She picked one up and read the cover. "A Collection of Frontier Stories by Elizabeth Thatcher." She opened the cover and read the inscription. "To Elizabeth, With all my heart, Jack."

"Oh wow!" she said out loud. The pages were filled with handwritten stories and hand painted pictures, she assumed were done by her father. The fact he did something so wonderful drilled into her again just how much he loved her.

HARRIS TOWN, T & T RANCH

Jack walked into the boy's room and found Jay laying down facing the window. He sat down next to him and kissed his temple. "Jay," he whispered.

He turned over revealing his bloodshot eyes and swollen, red nose and lips. "Yeah?"

Jack helped him sit up and pulled him into his arms. "I love you, Jay."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Nothing could ever stop me from loving you."

"But I stole something."

"Yes, and you apologized and returned what you stole. However, even if you hadn't, I would still love you, no matter what."

Jay was relieved. He had been so worried that his mistake had cost him his parents love. He figured they'd throw him out of the house and never talk to him again. "I love you too," he told him as he threw his arms around his neck.

"Jay, you know I have to ground you, right?"

"Yeah. Uncle Travis did too."

"He grounded you?"

"Kinda. He said after I get done with your punishment, I need to work at the store an hour after school everyday for two weeks."

"Uncle Travis was very fair." He looked at his namesake, his light brown hair, heart shaped lips, green eyes, and saw himself. "I stole something when I was your age, Jay."

"You didn't!"

"I did. It was an apple. We didn't have a lot of money back then and I didn't always get a lunch. There were so many apples in the barrel, I didn't figure anyone would miss it."

"Did anyone ever find out, Dad?"

"Only because I told my Mom."

"Was Grandma angry?"

"Yes and no. She was disappointed in me for stealing but she felt bad that I was so hungry that I had to steal food."

"Did she ground you?"

"No, but she gave me her lunch for quite awhile until we could afford for her, me, and Uncle Tom to have lunch."

"I should have told Mom about breaking her picture frame."

"Yes, you should have because she would've told you to be more careful and that she had been meaning to replace the frame because it was cracked anyway."

"It was?"

"Yep." He kissed his forehead. "Two weeks, Jay. No fishing, no going to your friend's houses, and you need to do Abbie's chores too."

"Yes, sir."

"Now come eat, dinner. Carlie made spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yum!"

THAT EVENING

After dinner, Maddie, Nate and their girls stopped by to talk to Will and then Jack and Elizabeth.

Rachel and Leah ran upstairs to play with Kiki and Abbie leaving the adults to talk.

Elizabeth poured tea for the five of them and then sat down.

"First," Maddie began, "we want to tell you that I'm going to have a baby in February."

"Oh! Congratulations Maddie!" Elizabeth said. "I needed good news after today."

"What happened today, Ma?"

"I told them I'm moving to Hope Valley," Will said quietly.

"Without talking to Nate?"

"Why would he need to talk to Nate, Maddie?" Elizabeth asked her.

"I'm going to work at the sawmill for a bit."

"Oh," Maddie said quietly.

"What's going on kids?" Jack asked. "Maddie, you don't seem surprised that Will is moving."

Nate spoke up. "Dad, we knew that Will is moving because he is going to be my partner. In Hope Valley."

"You're moving too?" Elizabeth stood up and put her cup in the sink. "Why is everyone leaving?"

"Mom, we aren't doing it to hurt you. We wouldn't do that. Nate wants his own land somewhere new. Will needed a fresh start too and offered to pool his money with ours."

"I need a moment." Elizabeth rushed outside to the porch, waiting until the door was shut to burst into tears.

After a few minutes, Jack joined her. "Honey? What's going on?"

"The kids are leaving us. Why are you not upset?"

"It's part of life and they're going to be safe and there is family there who will watch out for them. Of all of the places they could go, Hope Valley is one of the best."

She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Bug is leaving you. I'm surprised you aren't struggling with this."

"She left me five years ago, sweetheart, and I gave her away because it made her happy to be with Nate. She's not leaving me this time. She's leaving Harris Town with her own family."

Elizabeth turned and looked at the ranch that they called home. She loved it, far away from anything noisy. It was peaceful, and serene. "All my babies are growing up and moving away. Where does that leave me?"

"With me." He slipped his arms around her waist from behind. "I love being with you, sweetheart."

She turned and looked at him, realizing how what she said must have sounded. "I'm glad you're with me."

"Plus, we still have Drew nearby and Carlie and Jay and Abbie and Kiki and Bradley. We aren't alone."

"Mama!" Bradley yelled from inside. They waited for him, knowing he would find them in a moment. "Mama! Hi."

"Hi, sweet boy. What is it?"

"Miss you."

"You miss me? I thought you were reading books with Jay."

"Yeah, seep."

"Jay fell asleep?"

"Yeah. Jack in beans." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Jack in the beanstalk?"

"Yeah. Read pease?"

"How about Daddy gives you a bath and then I'll read it to you at bedtime."

"K! Tank!" And with that he was gone.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. "So, do you mind giving him a bath, Jack?"

"No, but only if we can take a bath after they are all in bed." He wiggled his eyebrows, giving her butterflies and making her laugh.

"Deal."

HOPE VALLEY

Em went to the old Thornton homestead for dinner. It was good to see everyone. Sophie, Olive, Pearl, and little Kevin. Julie was pregnant again and hoped for another boy.

"Ready for school everyone?" she asked her cousins. Sophie was eighteen and courting the bank teller in town so she wasn't going to school. Olive was in her last year of school and Pearl still had a few years.

"I am!" Pearl told her.

"That's great, Pearl. I think we are going to have lots of fun this year."

"Like games?"

"Games and field trips and good old fashioned learning, but I think you will like it."

"What's a field trip?"

"It means we will do our learning outside or away from the schoolhouse."

"Yay! I like field trips."

"I wanna go too!" Kevin yelled. He didn't want to be left out of the fun.

"Next year you can, buddy," Em told him.

On her walk back to town a while later, she saw a familiar figure leaving the saw mill. Her heart did a little dance in her chest. She hadn't seen him in over four years so she couldn't be sure it was him but she was almost positive.

As she got closer she got nervous. What if he was still mad at her for breaking his heart? What if he was married?

"Em?"

"Hi, Lee."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new teacher in town." She watched his face, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He didn't give away anything.

"It's pretty late. I should walk you to town."

"I would appreciate that, if it isn't too much trouble."

He offered his arm and she took it, figuring he wouldn't offer his arm if he were married.

They walked silently for a bit and then she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry, Lee."

"About what?"

"Breaking up with you the way I did. I had to make a choice and this is my dream. Does that make sense?"

"It was a long time ago, Em. You don't need to worry about it anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"I was hurt for a bit. I didn't understand why you wouldn't choose me, but I get it now. I have my own plans and if it came down to it, if I couldn't have both, I may have made the same decision."

"What are your plans, Lee?"

"Dad is selling me half of the company next year."

"I thought you were going to move somewhere and start your own saw mill."

"Yeah, well, plans change."

"This is me," she told him as they walked up to the café. "Thank you for walking me back."

"My pleasure. Goodnight, Em."

"Night, Lee."

As Lee sat down on his bed later, he tried to quell the feelings he was having. It threw him for a loop that she was in town and looking more beautiful than he remembered. He didn't have a girlfriend or a wife. He had chances to court other women but it never felt right to him. He always compared them to Em. He may have come to terms with not having her in his life a few years back, but that doesn't mean that he stopped missing her or loving her. Now though, he needed to steer clear of her. The last thing he wanted was another broken heart.

HARRIS TOWN, THE NEXT DAY

Carlie worked in the bakery from dawn, just like normal but at lunch, she decided to go see Livy at the store. She wanted to make sure it was going to be ok if she started showing interest in Ben. She didn't want Livy to be uncomfortable with it.

When she walked in, she paused. He was there. She figured he would be at lunch at school but he was standing in the middle of the store talking and laughing with his Mom.

"Hi, Carlie," Leesa greeted.

"Hi, Aunt Leesa." Ben turned and smiled at her. "Hi, Ben."

"Hey Carlie." All of the sudden she was tongue-tied. He raised his eyebrows at her and smiled again. "What time do you get off work?"

"Four-thirty."

"Do you want to go fishing with me? After work?"

"Yes." She didn't hesitate at all.

"Ok. I will pick you up at the bakery."

"Sounds good. See you then."

He kissed his mom's cheek and then nodded at her as he left.

"Is Livy here?" she asked Leesa.

"No, she's not feeling well today. She's at home."

"Oh. Ok. I hope she feels better soon." Carlie looked back out the door. "I probably should get back to work."

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"I just came to see Livy."

"And get a date in the process?" Carlie blushed.

"It wasn't my intention, just a perk." She winked at Leesa and smiled. She started to walk out but turned back. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It's kind of personal."

"Personal is fine."

"When you and Uncle Travis first started liking each other…did people give you a hard time because he's white?"

"Mostly because I'm not white."

"Is it hard? Dealing with people that aren't accepting?"

"Sometimes. You know what, though? Being with the one you love makes the hard times bearable."

"I hope I find that one day."

"You will, Carlie. It might be closer than you think."

HOPE VALLEY

Em's first morning at school had been chaotic but good. For the life of her, she could not figure out why boys thought it was a good idea to place frogs in a girl's desk. Apparently boys had always done it, her own father included.

After the frog incident and making it known that the frogs were to stay out of doors, things went pretty smooth.

It was Monday so she was teaching Math. Fractions for the older kids and simple addition and subtraction for the younger ones. A little girl about Kiki's age, Susie, was having trouble understanding so Olive offered to assist her.

All in all, the morning was good and lunchtime recess was a welcome distraction for everyone.

After lunch, as she started their reading hour, she heard a scream from the back of the room. "What's going on?"

"Levi put a lizard in my hair!" Maya cried.

"A lizard? Levi Brown! Come up here please." He stood up, the lizard in his hand and a satisfied smirk on his face.

"It's just a small one. I don't know why she's getting so upset. Girls are such chickens."

Em held her hand out for the lizard. He reluctantly placed it in her hands and watched as she walked to the door and set it outside. "Sit here," she gestured to a stool in the corner. "Face the wall." He crossed his arms and pouted, forcing her to keep a smile away from showing on her face. "Children! I need your attention!" She watched and made sure everyone was listening. "It is not acceptable to bring any sort of creature that lives out of doors, frog, lizard, spider, snake, or otherwise into this classroom unless it is part of a class project that you have gotten approved by me first. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Miss Thornton!" they all said in unison.

"Levi Brown. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Miss Thornton," he mumbled.

HARRIS TOWN, THAT AFTERNOON

At four-thirty, Carlie removed her apron and smiled. "Fishing with Ben," she whispered. The door jingled as he walked in.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Do you have poles?"

"I do." She nodded and followed him out into the late summer sunshine.

As they grabbed their poles, Jay walked up. "Hi, Ben. Hi Carlie! You going fishing?"

"Yes we are," Carlie told him.

"I wish I could go."

"Sorry bud. You know you can't. Plus you have chores."

"I know. See ya."

"Oh! Jay, can you please tell Mama that I'm going fishing and will be home later?"

"Ok."

They started walking out of town toward the stream. "Why couldn't Jay come with us?"

"He is grounded. Part of it is no fishing and extra chores."

"Oh." He was ok with spending time with just Carlie anyway. She made him happy and she was beautiful and smart and a bit stubborn. Perfectly independent too, in his opinion. They had known each other since birth basically and she was a good friend. He wanted more, though. The question was, did she?

"What?" she asked. He realized he had been staring at her.

"Nothing."

"I'm glad you asked me to come today," she said boldly.

"Me too." She smiled at him, flashing her dimples. Those dimples were adorable.

As they continued walking, their backs of their hands kept brushing against each other, giving her goosebumps and making him want to hold her hand. It was the perfect time. No one was around.

Or so they thought. A older boy, a bit older than both of them stepped out in front of them. She had never seen him before, but Ben had. Ben stepped slightly in front of Carlie as if to protect her. "What do you want, Randall?"

"Nothing, boy. Except to claim what's rightfully mine." He stepped forward to get closer to Carlie.

"I don't even know you," Carlie spit out.

"Doesn't matter. Our kind shouldn't be mixing with his kind." The disdain in his voice was clear.

"Excuse me?" she asked, realizing what he meant.

"What are you doing out here with him anyway? There are plenty of boys who would take you out. Including me." He stepped forward again, but Ben stepped even more in front of her.

"Step back, Randall," Ben told him. "No one wants trouble."

"I'm going to walk this pretty girl home. Got that, boy?" He poked his finger into Ben's chest, pushing him slightly backward into her. Out of desperation and want, she grabbed Ben's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"No one is walking me home except Ben. Go away, Randall."

He looked down at their hands. "Why are you touching him? Aren't you afraid you'll catch it?"

"Listen, Randall. He's my friend! Stop being a bully and leave us alone."

Ben clenched his fist and squeezed her hand, standing his ground. His eyes sent out a warning to Randall. Finally after a few long moments, he walked off. "I'll be around. You haven't seen the last of me."

When he was finally out of sight, Ben turned toward her. "Are you ok?"

"Angry but fine." She squeezed his hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Randall is a jerk."

"Worse, he's ignorant. I can't believe there are people out here like him."

"Well, believe it, Carlie."

He dropped her hand and fidgeted. "I'll take you home."

"I thought we were going fishing."

"I don't feel like it anymore."


	4. Chapter 4 - Fear of the Unknown

VANCOUVER

Amy tucked Joey into bed and then went to clean. There never seemed to be enough time in the day. With four kids and Caleb gone on assignment, it had been a challenge.

The good thing was the twins and Logan were in school, so it was pretty quiet around the small apartment during the day.

Caleb had been gone for a month and she hadn't heard from him since the first week he was gone. It worried her a lot but she tried to concentrate on the kids.

Just as she finished the kitchen, she heard a knock on the door.

"Telegram, Mrs. Thornton."

"Thank you."

Her eyes traveled to the sender. "RNWMP Headquarters" Her hands shook as she stared at the envelope, scared to open it.

She broke the seal and pulled the paper out, saying a quick prayer for strength.

TO: AMY THORNTON

RE: CORPORAL CALEB THORNTON

CORPORAL THORNTON WOUNDED IN LINE OF DUTY. AT UNION CITY HOSPITAL. CRITICAL CONDITION. MORE DETAILS AS THEY BECOME AVAILABLE.

She started breathing again, but only through her tears as she tried to process all of her emotions. She was grateful that he was alive. She was angry at whoever hurt her husband. She felt helpless because he was in Union City and she wasn't. She was scared because she didn't want to lose him.

Jenn Andrews walked in the door and knelt in front of her. "Are you ok?"

"No." Jenn wrapped her arms around Amy, the woman she thought of as a younger sister, but also as a best friend. "I'm so scared and I'm trapped here while he is there and who knows if he's even going to survive!"

"Amy, look at me." Amy opened her eyes and looked at Jenn. "I will watch the kids. You go to him."

"I can't ask you to do that. You have five kids of your own."

"You're not asking. I'm offering. I will take care of them for as long as it takes."

"Thank you, but I'll send a telegram to Charlotte and ask her and Jake to come watch them. You should only have them for a few days." Amy stood up and wiped her eyes. "How did you know, Jenn?"

"Scott. He heard and rushed home to tell me."

HARRIS TOWN

Travis rushed to deliver the telegrams. He ran to the boarding house first to see Charlotte and Jake.

"Charlotte! Jake!"

"Travis? What's wrong?"

"Telegram. It's Caleb."

Charlotte took it from him and read it. "Dear, what is it?" Jake asked as he walked in the room.

"Caleb. He's wounded. Amy needs us to go to Vancouver and watch the children. She's leaving them with Jenn until we get there."

"Is Caleb ok?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to Jack and Elizabeth," Travis told them as he ran out the door.

Travis decided his horse would be faster so he saddled him quick and galloped out of town to the ranch.

Jack walked out of the barn when he heard the horse pounding against the ground. "Travis!"

"Jack! It's Caleb." He jumped off his horse and ran over, handing the telegram to him.

Jack read the telegram and hurried to the house. "Trav, can you get two tickets to tonight's train to Union City ready? I'll pick them up later."

"Sure thing."

Jack walked in the door and listened. Elizabeth was in the kitchen. "Elizabeth?"

"Hey hon. Is someone here? I heard a horse."

"Yeah, it was Travis."

Jack took the spoon out of her hand and pulled her to the table. "Jack, I'm making lunch."

He directed her to a chair and took her hands. "Babe, Travis brought me a telegram. Caleb was wounded. We need to go to Union City."

"How bad?" She covered her mouth an the tears ran down her cheeks.

"I don't know but we should go pack."

"What about the kids?"

"I'll see if Nate and Maddie can stay here and Kevin and Maggie and Drew and Carrie are close."

He started walking away but realized she was still at the table. "Sweetheart, we need to pack."

"Jack, what if he…"

"No, Elizabeth. You need to stay positive. We don't know how badly he's injured."

She shook her head and closed her eyes. He walked back to her and pulled her into his arms. "It will be ok. We need to believe that."

IN TOWN

It had been a week since Carlie and Ben's run in with Randall. Carlie wanted to talk to him but he was always somewhere other than where she expected. Today though, she waited outside the bakery until he walked by.

"Ben!"

He looked over, not smiling, but his eyes softened a bit. "Hey."

"Can we talk?"

"I need to get home."

"Please, Ben. Just walk with me?"

"It's not safe."

She looked directly into his eyes. "Then let's go sit on the porch at the boarding house." He couldn't deny that they needed to talk. He nodded so they walked to the porch. She took the swing but he stood, looking uneasy. "You can sit by me. I don't bite."

"I don't want people to think you're with me and cause trouble."

"Ben Harris! You are my friend and have been for fifteen years. Since when does it matter to you what people think?"

"Since it doesn't just involve me anymore. When people threaten people I care about, I take it personally."

She stood up and walked over to him. "Are you saying you care about me, Ben?"

"Probably more than I should," he said quietly.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Because people like Randall are out there, ready to cause trouble. Because if something happened to you just because you and I are, whatever we are, it would kill me."

"I know that not everyone is going to like that we are together, Ben. I also know that I want to get to know you better and I'm willing to take a chance." She moved closer and touched his fingers. His soft, yet strong fingers made her feel safe somehow, even if he felt unsure.

"It's a big chance."

"I think it will be worth it." She intertwined their fingers and smiled, her dimples melting his resolve. "Please give us a chance."

He closed his eyes and pressed his soft, dark lips to her forehead. "Are you sure? It might be hard, Carlie."

"I'm strong, Ben. I will stand with you, whatever happens."

He raised his hand to her beautiful pale cheek. "That means a lot to me."

She stared up at him, her eyes lingering on the lips that had just caressed her forehead. She wanted to know what they tasted like and then she blushed when she thought about it. "Walk me home, Ben?"

"Sure." He held out his hand and she took it, pressing her fingers in between his.

"Will you stay for dinner?"

"I need to tell my parents. Can we stop by my house first?"

T & T RANCH

Elizabeth shut the lid to their trunk. She was done packing their things. Jack was holding Bradley, trying to explain that they would be back as soon as Caleb was all better.

"Daddy, no go. I go too?"

"Listen, buddy. You can't go this time. I'm sorry."

Bradley whimpered, tucking himself against Jack's neck. "Miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Drew knocked on his parents bedroom door. "Come in," Elizabeth told him.

"Hey, guys."

"Dew! You here!" Bradley slid off the bed and ran over to see his big brother.

"Hi, bud! Carrie is downstairs. She's making cookies."

"Cookies? Yay! I help."

They smiled as he ran out and then Drew looked at his parents. "Carrie and I will stay here too. You don't need to worry. Just concentrate on Caleb."

"Thanks, Drew. We appreciate that," Jack told him.

Elizabeth walked over and hugged Drew, unable to hold back her tears. "Ma, it will be ok." He hugged her tight until she pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Drew."

"Love you too, Ma."

"We need to go, Elizabeth. The train leaves in thirty minutes."

Ben and Carlie showed up as they were saying goodbye to everyone. "Where are you going?"

Elizabeth hugged her. "Caleb has been hurt. We are heading to Union City."

"Oh! How bad?"

"We don't know, but we need to be with him. Carrie and Drew and Nate and Maddie are coming to stay with you guys."

Carlie nodded. She didn't often cry but the tears fought their way down her cheeks. "Give him a hug for me, and Amy."

"We will. We need to go. Love you all." She kissed Carlie's cheek and then Ben's and then they hurried out the door to Will who was waiting by the wagon. "Will, thank you for the wagon."

"You're welcome. Um, my job with Uncle Lee starts in less than two weeks."

"You're going to move while we are gone?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's expecting me. It's important." They had taught all their children that their word was something to keep, at all costs.

She nodded. "Please be careful. We expect you home for Christmas, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am. I love you."

"To the moon and back, son." She hugged him for an extra long moment. "I'm proud of you, Will."

THAT EVENING, UNION CITY

Amy showed up an hour before visiting hours ended. She hoped they would let her stay with him.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the desk asked.

"My husband, Caleb Thornton is here. I would like to see him, please."

"Corporal Thornton? Yes, ma'am. He is here but he is in surgery right now."

"Can you tell me how he is?"

"No, ma'am. I will tell his Doctor to come see you in the waiting room as soon as he gets a moment."

She sighed and walked to the waiting room to wait. Waiting was the worst part. She traveled all that way and she couldn't even see her own husband that she hadn't laid eyes on in over a month.

After what seemed like forever, a doctor walked in. "Mrs. Thornton?"

"Yes, that's me. How's my husband?"

"He's alive."

"Please give me details. No one can tell me anything."

He walked over and sat down, patting the seat next to him. "Mrs. Thornton, your husband was beaten badly. First he was stabbed twice in his abdomen. Then once he couldn't defend himself, the man hit him in the face and stomach repeatedly. He also has three broken ribs."

"What was the surgery for?"

"He had internal bleeding. When I got in there, I realized the artery attached to the spleen was causing the bleeding. I'm afraid I couldn't repair it. I had to remove the spleen."

"Can someone live without their spleen?"

"Yes. It just means your husband has a higher risk of infection and illness. Eventually the other organs make up for what the spleen used to do."

"I need to see him. It's been a month."

"Yes, follow me. I must warn you though. His face is swollen and bruised. It may be hard to see."

"I can handle it."

She walked down the hall after the doctor. The doctor pulled back the curtain and she had to fight not to cry out when she saw him. As bad as it had sounded when the doctor told her, she hadn't imagined this.

The doctor touched her shoulder and then went to listen to Caleb's chest and look in his eyes. "Your husband also has a concussion. He's been here since midnight and he hasn't regained consciousness. That's a bit concerning but I expect that he will wake up in the next few hours."

"I'd like to stay with him. Please."

"This chair isn't very comfortable."

"It's fine. Thank you."

Her comfort didn't matter. She just needed to be with him. She believed he would be able to feel her presence which hopefully would help him to heal. As soon as the doctor walked out, she pulled her chair up close to him and held his hand. "Caleb, baby I'm here. Please get better. We need you. This baby needs you." She rubbed her slightly rounded tummy. Their fifth was coming in March. He had been so happy when she had told him right before he left for his assignment.

She watched his chest move with each breath. It was the only sign he was still with her. After a couple hours, she fell asleep holding his hand. The nurse came in and gave her a blanket at some point and checked on Caleb.

"Ma'am? Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry," she told the nurse.

"Yes, but you're pregnant?"

"I am."

"I'm going to bring you some food and I want you to eat it. If not for yourself, do it for the little one and to keep strong for your husband."

Amy looked up at the nurse. She nodded and looked back at Caleb, afraid she would miss the second he opened his eyes.

She watched and waited. The nurse brought in chili and cornbread and stayed, watching for her to take a couple bites. "How did you know I'm pregnant?"

"You kept you hand on your tummy as you slept." Amy nodded. "Mrs. Thornton…"

"Amy."

"Amy, do you have other children?"

"Four. Three boys and a girl."

"How long have you and Corporal Thornton been married?"

"In June, it will be ten years." She felt a tear slip down her face. "We met when we were kids. I moved into his town and we became instant best friends. He said he loved me as soon as he saw me," she spoke as she watched him. She couldn't help the smile as she remembered a much simpler time, even if it was a hard life with her father. "I don't think kids could know love at eight years old, but he swears it's true."

"True, Ames."

She heard the whisper but never saw his lips move so she figured she imagined it, until she felt his hand twitch and a moan escape from somewhere deep inside his body.

"Caleb!" The nurse rushed out the door to get a doctor and Amy bent over his battered body. "Baby, I'm here."

"Hurts," he groaned. "Bad."

"The nurse will be right back, sweetie."

He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything but the insane amount of pain he was feeling. It felt like every inch of his body was on fire. If he didn't want to see his wife so badly, he would allow himself to slip back into unconsciousness.

"Ames," he panted.

"I'm here."

"Kiss."

"Honey, it would hurt you way too much. You're lips are not in good shape."

"Need….you." He forced his eyes open to focus on her.

She leaned down and kissed him, barely perceptible except it made his lips tingle, which in turn made them hurt. He raised his hand with a groan. "What, babe? Maybe you should stay still until the doctor comes in."

"Kiss."

"Caleb, I don't want to hurt you."

"Please...miss….you….so…..much."

"I missed you too." She leaned down and decided his lower lip looked less sore than the top one so she aimed for that one. She gently pressed her lips to his for a few seconds, hoping that would appease him.

"I…look….good?" He teased her, even in the state he was in.

"Always, Caleb."

"Kids?"

"They are just fine."

"You…..and….baby?"

"We're good." She touched her tummy. She knew at almost four months, she would be able to feel the tiny flutter of movement any day. She couldn't wait.

The doctor walked in with their nurse. "Well, Corporal, how are you?"

"Never….better," he groaned out, sarcastically.

"Well, you look good," the doctor joked back. "One to ten…what's your pain level?"

"Eight." He shut his eyes as the doctor poked him and uncovered various wounds. He tried not to groan again, but it was getting nearly impossible. "Nine…"

Their nurse gave him a shot in his arm and he calmed within seconds.

"What did you give him?" Amy wondered.

"Morphine. He needs to rest to heal. Morphine takes the pain and puts him out."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It can be, but we will monitor and make sure he doesn't start to depend on it."

HARRIS TOWN

Carlie stood on the porch with Ben. "Next month is the Sweetheart's Dance."

"Is that what we are?" He slipped his fingers through hers, squeezing gently. She smiled and squeezed back.

"I think so."

"Were you going to go to the dance?" he asked her.

"I go every year with my family but I was hoping to go with someone special this year."

"Let me know what he says."

"Ben! You are such a tease. Are you going to make me ask you?"

"I think I am."

She put her hands on her hips and glared, playfully. "Ben Harris, will you go to the Sweethearts Dance with me?"

"Can I let you know?"

She shook her head and giggled. "Sure, you let me know."

"Ok. I'll go with you." He rested his hands on her waist. "I need to get home. I'll be by to help Jay with the chores in the morning."

"You don't have to. Nate and Drew and Will are here."

"I would like to help." His deep brown eyes held her gaze. "And I want to see my sweetheart."

She blushed all the way to her toes. "I want to see you too."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Carlie."

"Night, Ben."


	5. Chapter 5

UNION CITY

Jack and Elizabeth stepped off the train early the next morning, sleep deprived but not caring because they needed to see Caleb.

Jack was stiff but he loosened up as they walked. "Doing ok, hon?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just tired."

"Visiting hours don't start for a bit. Let's get something to eat. There's a café."

"Maybe some coffee."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the café. He helped her remove her shawl and pulled out her chair for her. She seemed completely distracted. "Honey, you should eat something." He grabbed her hand and looked at her closely. Her blue eyes were rimmed in red. She had dark circles under them. Her hair hung loose in curls past her shoulders. The sadness, though. That's what worried him. "Hey, look at me," he said gently. "It's going to be ok."

"How do you know?" Her eyes filled with tears and she looked away.

"Because it has to be. He's our son and he is a father to four beautiful children and he has a wife that he loves almost as much as I love you. He's a Mountie, just like I was and just like he had dreamed when he was a little boy. He's a wonderful big brother and I just know that he will be ok. I just do. Trust me."

"I want to see him, Jack. Can we just go?"

"As soon as we eat something. It's not going to do anybody any good if we aren't taking care of ourselves."

The waitress came up to their table to take their order. "What can I get you folks?"

Elizabeth stayed silent so Jack ordered. "Can we get fried ham and potatoes and toast with butter? Coffee too, please."

"You got it."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth knew he was taking care of her the best way he knew how. She was grateful but she didn't feel like eating anything.

He insisted she take a bite of ham and potatoes and a few bites of toast before he would even consider leaving. He finished the food and looked at his pocket watch. "Ready to go, babe? We should be able to see him as soon as we get there."

She nodded. He gave the money to the waitress and then slipped Elizabeth's shawl back around her shoulders, grabbing her hand to lead her out the door.

THE HOSPITAL

Amy woke up, her neck stiff and her back sore. She stood up and stretched, rubbing her back and neck to work the kinks out.

She looked at her husband, finally relaxed after a fitful night. It was extremely hard to see him in so much pain and then so calm and relaxed after the morphine. Her nerves were on edge. She was hungry but she didn't want to leave him. She needed to use the bathroom but it was all the way down the hall. She was on the verge of tears and she missed her kids and her own bed.

Their nurse, whom she learned was named Paulina, walked in the room. "Good morning, Amy," she said with a smile. "I brought you coffee and some scrambled eggs and toast. Now you sit right here and eat this while I check on Caleb."

Amy knew from the evening before that Paulina wasn't going to leave until she was satisfied with the amount of food she was eating so she gave in and took a few bites, not tasting it as it entered her body.

After she finished about half the food, she pushed the plate away. "Paulina, will you stay with him while I use the bathroom? I don't want him to be alone."

"Sure thing, dear."

As she wandered past the desk, she heard familiar voices and then she saw them. "Mom! Dad?"

They turned and held out their arms. She rushed to them. "Amy, how are you?"

Jack asked.

She shook her head. "I'm so glad you're here. I can't do this alone."

"Do what? He's alive?" Elizabeth asked, her voice panicked.

"Yes, he's just in really bad shape."

"I need to see him."

"Ok, but, Mom, he was beaten badly. His face….it will be shocking. You need to prepare yourself."

Elizabeth nodded and held Amy tight. "You're not alone. Ever, ok?"

Amy nodded. "I need to use the bathroom. He's in room 54 down the hall."

Elizabeth walked down the hall with Jack, stopping at the doorway to room 54. She looked at Jack, took a deep breath, and then opened the door. They slowly walked into the room, almost afraid of what they would find. "Morning folks. You a relation?"

"Yes, we're Caleb's parents," Jack said as he watched Elizabeth walk up to the bed, tears running down her face. "How's he doing?"

"Well, as long as he's sedated, he isn't in pain, but awake, he's pretty miserable."

"What exactly are his injuries?"

"Three broken ribs, multiple stab wounds to his abdomen, and you can see his injuries to his face. The man that did this…he needs to know what this feels like, in my opinion."

Elizabeth bent over and kissed Caleb's forehead. "Oh baby, what did he do to you?" she whispered.

Caleb's eyes opened and he struggled to focus. "Ames?" he croaked out.

"Honey, it's Mom. Amy will be right back." Caleb groaned and shut his eyes.

"Mama? You're here?" Elizabeth nodded and kissed his forehead again.

"Yes, and your Dad, too. Of course we came."

Jack walked over and touched his hand. "Hey bud. It's good to see you."

"I bet," Caleb said as he tried to smile. Caleb stopped moving and tried to look at his Dad. "Dad, promise me that if I.."

"Stop, Caleb Thornton!" Amy said as she walked back in. "Please do not talk like you are leaving me."

"Ames.."

"No, don't you understand that we need you? This baby needs to know his father!"

Elizabeth turned as she noticed for the first time her daughter-in-law's rounded tummy. She would congratulate them later.

"Ames, I..it's my job to make sure…"

"No!" she interrupted again. "It's your job to get better."

"Amy!" he said as forcefully as he could muster. "Let me finish speaking."

Amy took a deep breath and walked back out the door.

HARRIS TOWN, T&T RANCH

Carrie rubbed her very pregnant tummy as she washed the dishes, humming Amazing Grace to herself. Drew dried them and joined her in the chorus as they sung the words instead of just humming them.

"Dew?" Bradley sat at the table in his chair, finishing his breakfast.

"Hey bud." Drew turned and walked over to him. "What is it?"

"Mama? Miss her." His bottom lip trembled as he raised his arms to Drew. Drew picked him up and cuddled him.

"I know, but she'll be home as soon as she can. Until then, Carrie and I are here, and Maddie and Nate, and Rachel and Leah. We are all here to keep you company."

Bradley wrapped his arms around Drew's neck. "Love you, Dew!"

"I love you back."

Abigail walked in the room with a basket of cookies and muffins. "Hey everyone," she said happily.

"Auntie Abby!" Bradley said, clapping his hands. "Bring me cookies?"

"I did. Did you eat all your breakfast, bud?"

"Uh huh!"

"Ok, then. Here you go." She handed him a sugar cookie.

She put her basket on the counter and went to Carrie's side. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"As big as a barn. How are you?" Carrie chuckled as she attempted to hug her mother around her stomach.

"Fine. Anxiously awaiting this little one. Two weeks to go?"

"Yeah. I'm ready. You're still going to deliver him or her, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Good." Carrie felt better knowing someone with lots of birthing experience would be in the room since there was no doctor in town at the moment.

IN THE BARN

Carlie watched as Ben finished helping Jay, Nate, and Will with the chores. She watched his arm muscles strain as he lifted a large bale of hay over to the stalls where the horses were. She almost felt guilty about watching instead of helping, but they weren't her chores and the boys had it covered. Besides, she'd rather watch Ben any day over milking a cow or slopping a bunch of smelly pigs.

"Yoohoo! Carlie?" Will said in a teasing voice. "You just going to stand there and watch Ben or are you going to help?"

Her face burned as he said the words but she pretended it wasn't. "I'll watch. You seem to be doing just fine."

Ben smirked to himself as he finished giving the horses their meal. "I should go home and clean up before school. I'll be back tomorrow to help."

"Thanks Ben," Jay told him from next to Bessie, the new milk cow.

"You're welcome." Ben held out his hand to Carlie and walked with her out of the barn. "You were watching me, huh?"

She smacked his arm causing him to laugh. "Well, yes. You're pretty cute." That was a huge understatement. Typically he was a pretty serious guy even though he liked to tease her. When she saw his gorgeous smile, it lit up his whole face.

"You're beautiful," he told her, a new emotion showing in his eyes. If she wasn't mistaken, it looked a lot like love. She had watched enough relationships in her almost sixteen years to know what it looked like.

"Thank you." In her own opinion, she was ordinary. She had blonde, straight hair, instead of dark and curly like her older sisters. Her eyes were light blue, almost gray, instead of green and amazing like Maddie and Em had. She had a few freckles on her nose, which she didn't mind but she felt they didn't do anything for her looks.

What she didn't know, was every single one of those things made her Carlie, and Ben loved those things.

"Stop," he told her gently. "I know what you're doing."

"What's that?"

"What you always have done, as long as I've known you. You're comparing yourself to your sisters."

"Well, they're…"

"You aren't them." He touched her cheek and smiled. "I don't want someone else. I love your blonde hair and cute freckles. Your eyes tell me what you feel even if you don't say the words."

She smiled, her eyes filling with happy tears. "What are my eyes saying now, Ben?"

"I'll let you tell me that, when you feel it's time." She stepped a few inches closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back for a moment. "I need to go. I have school and then I'm working at the livery this afternoon. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

She nodded. "Have a good day."

"You too."

Abigail walked up to her and slipped her arm around her shoulders. Carlie watched him leave and then smiled at Abigail.

"Ben is a good young man."

"He is," Carlie agreed. "He's strong, but gentle. He's kind and a hard worker."

"And?"

"I love him. I just figured it out, Aunt Abigail. I'm going to marry him one day."

"Good."

A WEEK AND A HALF LATER

It was time for Will to leave. His things were packed and in the wagon and now he needed to say goodbye to his family.

Jay held tight to his waist. "Please don't go, Will."

"I gave my word. You know what that means."

"Let your yes be yes." It was a scripture but also a family rule and Jay knew that was the end of it. He had to let his brother leave him, as much as it hurt. "You'll come home at Christmas, right?"

"I will be here and I will bring Em with me."

Jay nodded and stepped back.

It was time to say goodbye to Abbie and Kiki. He knelt down and opened his arms. "Bye girls. I'll see you at Christmas, ok?"

They each kissed a cheek and then smiled. "Love you, Will."

"Love you back."

Bradley snuggled into Carrie's neck as she held him on her hip. Drew stepped forward and shook his hand. "I'm going to be a father soon, Will. I wish you were going to be here." The brothers had drifted apart a bit as the years has gone on but nothing would change the bond of the twins. They knew the love they shared would always be there, just below the surface.

"Send me a telegram when it happens. I'll be watching."

Drew stepped back and Will stepped forward to kiss Carrie, Carlie, and Maddie.

Will looked at his siblings and his nieces, then he turned and looked at the land that was destined to one day belong to his brothers. It was never going to be his. He was going to make his own path and pass it on to his own children when he was old and gray.

UNION CITY HOSPITAL

Caleb had gotten over the worst of his injuries. His ribs would take another month at least. His face had new scars and the bruises were fading. His lips had healed. Because of this, he craved a real kiss from his beautiful wife.

"Mom? Would you mind giving me and Amy a few moments?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'll go find your father." Amy walked over and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"What did you need, Caleb? Are you in pain?"

"Always but I want something else." He raised his right arm and asked her to lay beside him.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I need you next to me plus you need to rest. You haven't slept well in a long time."

She climbed up carefully and laid her head on his chest, draping her arm gently over his waist. "Does this hurt?"

"No." He used his free hand to gently turn her chin up toward him. "I've missed you, Ames." He kissed her nose making her smile. "My lips are better."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I think you should kiss me for real now."

She laughed. "Silly husband," she mumbled before she captured his mouth with hers, quenching his immediate thirst but creating a new one that they would need to wait for. "We need to stop, I think," she told him. It had been a long time and they were in a hospital and he was still injured.

She sat up and left the bed. "Ames? What's going on?"

"Caleb, you have broken ribs and we are not alone."

He laid back and shut his eyes, knowing she was right. "I need to get out of this hospital."

"It's not time yet. You are still recovering." The doctor said at least one more week, maybe two. He had had major surgery and he still needed pain killers to get through the night.

She touched her bump, smiling as she felt what she had been waiting for. "The baby moved," she said quietly.

"Please come back over here. No kissing. Just be next to me."

She looked at him, basically begging her to be close. She couldn't say no. She needed him too. She walked back over and laid down again. He put his hand on her tummy and sighed. Within minutes, they were asleep.

ON THE TRAIN

Will watched out the window as they got farther from his old life and closer to his new one. He was a bit scared but excited, as well. He was eighteen and he was now responsible for himself. He didn't have to live by anyone else's rules. He had a job, a place to live, and it felt good.

Tom was waiting for Will when the train pulled into the station. He had consented to Will staying with them, agreeing to him paying two dollars a month for rent.

"Will, good to see you."

"You too, Uncle Tom. Thanks for picking me up."

"Of course."

"I have a trunk and two suitcases." They waited for his things and then climbed into the wagon.

"It will be nice working at the mill with you. It's hard work but there's always a possibility of promotions and better pay. Lee is a good, fair boss."

"If I'm honest, this job is not permanent. Once Nate and Maddie find land for their ranch here, I'm going to be his partner."

"Oh! That's great that you have a plan. I was clueless at your age. You've had a great father to teach you all about life and what to do and not do."

"Yeah. He's a good one." That statement brought up the hole in his stomach where fear and uncertainty and homesickness seemed to reside. He would have to find a way to fill it with other things.


	6. Chapter 6 - Coping

VANCOUVER, TWO WEEKS LATER

Jake and Charlotte were sitting in the living room with Mason, Meri, Logan, and little Joey when the door opened.

"Mama!" Joey ran up and hugged his Mama. "Up, please!" Amy picked him up and held him close.

"Oh, Joey, I missed you so much. Look who else is with me."

Joey turned and smiled. "Daddy!"

Mason, Meri, and Logan ran up to them. "Everybody, listen to me," she said loudly. They all turned and looked at her. "You need to gentle with Daddy, ok? His tummy and sides hurt."

Jack and Elizabeth walked in the door then. "Hey everybody."

"Papa and Grandma too?! Yay!" Logan ran up to Jack and begged to be picked up.

After all the hugs and kisses, Caleb wandered to his bedroom and sat down on the bed. It felt so good to be home and not in the hospital.

About a week before, his nightmares had started. He knew his Dad had nightmares after his injury. He really needed to talk to him about it before they left the next morning.

Amy walked in and shut the door. "The kids are so excited that your parents are here. Joey is a bit shy because it's been almost a year since he's seen them but…" She looked at Caleb. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Can you ask my dad to come in here?"

"Sure. I thought maybe we could take a bath. How does that sound?"

"Maybe tomorrow, Ames. I just need to talk to Dad."

"Ok." She left the room to get Jack, wondering what he couldn't talk to her about, that it needed to be Jack.

Jack knocked on the door. "Caleb?"

"Come in, Dad."

"What's going on?" Jack sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Caleb's shoulder. "You look exhausted."

"I don't sleep much."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah. I remember hearing that you had them after you were shot."

"Yes, and sometimes still do."

"Dad, this whole experience was so scary."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember being told there was a fight in the local saloon. I went in expecting a "push and shove" type fight but the guy had a knife. After I convinced him to let the other guy go, he turned on me. This guy was huge, Dad. He was my height but his muscles…anyway, he had a few friends that decided to play "Beat up the Mountie". That's all I remember."

"With the nightmares, they should go away, but not if you don't talk about them. I thought I could do it on my own and not involve your mother. It didn't work. I needed her as much as I didn't want to admit it."

"Thanks Dad. For coming here and for talking to me about it."

"I'll send Amy in."

"Thanks."

When she walked in, he could see her hesitancy. "Ames, I'm sorry about before."

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I can tell I hurt your feelings." He stood up slowly, afraid he would feel rib pain. It was there, but not as bad as the weeks before. He walked up to her as she put their things away and made a pile for laundry the next day. "Ames, I've been having nightmares. I know Dad had them too so I wanted to talk to him."

"Sometimes, talking to anyone, even me, could be helpful." She removed her dress and changed into her robe. "I'm going to give the kids a bath."

"Ames…"

"Caleb, it's fine. I'm going to take a bath too." He touched her arm but she walked toward the door. "Your parents and grandparents are leaving soon for the hotel. You might want to say goodbye."

"Ames, please don't push me away."

"I'm sorry. We need to talk, but you need to be willing." She looked at him for a brief moment. "You know where I'll be."

HARRIS TOWN

Carlie walked to the livery as darkness started to descend on the town. She wrapped her shawl tighter around her body, trying to keep the mid October chill away.

"Hey," she whispered. His head snapped toward her and she gasped. "Ben? What happened?" She rushed to him and raised her hand to his eye. "Who hit you?" His lip was split in addition to his black eye.

"It doesn't matter, but you shouldn't be walking around by yourself."

"Was it Randall?" She watched his expression. "Ben."

"Yeah."

"Why did he hit you?"

"I need to get you home."

"We need to go see your Uncle Mike first."

"No we don't."

"Did you provoke him, Ben?"

"Of course not."

"Then he shouldn't have hit you. It's assault. He should be arrested."

"Carlie, let it go."

"I'll go report him if you won't." She started walking out but he stopped her.

"You can't go out there without me."

"Then let's go." She held her hand out. He finished closing things up and then took her hand.

As they walked, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her instead, keeping her protected. They walked past the restaurant to the store. "I need to get my Dad," he told her. They walked into the store. Travis looked up from his book, removing his reading glasses. "Dad."

"Hi, you two." As Ben got closer Travis saw his eye and lip. "What happened?"

"Randall, this kid from school."

"Why did he hit you?"

He shook his head, only wanting to tell the story once, to his Uncle, not with Carlie nearby. "We are going to see Uncle Mike. Will you come?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The three of them walked through the back door to the apartment above. Travis knocked and they waited.

Mike arrived at the door. "Good evening. Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah. We need to report an assault," Travis told him.

Penny stood up from the table as they entered, a toddler on her hip. Carlie knew her name was Layla. "Carlie, will you help me with Layla?"

"I'd like to stay with Ben."

"Actually, if you could help with Layla, I would appreciate it," Mike told her.

Ben sat down, looking so alone. She didn't want to leave him. She said she would always stand by him, no matter what. "Ben?"

"Please go, Carlie." He kept his head down, not meeting her eyes.

She was confused but she did as he asked.

As soon as she was gone, Ben couldn't hold his tears anymore.

"Who did this to you, Ben?" Mike asked.

"Randall Philips."

"He's new to town, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why did he hit you?"

"A few weeks ago, Carlie and I were walking through the wooded path to go fishing. Randall stopped us. He doesn't think Carlie and I should be together."

"Is he jealous?"

"No, he thinks that our kinds shouldn't mix. He said I'm not supposed to date her, that he should be. He doesn't even know her."

"Did he threaten you?"

"Yes. He told us that we hadn't seen the last of him."

It was killing Travis to see his own son victimized because he looked different. In his own town, he should be able to live as he pleased.

"What happened tonight?"

"He came to the livery where I was working. He came out of nowhere and punched me. I had a hot hammer in my hand and when he punched me, it burned his arm. He must have thought I did it on purpose so he punched me again. He told me to stay away from her or someone I love will be next."

"Did you agree?" Travis asked him.

"Yes, I don't want anyone to get hurt. What if he hurts Mom?" His tears started again. "Or Livy. Dad I can't let that happen."

"Ben, do you want to tell me anything else?" Mike asked him.

"No."

"Do you want to press charges?"

"Yes, but it's my word against his. How are you going to get him to confess?"

"Son, I believe your hammer did that for me. Which arm was burned?"

"His left."

"Thank you. Listen, I can't force you, but I would like you two and Carlie to stay here until I get back. Then I'll take you home." They agreed and watched him strap on his gun belt and his red surge. "I'll be back soon."

After he walked out the door, Ben turned to his father. "Dad, I don't want Carlie to know. Please, don't say anything."

"Ben, you love her, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't be with her after what Randall said."

"You can't be with me? Why Ben?" Carlie had walked in the room and he hadn't realized it. "I don't understand why you are pushing me away. I told you I would stand by you no matter what."

"It's too dangerous. After what happened tonight, it's just too dangerous."

"We can handle this together."

"Carlie, it's over between us. I'm sorry."

"Don't I get a say in this? You weren't the only one in this relationship, Ben Harris!"

VANCOUVER

Jack, Elizabeth, Charlotte, and Jake headed to the hotel for the night so they could catch the eight o'clock train back home.

Amy finished the kid's baths and cleaned the kitchen. Just as she was about to turn off the light, she felt Caleb's hands on her arms. She turned and looked up. "I think it's time for our bath," he whispered. "Maybe we can talk?"

She nodded, grateful for living in the city with running water and a bathtub, even though they had outgrown their apartment when Joey came along. As she walked toward the bathroom, she told him just that. "We need a bigger place, Caleb. We have a fifth child coming in five months and nowhere to put him."

"Him?" Caleb turned the faucet on and then dumped in some vanilla bubble bath.

"I'm assuming." She untied her robe and smiled at him as he touched the skin on her belly. "If it's a boy, I'm naming him Joshua Kevin."

"If it's a girl, Genevieve," he suggested. "Genevieve Margaret Thornton."

"Love it. Now about the new place…"

"I'll ask around tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Caleb ran his hands across her soft belly, wishing he could feel the baby kick. He touched his forehead to hers and sighed. "I'm feeling a lot better, Ames. I'm hardly in any pain."

She kissed him gently and smiled. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. So I was hoping…"

"I know just what you were hoping, Corporal." She unbuttoned his shirt and moved it up over his shoulders and then down his arms. She then started unwrapping the tight compression bandage that was around his torso. It kept his ribs from moving too much, so she would need to help him put another one on after their bath. Once it was off, she saw his wounds up close. There were the two stab wounds, about an inch apart and then another incision, from his surgery. There was also bruising that was now yellow and gray from where he had been kicked. "Oh, babe." She gently touched his scarred skin, her heart hurting for him.

He tucked her dark hair behind her ears and smiled. "Hey, sweetie. I'm ok now."

"Why did he do this? You didn't deserve it."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms, ignoring the twinge of pain from his abrupt movement. "No one deserves to be hurt, but sometimes we are in the wrong place at the wrong time." Caleb reached to turn off the water and slipped her robe over her shoulders. "Let's just relax ok?"

"Yeah." She would try.

HARRIS TOWN

Mike intended on arresting Randall but he was no where to be found. Around midnight, he couldn't see anymore so he headed home. He climbed the stairs and walked inside. Travis and Ben were asleep on the couch and Carlie was asleep, curled up in the arm chair.

He woke them up quietly. "We should get you home."

Carlie opened her eyes but wished she hadn't. The first person she saw was the boy she loved and she thought had loved her back. Instead he had broken her heart.

She hurried to the door and slipped her coat on over her shoulders. "Is Randall in jail?"

"No. I couldn't find him."

"Well, Carlie shouldn't be out there then," Ben told him. Carlie chuckled bitterly. "What, Carlie?"

"Don't pretend you care about me, Ben. You made me think you did but then you dropped me like a hot potato when things got hard."

"It's not like that."

"It is like that. You held me, told me I was beautiful, agreed to go to the dance, and then broke up with me."

"I meant everything I told you."

"It's not possible. If you had meant those things, we wouldn't be apart. Instead we would be standing against ignorant people like Randall, together."

"You don't know the whole story."

"Tell me then. Tell me why you can't be with me." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Travis tried not to laugh. Apparently all of Elizabeth's daughters had inherited the scary teacher face.

"I'm not going to tell you, Carlie. Just leave it be, for once."

"Why are men so exasperating?!" She opened the door and walked out, leaving the three men standing there.

Ben walked out after her and then Travis and Mike followed.

About halfway to the Harris home, Nate and Drew rode up on their horses. "Carlie! What are you doing? We've been looking everywhere," Drew scolded. "Constable? Are she and Ben in trouble?"

"No, Drew. It's a long story, but I kept them safe in my apartment until I could bring them home. Will you take over?"

Carlie walked over to the horse and reached up, Drew pulling her up behind him in the saddle. "Thank you, Constable," she told him.

"You're welcome. This goes for everyone here and everyone in your homes. Nobody is to be walking outdoors alone at night or otherwise. At least two people to a group or more, if possible. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Drew noticed Carlie and Ben wouldn't even look at each other or say goodbye to each other. "Carlie? What's going on? It's after midnight."

"Nothing Drew."

"I think it's something. Somehow you got Uncle Travis and Constable Richards involved and you and Ben didn't even say goodbye to each other."

She hopped off the back of Bella as soon as they returned home without a word and walked into the house. Of course, since Drew and Nate had gone to find her, that meant Carrie and Maddie were waiting for her.

"Carlie!" they said in unison.

Instead of not talking, seeing her sisters brought on the tears. She walked in and sat down, accepting their comfort.

"What happened?" Maddie asked as she rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"Ben broke up with me."

"Why?"

"He said it's too dangerous to be with me but he won't explain." She cried for another moment and then continued. "Randall attacked him. I had gone to see him at the livery and found him with a split lip and black eye. We took his Dad to go find the Constable and make a report but he wouldn't let me stay in the room. I don't understand. Why would he not let me stay? I promised him I would always stand by him, but he pushed me away." Maddie looked at Carrie but didn't speak. Carlie raised her head, sensing that they weren't telling her something. "What? Tell me."

"Maybe it is too dangerous. Think about it. Randall threatened you before. Maybe this time he told Ben that he would do something to you or someone else if Ben didn't break up with you."

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't I….I need to see Ben."

"Not tonight. It's way too late and you are not going out there by yourself."

"But, Maddie."

"Listen, Mom and Dad will be home in the morning. Have Dad take you. Tonight, I'm supposed to keep you safe. It's time for bed."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Carlie, I love you."

"I love you too, Maddie."


	7. Chapter 7

Travis waited at the depot for Jack and Elizabeth. He wanted to fill them in on everything.

They stepped off the train right on time and were surprised to see Travis. "Trav? How are you?" Jack asked, shaking his hand.

"Hey. I was wondering if I could bend your ears for a bit."

"Sure." They took a seat on a bench as soon as they had retrieved their trunk. "What's going on?"

"Last night, someone attacked Ben."

"Is he Ok? Was Carlie with him?" Elizabeth asked, now worried.

"He's ok. He has a black eye and a split lip. Carlie found him at the livery after it happened."

"Why would someone attack Ben? He's so quiet and kind."

"It seems the boy wasn't happy that Ben and Carlie were together."

"It's so hard to believe, in this day and age, that people like that still exist," Jack told him.

"Mike said the boy all but disappeared. Otherwise he would have arrested him last night." Travis looked at them and decided he might as well completely fill them in. "There is more. The boy told Ben that if he didn't stop courting Carlie that someone he loved would be next."

"What?!" Jack stood up. "Who is he? What's his name?"

"Randall Philips. New to town."

"Who's his father? Someone had to have put such hatred and ideas into the boy's head."

"I don't know his father. Regardless, Mike said never to go anywhere alone, especially at night until this is sorted."

"Is there more?" Jack asked. He could see Travis' hesitation.

"Just that Carlie doesn't know all of that. She doesn't know about the threat and Ben broke up with her to protect her."

"But all she knows is that Ben broke it off?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. Honestly I think Ben thinks it would make her feel guilty and he doesn't want that. Between you and me, Carlie is strong and I can see her not letting him keep it from her. Last night….she reminded me of you, Elizabeth. Hands on her hips, sticking to her guns. I was proud of her. What she doesn't know is even though Ben is quiet, he's stubborn too."

T & T RANCH

Jack and Elizabeth walked in the door at home and were greeted by all of their children. Carlie waited until the commotion ended and then walked up to Jack. "Dad, I need to see Ben. Will you go with me?"

"Yes, after breakfast."

It took all Carlie had not to slip out the door unnoticed. She sat in the living room by the fire, waiting impatiently for him to be ready.

But, instead of things going smoothly, Carrie's baby decided it was time to make its appearance. Jack wanted to be around when his newest grandchild came into the world but he had promised Carlie. Knowing first babies took awhile, he consented and took her.

They walked, Jack's arm around her. "So I heard what happened, sweetie."

"You probably know more than me, then."

"Maybe. What are you planning on doing to convince Ben to give it another shot?"

"I'm going to remind him of my promise to stand by him, no matter what. I'm going to also tell him I love him."

"Babe, I don't want you to get hurt. What if he still…"

"I am already hurting, Dad. I am going to be persistent. I am going to show him that I keep my word, even if only as his friend."

He kissed her temple, very proud of her. "I hope it works out for you."

"Me too."

Carlie noticed he had a gun on his hip. "Dad! Why do you have a gun?"

"Like I told you, I know what happened and I don't want you to be hurt. I can't run with this bum leg, so I have this to protect us."

"You'd shoot someone?"

"Only if there was no other way around it. Don't forget, I was a Mountie. I know tactics to convince people without actually needing to fire my weapon. "

THE HARRIS HOUSE

They heard the knock on the door and it scared them. Then Ben figured Randall probably wasn't going to knock before he did something.

He opened the door. "Hey, Ben."

"Hey, Uncle Jack."

Jack noticed Ben wouldn't look at Carlie. "Carlie needs to speak with you."

"I'm busy."

"Ben, please?" Carlie stepped toward him but he backed away, leaving the door open.

Leesa walked to the door. "Jack, Carlie, please come in. I don't know where his manners went."

"I don't want to see her. It's too hard." Ben walked into the kitchen sat down.

Carlie watched him leave. "Aunt Leesa, may I go speak with him?"

"Of course, dear."

She walked in to find him at the table his head in his hands. "Carlie, this is not going to work. I told you last night…"

"You didn't explain anything, Ben. You just gave up and you are letting Randall win."

"What are you talking about?"

"He threatened to hurt someone else unless you broke up with me, didn't he?"

"How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is, he is going to think he won because you did what he told you to do." She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Ben, I made a promise to you and I'm going to keep it."

"I release you from your promise, Carlie. We cannot be together. We are too different and there will always be someone who doesn't like it." He let go of her hand and put them in his lap.

"We aren't too different, Ben. We both like to fish. We both read mystery books. We both love our parents and our siblings. We both care about doing the right thing and we are both apparently stubborn. The only difference is the one that doesn't matter. The color of our skin is not important to me. I didn't think it was important to you either. Was I wrong?"

"It's important that no one else that I love gets hurt. If that means that I can't be with the person I want to be with, I have to do it."

"Well, I'm not giving up. I'm not letting him think he won because then he is unstoppable. He can get away with anything."

"Carlie! He could hurt my family! Doesn't that matter?"

"Of course, but we can all be careful. The men can carry guns, we can get more Mounties to patrol. They can watch for him, Ben."

"This is way too much." He stood up and pushed his chair in. "It's better if we stay away from each other."

"But you're my best friend. I don't want to lose that."

"We can't be friends anymore, Carlie."

"Please don't do this. I love you. Please." He looked at her for a moment and then walked away.

Carlie waited for a moment and then went back to her father. "Let's go home."

Jack stood and grabbed his cane. "Are you ok?"

"No, I lost him, Dad. All because of some ignorant boy who can't accept differences and mind his own business, I lost my best friend and the person that means the most to me." She walked out the door and didn't allow herself to look back.

Ben watched her walk away from his house. She had said she loved him. He loved her too but he couldn't tell her. He wanted to be with her more than anything but it was impossible.

He always thought love was supposed to be simple. You find someone you want to be with. You spend time together and then you realize you can't live without them and you get married. It turned out, love wasn't simple. It was complicated and dangerous.

"Ben? Can I come in?"

"Sure, Mom."

Leesa walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I need to tell you something."

"Ok."

"When I first met your father.."

"Ma, please don't tell me a story about how differences are good and it shouldn't matter to anyone else what they are. It's not that simple."

"Hush now. It's not polite to interrupt." He pressed his lips together and sat down. "First, it is that simple. The two people that are in the relationship are the ones who's opinions matter. If one or the both of them don't agree, they find a way to work it out together."

"Mom, this is different."

"No, it's not. This Randall boy has control of you now. He told you to do something and you did it. Now he can get away with almost anything because he knows if he threatens you, you'll give in."

"I didn't give in. I'm not going to let him hurt the people I love. You and Livy and Dad would be in danger!"

"Honey, we still are. You think he's not going to try something else? Oh, and he did hurt someone you love already. You broke Carlie's heart because of him. It will take a very long time for her to recover."

"So I should have just ignored him and put everyone in danger?"

"You don't need to control this by trying to protect everyone. We can all protect ourselves and the Mounties will help."

"What are you telling me to do?"

"You are going to be fifteen in January, bud. You don't always need direction from me. You can figure it out. Just remember one thing, Ben. Love never fails."

T & T RANCH

"Carrie, push sweetheart!" Abigail prompted her daughter. "I can see the head. You are almost done."

Carrie pushed hard, trying not to scream. It hurt worse than anything she had ever experienced. She squeezed Drew's hand as she relaxed between contractions. "I love you, Drew."

He kissed her softly and whispered in her ear, "You can do this. You are so strong, babe." He kissed her again and then another contraction started.

"Ok, let's get those shoulders out, Carrie." She pushed with all of her strength, wanting so badly for it to be over. "Ok, shoulders are out. Next one and the baby will be born. Push!"

Carrie did and felt a release as the baby finally came out. Abigail cut the cord and the baby started crying. Drew looked up as Abigail held the baby up for him to see. "Tell her what it is, Drew!"

"A girl. A girl, sweetheart." Everyone started crying along with the baby. "Thank you," he whispered as he kissed her again and again. "We have a daughter."

Carrie reached for her as Abigail handed her over a few minutes later. "Hi there. I'm your Mama." The tiny girl looked straight at her, recognizing her voice. "Gosh, you're beautiful." The baby let out a wail, pouting her lips. "Shhh…it's ok. I'm so glad you're finally here." She looked at Drew and smiled. "Wanna hold her, babe?"

"Yeah." He gently took her from Carrie and set her on his lap so he could get a good look.

"Ow! Mom? I'm having a contraction?"

"Well, your body is probably just trying to stop bleeding. It sometimes hurts."

"No, I feel like I need to push."

Abigail was confused but she checked her anyway. "Oh, wow. Ok, time for another baby."

"What!?" Carrie and Drew said in unison.

"Push, Carrie on the next contraction."

A moment later, she felt the pain so she pushed. This time it only took two tries. Abigail smiled. "Another girl, sweetheart. Congratulations!"

DOWNSTAIRS

Drew walked in the room with his daughters in his arms. "Hey everyone."

Elizabeth looked at him and gasped. "Two? Two babies?"

"Yep. Two girls."

Jack stood up and walked over to him. "They are so little. What are their names?"

"Well, we only had one girls name picked out, Audrey Noelle. Since we have two girls, we are just going to call one Audrey and the other Noelle."

Jack took one and Elizabeth took the other.

Frank walked over and hugged Drew. "How's Carrie?"

"Tired, but you can go up if you want."

"Congratulations, Drew."

"You too, Frank."

Elizabeth looked up as Drew joined them on the couch. "So, what are their middle names?"

"Audrey Abigail and Noelle Elizabeth."

"Perfect. Just perfect." She kissed Drew's cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Ma."

THE NEXT WEEK

It was time for the annual Sweetheart's Dance. Needless to say, Carlie didn't want to go. Her family was going and because Randall was still missing, she couldn't stay home alone so she had to go. She dressed in an old skirt and shirt that she wore around town, refusing to wear the new dress she had planned on.

As the family gathered to put their coats on, they heard a knock on the door. Jack opened the door. "Hey there. Carlie, door is for you."

She looked over and her heart stopped briefly. There Ben stood in a dark suit and tie and a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"It's the Sweetheart's Dance tonight, isn't it?" He walked toward her, his eyes glued to hers.

"Yeah. I still don't understand why…"

"I want to go with my sweetheart."

"Let me know what she says." She was still mad at him and she couldn't help herself.

"Carlie…"

"Ben! You made it clear to me that we can't even be friends. You gave up instead of fighting for us. Do you know how much that hurt?"

"Yeah. It hurt me too. It was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"So what changed? Last time I checked, I'm still me and you're still you."

"I realized that I need you beside me. I need you to fight this thing with me. I can't do it without you." He was now standing toe to toe with her, his hand holding hers, their foreheads touching. "I love you. Please forgive me, Carlie."

"I love you too."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." She looked over his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Uh, guys? Can you give us a moment, please?"

Jack, Elizabeth, Jay, Abbie, Kiki, and Bradley were all staring at them from the doorway. "One minute. We will be on the porch."

When she heard the door shut, she looked back at Ben. "Ok, sorry about that."

He smiled and then leaned down, gently kissing her mouth, leaving her wanting more. She stared at his lips, soft and full and all she wanted was more of them. She slipped her arms around his neck and decided to kiss him this time. As they eased into their second kiss, they must have gone over the one minute mark because the next thing they knew, she felt a tug on her skirt. "Daddy says it's time to stop smooching and get to the dance," Abbie told them with a grin.

"Abbie, can you tell Daddy that I need to change and I'll be right out?"

"Ok!"

Abbie slipped her hand into Ben's. "Come on, Benny. Let's go."

He followed her to the porch. "Where's Carlie?" Jack asked.

"She said that she needed to change."

"You girls and your dresses," Jack muttered. "She looked fine."

"Now, Jack. You know she had a special dress in mind for the dance," Elizabeth told him.

"If you want to go, you can. Mike is escorting us to town," Ben assured them.

"A Mountie escort? Ok, I suppose there is no need to wait then."

Ben sat on the bench to wait. Mike stayed on his horse in the yard, watching. After about ten minutes, Carlie came out. Ben stood up and gazed at her. She looked like an angel.

"You look beautiful." She smiled and looked down at her dress. It was shorter than she was used to. It hit about mid-calf instead of floor length. She had found it in a catalog and Penny said it was a popular style in the city.

Ben took her coat and held it for her, moving her hair out from under the collar when it was on her shoulders. "Ready?" she asked him.

"Yes. Let's go." He offered his arm and led her down the steps.

"Good evening, Constable," she greeted.

"Evening Miss Thornton," he said with a tip of his hat. "You look lovely."

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8 - Life Changes

"Ben? What are you going to do after you finish school?"

He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. He loved the feel of her smaller hand in his. "Work in the store. Dad's looking to go down to part time so I will work full time so that he can do that."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't have any other plans and I think I should make enough to support a family."

"I would love to own my own bakery one day. I'm happy working where I am though."

Ben stopped walking, prompting her to stop, and then the Mountie in back of them to stop too. "Carlie, this life together isn't going to be easy."

"I don't care. I know that whatever happens, we can get through it together."

He kissed her forehead and then wrapped his arms around her. She settled into his arms, never wanting to separate. This love thing was overwhelming. It was almost too much to think of loving someone enough to always want to be with them. But she did. He was going to be her husband one day and she had no doubt that she would love him for the rest of their lives.

IN TOWN, THE MEADOW

The dance was in full swing by the time Carlie and Ben showed up. Mike stayed back away from the festivities, watching and waiting. He wasn't in his red serge so he could blend in, and if Randall showed up, he would be able to sneak up on him.

Ben squeezed Carlie's hand. "Will you dance with me?"

"Sure." He pulled her to the center of the dance floor and slipped his arm around her waist and held her hand over his heart. "You look very nice tonight," she whispered. "I like this suit." He also smelled wonderful, but she kept that comment to herself.

"Thank you."

Mike strolled around the perimeter of the floor, watching for anything that could mean trouble. He winked at Penny and their three children and continued his patrol. He nodded at Travis, giving him the signal to walk around by the buildings to check things out.

"Jack, do you smell smoke?" Elizabeth asked him. Jack lifted his eyes and sniffed the air.

"Yeah. Mike!" Jack waved him over. "Smoke. There's little wind so it must be close by."

"The store! My store is on fire!" Travis yelled from down the street. All the men ran into town and started filling buckets and trying to put it out. Jack stayed back with Mike and the women and children.

Ben watched the flames get bigger, knowing his families livelihood and his and Carlie's future was now looking uncertain.

Carlie slipped her arm around his waist and held on, doing exactly as she promised, hoping this had nothing to do with Randall, but suspecting it had everything to do with him.

"I told you!" an angry voice said from behind them. "You don't listen, boy!"

Jack put his hand on his gun and turned around. "I assume you're Randall?"

Randall moved past Jack to the dance floor, walking straight for Carlie and Ben. Jack gestured to Elizabeth to take everyone else away from the situation.

"Why are you touching him?" he asked Carlie. "He's not good enough for you!"

Carlie stood her ground. "He is perfect for me, Randall."

"Your life will be ruined. He could never provide for you like I could."

Mike walked closer to Jack, but slowly so Randall wouldn't notice.

"You don't know what you are talking about. He is going to be my husband. He will provide."

"I've seen it! Blacks and Whites should never mix. They don't belong together. It will never work!"

"Love is all that matters, Randall. I don't think you know what love is, do you? Where are your parents?"

"I don't need parents."

"Of course you do. There is nothing like the love between parents and their children. It's unconditional and I can't wait to feel that for my own children some day."

"Love isn't real! My mom left us for a black man just like him. I told her it was a horrible mistake but she didn't listen! Now, you are the one who didn't listen!" He poked Ben's chest. "Look where it got you. No way for your family to earn a living. How does it feel to know that I was right and that nothing good comes from mixing?"

Ben stared at the troubled young man in front of him. "It makes me feel sad for you. Very sad that you think you have to bully people and hurt people just because they're different. Randall, this is just my skin. Inside, I'm no different than you. I come from a happy family. My father is white and my mother is black. Just because I'm part black doesn't make my father love me any less. He tells me he's proud of me and he used to tuck me in at night and say prayers with me. I feel sad that you never had that. Maybe that is why you are so angry. Maybe deep down it isn't about your mom leaving or marrying a black man. Maybe what it comes down to is that you weren't loved. All you know is hatred."

He nodded at Mike and Jack to come closer. Mike grabbed his arms and secured them behind his back with handcuffs. "Randall Philips, you are under arrest for assault and arson."

"You can't prove anything."

Mike pulled up the left side sleeve on Randall's shirt, revealing a newly formed scar the shape of a hammer head. "There's the proof."

The crowd returned and watched Mike lead him away. Carlie laid her head on Ben's chest and let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I'm so proud of you," she told him.

"Thank you for being here." He kissed her forehead and then stepped back. "I need to go see about helping with the fire."

"Please be careful."

"I will."

T & T RANCH, DREW AND CARRIE'S HOUSE

"Drew?" Carrie tied her robe and walked into the kitchen. She smiled. "Babe? What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the babies to sleep."

"Sweetie, I can feed them and they'll go to sleep." He continued his walk around the kitchen table, gently bouncing the girls, humming Amazing Grace. She looked at him, loving the father he was and the husband he had proven himself to be for the last sixteen months. "I love you, Drew Thornton."

"I love you back, Carrie Thornton."

"I wish we could have gone to the dance this year."

"We don't need a dance to announce to everyone that we're sweethearts. Pretty sure getting married and having the two most beautiful daughters in the whole world would tell them that."

"Remember the first time we danced?"

"Yes. Down by the stream. I asked you how we could dance with no music and you said…"

"Just pretend."

"Good grief, I was so nervous. I realized I wanted to kiss you so badly that day, right after you kissed my cheek."

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Like that?"

"Yeah." He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I wanted to do that though." He kissed her again. "And that."

Audrey let out a squawk followed closely by Noelle breaking their moment. "I think they're hungry now," she mentioned as she took Audrey and walked into the living room to sit by the fire. Once she got both of them latched on, she leaned her head back on the back of the couch. "I wonder how long it will be until we get a full nights sleep again?" she asked with a yawn.

"Maybe a while."

"I think I'll just close my eyes while they eat."

He took a blanket from the back of the couch and covered them, even though the fire would keep them plenty warm. "I love you," he whispered.

After about ten minutes, Noelle let go and let out a cry. Drew opened his eyes and picked her up to burp her. After a few healthy pats on the back, he heard what he wanted. "Feel better, sweetie?"

"Let's switch," Carrie told him. She removed a sleeping Audrey and handed her to Drew and took Noelle from him.

This was a typical time of feeding. It happened every two hours like clockwork and then they all would try to sleep for the next two hours. It was exhausting but all involved knew it was necessary.

THE STORE

Travis and Ben looked at their store, seeing that for the most part, it was a total loss. The things that weren't charred, smelled like smoke or had damage from the water. The apartment above, Mike and Penny's family home was gone as well.

"I'm sorry Dad. I wish…"

"Stop right there, son. Do not apologize for something you didn't do. You didn't strike the match, so this is not your fault."

"He told me he would hurt someone I love if I didn't listen. This is what happened."

"Benjamin! You are taking credit for the angry boy that has so much hatred in his heart that he doesn't have room for anything else. I believe this was planned all along and he just blamed you to get out of his responsibility. Now, it's late, please go see that Carlie and your Mom and sister get home ok."

"Yes, sir."

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, son."

"Love you too, Dad."

Once Ben left, Travis allowed himself a good cry. Then, he took a deep breath and began to plan where he would rebuild. He had accumulated quite a bit of money over the years. More than he had needed until now. Now, he would use that wealth to build a new store, with Ben's input, since he would be taking it over some day. He was grateful that his family and Mike and Penny's were safe. That was what was important.

OUTSIDE THE BOARDING HOUSE

Ben walked up and sat next to Carlie. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she responded, taking his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure. Honestly, I'm a little scared. With no store, what is our family and the rest of the town going to do?"

"God will provide."

She stared at their hands. His strong, long fingers wrapped around her small feminine ones. Such a difference in size and skin tone and yet they fit perfectly together, like puzzle pieces. He caught her eye. "Carlie, this means we may not be able to get married as soon as we may want."

"I know." She put her head on his shoulder. "Were you planning something, Ben?"

"Maybe but I need to figure out work before I do anything about it."

"I can be patient." She thought for a moment. "We have at least a year before we could get married anyway, so we don't need to rush anything. If you need a job after this summer, maybe Drew could use a hand. He is going to build a barn and some other things."

"Thanks. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, Dad is inside talking to Papa. He's going to walk me home."

"Did I hear Dad?" Jack asked as he walked out the door.

"Just telling Ben you are walking me home."

"I'm ready if you are." She nodded and stood. Ben stood too, needing to hug her one last time.

He opened his arms and she walked right in. "I'm proud of you, Ben. You handled Randall perfectly tonight."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

She kissed his cheek and smiled. "I guess we make a good team then."

"I guess we do."

"Night, Ben."

"Night Carlie. Goodnight Uncle Jack."

"Night Ben."

NATE AND MADDIE'S HOUSE

Nate kissed his girls goodnight and then went to find Maddie. She was trying to reach the tiny buttons that went up the back of her dress, from her neck to her waist. "Have my arms gotten shorter?" she asked him with a laugh.

"I'll help, babe." As he unbuttoned her dress, the smirk on his face was unmistakable.

"What's that smirk, Nate?"

"Just thinking about our wedding night."

"I asked you for help with the buttons and your hands were shaking so bad you couldn't do it."

"I was so nervous. I eventually got them but once I saw your beautiful skin for the first time….there was no turning back." He bent forward and kissed her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down her back to the top of her camisole.

She turned and saw the love in his eyes. "The girls are asleep?"

"Yeah."

She slipped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips within centimeters of his. "What are you waiting for?"

He wasn't sure, but at his wife's invitation he wasn't going to waste another moment. He helped her out of her dress the rest of the way, captivated by the sign of his child deep within. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as he rested his hands on her tummy. The baby kicked his hand away, making him smile.

Maddie reach up and unbuttoned his shirt. "Time for bed, husband."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Travis had worked with Jack in drawing up a plan for the new store. Now he just wanted to run it by Ben and Leesa.

It was after dinner one evening and they were sitting around the table talking. Travis unrolled his blueprints and spread them out. "Ok, so this is what I was thinking. Ben, I want to know what you think since it will be yours one day."

"Where is this going to be?"

"Same place but also encompassing the empty area next door."

"It looks fine."

"But…"

"Could we somehow incorporate a kitchen and an area where we could sell baked goods?"

"Baked goods? There is already a bakery in town."

"Yes, but it only specializes in cake and pie. I think giving the townspeople extra choices would be good."

Travis looked at Ben and then raised his eyebrows at Leesa. "I didn't know you baked, Ben."

"Very funny. You know why I'm asking. It's her dream, Dad. I want to help her make it happen."

"Then I do too. There will be plenty of space, maybe even for a sitting area."

"Thank you. I'm planning on telling her in February on her birthday." He was also going to propose but he wasn't leaking that little secret.

As he watched Ben think about his future, Travis came up with an idea of his own. This would be good.

HOPE VALLEY

Will sat inside at the café eating lunch as he did a few times a week. Tom usually went home to see Julie but he liked to sit by himself and eat quietly. Maybe it was the fact he came from a large family and their meals were never quiet. Maybe he was turning into a loner of sorts. Whatever it was, he ate lunch and read the newspaper and enjoyed it immensely.

He was reading an article when he was distracted by a noise outside. It sounded like a child crying. He figured the child wanted something and his or her parent said no so he decided to ignore it. However, after five minutes straight of whimpering, he decided to go investigate.

He placed his money on the table and walked out the door. He turned toward the noise and saw a little blonde haired girl, about four or five, sitting against the building, sobbing. He looked around, trying to see if her Mama was around and looking for her. "Hey there," he said, kneeling down in front of her. "Are you lost?"

The small child nodded. "Lost," she repeated.

"What's your name?"

"Mary." It came out more like May-we but he understood her.

"My name is Will." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her face and nose. He made a mental note to wash it later. "Where's your Mama?"

"Heaven," she whispered. His stomach dropped.

"Oh. Who takes care of you, Mary?"

"Sissy."

"Oh, where's your sister?"

"Don't know. I lost her." She shrugged and sniffled. "You help me?" She looked at him with a desperate look in her eyes. He couldn't not help her at this point.

"Of course. Let's go, sweetie." He held out his hand and she wrapped her fingers around one of his and walked beside him. She was smaller than she ought to be at her age. "How old are you, Mary?"

She stopped walking and held up four fingers. "This many. How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Oh."

"What does your sister look like?"

"Me."

"She has yellow hair like you?"

"Yep. Papa said she had cornflower eyes. What's that mean?"

"Cornflower is blue. Does she have blue eyes?"

"Yep."

"Where's your Papa?"

"Heaven with Mama." Poor kid.

"Mary! There you are!" A blonde haired angel ran up to them and scooped Mary into her arms. "I was so worried."

"Sorry sissy. I lost you."

Will agreed with the cornflower eyes comment. They were captivating.

"I'm sorry if she bothered you, Mr.. ?"

"Will Thornton. Nice to meet you…?"

"Ashley."

"No bother at all, Ashley. I'm just glad we found you."

"I'm glad too. Do you happen to know of any jobs around here?"

"For you?"

"Yes. It's just me and Mary now and I need to be able to provide for her." She hugged Mary a little tighter to her chest, obviously loving her very much.

"I think Clara needs help at the café. Can you cook?"

"Yes. I can cook."

"I'm going past it on my way back to work. I'll show you where it is."

"Thank you, Will. That's very kind."

For the next few weeks, Will ate at the café everyday, even weekends. He lived for the moment he would see the angel with cornflower eyes. Until this point, they'd had only a handful of actual conversations and Will was ready to change that.

He looked up as she wandered from the kitchen, that smile on her lips that made his heart race. "Good afternoon, Will."

"Hi, Ashley."

"Do you want the usual?"

"No, I'm not feeling like chicken soup today. Why don't you pick something for me."

"You trust me that much?"

"Yep. I'll eat whatever you bring me."

"Ok then. One surprise lunch coming up."

Ten minutes later, she brought him a plate with turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, a biscuit, and corn. "Enjoy."

"It tastes like Thanksgiving. I love Thanksgiving." He shoveled a forkful of a little of everything in his mouth and grinned, gracing her with the most distracting dimples she had ever seen. "Perfect."

She smiled and walked away to help the family that had just walked in.

He ate every bite of food on his plate and then sighed as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. She walked back over to him. "Good?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled and started to pick up his plate but he stopped her.

"Ashley, will you have dinner with me?"

"Yes." He loved that she hadn't hesitated.

"Tonight? You can come to my Aunt and Uncle's house where I live. They have four kids and I'm sure that Mary would love to meet them."

"Ok, but, I don't have anything fancy to wear. I'm afraid.. " She looked down at her dress, worn and currently covered in some kind of food.

"Hey, no one is asking for you to be anything other than you. I'm not a fancy guy and I think you look lovely in everything you wear."

She blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Ok."

"I'll come for you at five o'clock."


	9. Chapter 9 - Hope and Contentment

ABOVE THE CAFÉ

Em doted on Ashley and Mary. For the last few weeks they had grown close and Em was really excited that she and Will seemed to like each other.

"Turn around," Em told her. "That looks great. Will will love it."

"He won't even notice, I'm sure," Ashley mentioned. She ran her hands down the front of her borrowed dress. It was deep purple with buttons up the back and an empire waist. The neckline was lined with ivory lace and the shawl Em was loaning her matched the lace perfectly.

"If he doesn't notice, my brother needs to go to the eye doctor."

Ashley giggled and covered her mouth. She didn't remember the last time she had laughed. It felt good.

"I'm ready, sissy."

"You look very pretty, Mary, but your shoes are on the wrong feet."

"No! These are my feet!"

Ashley giggled again. "Yes, they are yours but this shoe needs to be on this foot and this shoe on this foot." The shoes were fixed and Ashley couldn't help but feel happy.

The clock struck five and then Ashley immediately got nervous. "I hope your family likes me."

"Of course they will. Now scoot. I want to hear all about it when you get back."

As Ashley walked down the stairs, Will watched with awe. How in the world was she so incredibly beautiful and she liked him? His angel, absolutely.

"Hi," she greeted with a shy smile.

"You look so pretty." He kissed her cheek and offered his arm to her and his hand to Mary. "The house is about two miles from town so I have a wagon for us just outside."

About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the house. "You live here, Will? This is a beautiful home."

"It is. My Dad built it for my Mom when they were first married."

"Did you live here?"

"For about seven months. Then we moved to Harris Town." He hopped off the wagon and walked around to help her and Mary down. He set her on the ground and smiled. "Ready?"

The evening went well. Julie was wonderful and Tom loved his family very much. It had been a long time since she felt welcomed into a home and it felt comforting.

Mary and Olive hit it off despite the slight age difference.

"Does anyone want coffee?" Julie asked as she waddled in the room. She was due in a week and she looked like she was ready.

"Jules, I'll get it. You sit." Tom stood up and made her sit in his chair.

"Bless you, husband." Julie smiled at Ashley. "Where does Mary go when you are working in the café?"

"Most times she stays in the parlor and plays."

"With other kids?"

"No, we don't really know many people yet. We've only been here a month."

"Well, now you do. I will have Sophie bring Kevin and Olive to play with Mary in the afternoons. It will be good for everyone. Then after Tom gets off work, he'll pick them up."

"That would be great. Thank you, Mrs. Thornton."

"Julie." Ashley nodded.

"Sissy? Can I spend the night with Olive? Please?"

"I don't know. Mrs. Thornton has a baby coming soon and…"

"I don't mind. Sophie and Pearl help when Tom isn't here. One more won't make a difference."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I bet we even have a nightgown that Mary can wear."

"Ok, you can stay."

"Yay! Thank you!"

Mary ran off down the hall and Ashley smiled.

Through the women's conversation, Will watched Ashley. He couldn't make himself stop. She was kind and gentle and a great Mama to her sister. He had a lot of respect for her and what she was doing to provide for Mary.

Tom leaned over. "Will, can I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure."

They walked into the living room and sat by the fire. "I just wanted to let you know of some land I heard was for sale."

"Really? Where?"

"Next parcel over."

"Wait, that's Papa Jake's land. He's selling it?"

"Actually he sold it to me. I'm selling it to you and Maddie and Nate. It's one hundred acres which is enough for two houses, a barn, and whatever else you want."

"I can only afford my part of the land. I may need to stay with you for awhile. If that's ok."

"The land is two dollars. You will still have enough to build a house."

"Two dollars! Uncle Tom, that's crazy. You won't make a profit."

"I'm not looking to make a profit off family." Tom put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Look, if what I'm seeing is correct, you will need a home to provide for Ashley and Mary at some point in the near future. This is your chance, Will. You can make your own way."

"I'm in. At Christmas, I'll talk to Nate and I'll let you know when I get back to town."

LATER

Will noticed Ashley shiver. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah, a bit."

He stopped the wagon and reached in back. "Here's a blanket." He put it over her lap and then pulled her closer. "You can put your arm through mine if you like. It will help keep you warmer."

She smiled and did as he suggested, not minding at all being close to Will. He made her feel important, a feeling she was unaccustomed to since her engagement broke up the year before. Then her parents both died and left her to take care of Mary. She had lost many nights sleep over where they were going to live once their family home was foreclosed on by the bank.

Then one day, about five weeks ago, she decided to use her last bit of money to buy two train tickets from Alberta and come to Hope Valley. Now, life was beginning to look up.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"How grateful I am to be here in Hope Valley."

"What happened to your parents, Ashley?"

"They were in an automobile accident about six months ago."

"I'm so sorry. What did you do?"

"I tried to take care of Mary as best I could but it wasn't easy." She wiped away a tear. "We lost our home and we didn't have any food. I almost gave up but I didn't want to leave Mary so I took the rest of my money and bought two tickets to Hope Valley."

"Why Hope Valley?"

"The name I guess. I was looking at a map and saw the name. It felt almost like a sign that we were going to be ok, you know?"

He nodded. He did know. This was where he "hoped" to make something of himself too. To prove himself, that he could be Will Thornton. Not just Drew's twin or Jack and Elizabeth's son. He was Will.

He pulled up in front of the café and helped her down. "Will you spend Thanksgiving with me? You and Mary, of course."

She smiled. "Yes. We'd love to."

"Good." He touched her cheek gently with his hand, tucking her soft blonde hair behind her ear. "Goodnight, angel." He kissed her cheek and stepped back.

"Night. Thank you for dinner."

VANCOUVER

Caleb was healed enough to return to work. He underwent a doctor's thorough evaluation to make sure there were no lasting side effects from his injuries.

"He said I can go back to work tomorrow so I told Andrews that I'm back."

Amy nodded as she finished the chili and cornbread they were having for dinner.

"Are you ok with that, Ames?"

"It doesn't really matter, Caleb. I won't tell you not to go back to work. I wish that we had a larger place, though."

"I put in a request for more housing. I just haven't heard anything yet."

"I know. I didn't mean to complain. "

Joey wandered in and tugged at Amy's skirt. "Mama?"

"Hi, baby," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi. Nack?"

"You want a snack?"

"Yep."

"Supper is almost ready. Daddy can put you in your chair and I'll give you some milk, ok?"

Caleb tried to talk to Amy at dinner but the kids made it almost impossible. After dinner, he had to get baths ready for them and read them stories while Amy cleaned the kitchen and made their lunches for the next day.

Finally, he thought they could talk after the kids were in bed but she was asleep when her went into their bedroom.

The next morning, he left before anyone was awake. He would try to make sure there was time for just them after dinner.

Amy got up, realizing Caleb was at work already. She walked in to the bedroom, sat down on a bed, and woke the kids. "Hey, sweet peas. Time to get up for school."

Mason stayed asleep. Meri opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi, Meri. I love you."

"Love you, Mama."

Logan rubbed his eyes and yawned, but sat up. Joey climbed over to her lap and sucked his thumb as he leaned against her. It was the same every morning. As hard as it was to wake them up and send them off to school, she enjoyed it because they were hers. Her babies and she loved them deeply.

"Mason, up please." She playfully spanked his rear and heard him moan. "No pancakes if you don't get up."

"Banana?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I'm up." He sat up, his eyes still closed, his black hair sticking up all over. She'd need to wet her fingers and brush it to get it to cooperate.

She braided Meri's hair in two braids and then helped Logan and Joey get dressed. Then she went out to make breakfast.

The mornings like this were such a joy. They had a schedule and were rarely late leaving for school. The joy came from knowing things would be the same, every morning. It represented stability and that's what she and the children needed.

Once the twins and Logan left for school, she would clean the kitchen, make the beds and clean the bathroom. Then hopefully, she would have time to write a few letters back home while Joey colored.

"Mama, feel hot." She looked down at Joey and noticed his cheeks were red. She touched his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"Does your throat hurt, Joe?"

"Yeah, Mama." They did not need a cold going through the family.

She picked him up and laid him on the couch, covering him with a blanket. "You stay here, babe. Close your eyes, ok?"

"Yes, Mama." He popped his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes.

She walked into the kitchen and started a pot of chicken soup. Joey would like it but the rest of the family needed dinner too. Once the chicken was boiling, she made biscuits with the rest of the buttermilk in the ice box. She always tried hard to never let anything go to waste. Money was sometimes tight, but she always managed to put about a dollar away every other week for any emergency that came along.

Joey slept most of the day, waking up to use the bathroom or drink something. He developed a runny nose and a cough too.

When the kids came home from school, she asked them to stay away from Joey so they wouldn't get sick.

Caleb walked in early. "Ames?"

"I'm here," she told him from the kitchen. "You're early."

"I wanted to make sure we got time to talk tonight. Maybe after dinner?"

"Talk about what?"

"Just stuff. I feel like you might have been upset yesterday and I wanted to make sure you're ok."

"I'm good. Joey is sick though. I'm going to have him sleep in our room tonight."

"What's wrong with Joe?"

"I think it's a cold and I don't want the other kids to catch it."

He watched her working hard in the kitchen. "Honey, why don't you sit? I'll finish."

"Dinner is chicken soup and buttermilk biscuits. I'm going to sit on the couch with Joe. I want to make sure he eats his soup." She headed over to the cupboard and reached for the bowls and butter dish. "Ouch!"

"Ames? What's wrong?"

"Your son just kicked me hard." She rubbed her rounded tummy and sighed. A moment later she continued setting the table. He stopped her and guided her to a chair. "Caleb, I need to get things done."

"No, I do. I'm home. You get to rest now." He set the table and brought the pot of soup over, ladling the hot liquid into six bowls. Next he put the biscuits in a basket and handed one to Amy. "How much did you eat today?"

"Caleb, I'm fine."

"Yes, just as stubborn as ever, I see." She smacked his rear as he walked by. He laughed and bent down to kiss her. "That's why I love you."

After dinner, Caleb sent the older three kids to clean up their room so Mama wouldn't need to do it. Joey stayed on the couch so Caleb sat down with Amy at the table to talk.

He moved his chair right next to hers and took her hand. "Babe, I know that when I got hurt it was hard on you."

"Of course it was. I didn't know if I was going to lose you or not. I've never been so scared."

"How are you now?"

"Fine."

"Are you ok with me going back to work? Please be honest with me. I really need to know."

"You need to work, Caleb."

"I know. Does it still worry you that I'm in danger?"

"It always has and it always will. I just need to try not to think about it."

"Would it help if I applied for a job in a different area? In a small town?"

"No. I feel at home here, even though we are outgrowing the apartment. Jenn is my best friend and the kids are happy."

"Are you happy, though? Really happy?"

She didn't know how to answer that question. "I don't know."

It wasn't the answer he had hoped for but he wanted honesty. "What makes you unhappy?"

"I'm not unhappy. I'm just...content. I am ok with being here in Vancouver but sometimes I miss you so much it makes me crazy."

"I miss you too, Ames." He moved his chair back and pulled her over to his lap. "I think we need to make sure we always make time for just us. Let's pick a night once a week, get Jenn and Scott to babysit, and go out."

"We should just stay in. We don't really have money to be going out all the time."

"Staying in could be good too," he told her. He moved her silky black hair away from her neck and kissed just below her ear.

"Mama!" Joey called from the other room. "Mama hot!"

Amy stood up and kissed Caleb. "Sorry, babe."

"It's ok." That clinched it. He was going to definitely plan a night out.


	10. Chapter 10 - Family

HOPE VALLEY, THANKSGIVING

Will watched Ashley with his aunts and uncles and cousins. She was happy. So was he for that matter. The last six weeks of knowing the angel that sat next to him, and her sister, had been wonderful. He knew that he wanted her and Mary to always be with him. He had never been in love before, never kissed a girl before, but it was something that he looked forward to experiencing with Ashley.

"Will?" She looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you want apple pie or pumpkin. I made the apple."

"Apple is my favorite."

She nodded and smiled. If she had said, "I made goose liver pie, do you want some?" he would have agreed, just to see her happy.

"You ok?"

"Of course."

The euphoria of the evening was brought to a halt when Julie moaned and announced it was time to have her baby. She was a week over due and ready to meet her newest child.

When Tom helped her stand, her water broke, signaling the urgency of the situation. Uncle Mike went to fetch the doctor, taking his children and Julie and Tom's youngest, Kevin with him.

Aunt Viola boiled a pot of water, placing scissors and a few other things inside to sterilize them.

Will told Ashley and Mary that it was time to go but Mary wanted to stay.

"Please? I want to see the baby."

"It might take a long time," Will told her. When he saw the sadness in her eyes, he instantly wanted to remove it and replace it with happiness.

"Pushover," Ashley whispered, seeing him wavering.

"Ok, we will stay."

"Thank you!" Mary squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. There it was. That's what he wanted.

"I'm going to help Viola and Sophie clean the kitchen," Ashley announced.

The night was a long one. The doctor arrived, Mike left to go stay with his children and Kevin. Viola tended to Mary, Olive, and Pearl, sending them to bed around midnight.

Will and Ashley made a pot of coffee and sat by the fireplace in the living room. "You know, I didn't mean anything by the pushover comment," she told him, obviously worried he was mad about it.

"It's fine. I guess I am a pushover when it comes to her. I have this need to make sure she's happy."

"That's not a bad thing. In fact that is very sweet."

"But…"

"Just realize that she might figure out she can get her way as long as she pouts."

"I guess I have a lot to learn, huh?"

"Both of us do."

"We can learn together," he said quietly, looking into her eyes.

"Ok."

He smiled and took her hand in his, threading his fingers with hers. "Ash, I have a gift for you and Mary."

"You don't have to buy us things, Will."

"I want to. Mostly it's selfish on my part." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his money clip. He unfolded two oblong pieces of paper and handed them to her.

"Train tickets to Harris Town?"

"I want you and Mary to come home with me for Christmas. I want you to meet my siblings and nieces and nephews and my parents and grandparents. More importantly, I want them to meet you."

She smiled at him and looked back at the tickets. "Ok, but what if they don't like me? Then what?"

"Not possible, angel. They will love you."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

They looked up when they heard a baby crying from the back bedroom. Will smiled and kissed Ashley's temple.

"Welcome to the family, little one," he whispered.

HARRIS TOWN, MADDIE AND NATE'S HOUSE, A WEEK LATER

Maddie smiled at the letter from Will. "Nate, Will's bringing someone, well, two someone's, home for Christmas."

"Oh yeah? That's great."

"He needs my help with presents for them. Do you mind watching the girls while I get started on them?"

"No, I don't mind. Have fun." She walked over and kissed him.

"I love you, Nate."

"I love you too."

Maddie bent down as best she could and kissed Rachel and Leah's heads. "Be good for Daddy, honey bees. I'll be back soon."

"Bye Mama," they said in unison.

Maddie walked over to the door, wrapped her coat around herself, pulled on gloves and her boots, and walked out into the blustery morning. She was grateful that they lived just on the edge of town. It would only take about five minutes to get to the tiny building that served as the new store until the new one was built. Even though the stock was currently limited, Travis could order anything.

"Good morning, Mrs. Carlin," Travis greeted with a smile.

"Hey Uncle."

"Where are your adorable daughters this morning?"

"At home with Daddy. I need to order a few things."

THE BAKERY, LUNCHTIME

Ben waited while Carlie helped a customer, watching her eyes light up when she was excited to help them. Every so often, she would catch his eye and smile, sending his heart into a faster rhythm.

Finally, the rush ended and Carlie walked over to him. "Hey."

"Hi." He kissed her cheek. "Busy morning?"

"Yeah. It's typical. We should be slow now. I'll let Sandy know I'm on break." He nodded.

They walked to the Avery House a few moments later, fingers joined. "Carlie, I want to take you to dinner tonight."

"Ok."

"Like a date. I want to pick you up at home and bring you flowers and drive you to the restaurant. I want to gaze at you in the candlelight and hold your hand. I want to drive you home and kiss you goodnight."

"Oh, Ben. That sounds wonderful. There's nothing I'd like more."

He wanted more. He wanted to marry her and in February, on her birthday, he would tell her that.

They sat at the table in The Avery House, eating their sandwiches. She had made roast beef the night before just for this lunch. "Would you like more cold potatoes?"

"Sure." He handed his plate to her and laughed as she placed two large spoonful's on his plate. "Good thing I came hungry."

After lunch, he walked her back to the bakery. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "See you tonight? I'll pick you up at six?"

"Ok." She watched him walk away and then went back to work.

THAT EVENING, T & T RANCH

Carlie walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Carlie, you look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Ma."

She heard a knock and took a deep breath before opening the door.

As she opened it, she was greeted by a very handsome boy and a bouquet of roses.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey." He stepped inside and kissed her cheek. "These are for you."

"Wow, roses? Where did you get roses in December?"

"Secret."

"Hi, Ben."

"Hi, Aunt Elizabeth."

"I'll grab my coat and we will go, ok?" He nodded. "Hey, Abbie? Can you put these in some water for me?"

"Sure!" Abbie's eyes grew big when she took the flowers. "These are so pretty."

Carlie and Ben were on their way, snug under a blanket in the horse-drawn wagon he had brought. Carlie slipped her arm under his and snuggled against his shoulder. "Mmm, you smell good," she blurted, instantly turning red. She hadn't meant to verbalize that.

He smiled at her embarrassment. "Thank you."

"This is really nice, Ben. I hope you know that you don't need to spend a lot of money to get my attention. You got it a long time ago."

"Good to know. However, I'm taking you out because I want to spend time with you and because I love you. Once in awhile, I'm going to spend money on you because you deserve it."

She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "I love you too." As they drove through town, she looked at the shell of the new store. It was coming along nicely. "It's going to be bigger than the old store?"

"Yeah. We thought expanding would be a good idea."

"When is it supposed to be done?"

"Around February." She nodded and then looked ahead again.

When they pulled into the livery, he helped her down and nodded to his dad who took care of the horses. He offered his hand and she took it.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Ben walked Carlie back to her front porch. "Do you want to come in? We can have tea or coffee."

"Sure." It wasn't too late. He followed her in and hung her coat for her. He followed her to the kitchen and sat down as she put the kettle on to boil.

She walked over and sat next to him. "Tonight was perfect. Thank you, Ben."

"It was nice." He couldn't help but imagine how in probably eighteen months or so they could be doing this exact thing in their own place. It was a bit scary but also exciting to think about. It was also very difficult to not spill his thoughts.

Bradley walked in with his thumb in his mouth. He pulled his blue blanket behind him and raised his arms to her. "Up pease."

"Ok, buddy. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Miss you." He popped his thumb back in his mouth and closed his eyes, settling against her chest. Her heart melted. She kissed the top of his head and covered him with his blanket.

She looked up, her eyes finding Ben intently watching her with Bradley. "What?" she whispered.

"Do you want children, Carlie?"

"Yes. Very much but only if they're yours." She covered her mouth, chastising herself silently for blurting what she meant to keep inside. Her cheeks turned pink again. She stood and removed the boiling water from the heat pouring it over the tea leaves to steep.

Ben stood up and wrapped his arms around Carlie and Bradley.

"Hey, is Bradley in here?" Elizabeth asked, breaking their moment. Carlie turned so she could see. "I'll take him, hon." As she walked away with him, she smiled at the couple. "Not too much later."

"Yes ma'am."

Once she was gone, Carlie turned to Ben and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him. "I can't believe I said that out loud."

"You did that a few times tonight." He placed his lips on her forehead. "I want babies too, but only if they're yours." She giggled and sighed as his soft, warm lips met hers. "Good night Carlie." He kissed her again and then stepped away.

"Night." Then something came to her. "Wait, Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"We have family Christmas Eve dinner every year. Will you come?"

"Sure, if you'll come to my house for Christmas dinner."

"I'll be there."

HOPE VALLEY, TWO WEEKS LATER

The week before Christmas, Em, Will, Ashley, and Mary boarded the train headed to Harris Town.

Ashley counted on her fingers, trying to remember all the Thornton siblings names and order of birth.

"Why are you stressing?" Will asked, grabbing her hands and holding them. "You don't know them yet."

"I'm trying to remember everyone. Now let me try." She raised her thumb and began. "Caleb, Maddie, Em, Will, Drew, Jay, Abbie, Kylie, and Bradley." She frowned when she realized that was only nine. "Who did I forget?"

"I know!" Mary said bouncing in her seat. "Carlie."

"Show off!" She reached over to tickle Mary but she jumped into Will's lap. "Ok, so Caleb is married to Amy and they have how many kids?"

"Four!" Mary broke in, dodging the fingers that came her way again.

"Ok, smartie, what are their names?"

"Um…Twins Mason and Meri, Logan, and Joey! I remembered Meri because she has my name."

Ashley sighed. "Ok, Maddie is married to Nate and they have two girls, Rachel and Leah?" Will nodded. "And Drew is married to Carrie and they have twins too?"

"Yep! Audrey and Noelle!" Mary said with a giggle.

Ashley blew out her breath and watched the scenery as they left Hope Valley. Will took her hand. "You don't need to worry. They will love you."

"And me?" Mary asked.

"Yes, and you."

"Good. I love them too," Mary told him as she snuggled against his chest. "I love you, Will."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "To the moon and back, Mary."

"That much?"

"Yep, that much."

T & T RANCH, THAT AFTERNOON

Elizabeth tucked her hair into the braided bun she had fashioned and then buttoned her dress. She was so excited, her hands were shaking. This time of year meant the most because all her children were home. Tonight, Em and Will. Tomorrow, Caleb and Amy and the kids.

"Ready, babe? Train should be in town in about fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, let's go."

Carlie stayed home with her younger siblings so Jack and Elizabeth could meet the train.

When they reached the station, Elizabeth stood beside Jack. "Nervous?"

"Just so happy. It's been three months." He kissed her cheek and smiled.

The train pulled in and put on its brakes.

Will pointed out the window. "Those are my parents."

"You and Em look just like them, Will. Your mom is beautiful."

"She is. Inside and out." Suddenly he couldn't wait to hug them. Homesickness hit him like a huge pile of bricks.

Em exited the train before them, thankfully. Will was now very nervous.

"So, you're nervous now?" Ashley teased, gripping his hand.

"Yeah. It's been three months."

"I'm guessing you don't bring a girl and her little sister home with you every day, do you?"

"No. First time for everything , I suppose."

Em flew off the train and ran straight to her parents.

"Mom, Dad!" She hugged them together. "I missed you!"

"We missed you too, Em," Elizabeth told her. "I can't wait to hear all about your job."

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Will asked with a grin on his face.

"Will!" Elizabeth walked over to meet him.

"Hi, Ma. It's good to see you." She wrapped her arms around him and held on for a moment. When she stepped back, he introduced them. "Ma, this is Ashley and Mary Harrison. Ash, Mare, this is my Mom, Elizabeth."

Ashley stepped forward and smiled nervously. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am. Will has told us so much about you."

"It's nice meeting you too, dear." She hugged her warmly.

"I'm Mary. Are you Will's Mama?" Mary tugged on her hand.

"Hi, Mary! Yes I am. How do you know Will?"

"I lost sissy and he helped me find her." She wiggled her finger for Elizabeth to come closer. "I think he loves her."

"Oh yeah? Tell me more." Elizabeth held her hand out and Mary took it.

Ashley walked up to Will and Jack. "Dad, this is Ashley."

"Hi, Ashley. Welcome to Harris Town."

"Thank you, sir."

"Just Jack."

"Thank you, Jack." She slid her hand inside Will's and smiled.

"So where will you be staying, Ashley?"

"Actually, Dad, I was hoping she and Mary could stay in your guest room. I'll bunk in my old room with Jay."

"Ok, that's fine. Caleb and Amy will be staying at Kevin and Maggie's this trip so we have plenty of room.


	11. Chapter 11 - One Big Happy family

True to Harris Town's unpredictable weather, a snowstorm struck a few days later, keeping the family nice and snug in their big warm house.

Ashley loved the family. Everyone was so nice and Mary made fast friends with Abbie and Kiki. She heard the giggles of the girls in their room at night because Mary slept in there at Abbie's insistence.

She decided to surprise Elizabeth and Carlie and make breakfast for everyone. She wandered into the kitchen.

"Will? You're up already?"

"Yeah, I decided to help Jay milk the cows. You're up early too."

"I'm going to make breakfast."

"Ever made breakfast for ten people before?"

"Nope, but I'll figure it out." She opened the ice box.

"Looking for milk and eggs?"

"Yeah."

"I need to go milk the cows and gather eggs first."

"Oh. Can I help?"

"No, it's fine. No need to get cold when you can stay inside."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Thank you, Will."

"For what?"

"This. Including me with your family. They're wonderful." He hugged her back.

"You are my family, Ash. You and Mary are my family."

She pulled back, tears on her face. He took advantage of the quiet house for a moment and leaned forward, softly kissing her mouth. Her lips were tender and sweet, gently responding to his.

When they separated, Will grinned. He was glad she had been his first kiss. It had been worth the wait. "I love you, angel."

"I love you too."

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm going to milk the cows, Will."

"Ok, I'm coming, Jay." He squeezed her hand and walked out of the room.

When they got to the barn, Jay was lighting the lanterns. "So, I guess this means you're not coming home, huh?"

"Yeah. Come here a moment, Jay."

Jay walked over and sat on the hay bale next to Will. "I didn't plan on meeting her but the longer I know her, the more I know that she is supposed to be my wife. I know it with absolute certainty, Jay."

"Did you ask her?"

"No, I'm waiting until Christmas. I hope you understand."

"Yeah. I understand. I'm glad you're here now, Will."

"Me too. Now please keep this between us, ok?"

"Sure. I won't tell."

"Thanks, buddy."

THREE DAYS LATER, CHRISTMAS EVE

Ashley was introduced to the entire Thornton family that evening. Jake and Charlotte came to dinner, and Maddie, Nate, and the girls were finally able to make it over through the foot of snow that had fallen. Ben came as he promised Carlie, as well.

"How are we all going to fit in here?" she asked with a laugh.

"We all seem to somehow. Dad will get the guys to bring in extra tables and chairs," Amy told her. "So what do you think of our family?"

"I think it's wonderful. Mary is my only family now and it's nice to be included for the holidays."

"From what I see, it will only be a matter of time before your last name begins with a T too." Amy winked at her.

"Well, I hope so."

"Trust me. Will waited for you. The rest of us married almost the moment we turned sixteen. He wanted to wait until he found his love."

Amy put the second turkey in the oven after she basted it. Caleb walked in with Joey. "Mama!"

"Hey, Joey! How are you?"

"I good. Hungry, Mama."

"Me too!" Logan said as he ran in the room. "May I have an apple?"

"Sure. Have a seat and I'll cut one up."

"I'll do it, babe," Caleb offered. "You sit and rest."

"I need to…"

"Rest." He kissed her and moved her to the chair at the table.

"Yes, Honey."

Pretty soon Mason, Meri, Abbie, Jay, Kiki, Mary, Rachel, and Leah all came in and wanted a snack too. Caleb cut up more apples and some cheese and crackers as well.

Ashley watched and listened as Mary giggled and laughed with her new friends. It was wonderful.

"Ashley?" Mary said in her ear.

"Yes?"

"I love them." She kissed Ashley's cheek.

"Me too, sweetie."

BOYS ROOM, JUST BEFORE DINNER

Will was nervous. He was going to propose in the morning but he decided he didn't want to wait.

"You look scared," Jay said from the bed.

"Not scared. Just nervous."

"Why? She will say yes."

"I hope." He pulled the box out of his pocket and looked at the ring. It was a simple solitaire diamond in a plain gold band and he felt like that was what Ashley would pick for herself.

"Dinner time!" Elizabeth yelled from downstairs.

"Ok, let's go." Will adjusted his tie and checked his hair one more time.

Will found his place next to Ashley at the table. The kids had their own table which jutted out into the living room. About ten minutes later, everyone was seated, the blessing was offered, and food was on everyone's plate. Will was so distracted by what he wanted to do that he hadn't eaten even a bite.

Ashley leaned over and grabbed his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He gave her a grin.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything."

"I uh….can I talk to you after dinner?"

"Sure." She kissed his cheek and went back to her food.

About halfway through the meal, Elizabeth decided she wanted to say something. Jack whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. "Hi, everyone. I just want to say that I'm so grateful that you are all home for Christmas. To have all of my children and grandchildren and Jack and my parents here is such a blessing. I also want to say that I'm so happy that two more of my children have found that special person that they want to spend their time with. Ben, Ashley, and Mary, welcome to our home. I love you all very much."

Mary got up from her chair and walked over to Elizabeth. "Hi, sweetie. Are you ok?" She had tears running down her face.

She reached up and Elizabeth pulled her into her lap. "Are you going to be our family now? We need you." Elizabeth tucked Mary's hair behind her ears and held her close.

"You know what, sweetheart? I think we need you too. We would be happy to be your family."

"Good. I think my Mama and Papa would be happy that we have a new family. We aren't alone anymore."

"No, you are definitely not alone."

Elizabeth could not stop her tears and neither could Ashley when she witnessed it. She leaned her head on Will's shoulder and wiped her cheeks.

Will kissed her forehead. "Lets go outside for a minute."

She nodded and followed him out of the room. They put their coats on and went to the porch. Ashley sighed and smiled. "It's so quiet out here."

"Nice, right?"

"Yeah." She walked into his arms.

"Ash, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok."

"Uncle Tom is selling me and Nate and Maddie land next to them."

"That's great, Will. That's what you've been waiting for."

"It is. I also have been waiting to find someone that I want to be with. As you can tell, love is what the Thornton's are about. I watched Caleb and Maddie and Drew find their spouses and I wanted it too but I wanted to do it on my own terms." He raised his hand and placed his palm on her cheek. "Then I found you. I want you and Mary in my life, forever." He put his hand in his pocket and knelt down on his left knee. "I love you, angel. Will you be my wife?"

She nodded and burst into tears. "Yes, Will. I would love to be your wife." He jumped up and pulled her into his arms.

She couldn't contain her happiness as he kissed her as if he were the happiest man on the planet. "I love you so much," he whispered as he held her close. "I'm going to build us a house on that land."

"With lots of bedrooms?"

"Absolutely, with lots of bedrooms."

"I don't want to wait, Will. I want to get married soon."

"How soon?"

"Before summer."

"Ok. Whatever you want. Let's go tell everyone."

"Just a few more minutes of quiet." She looked down and watched him slip her ring on her finger.

INSIDE

Jay watched from the window, seeing how happy they were. He was happy for his brother, he just missed him.

"Jay? Are you snooping?" Carlie asked as she and Ben walked in the living room.

"Don't act so shocked. I learned it from you," he said with a laugh.

"I haven't snooped in a long time." She was curious though. "Who's out there?"

"Will and Ashley."

"Smooching?" She smiled at Ben who slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Who's smooching?" Em asked as she joined them.

"Just Will and Ashley," Carlie told her.

"It's about time."

"For what?" Maddie asked as she walked in and sat next to Em on the second couch.

"For Will and Ashley to finally admit how they feel," Em said.

"Who's feeling what?" Drew asked as he carried Noelle and Audrey into the room.

"Oh! Gimme Noelle," Em begged.

The living room was now full of people and when Will and Ashley finally came in, everyone stopped and stared at them.

"What?" Everyone smiled but said nothing. "Were you guys here the whole time?"

"No," they all said in unison.

"Just long enough for Jay to snoop and us to find out you and Ashley were on the porch smooching," Em told him. Ashley blushed furiously and squeezed his hand.

"Good grief, guys. Anyone ever heard of privacy?"

"Have you met us, Will?" Drew asked. "There is no such thing as a secret in this family because chances are, one of us knows and tells someone else. Besides, I seem to remember you standing right here, spying with everyone else a few years back, on Christmas, when I was out there with Carrie."

"Yes, he's got a point," Will admitted to Ashley. "I think my exact words were, "Are you gonna kiss her or what?""

"Yep, that's what you said."

Jack, Elizabeth, and Bradley walked in next. "Wow, what's going on?" Jack asked.

Will looked around. "Where's Mary?"

"I'll get her," Jay offered. A moment later he came back with Mary and Jake and Charlotte. "Ok, almost everyone is here."

"Might as well wait for Amy and Caleb."

"Why are you waiting for us?" They walked in with some very tired looking children. "Family meeting?"

"Ok!" Will started. "I know not everyone is here, but I'm only going to say this once. If someone missed it, oh well, they will find out soon I'm sure." He grabbed Ashley's hand. "I asked Ashley to marry me."

"I said yes!" The resulting boom of happiness, scared the babies and brought Carrie and the rest of the children in the room to see what was happening.

LATER

After everything quieted, all Jack and Elizabeth's grandchildren, except the babies, decided they wanted a sleep over much to Mary's delight. She was already best friends with them all. The boys, Mason, Logan, Joey, Jay, and Bradley decided to sleep in the living room by the fire. The girls stayed in the girls room with Abbie, Kiki, and Carlie.

The adults, except for Amy and Caleb who had gone to her parents, sat in the kitchen having coffee.

"You're still staying with Tom and Julie, right Will?" Jack asked.

"Yeah but Tom is willing to sell me and Nate land for the ranch. There's room for two houses and a couple barns. That is, if you still want to partner with me, Nate."

Nate looked at Maddie and smiled. "Yes, we do. We almost have enough for land and a house. Tell Uncle Tom yes, but it may take another six months before we can break ground."

"Well, good news is he is selling us the land for only two dollars. So, for me, that means I can build right away."

"Two dollars?"

"Yeah. That's what he said."

"That's amazing." Nate looked at Maddie. "I think waiting to move until after the baby is the best idea."

"Me too," she agreed. "I don't want to do it as pregnant as I am. I only have about six weeks to go."

"Ashley and I would like a spring wedding. Maybe we can coordinate it so it's after you've moved to Hope Valley so there isn't any need for unnecessary trips."

He looked at Ashley and she nodded.

"April?"

"April is good," Nate and Maddie said.

CHRISTMAS MORNING, NATE AND MADDIES HOUSE

As he did every Christmas, Nate made breakfast for his girls and took it to them in bed. He went into the girl's bedroom and woke them up. "Morning, my loves. Time to have breakfast with Mama."

Rachel and Leah sat up and smiled. "Hi, Daddy. Is it Christmas?"

"It is. Let's go quietly in to see Mama, ok?"

"Ok," they whispered in unison.

He chuckled as they tiptoed into the bedroom and climbed up on the bed. He stepped back to the kitchen and picked up the tray of strawberry pancakes, maple syrup, and toast with jam. There were also three cups of milk and a cup of coffee. He walked in the room and smiled. The girls had gone back to sleep snuggled up next to Maddie.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

Maddie opened her eyes and smiled. "Morning, sweetie. That smells so good."

He set the tray down and walked over to Maddie. "I love you very much, Maddie. Merry Christmas."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you too."

Nate saw the girls eyes pop open and then back shut again.

"Since someone is still sleeping, we should eat all of their food. I'm extra hungry this morning."

"Ok, me too. I'll eat this piece of toast and this pancake. Yummy," Maddie said a bit louder.

"Don't eat mine, Mama!" Rachel said, sitting up and pouting.

"Good morning, Rach. Are you hungry too?"

"Yes, didn't you hear my tummy growl?"

"Oh is that what that was? I thought a bear had gotten in the house," Nate teased.

"No bear. Just me! You're silly, Daddy."

"So I've been told."

He handed each of them a fork and set the tray on his lap. "Everybody fold their hands and we will pray." The girls held each other's hands and bowed their heads. Nate took Maddie's.

"I pray, Daddy?" Rachel asked.

"Ok, you pray."

"Dear, God. Thank you for strawberries and pancakes. I love them. Thank you for Mama and Daddy and Leah and the new baby. Thank you for Mary too. She's my best friend. Please forgive us when we do bad things. In Jesus name, Amen."

"Very good, Rachel."

Leah's tummy growled this time. "Bear, Mama?"

"The bear in your tummy." Maddie tickled her, loving the giggle. "Ok, let's eat. Baby is hungry."

"What's the baby's name?" Rachel asked.

Maddie looked at Nate and laughed, realizing they hadn't picked one. "We don't know. What should we name it?"

"Bear!" Leah said with a giggle.

Everyone chuckled. "We can't call the baby, Bear," Maddie told her.

Rachel thought for a moment. "Can we name her Diana, like Gamma?"

"Maybe. I like Rebecca Madelyn."

Maddie looked at him and nodded. "I like that too. What if it's a boy?"

"Daniel!" Rachel and Leah said in unison.

"Why Daniel?"

"From bible stories. He was in the lions pit and God saved him," Rachel told them.

"Daniel Nathan?" Maddie suggested.

"Ok, so if it's a girl, it's Rebecca Madelyn. If it's a boy, it's Daniel Nathan."

T & T RANCH

Will, Ashley, and Mary sat in the living room by the fire.

"Can we have a fireplace in our new house?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, it's a must. How many bedrooms should we have, Mary?"

"Um….twelve."

"Twelve? That's a lot. Why do we need twelve?" Ashley asked with a laugh.

"So when everyone comes to visit they will have a place to sleep. And if you have lots of babies, they will need rooms too."

"I'm thinking four," Will told them. "One for us," he said with a wink to Ashley, "One for girls and one for boys. Then the fourth will be a guest room."

"Four is good," Ashley agreed.

Mary climbed up on Will's lap. "You are going to be like my Daddy, right Will?"

"Kind of, but I'm actually going to be your brother."

"Brother. I've never had one of those." She snuggled closer to him. "I think I am gonna like having a brother."

"That's good."

"I think I'm going to like having a husband," Ashley whispered before she kissed his cheek. He grinned at her, wishing Mary wasn't in the room right then.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," she told him.

He put Mary on Ashley's lap for a moment. "I'll be right back."

He walked in the kitchen and grabbed the presents for Ashley and Mary.

"I have Christmas presents for you ladies."

"Presents?" Mary asked.

"Will…"

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I had Maddie help me order them."

He handed Mary a box. She smiled and opened it. "Oh! A teddy? I've always wanted a teddy bear. Thank you, Will!"

"You're welcome."

"Can I go show Abbie?"

"Sure."

He put two boxes on Ashley's lap. "Will, I didn't get you anything."

"Yes, you did." He picked up her hand and kissed her ring. "Saying you will be my wife is the only thing I could ever want." Her eyes filled with tears. "Now open them, angel."

She wiped her cheeks and opened the small one first. "Oh! Will, this is so beautiful."

"It's called a moonstone. The reason I got it though is because it matches your eyes. Mary told me your Dad used to say you have cornflower eyes."

"Yes, he did. Oh, I miss him so much," she sobbed. "Why did they have to leave us?"

He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I'm sorry I made you sad."

She shook her head. "I needed to cry. I always have to be strong for Mary." She relaxed into his chest as she let the tears fall. When she sat up, he fastened the necklace around her neck. "Thank you, Will." She held on to the stone and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Why don't you open this one?" He pointed at the other box.

She opened the box and smiled. "A shawl. It's perfect." It was ivory lace, just like the one she wore on their first date. "I'll wear it on our wedding day."

"And for many years after," he whispered, slipping it around her shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12 - Learning

HOPE VALLEY

With the new year, came exciting things. Will brought plans for his new house back with him and showed them to Lee.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's a nice home, Will. I should be able to get you a good deal on it."

"Thanks Uncle Lee. I appreciate it so much."

"When's the wedding?"

"April 5th. I want to get started as soon as possible. Do you have any men you can spare to help?"

"Actually, I do."

Uncle Lee was more than generous. By the end of January, the stone foundation, chimneys, and outer walls were up and the windows framed.

Ashley walked out to the new house with a basket of food for her and Will. He had been working at the mill and on the house so much that she hadn't seen him in what felt like forever.

"Hey Will!"

"Hi! What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see you. I brought lunch."

"I can't really stop. I need to get some things done by the time the sun sets."

"Can you come down for a moment please?"

He hammered one last nail in and came down the ladder. "What is it?"

She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I miss you, Will."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt so good in his arms.

"I miss you too."

She released him after a moment and handed him the basket. "Please, eat this."

She kissed his cheek and then walked away, knowing he was busy and that building their house was important.

He watched her go, took a bite of the roast beef sandwich she brought and climbed back up the ladder.

HARRIS TOWN

Jack walked into the kitchen with an idea. "Hey, babe?"

"Yes, dear?" Elizabeth slipped the roast chickens into the oven and turned to him.

"I'm going to go to Hope Valley to help Will build his house. I'm going to take Travis, Drew, Jay, and Ben with me. What do you think?"

"It's a good idea."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'll see if Carrie wants to come stay here so I can help with the girls."

"Perfect. We will probably be gone for a few weeks."

"Ok."

He smiled and slipped his arms around her waist. "Gonna miss me?"

"Maybe." He leaned in an inch and tickled her lips with his. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you more." He sighed and pulled her as close as he could get her, burying his face in her hair. Holding her was the best feeling he had ever known. No matter what came before it, it was always perfect and always satisfying.

"I'll miss you, husband."

"Mom, Dad?" Carlie stood in the doorway with Ben.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth loosened her hold on Jack and turned.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ben wants to talk to both of you."

"Ok, have a seat, sweetie." Ben kissed Carlie's cheek and watched her leave and then sat down across from Jack and Elizabeth.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed. "What's on your mind, Ben?"

"I just have to say a few things and then I have a question."

Elizabeth patted his hand. "Go ahead."

"I love Carlie very much. Over the years she started to become more than just my friend. Now, I can't imagine ever being without her. She supports me and tells me I am capable of whatever I want. I know that her tolerance and acceptance of people who are different comes mostly from you both and I want to say thank you. Thank you for raising her to be that type of person."

"Ben, you and your family have been our friends since we moved here. Since before Livy was born. Your Mom is one of the loveliest people I have ever known. You are perfect for Carlie. I'm so grateful you have each other."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"So, I helped my Dad with the plans for the new store and it includes a kitchen and an area for Carlie to sell her baked goods. She said it's her dream to own her own bakery. This one will sell things that the other bakery doesn't. I haven't told her yet but I will on her birthday."

"She will love that, Ben," Jack assured him.

"My dad also built an apartment above the store for me and Carlie which brings me to my question. I want to know if I have your blessing to marry Carlie. I will take care of her to the best of my ability, I promise."

Elizabeth slipped her ring off her finger. "Ben, Jack gave me this ring on our first anniversary. I've always worn it knowing one day, I would give it to one of my daughters. If you want, this can be her engagement ring."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and Jack and I have talked about it before and you have our blessing."

Ben pushed back from the table and walked over to them. "Thank you."

"Her birthday is next week. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Hope Valley with me, your Dad, Drew, and Jay but I guess you'll be staying here."

"Yeah. I can come after her birthday for a week or two."

"Ok." Jack pulled out a ticket for him. "I bought the ticket. Just have your Dad change the date."

"Thank you, Jack."

HOPE VALLEY, THAT EVENING

Em walked home with a stack of work to do.

"Can I carry your books?"

"Hi, Lee. It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"I've been busy."

"Busy avoiding me?"

"Maybe some." He figured if she could be blunt, he could too.

"I'd like us to be friends again, Lee. I miss you."

He held out his hands for her books. She smiled and put her stack in his hands. "I like that idea."

"Good." She slipped her arm through his and walked with him.

"Will you have dinner at the café with me, Em?"

"Not a date. Just friends, right?"

"Right."

"Ok. When?"

"Tonight."

ABOVE THE CAFÉ

The frustration Ashley felt over Will wanted to manifest itself in tears, but she didn't want to cry in front of Mary so she just pushed the tears down and became irritated. More with each passing moment.

It wasn't an option to go see him. Now, she would wait for him to make the next move.

Today had been the first day in two weeks she had seen him and he wouldn't even take the time to eat with her.

"Aaahhhh!" she growled.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked.

"Just grownup stuff."

"You mad at Will?"

"Nevermind Will. Let's go get some dinner."

"Ok!"

AT THE NEW HOUSE

Tom walked over to see how Will was doing. "Hey, Will!"

"Hi, Uncle Tom."

"How are you doing?"

"Good. Got a lot done today."

"I haven't seen Mary or Ashley around lately."

"Ashley brought me lunch today."

"Oh that was nice. Nothing like lunch with the woman you love."

"Oh, she didn't stay. I had a lot to do so she left."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you take thirty minutes and eat lunch with her?"

"I needed to finish the stone work on the chimney and…"

"Just so you know, it's important to make time for her. She may start to feel neglected if you keep pushing her off so you can work." Tom knew that from experience.

"We're good. She understands. Besides I have to get most of the house done before the wedding. I can't stop every time I want to."

"You and the girls are welcome to stay in our guest room as long as you need to."

"I appreciate that but…"

"Will, just remember that you have to think of her and Mary now. They will be your responsibility and you need to treat them right. That means sometimes taking time for them when you need to be doing other things." He turned to walk away. "I'm going to watch the kids while Julie cooks dinner."

THE CAFÉ

Lee and Em sat by the window as they ate their dinner. Mary and Ashley decided to eat in the kitchen.

Clara sat the chicken dinners down in front of them and then went to the dining room.

"This is good," Mary said as she ate her food.

Ashley took a few bites but didn't really taste it. "I guess I'm not hungry."

Clara came back in. "Something wrong with the chicken?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"She's mad at Will."

"Mary, shush."

"You are. You growled."

"I can watch Mary. Why don't you go see him."

"It's his move. I made the effort and he didn't seem to care. It's up to him now."

"Forgive me, but life is not a chess game. Tell him about whatever is bothering you. Men don't read minds and my guess is he doesn't even know you are upset."

"Maybe not."

"Ash, go see him. You know you miss him."

"I do. Very much."

"I'll be good, sissy." She smiled, stood up, kissed Mary's head, and slipped out the door, his shawl around her shoulders.

She walked all the way to Tom and Julie's trying to decide what to say to him. She would start with "I miss you," and go from there.

She walked up their porch steps and knocked on the door. She heard the newest baby, Henry, crying and she heard talking in kitchen. She knocked a bit louder and Sophie opened the door.

"Hi, Soph. How are you?"

"I'm ok. Come in. Will is in his room."

"Ok, thank you."

She noticed Tom pacing with Henry, looking frazzled. "Want me to take over?"

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not. I'll take him in to see Will."

Tom passed him to Ashley. "Hi, Henry! Are you giving Daddy a hard time? Shhh…it's ok. Let's check your diaper." She took him in Julie and Tom's room and changed him. "Is that better?" She walked down the hall and over to the separate suite where Will slept. "Lets go see Will." Henry had quieted so when she knocked she could hear noises from inside but he didn't hear her apparently. She opened the door and peeked inside. "Will? It's me." He walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. "Oh, I'm sorry." She blushed and turned around. "I knocked."

"I didn't hear, sorry. I was in the bathroom."

She tried not to concentrate on the fact that his bare chest and muscular arms were amazing and about five feet away but it was not easy. "I'll come back."

"It's ok. Just give me a moment." He grabbed his pants and a shirt and left the room to get dressed.

"You can turn now." She turned. He was buttoning his shirt but she could still see his flat, muscular stomach as he finished.

"Um….I…I wanted to see you."

"Probably didn't count on seeing quite as much, huh?"

"Will!" She blushed again.

"Sorry." He walked over and took the now sleeping Henry and placed him on the bed. Then he stepped close to her and kissed her. "Hi, angel." Somehow, she had forgotten everything she wanted to say. "Are you mad at me?"

"I was. I'm not anymore."

"I know I've been really busy lately."

"I just never thought you'd be too busy for me." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Will, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"You might be angry that I didn't tell you before now."

"I won't be angry. I know that I don't know everything about you yet."

"I was engaged before." He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"What happened?"

"We grew up together. I thought I knew everything about him. After we got engaged he started distancing himself from me, working from dawn until dark, never coming to see me. I found out later that he never wanted to marry me in the first place." She slipped his fingers between his. "This felt the same way. Will, I don't want us to lose track of where we are supposed to be. I need you and Mary needs you."

"I'm sorry that we haven't seen each other lately. I have been working a lot, but before tonight, I thought I didn't have a choice. I thought I had to get our house done by the time we get married. I don't though."

"We can stay above the café."

"I'd rather not. Em would be next door. We need more privacy than that. Tom said we can stay here. My grandparents lived here and it's pretty private. I bet Mary would love staying with Olive and Pearl."

"I don't want to pressure you. I just want to see you once in a while. Not just once every two weeks for five minutes."

"I promise, I'll do better." He kissed her fingers. "You know what else?"

"What?"

"That guy was crazy not to want to marry you." He touched her cheek softly. "Nothing will stop me from spending forever with you."

They looked up when someone knocked. "Come in."

"Hey, can I steal Henry from You? He needs to eat."

"Sure. I'm going to walk Ashley back to town."

However, instead of walking her back, they took a right and headed over the field to their house.

He lit a few lanterns and handed one to her. "I want to show you the house." He helped her hop up onto the makeshift step and onto the floor. "This is the foyer or parlor. Whatever you want to call it. There will be a closet for coats and shoes here." Then he pointed. This chimney is for the fireplace in the living room. We can put the couch right here." Then he walked a few more feet and pointed. "This is the kitchen." He pointed out the door to the back porch where they could watch the sunrise which also pointed out the fact that they could watch the sunset from the front porch. He grabbed her hand. "Sweetie, this is the bathroom. The tub has already been ordered."

"A bath tub and indoor plumbing?"

"Absolutely. Over here is where the stairs will be up to the bedrooms."

"Will."

"Yeah?"

"It's great. I love it."

"Am I missing anything?"

"No. I'm just grateful to have a home and be with you and Mary."

IN TOWN

Even though Em lived about twenty feet from where they ate dinner, Lee walked her home. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, he stepped close and kissed her cheek. "Night Em."

"Hang on. What was that?"

"I kissed your cheek."

"I thought we were just going to be friends."

"Yep . Goodnight, friend."

"Lee, that was not a friend kiss. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'll see you around."

He walked out the door and left her completely confused. He said just "friends" was a good idea but she got a feeling he wanted more.

She did too but she just started teaching. She didn't want to give up the thing she worked so hard for.

THE NEXT DAY, HARRIS TOWN

Jack, Jay, Drew, and Travis left for Hope Valley to help Will. Carrie decided she would stay at Jack and Elizabeth's so she had help with the girls.

Nate would have loved to go but couldn't leave because Maddie was due any minute.

He held her as close as her pregnant belly would allow, running his hands through her hair, whispering how much he loved her. Then she gasped and stepped back. "Uh oh. Water broke."


	13. Chapter 13 - One step at a Time

"Uh oh. Water broke. Ready to meet our newest baby?"

"Absolutely. I'm going to go get Abigail and your mom, Ok? I'll take the girls to Jake and Charlotte."

"Thank you. Hurry please."

He kissed her meaningfully. "I'll be right back, promise."

He helped her to their room and then took the girls with him and then he was gone. The house was silent until her contractions started fast and furious. Then she could hear her own breathing and moaning as she tried not to think about the fact she was alone.

Twenty minutes later, Abigail showed up. "Hi, sweetheart. How are you doing?"

"Ok. Contractions are about five minutes apart."

"Ok, I'm going to boil some water. I'll be back in a few."

Another twenty minutes later, Elizabeth showed up with Dee and Nate. Nate removed his shoes and went to see Maddie. "Hi, babe. I'm back."

"Ooooohhhhh," she moaned, reaching her hand out for him.

He moved closer to her, holding her as close as she wanted or letting go during the contractions. "You're doing great, hon. You can do this," he murmured in her ear.

"It hurts so bad, Nate."

"I know. It's ok." He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead and temple. "I'm so proud of you."

"This is your fault you know," she said with a bit of humor in her voice. Abigail chuckled.

"I don't know if I'm completely to blame. I seem to remember you being just as eager as me."

"Nathan Carlin!" she scolded. "So inappropriate."

"Nah. Abigail knows how it works."

"Nate. Shush." She moaned and breathed through a contraction, too exhausted to blush.

"Do you think it's a girl?" he asked as she rested.

"No, it's a boy. Daniel Nathan Carlin. He will look just like you."

"I hope he has your dark curls though." He kissed her forehead.

Abigail took a peek. "Hey Maddie. On the next contraction, try pushing ok?"

"Ok." About ten seconds later she got her chance. She pushed twice like she was supposed to, feeling the intense burning and stretching she expected.

"Good job. I can see the head. Dark curls like Nate wants."

"Abigail, can you get my Mom?" Maddie asked, panting.

"Sure." Abigail went to the door and told Elizabeth to come in.

"Hi, baby. How are you doing?"

"Mama, I want you in here. Please stay."

"Ok." Elizabeth sat on the other side of Maddie, holding her hand as she gave birth. A few pushes later, the son she knew she was having was out and crying loud.

"Congratulations, Maddie. A boy!"

Maddie cried into Nate's chest, so glad it was over. Nate touched her chin and moved his lips over hers for a moment. "Good job, sweetie."

"What's his name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Daniel Nathan."

"Good choice. He looks like a Daniel."

Abigail handed a freshly cleaned and wrapped bundle to Maddie. She was tired but so happy. This was just another piece of the puzzle of her life that fit perfectly with the rest.

HOPE VALLEY, THAT EVENING

Jack and his crew of house builders stepped off the train. They were eager to eat dinner and find a place to sleep.

"Jack!"

"Hey, Mike. How are you?"

"Good, what are you doing here?"

"I brought my friend Travis and the boys to help Will with his house."

"Oh that's great. Hang on, one second." The clicking of the telegraph started. Mike wrote down the message. "It's for you, Jack."

"Maddie had a boy. Daniel."

"Congratulations, Papa," Mike teased.

"Thanks. I'm sure it won't be long and Beth will be married and having babies too."

"Mmhmm. Don't remind me. Michael isn't far behind. At least Grace will be around awhile before I have to give her away."

"You'll get through it. Trust me." Jack looked off in the distance. "I guess we should get some rooms at the saloon."

"I wouldn't suggest it. The saloon isn't the same place it was when you left, Jack. There's a new boarding house just this side of town. "The Rose Garden." I would go there. Nice and quiet."

"Thanks Mike."

"Sure thing."

THE ROSE GARDEN

Jack and the guys secured two rooms in the Rose Garden boarding house, realizing immediately why it was named that. The roses weren't in bloom in February but inside, the walls and furniture all either had roses on them or were the colors of the flower, pink, yellows, or reds.

"This is a lot of flowers, Dad. A lot," Jay told him.

"I know. Just be grateful that most of the time we are here, it will be dark and we will have our eyes shut."

"Dad!" Drew said with a laugh.

"Sorry, but it's almost blinding."

Drew chuckled again. "Lets go eat. I'm starved."

The foursome walked to the café. "Hey, Will."

Will sat at the table by the kitchen, Mary in his lap. "Dad? Drew? Jay and Travis? Wow, what are you doing here?"

Mary squealed and hugged Jay and then begged for Jack to pick her up. "Hi, Uncle Jack!"

"Hi, sweet pea! Good to see you."

"I missed you! Is Abbie or Kiki here? Or Aunt Elizabeth?"

"No, just the boys this trip."

"Oh." She kissed his cheek. "That's ok. Boys are fine."

"So, Dad? What brings you here?"

"We came to help with your house. Ben will be here next week after Carlie's birthday."

"You came to help?"

"You want to be in by the wedding, don't you?"

"Yes, I just didn't think we could."

"We can try, at least. We can see if Tom and Lee and some other men can help too."

Ashley walked in with food for Will and Mary. "What are you guys doing here?" She walked over and hugged Jack and Drew.

"They're helping build our house!" Mary told her.

"Bless you!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

THE SCHOOL

Em locked the door and then dropped all her books.

"Drat!"

"May I help you?"

"Sure." She sat on the step and sighed. "This is just the perfect end to the perfect day," she said sarcastically.

Lee sat down and gathered her things. "What happened?"

"Let's see. Even though I've told the boys before not to, they thought they could sneak a mouse in the schoolhouse. They insisted that the mouse was harmless, but making all the girls scream and stand on their benches until we caught it, isn't harmless."

Lee chuckled. "I guess things never change."

"Did you do that, Lee?"

"Not a mouse. It was a rat and then one time, I put a bunch of crickets in the teacher's desk."

"Boys are such trouble."

"Some girls like troublemakers." He stared in her eyes for a long moment and then cleared his throat. "I'll walk you back to town."

"Thank you."

When they got to the doorstep to the café, she had the strong urge to kiss him and claim it was a friends kiss just to see what he would do. That urge was brought to a halt when she heard her father's laugh from inside. "Dad?" She opened the door and looked. "Dad!"

"Hi, Em!" He held his arms out and she walked right in.

"Is Mom here too?"

"No. I brought Drew, Jay, and Uncle Travis though."

The rest of the evening was spent talking and catching up. Em realized when she was getting ready for bed, that she had left Lee on the porch and not seen him again. "Some friend I am," she said to herself.

HARRIS TOWN, T & T RANCH PORCH

Ben looked down into Carlie's beautiful gray eyes and smiled. It was taking every ounce of strength he had not to propose and tell her about the bakery and apartment. He needed one more week, or six days to be exact.

"Ben."

"Yeah?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Mostly that I really, really want to kiss you right now."

"Coincidence! That's what I was thinking." She moved her arms around his waist and stepped as close as she could. He still had about three inches in height over her so he would need to do the rest.

He bent down slightly and kissed her. All he could think of when her lips were moving against his was that hopefully she would be his wife in less than a year. His wife that he could kiss whenever he felt like it. His wife that when he was kissing her, wouldn't have any little family members telling them to stop smooching.

Kiki giggled from the doorway. "Mama says time to come in, Carlie."

"Thanks Kiki." She buried her face in his chest until she was sure the redness had vanished. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll come for you at lunch." He kissed her once more. "Love you."

"Love you too."

HOPE VALLEY

The next week was perfect weather to build a house. Cold but no snow or wind. Just blue skies with no clouds and lots of sun.

They got the trusses for the roof done and then started on the inside stairwell and upstairs floors and walls.

Will was extremely grateful for every bit of help because hopefully by April, they could live there.

One day, Ashley brought lunch for all five workers. Jay was at school so he wouldn't get behind but Jack, Travis, Lee, Drew, and Will needed lunch. "Good afternoon, gentleman. Time for lunch."

"We need like ten more minutes, hon," Will told her from the roof.

"Will Thornton, please be careful. I don't need a groom with a broken neck."

"Yes, ma'am."

She waited on the porch for everyone to join her. "Clara made turkey sandwiches and cold potato salad."

"No, dessert?" Jack asked, teasing.

"Peanut butter walnut cookies, but I made those."

"My angel makes the best cookies," Will boasted when he was safe on the ground. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." She kissed him back and gave him a quick hug.

"So, Travis, I heard about the trouble you had with the store," Tom mentioned.

"Yeah, but the new store will be ready to open in just a couple weeks. Just working on finishing touches."

Travis had built a three bedroom, one bathroom apartment for Ben and Carlie. It stretched the entire length of the store and should provide enough room for them and any children they may have. It was his wedding gift to them, even though it would be a year until they would be married. Ben decided he would move in there after he graduated and started working full time in the store. It was an exciting time for him and Travis was proud of him.

THE NEXT NIGHT, CARLIE'S BIRTHDAY

Carlie sighed as she looked in the mirror. "What's wrong?" Maddie asked. She and Nate had come over for her birthday dinner and now she was nursing Danny in the girl's room while Carlie got ready to leave with Ben.

"Nothing, I guess." Carlie walked over and sat down next to Maddie.

"Tell me."

"I just...I guess I'm a bit impatient."

"You? You are the most patient sister I have. What are you impatient for?" She blushed and smiled. "Ah, Ben."

"Yeah. Can I tell you something? You have to keep it between us…don't even tell Nate."

"Um…I don't keep anything from Nate but if it's a sister thing, I guess I can make an exception."

"It is. I am finding it really hard to be around him alone without letting our…."

"Affection?"

"Yeah. Without letting our affection get out of hand. I know he would never push me but I…"

"You feel like you want to do more than just kiss?"

"I'm embarrassed, but yes. I love him so much."

"I understand what you're feeling. It's perfectly normal to feel that way. Nate and I had to talk about it and set boundaries." She put Danny on her shoulder to burp him and continued. "You also could just make sure that you are always with other people."

"Do you think Travis and Leesa would let us get married before he's sixteen?"

"I don't know. He would just need to ask, I suppose."

"Thanks Maddie. You're a great sister."

"You can always talk to me. I won't judge you." Carlie kissed her cheek and stood to look in the mirror again. "I'm going to get going. Thanks for coming tonight."

"Of course. Have a good time."

"I will."

They drove into town in the wagon, Carlie quieter than usual, but tucked securely under his arm. She didn't know where he was taking her but it didn't matter. They were together.

He pulled in front of the new store and hopped out of the wagon. "Carlie?" He held his arms out to help her down.

"Sorry. Why are we at the new store?"

"I have something I want to show you."

He held his hand out for her to take and then walked into the store after unlocking the door.

"This is so nice, Ben. I can hardly wait to shop here." He took her around the corner and turned on the electric lights. "What's this area for?" She moved forward and touched what appeared to be a kitchen counter and sink. There wasn't an oven yet but there was a place for one. Then there were more counters and a storage case. Almost like a bakery would have. "Ben?" She turned and gasped. He was on his knee with a serious expression on his face and a ring in his hand.

"Carlie, this is for you. For your bakery. I had Dad build it on to the store because it's your dream and I wanted to help make it happen." He paused to control his emotions. "I love you so much, Carlie. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his neck when he stood up. "Yes, Ben." He covered her lips with his and sighed, knowing his dream was coming true too.

When they paused to take a breath, he leaned his forehead on hers and slipped the sapphire ring on her finger. "I have something else I want to show you."

"There's more?"

"Yeah." He took her hand and took her up the stairs to the empty apartment. "Dad built this apartment for us as a wedding present."

"Its so big. It's wonderful."

"There are three bedrooms and a bathroom and…"

"Its perfect." It was perfect. The whole night had been.

As they drove home, she asked him what had been weighing on her mind. "Ben, can you pull up for a minute?"

He pulled gently on the reigns and looked at her. "What is it?"

"I was hoping maybe we could talk?"

"Sure. What about?"

She squeezed his hand and looked up at him. "About when we will get married."

"I won't be sixteen until next January. So I guess some time after that."

"Do you think your parents would let us do it before then?"

"Like when?"

"This summer? I just don't want to wait a year. I don't think it's a good idea to put ourselves in that position."

"What position?"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Ben, it's getting harder to control our…I mean…when you kiss me, I find it difficult to stop."

"Yeah. Me too."

"If we have to wait a year, we are going to have to set some rules because I don't want us to go too far before it's time."

"Carlie, you know I would never push you to do anything."

"Yes, of course I know that. I'm talking about when we both want to. It's only going to get harder, I would imagine."

"Yeah. I imagine you're right. I'll talk to my parents about this summer."

He picked up the reigns and clicked his tongue to get the horses moving again. "So you leave for Hope Valley tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Just for a week. I don't want to miss more school than that."

"I'm going to miss you."

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I'll miss you too."


	14. Chapter 14-Scissors and Courting

Carlie dove into her work at the bakery while Ben was away. She tried to not think about him, but he occupied her thoughts every minute. They were good thoughts. She thought about the night he proposed and showed her where her bakery would be. She had even come up with a name. "Carlie's Confections." She couldn't wait to open it. She had accumulated recipes over the years from family members and friends and invented new flavors of cookies and desserts.

Her favorite was her pumpkin walnut brownies. Ben liked them too.

Her mind drifted to what their life would be like, working in the same store, having a family, waking up next to him and sleeping next to him. He was perfect as far as she was concerned and she was completely enamored.

Five more days and he would be back. She could make it.

VANCOUVER

A month. Four weeks and Amy would get to meet the new little person who never seemed to stop kicking her.

She packed up the living room as she sat next to the bookshelf, sliding books into the trunk. They were moving to a house, finally. A three bedroom house that the Mounties provided had become available and she was excited.

She hadn't seen it yet, but it had to be bigger than the apartment. At least it had another bedroom.

"Mama! Mason and Logan took my doll and they won't give it back. They said they were going to cut her hair!" Meri was frantic.

"Mason and Logan, you better not have scissors when I come in that room!" She stood up, rubbed her back, and waddled into the kids room. "Where's the doll?"

The boys stared at her with big eyes but neither said a word. "Now!"

Logan pulled the doll out from under the covers, hair intact. "Here, Mama."

"Thank you. Where are the scissors?"

"I think Joey has them."

"Where's Joey?"

"Don't know."

"Its nap time. Boys, get in bed. Meri, you can sleep in my room." As they walked out, Meri stuck her tongue out at her brothers. "Meri, stop. You'll only make them worse." She put Meri in the big bed and went to find Joey. There was only one place he could be. The bathroom.

"Joe? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Mama."

She opened the door and gasped. "Joseph Walter Thornton. What did you do?"

"I cut my hair," he said innocently, his bright blue eyes staring up at her.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. It wouldn't do any good to yell. She remembered her older sister cutting her hair when they were little. Mama wasn't happy.

She picked him up and showed him his reflection. "What do you think, Joe?"

"You fix it?"

"Yes, I'll fix it." She set him down and took him out to the kitchen chairs. Then she wet her fingers and ran them through what was left of his hair. His silky black hair had been evenly trimmed and now, it was probably eight different lengths and sticking out all over.

There was no way to fix it except to cut it so that it was about an inch long everywhere. After about fifteen minutes, she was done. He looked pretty adorable if she said so herself. "Ok, babe. Let's change your shirt and you can take a nap."

"No nap, Mama."

"Yes nap. Also, I want your promise that you will never ever cut your hair again by yourself."

"Yes, Mama."

"Thank you, babe. Now go change your shirt and climb into bed."

She laughed once he was out of hearing range. She couldn't wait to tell Caleb. For now, though, she needed to pack.

HOPE VALLEY

Lee walked up to the school doors and knocked. He knew she was in there.

He heard her footsteps as she got closer. "Lee, you don't have to knock. This is a church."

"Its also school."

She turned and walked toward her desk. "Are you coming inside? It's freezing out there."

He stepped inside and closed the door. He stood back and watched her work.

She looked up and smiled. "Something on your mind?"

"You could say that."

She watched him nervously pacing for a few moments. He was adorable when he was nervous. She'd need to tell him that one day. "Lee?"

"I don't want to be your friend."

"What? Why not? I apologized for leaving you at the restaurant last week."

"No, I mean….I don't want to be just your friend."

She stood up and walked over to one of the pews and sat down. "What do you want then?"

"I want to court you again."

"Lee, you know that I am a teacher. I don't want to give that up."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Lee, before, you wanted me to choose you or my dream."

"That was five years ago. Em, I am not asking you to choose anymore."

She walked up to her desk and began to gather her things. This is what she wanted. She wanted both and she could have both. It almost seemed too good to be true.

"So, do courting couples get to kiss each other once in a while?"

"Yes. If that's agreeable to you."

"I think I am good with that." She moved close to him, keeping an eye on his facial expression. "Do you think we can try that now?"

He smiled and took her hands in his. "Em, I've missed you."

"I missed you too." He kissed her cheek and then her forehead. "Can I walk you home now?"

"Sure." She was a bit disappointed that he hadn't kissed her but it was something to look forward to.

He offered his arm and carried her books, leading her slowly into town to the café. "Thank you for carrying my books."

"Of course." He leaned down and gently kissed her. "Goodnight, Em." She grinned, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Night."

"So do I see a third wedding in the near future in our family?" Jack asked from the shadows.

"Nope, just two. I'm not in any hurry." She slipped her arm through his. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, sweetheart. So….you and Lee…?"

"Just started courting again."

"Ok, well, courting usually leads to…"

"Yes, Daddy, but as I mentioned, I'm not in a hurry."

"I'm proud of you, Em."

"Why's that?"

They walked inside the café and set Em's papers and books on the table. "You are here, without me or your Mom, making your own way, taking care of yourself."

"Sounds familiar?"

"Very. You are so much like your mother."

"I know. I feel close to her here, Daddy. I'm staying in her room, sleeping in her bed, writing at her desk, teaching in the school you built for her. If I was courting a handsome Mountie, it would be scary."

"Instead, you're courting a handsome lumber tycoon?"

"Kinda. I love him. I have for five years and he says he isn't making me choose between him or teaching. I can have both, Daddy, just like Mom and she's happy. You made her happy."

"She is happy but I'm not the only reason why. Your brothers and sisters and you have so much to do with that happiness."

"You leave soon?"

"Not for a bit. Ben is taking Jay home on Sunday. The rest of us want to work on the house a bit more."

VANCOUVER

Caleb came in late. After dinner, after baths, after everything he would normally help with.

"Honey?"

Amy had fallen asleep on the couch, her hand over her swollen belly. He walked over and kissed her temple, covering her with a blanket. "Caleb?"

"Hi, babe. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Its ok. Can you help me up, please?"

He helped her sit up and then stand. "You packed a lot." She nodded.

"Your son. Ooh boy. It took all I had to keep my temper."

"Which son? We have three."

"Actually, all three but mostly Joey."

"What did he do?"

"I found him in the bathroom cutting his hair."

"Uh oh."

"Mmhmm. Now he has a lot less hair."

Caleb chuckled. "I bet he looks cute."

"Yeah, he does." He kissed her forehead and then brought her to the chair, pulling her down on his lap. "Babe, I'm going to hurt your leg."

"I don't care. I just need you here right now." He buried his head in her neck, and sighed.

"Did something happen, Caleb?"

"We are safe. That's all I can say."

"Tomorrow is Sunday. Do you have to work?"

"Yeah. This case I'm working on is important."

She stood up, trying not to be angry but she needed his help packing. "I'm going to bed. Dinner is on the stove."

"Babe, I can't help it."

"I know." Her tears rushed down her cheeks and she wasn't even sure why. She just chalked it up to being tired. She walked into their bedroom and changed clothes. She would have to get Jenn to help her pack. She just couldn't do it all and be ready to move in a week.

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry. I'm just very pregnant and very tired. I'm just feeling overwhelmed."

He pulled her over to the bed, fluffed her pillows, and helped her lay down. "Are you comfy?"

"Yeah."

He sat by her feet and started massaging them, smiling at the moans of pleasure that kept escaping her lips. "Good?"

"Very, very good," she whispered.

He moved to her legs for a few moments and then asked her to lay on her side so he could rub her back.

Just as she drifted off, Caleb heard the door open. "Daddy?"

"Hi, Joe," he whispered. Joey walked over and raised his arm, his one thumb in his mouth. Caleb picked him up and left the room. "What are you doing up?"

"Want Mama."

"Mama is tired but you can have me."

"Ok." Caleb sat down in the rocking chair in the living room.

After Joe went back to sleep, Caleb decided to pack the kitchen according to Amy's list. After the kitchen, he tackled the bathroom.

In the morning, Amy reached over but her hand touched the cold sheets, not warm Caleb. She rolled toward the edge of the bed and pushed herself up. She wandered into the bathroom and noticed it was packed up. "Thank you, husband," she whispered.

After that, she went into the kitchen. There was a plate of eggs and bacon, enough for the five of them and a note.

AMES,

ENJOY YOUR BREAKFAST. I'LL BE HOME AS SOON AS I CAN. I LOVE YOU AND PLEASE DON'T PACK ANYMORE. I'LL DO IT TONIGHT AND MONDAY. I HAVE THE DAY OFF.

SEE YOU SOON

CALEB

Amy smiled at the note. Then her smile got bigger when she thought of the yummy breakfast and then even bigger when she noticed the kitchen was packed according to what her list said. She wished he was there so she could give him a huge kiss.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Meri."

"Where's Daddy?"

"At work, love. Why?"

"I miss him."

"He was here last night but you were already sleeping." She pointed at the food.

"Daddy made us breakfast. He also packed for me so I wouldn't need to do it. You know what that means?"

"What?"

"We can eat, take our baths, and then go visit Jenn and the kids."

"Yay! That sounds fun." It did sound fun and she was going to enjoy it.

THAT EVENING, HARRIS TOWN

Ben and Jay arrived home around dinner time. Carlie and Elizabeth met the train, both anxious to see their guys.

As Ben walked off, Carlie ran to him. "Hi! I missed you so much," she told him.

"I missed you too." He held her for a moment and then stepped back. "I talked to my Dad. He's ok with us getting married in June. He just wants to talk to Mom, but he's pretty sure she'll be ok with it."

"That's great. I'll be Carlie Harris in four months. I can't wait." She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on, afraid he would disappear. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too."

ON THE WAY TO T & T RANCH

"Did you have a good time, Jay?"

"Sure, Ma."

"Anything bugging you?"

"I don't know. I feel like…I don't know."

Elizabeth grabbed his arm and held on, just walking.

"I don't want to be a kid anymore. I hated that I had to go to school while everyone did what I wanted to do."

"Growing pains."

"I guess."

"So you're twelve…four more years and you're done with school. You'll be free to do what you want."

"I don't know what I want."

"You have plenty of time to figure it out. That's what this time of growing up is for. You can make decisions. If you want to go to college, go. Do what you want, Jay. I'll support you, but there's no way to get there faster."

"In the mean time….?"

"Be a kid. Gradually take on more responsibilities. You only get to be a kid once…then you are an adult and you can't go back."

Jay stopped walking and handed her an envelope. "From Dad." He ran off and left her walking by herself so she opened the letter.

HI, BABY!

I MISS YOU SO MUCH. IT'S GREAT TO BE HERE IN HOPE VALLEY FOR A TIME. SPENDING TIME WITH EM AND WILL IS FUN. REMEMBERING OUR OLD LIFE AND WHEN WE MET IS WONDERFUL. THE THING IS, I REALIZED THIS ISN'T MY HOME ANYMORE. YOU ARE MY HOME, SWEETHEART. HARRIS TOWN IS WHERE WE BELONG, TOGETHER.

I SHOULD BE HOME WITHIN ABOUT TWO WEEKS OR SO. I LOVE YOU. GIVE BRADLEY AND EVERYONE ELSE KISSES.

SEE YOU SOON,

JACK

She smiled, feeling hugged and kissed, even if he wasn't physically there.

VANCOUVER, MOVING DAY

"Ok, guys. Let's go to our new house!" Caleb tried to sound excited so they would be too but it didn't seem to be working.

Meri, their quiet, sentimental daughter didn't want to leave the place they had lived for half her life. The room she shared with her brothers felt like home and in her almost nine year old mind, nowhere else would.

"You don't want your own room, sweetie?" Amy asked.

"No."

She was going to be nine. Sharing a room with her brothers was going to get old, real fast.

"Can Joey stay with me?"

"What do you think, Joe?" He shrugged.

"Meri, I think you should try having your own room. It's time." She crossed her arms and climbed in the back of the wagon that would take them to their house down the street. About two city blocks on the other side of Scott and Jenn and not above the barber shop anymore.

Amy bumped and jostled, grateful their things had already been transported so all they physically had to move was themselves.

Five minutes later, they were there. "Home, Mama?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Baby." It was a cute house from the outside. It looked small but she would try to be positive. She wanted a place with three bedrooms instead of two. She had it now.

"What do you think?" Caleb asked as he assisted her to the ground.

"Its nice. Thank you for being here today."

The kids were now waiting by the door so Caleb and Amy walked up and unlocked it. Mason and Logan ran inside to claim their room. Joey immediately found the box of his things and began playing on the living room floor. Meri stayed beside Amy, unsure of everything.

"Meri, let's go find your room. I heard it's pink!"

"I don't like pink," she mumbled.

"Yes, you do. Almost every dress you own is pink."

"I don't like it!"

"Meredith! Don't yell at me," Amy scolded, her voice quiet but stern. "We need to give this a chance. The first day anywhere new is always hard."


	15. Chapter 15 - Emotions and Sisters

Meri sat on her bed in the house they had just moved into. She had pink walls and a pink and white quilt Daddy had splurged on. She loved pink, but she wasn't happy.

She remembered living somewhere before. She couldn't remember the name. She remembered people that she loved. A girl, Lily, that she loved who took care of them and then left her. Then she remembered Papa Walt and then they moved to the city and she never saw him again. She knew somewhere far away, she had lots of cousins and Aunts and Uncles and three Papas and three Grandmas, but she hardly ever saw them. She also knew that Daddy worked a lot and Mama cried sometimes at night but she didn't know why.

What it all boiled down to was she didn't like change because it usually meant they were going to lose people she loved or move from the place that she called home.

She laid down, hugged her doll, and cried herself to sleep.

Caleb walked into Meri's bedroom. She was asleep, her doll in her arms. She looked peaceful but she had tears on her cheeks which meant she was upset. He knew she was having a hard time but it broke his heart to know that instead of coming and telling him or Amy what was bothering her, she chose to cry herself to sleep, alone.

"Oh, Baby. I wish you'd tell me what's wrong." He tucked her dark, silky black hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Meredith Grace. To the moon and back."

Meri woke up after dinner. Her tummy growled so she got up, her doll tucked under her arm, and went to the kitchen.

"Hi, Sweetheart. Did you have a nice nap?" Mama asked her.

"I guess. What's for supper?"

"We had spaghetti and meatballs. I saved some for you."

Meri nodded and sat down. "Where's Daddy?"

"He had to go into work for a bit." That happened a lot. Daddy always worked. Meri looked up and watched Mama cook. She rubbed her tummy and hummed while she heated supper.

"Mama, is the new baby coming soon?"

"Yes, Meri. Anytime now."

Meri hoped it was a girl. She needed a sister. She wanted someone to play with that wasn't mean like her brothers.

"Is it a girl?"

"I don't know, babe. Do you want it to be?"

"Yeah. If it's a sister, can we name her Lily?"

"Do you remember Lily, Meri?"

"Yes. She left me. I loved her. I remember."

Amy looked at her daughter, the sadness she felt was obvious. "Honey, she wanted to have babies of her own because she loved you and your brothers so much. She needed to get married. She didn't want to leave you."

"I loved her, Mama."

"Me too. If it's a girl, we will name her Lillian but Daddy and I get to pick the boy name."

HARRIS TOWN

Jack walked into his house quietly, wanting to surprise Elizabeth. He heard sounds of cooking in the kitchen so he peeked around the corner. Abbie and Kiki saw him but she put his finger to his lips to shush them. Their eyes lit up, so excited but silent.

"Save any for me?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth dried her hands and rushed into his arms.

"Hi, baby," he whispered as he kissed her neck and cheek and finally her lips. "I missed you."

Abbie and Kiki giggled. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, girls. Do I get a hug from you too?" They ran over and hugged his waist. "What's new?"

"Baby Danny!" Kiki told him. "He's so cute!"

"Is he? I can't wait to meet him."

"Carlie's marrying Benny!" Abbie contributed. "They kiss a lot."

"Goody." Jack sighed, not enjoying hearing that his sixteen year old daughter is kissing anyone a lot, even though he's her fiancé and a good kid.

"What's new in Hope Valley?" Elizabeth asked.

"Em and Lee are courting."

"I'm not surprised."

"Looks like the house will be done by the wedding."

"Oh, good! I'm looking forward to seeing it. We leave in three weeks."

With that, Elizabeth was off to make lists and Jack stood by himself in the kitchen.

Just as he was feeling lonely, Carrie walked in the room with the twins. "Hi, Dad. Is Drew with you?"

"He thought you would be at home. I'm sure he will be here shortly when he realizes you aren't there." He reached for Audrey. "Hi, pretty girl. Come to Papa." She gave him a huge smile, waving her arms.

"Carrie?" a voice called from the other room.

"Drew." She handed Noelle to Jack and ran out to see her husband.

"I guess it's just us, girls. What should we do?"

THE LIVING ROOM

Drew held on to Carrie, not realizing just how much he had missed her until he saw her beautiful face. When his lips found hers, he knew he couldn't leave her again. A month was way too long.

After a moment, Carrie laid her head on his chest. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too, honey. Where are the girls?"

"Your dad has them in the kitchen."

"Lets get them and head home. I really just want to be home."

"I kind of told your Mom I would cook dinner."

"That was nice of you." Drew sat on the arm of the couch, disappointed.

"I didn't know you were coming home, babe. Otherwise I wouldn't have." He pulled her arms and brought her directly in front of him, slipping his arms around her waist, laying his head on her chest. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his curls. She loved his curls. "Drew…" He looked up at her just as she found his lips with hers. "As soon as dinner is over, I'm all yours."

"Promise?" She nodded, praying the babies would be cooperative.

HOPE VALLEY

Will looked at the room that would be their bedroom. He had paid special attention to the details. He sanded the floors as smooth as possible and painted the trim around the windows and door white, a deep contrast from the wall color, a brown stain she had chosen. He told her all along that the decorating was up to her, just to let him know what she wanted.

The bed he ordered months before had arrived. Now it stood in place waiting for their wedding night. He touched the posts, standing as tall as he was, the scroll work beautiful.

"Will?"

"Up here," he told her.

"Hi," she said, staying at the doorway.

"Don't you want to come in?" She hesitated and then walked in and stood with him. "What do you think, Ash?"

"Its lovely. Good choice."

He slipped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Best choice I ever made," he said with a kiss to her cheek, showing her he wasn't referring to the bed.

"Will, that was very sweet."

"I mean it. I'm so proud that you are going to be my wife. You are my angel." His eyes betrayed him, letting his emotions fall in tears.

She turned and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, babe. Thank you. You're wonderful." She kissed his cheek and then his lips. "I love you."

"I love you." He sat down on the bed and smiled. "Dad, ordered this mattress. "Nothing like a feather bed," he says."

She sat next to him and smiled. "Its comfortable. Tell him thank you for me."

"Did you see my room? Come see what Will did!" Mary burst in the room, grabbed both of their hands, and dragged them down the hall. "Look! Purple walls. I love purple."

"Its so pretty, Mary. I have curtains for you too. They are white with purple flowers."

"Thank you, Mama." Ashley looked at Mary, not believing what she heard.

"Did you call me Mama, Mary?"

"Yeah. You take care of me like a Mama and you love me like a Mama. I don't have one anymore so I decided I want you to do it." She looked up at her with her big eyes. "I don't think our real Mama would mind."

Ashley looked at Will. He nodded, a smile on his face. "I don't think she would mind either, Sweetheart."

"So it's ok?"

"Yes, it's ok."

DINNER, T & T RANCH

Drew held his sleeping daughters as he watched Carrie make dinner. How was it possible that she was only five feet away from him and it wasn't close enough? Because, he hadn't been alone with her in a month. This dinner was going to be torture.

Audrey took a deep breath and sighed in his arms. "Love you baby girl." He kissed her button nose and his heart swelled.

"Honey? Do you want to go lay them down?"

"No, it's ok. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Well, the dinner is in the oven. I'm going to go pack….wanna join me?" She touched his shoulder as she walked past.

It took him about five seconds to figure out what she was saying and then he was right behind her. She giggled as they hurried up the stairs.

They walked slower down the hall to the guest room and then locked the door as soon as they were in. Drew laid the girls in the crib carefully and then turned around. "How long until dinner is ready?"

"About an hour."

"Perfect." She stepped toward him and he suddenly rethought the whole thing. "Wait, I can't do this in my parents house."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. We need to wait."

Carrie moved forward and started unbuttoning his shirt, hoping to change his mind. "Babe, trust me." She kissed him gently, lingering enough to tempt him.

"No one will know."

They heard Noelle whimper in the crib but that was all it was, a whimper. "She must be dreaming."

"Thank goodness." She moved his shirt up over his shoulders. "Drew, come here," she whispered.

TWO HOURS LATER

Elizabeth cleaned up the kitchen after dinner and Jack helped. He figured the faster it was done, the faster he would get time with Elizabeth.

Carrie walked in the room. "I'm so sorry we missed dinner. We sorta fell asleep."

Elizabeth looked at her daughter-in-law and noticed her red cheeks and knew exactly what happened. "Sweetie, please don't apologize. You cooked dinner. Honestly I figured you and Drew went home."

"But I promised…"

"To make dinner. You did that. It's been a month since you've seen him. No one expects you to hang around here."

Drew walked in with the babies. "Do we have any applesauce or sweet potatoes?"

"Yep, sweet potatoes are in the ice box," Elizabeth told him. "Drew, why don't you go home? You must miss being there."

"Yeah, I do." He looked at Carrie and smiled.

"I need to pack…" Carrie blurted.

"Just pick up your things tomorrow. It's ok."

Carrie hugged Elizabeth. "Thank you, Mom. For letting us stay here."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Then she kissed Jack's cheek. "Night, Dad."

"Night, Carrie."

A WEEK LATER

"Meri! I need you," Amy yelled from her bed.

"Mama? What's wrong?"

"I need you to get Jenn and tell her I need your Daddy. Baby is coming. Please hurry!"

"Ok, Mama."

"Mason!"

Mason ran in and looked at her with big eyes. "Yes, Mama."

"I need you to keep your brothers busy in the living room. Can you fix them a snack please until Jenn gets here?"

"What's wrong, Mama?"

She was having a hard contraction so she couldn't answer him right then and she had to fight not to moan. "Baby is coming. Its ok. Don't worry. Now take Logan and Joey into the living room."

"Yes, Mama."

Apparently baby number five was in a hurry because ten minutes later, she felt the need to push, but she was alone. "Oh gosh," she moaned, trying not to push.

Finally, Jenn ran in the room. "Are you pushing? Amy?"

"Yes! Help me please." Jenn grabbed a blanket from the dresser and prepared to catch the baby as Caleb entered the room.

"Caleb, please sterilize a knife or scissors. Hurry!"

He grabbed his knife and ran into the living room to heat it in the stove.

Before he was done, he heard the cry of his newest child and realized he had missed it again. He promised her he wouldn't miss another birth and here he was, sterilizing his knife instead of holding her hand.

"Is that the baby, Daddy?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Joe. Now you all stay out here. I will come get you when it's time."

He walked in just in time to tie a string and slice the cord.

"A girl? A girl, Ames."

She smiled, tears running down her cheeks. "Lillian Margaret Thornton."

A while later, after Amy was presentable to children, Caleb brought them in. "Hi, guys. Come meet your sister."

"Sister! Yay, Lily," Meri said, jumping up and down. Amy loved the smile that was finally on Meri's face.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Caleb took his three boys to Hope Valley for a long weekend to go to Will's wedding. Meri insisted on staying home to help Mama with Lily.

In Harris Town, three compartments were filled with wedding goers. Jack, Elizabeth, and family in one. Maddie, Nate, and family in another, and Carrie, Drew, and their girls in the other. Jake and Charlotte would travel the next day.

HOPE VALLEY, THE CAFÉ

"Ash, are you excited? You're getting married in two days!" Clara grinned at her.

"And your dress is gorgeous if I do say so myself." Ashley nodded. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry. Spill it. I know you and you love Will so much. You should be bouncing off the walls with happiness."

"I'm ok. Do you mind if I leave now? I need to get some things done."

"You're coming by later to try on your dress, right?"

"Of course. I'll see you later."

She walked to the new house, knowing Will was there, moving things in. "Will?"

"Honey, I'm up here," he called from the guest room.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting it ready for guests." He smoothed the quilt she wanted and fluffed the pillows.

"When are we having guests?"

"Sooner or later. This way you won't need to worry about it."

She walked over to the window, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"What's wrong?" He moved closer, pulling her into his arms.

"Missing my parents, I guess." He nodded, running his fingers through her hair, rubbing her back. "I wish they were here."

"Too bad I never got to meet them. I'd want to thank them."

"For what?"

"For you." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "At one point, I was an angry boy, lost in a sea of kids, or so I felt. I wanted to be Will, not Drew's twin, or Jack and Elizabeth's son. I just wanted my own identity. I thought that by moving here and trying to find that, it would solve everything."

"It didn't?"

"No. I wasn't missing myself. I was missing someone. Someone to complete my heart." He wiped his eyes. "When I found Mary that day and then we found you…I figured out that you and she were who I was missing. I would thank your parents for giving me my angels. A wife and a daughter that mean so much…."

She kissed his tears away.

"I'm glad Mary lost me that day."

"I am too."


	16. Chapter 16 - Bliss and Logic

ONE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING

"Well, Will, it's a good house. I'm proud of you," Jack told him.

"I couldn't have done it without you and the others. Thank you so much." Jack pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm proud of you for many things, Will."

He just nodded and pretended to clean the already spotless counters.

"You have always been my firstborn son, Will. Regardless if Caleb is older. After having your sisters and then losing a child, losing your Grandfather, seeing your face once you were born…I was so grateful. I was so happy."

"Thanks Dad."

"I love you, son. I will always be proud of you." Will fought the tears but then lost the battle.

"Mary decided to call Ash, Mama, which I thought was sweet. Then last night, I tucked her into bed and she said, "I love you, Daddy". It made me feel so good and so inadequate at the same time." He paced for a moment and then stared out the window. "I've never been a father before, or a husband. Dad, what if I screw this up? I'm responsible for two people now, other than myself. That's so much all at once."

"You will screw up but then you apologize and fix it. All of us are human and every new husband and father feels that exact same way at first. I certainly did. Just remember that love never fails."

"Daddy?" Jack almost responded but realized the voice didn't come from one of his children.

"Yes, Sweetie?" Mary came running in straight to Will, wearing her flower girl dress.

"Look! This is my dress. Do you like it?"

"I do. You look beautiful!"

"Mama said I would get it dirty if I showed you, but I told her I would be careful." She raised her arms and he picked her up. She kissed his cheek and then looked at Jack. "You're gonna be my Papa, right?"

"Yes, I am. Is that ok with you?"

"Yep!"

"Hey, Mare?" Will asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where is Mama?"

"At Uncle Tom and Aunt Julie's house, huggin' Baby Henry."

"Lets go see them."

TOM AND JULIE'S HOUSE

When Jack walked in, the amount of noise in the house was almost overwhelming. All four young babies were crying, the Mama's walking around, bouncing and shushing. The adults were attempting to talk over the crying and the older kids were playing a game and yelling as the building they constructed fell to the floor.

Jack rushed over and took a twin from Carrie. "Audrey, hi, sweetheart. Papa's got you." He stepped out into the early spring air and sang to her. After a moment she calmed. "Ok, now let me see if I can get your sister." He walked in and offered to switch babies. Carrie handed him Noelle and then left the room to feed Audrey.

Maddie sat on the couch, a blanket draped over her chest, feeding Danny. Julie sat next to her doing the same with Henry. His shushing and bouncing Noelle finally calmed her too. "Elizabeth? Will you take her to Carrie, please?"

"Mmhmm." She smiled and kissed him as she walked off. "Papa to the rescue."

Caleb, Mason, Logan, and Joey walked in catching Jack's attention. "Caleb!"

"Hi, Dad." The men embraced and the kids bombarded Jack, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Mama had a baby, Papa!" Joey told him.

"I know! I bet she's pretty just like your Mama."

"Nobody is pretty like Mama," Joey told him.

LATER

Will took Ashley's hand and they snuck out to the back porch.

He shut the door and wrapped her tight in his arms. "Hey," he said just before his lips covered hers, relaxing her immediately. The noise and number of people in the house was getting to her. Her nerves were on edge already because they were getting married the next day.

"Hey."

"I love you, angel."

"I love you too."

They didn't say anything else for awhile. They just held each other, stealing kisses every few moments, watching the sunset.

"Will."

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid….I don't know how to be a wife."

"I don't know how to be a husband either. We will learn together."

"You make it sound easy, Will."

"I don't think that all of it will be easy but my parents always quote 1 Corinthians 13:8."

"Love never fails," she told him.

"Yeah. We just need to rely on each other, rely on God, and we will be just fine." He looked in her eyes and then noticed her blush deepening. "Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." She looked at the button on his shirt, instead of his eyes.

"We will be fine. Its something new for both of us. We will go slow, ok?"

She nodded and then rested her head on his shoulder. Her mom had never spoken to her about such things but she did know what love looked like. She knew her parents loved each other, but more than that, the respect her father showed to her mother and vice versa, was something she wanted for herself. She lifted her head and stared at Will, her heart suddenly feeling light. Tomorrow was the beginning of her and Mary's new life. There was nothing to worry about.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweet pea?"

"Daddy said you are going on a trip. Can I go too?"

Ashley rolled over and looked at Mary. "No, not this time but we will only be gone for a couple days."

"Please? I will be good."

"Babe, Daddy and I need time to ourselves for a bit."

"But I'll miss you," Mary told her, snuggling up to her chest.

"I will miss you too." She looked at her clock. She didn't need to be up for a little bit. She decided to just enjoy this quiet time with Mary. "Are you excited to be the flower girl?"

"Yes! I get to wear a pretty dress and have flowers in my hair."

"Me too. I'll look just like you."

"Mama, can I have a brother?"

"I'm sure at some time, you will have a brother."

"And a sister?"

"Probably." She didn't know how many children they would have so chances were good.

Mary looked at Ashley. "Where do babies come from?"

"I think you should ask Daddy."

"He told me to ask you."

"Oh." Ashley sat up and thought about how to explain it in almost five year old terms. "All you need to know is babies are made from the love between a Mama and a Daddy."

"You love Daddy?"

"I do, very much."

"Ok." That answer seemed to satisfy Mary so the subject was dropped.

THAT EVENING, WILL AND ASHLEY'S HOUSE

The day had gone perfectly. The wedding was flawless as far as the bride was concerned. Drew had arranged for Frank to perform the ceremony so he and Abigail had traveled from Harris Town, as well.

Nothing had compared to the happiness that Will and Ashley felt in their heart when Frank said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Now, Ashley lay next to her husband, watching him sleep, grateful for his kindness and patience. She had been very nervous when it came time to be close to him. He had assured her that he was just as new to the experience as her and waited until she was comfortable for going any further than a few kisses.

"Hey," Will whispered when he opened his eyes. "You're awake?"

"Its been a big day."

He pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "Are you ok?"

"Of course." She wrapped her arm tighter around his waist. "I think we should stay here. I don't want to leave town."

"Are you sure? I'd really like us to be alone for a few days."

"We can be. No one needs to know we stayed."

He stared down at her, running his thumb over her full bottom lip and then kissed her long and slow. "I'll think about it," he whispered. He didn't need to, though. He wanted to be alone without chance of being interrupted, but more than that, he wanted to do everything to make her happy. If it made her happy to stay, that's what they would do.

OUTSIDE THE ROSE GARDEN BOARDING HOUSE

Ben held onto Carlie as if she would disappear. "I'm so glad you came, Ben," Carlie told him as she listened to his heart beat in her ear.

Ben had decided at the last minute to hop a train to surprise her, knowing he could leave Monday morning and only miss one day of school. It was more than worth it to hold his beautiful fiancé in his arms.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to get married."

"Two more months, Car."

"No, I mean, tomorrow? Frank is here and our families are here. I don't want to wait anymore."

"What about the dress Penny is making you? Don't you want to be at home, in our own church?"

"No. I just want you."

"Carlie, I'm still in school."

"It doesn't matter."

"Our apartment isn't furnished yet. We don't have furniture or an ice box or…"

"Ben, I don't need things. We will sleep on the floor, or we can move my bed to our apartment. I just want you."

"Carlie…"

"Stop being so logical." She had found the one thing that annoyed her about Ben. He was logical, she wasn't. She tended to do things and say things without thinking them through.

He stepped back and leaned against the railing. "Someone needs to be. I understand everything you're saying but you aren't making sense. Why hurry?"

"I don't know." He waited until she figured out what she wanted to say. "Ben, you make me happy and you make me feel complete. I just want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?"

"You know the answer to that, Carlie."

"What's the problem, then?" She reached for him, slipping her arms around his waist.

"We need the next two months for everything to be ready. I'll graduate, we will get our apartment ready, your dress will be finished."

She sighed, knowing now was the time to prove her respect for him as the head of their family. He was very obviously what she needed to stay level headed. "Ok. We will wait."

He kissed her lips, lingering for a moment. "Are you mad?"

"No, of course not. I love you, Ben." He kissed her again and smiled.

"I love you, too."

UPSTAIRS

Jack had not meant to listen to Ben and Carlie's conversation, but the window was open and they were just below it on the porch.

"Jack Thornton, leave them be," Elizabeth whispered from the bed.

He walked over and climbed into bed next to Bradley and Elizabeth, stepping over Abbie and Kiki in the process. "Carlie told him she wanted to get married tomorrow. Did you know they are getting married in June? He isn't even sixteen!" Jack's voice had risen above a whisper causing Bradley to stir.

"Shhh. Yes I knew. Carlie told me."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because of this reaction. However, I told her to tell you anyway."

"She didn't."

"Jack, what's bothering you? Are they getting married tomorrow?"

"No, Ben told her no." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for a response. "I don't know why I'm upset."

"You're losing another daughter."

"Yeah, I am. Why is it so hard?"

"Because, babe, you and your daughters have an intense connection. Maddie and now Carlie found young men who will be taking over for you, but not taking your place. They will always need their Daddy."

DOWN THE HALL

Maddie sat against the headboard in their room, feeding Danny, listening to everyone else sleep. Nate's gentle snoring next to her made her smile. She loved that sound. She loved him. She loved their babies. She loved that they were going to live in Hope Valley.

He told her they were going to see their land tomorrow. She couldn't wait. Starting their new life was something that had become very exciting over the last months.

She burped Danny and put him in the drawer lined with blankets they had made into his bed. Then she slipped back in bed and stared at the ceiling, now imagining their new home.

Nate moved over against her back and wrapped his arm around her waist, now breathing against her neck. "Can't sleep, love?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About…?"

"Everything. I'm so happy, Nate. The house, moving, Danny, the girls, you. I am too excited to sleep, I think."

"I know what we can do to make you sleepy." He moved his lips behind her ear, giving her goosebumps.

"Nate Carlin! Not with the girls in the room."

"They're asleep."

"Yes, but if they wake up…no, not until we get home, sweetheart."

"A whole week?"

"Sorry, babe."

"Fine, but maybe just a little kiss?"

She turned and looked in his eyes. "I don't think that would be a good idea. You and your kisses, husband."

"What about them?" he asked innocently.

"Well, you tend to get carried away rather easily."

"Me? Oh boy, Mrs. Carlin."

"Oh boy what?"

"Its pretty funny that you say I get carried away when you…."

"Me? I do no such thing!" she whispered even louder.

"Oh no? I can think of at least a dozen…"

"A dozen!"

"At least, my love. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I rather enjoy it when you get carried away."

"Well, there will be no getting carried away until we get home."

"Yes, love. Whatever you say."

THE NEXT DAY

Will woke up, loving the feel of having a woman in his arms. His wife. His angel. He couldn't think of what could be better. His stomach growled, but still he stayed, slipping his hand further around her, the strawberry scent of her hair in his nose. She stayed asleep until his stomach growled again.

She giggled. "Better take care of that, babe."

"I don't want to move. I want to stay like this forever."

"I can make you something." She attempted to roll away.

"Nope, angel, the whole reason I want to stay here forever is because you're with me. If you get up, the spell is broken."

"The spell?" she giggled.

"Mmhmm. The one that says that the best thing in the world is holding my beautiful wife in my arms."

"I'll be right back. I'll just make some food and be right back here. You won't even miss me, Will."

She rolled away, wrapped her robe around herself, and turned to look at him.

"I miss you, angel."

"You know what they say, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder.""

"Pretty sure I can't be more fond of you than I already am." She smiled, walked over to his side of the bed, and sat down next to him.

"Good morning, husband. Thank you for marrying me."

He lifted his head up just enough to kiss her hello, his fingers untying her robe.

"Come back to bed," he mumbled against her lips. "Please."

"Ten minutes." She stood up, retied her robe, and stepped out of the room.

"Yep, definitely not leaving the house," he mumbled to himself, a smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17 - My Heart

"This is beautiful, Nate. Where is the house going to be?"

"Over there, by those trees." Maddie grabbed his hand and squeezed, imagining their house standing there.

"Perfect," she whispered. She smiled and turned toward Nate, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love it. I love you!"

"I love you too."

She loosened her hold a few moments later and looked up at him. "Are you happy, babe? Will this make you happy?" She knew he needed this even more than she did. She had seen his frustration build over the past few years, ready to walk his own path but never quite knowing how or when it would happen. "Babe?"

"You and the kids make me happy, Maddie. I don't want you to think that you don't."

"I know, but I can see that you are missing something."

He nodded and gathered her in his arms again, breathing in her encouragement and love as if he needed it to live. "Maddie." She looked up at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being supportive. Understanding why I need this, even though it means leaving home and our families."

"Nate, when we got married, you became my family. I go wherever you do, sweetheart. My home is wherever you and our kids are. Harris Town or Hope Valley."

He touched her chin, guiding her lips to his. He wrapped her up tighter in his arms, allowing his kiss to convey how much that meant to him.

AT THE SCHOOL HOUSE, MONDAY

Elizabeth and Jack walked hand in hand up the steps to the church. It was about time for recess so they walked into the room quietly.

"Ok, everyone. It's time for recess. When we get back, we will have our history exam." A collective groan sounded in the room. "Ok, scoot and be careful not to run my parents over on your way out." She winked at them as she watched the children leave. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, sweetheart," Elizabeth greeted.

"Is this bringing back memories, Ma?"

"Yeah. It is. All good though."

"What's your favorite, babe?" Jack asked, thinking she would say it was the day when they got married.

"When I came back from Hamilton and you took my hand and led me to see it. The sun was setting and you looked so handsome in your blue vest. It meant so much that you had built this for me, Jack. It still does."

Jack walked around the room, stopping at the front. "My favorite was when we stood here and Frank pronounced us husband and wife."

"Yeah, that was wonderful too." He raised his eyebrows at her, trying not to feel hurt. "Sweetie, don't misread my response. Of course our wedding was perfect and it meant so much." She walked over to him and took his hand. "Jack, if you hadn't built this, I would have continued to teach in the saloon. Who knows where we would have gotten married. Em wouldn't be teaching here right now. So many things happened here and all because you, my thoughtful, kind, considerate husband used your reward money to build it. Those kids needed a school house and the whole town needed a church and because of you, they had one and still do."

"Its not a big deal."

"It is and this town is full of things you did over the years to make others happy or to help them."

Em walked over to the bookcases and pulled one. "I think this belongs to the both of you."

"Oh! I wondered where that was. I must have left it here when we moved." She walked over and showed it to Jack. "Its still perfect, Jack, and so are you."

"I'm going to go see Lee. I'll see you both later, ok?" He kissed her and Em's cheeks and walked out.

"Uh oh. I guess I messed up," Elizabeth muttered.

"What will you do?"

"Make it up to him somehow." She knew she hadn't really done anything wrong but somehow he had taken her answer a different way than she intended. "You know, Em, even after being married to him for almost 24 years, we still get on each other's nerves and we still misunderstand each other. Remember in any relationship, communication is really important."

Em nodded. "I need to get the children back inside. Did you want to stay for a bit?"

"I won't be in the way?"

"Of course not. You can sit at my desk if you want."

"Thanks, Sweetheart." Elizabeth walked over and sat at the desk, the one that she used many years before.

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

Elizabeth found Jack back at the room with Jay, Abbie, Kiki, and Bradley, telling them stories before their naps. Jay really didn't need a nap but he was laughing with the rest of them.

Jack looked up, his smile lessening a bit when he saw her walk in. "Ok, guys. Time to sleep."

"Jack, can we talk a moment?"

"Nothing really to talk about," he said quietly.

"Jay, will you stay with the kids, please?"

"Sure, Ma."

"Thanks, honey." She held her hand out for him to take. "Jack, take a walk with me." He took her hand as they walked out but then placed it in his pocket.

They walked outside, down the street, past the church to the pond and then the field behind it. "Why are we here, Elizabeth?"

"Do you remember what happened here?"

"Of course I do." He turned and looked in the distance.

"What happened here?"

"Our first kiss."

"That's not all. Do you know what I remember?"

"Something different?"

"I remember you bringing me here and giving me a very precious gift."

"That drawing. I worked on that for so long to get it perfect."

She stepped forward and slipped her arms around his neck, leaning her forehead against his. "Not the drawing, Jack. The gift you gave me was far more valuable."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, softly kissing her. "You gave me your heart. It meant so much to know that you wanted me to stay with you."

"I loved you so much," he told her. "I couldn't lose you."

"That church and school house, Jack. My favorite memory was when you showed it to me because you were giving me another piece of yourself. It was the meaning more than anything. I didn't mean to discount our wedding or the fact that it is your favorite memory, but as you can see, each experience we have, whether it's here where you kissed me or at the church, means something different to each of us. It doesn't mean that it wasn't important. I promise."

He sighed and hugged her tight, burying his face in her neck. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you, sweetheart." She pulled back and kissed him briefly. "Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"We should get back to the room. We need to pack to leave tomorrow."

"I have a secret," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah? Tell me." They joined hands and walked slowly back to town.

"I arranged to pay for Nate and Maddie's lumber for their barn."

"That was nice of you. Do you think he will be ok with that?"

"I wanted to help with the house too but I figured that would be pushing it."

"It would be. Just to prepare you, he wants to move here to do things on his own. He might not be ok with this."

THE LUMBER MILL OFFICES

"How is that possible, Mr. Coulter? Who paid for the lumber?"

"Its anonymous, Nate."

"I don't understand." He looked at the invoice and then it dawned on him. "Jack. It was Jack, wasn't it?"

"Its anonymous, as I said."

He turned to Maddie who was speaking with Rosie over by the door. Maddie looked at him, seeing the anger on his face. "Nate? What's wrong?"

"Thank you, Mr. Coulter. I will be back later."

Nate shook his head and left the office. Maddie followed him out the door. "Babe, slow down. What's going on?"

"Your father…" he grumbled.

"What about him?"

"He knows that I want to take care of my family. Why does he insist on doing this?"

"Nate! Stop pacing and tell me what he did."

He stopped and shook his head. "He decided that paying for my new barn was a good idea. Heck, why not just pay for everything?"

"Do you want me to speak with him?"

"No. I'm the head of our family and I'm the one who is supposed to take care of everything. Why can't he just let me?" Maddie took his arm and they started walking. "Got nothin' to say?" he asked her.

"Nope."

"Do you think he should pay for our barn?"

"Absolutely not." As they walked, he calmed down considerably.

"Why are you so calm?"

"Because, I trust you. I know you'll do the right thing, Nate."

"What's that?"

"I also trust you to figure out what that is."

THAT EVENING

"Mama!" Mary yelled as she bounded in the door.

"Mary!" Ashley knelt down and opened her arms. "Hi, Sweetheart. I missed you."

"Me too. Did you have a good trip?"

Ashley looked up at Will and winked.

"We are so glad you're back home with us, Mary," Will told her, even though there wasn't a single second of the past few days he would change including the fact that they hadn't stepped a toe outside the house.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi." He kissed her cheeks and smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to make dinner, wanna help?"

"Yeah!"

"First, we need to go to the store. What do you think we should have?"

"Ummmm…..sketti and meatballs?"

"Sketti and meatballs sound good. What do you think, Mama?" Will asked her, a twinkle in his eye. The one that made her insides melt and made her want to kiss him so badly it almost hurt.

"Sounds good." She smiled and brushed her wavy blonde hair behind her ears, suddenly nervous.

"Ok." Will leaned in and kissed her goodbye. "Be back soon. Love you."

"Love you." No, no….that wasn't enough. He was walking away and just being away from him would be torture. "Um, can I go?" she asked just before they walked out the door.

He turned and saw a smile on her lips but a slight panic in her eyes. "Babe?"

"I want to go too. Please?"

"Of course." He held out his hand, which she took without hesitation. "I just figured you would want time to yourself."

"No, I don't. I want to be with you."

"I want you with me, too." She dropped his hand and wrapped her arm around his waist. This attachment she was feeling mixed with a bit of anxiety and love was overwhelming. She didn't know how she would make it through the next day when they returned to work.

She stopped walking for a moment and stared up at him. "Ash? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just…feel strange. Can we talk later?"

He nodded and bent down for a quick kiss but she held on, her fingers gripping his shirt to keep him close. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Hey," Mary said, tugging on Will's hand. "Can we go get sketti now? Please?"

Will stepped back from Ashley and smiled. "Sure, Mare. Let's go."

THE BOARDING HOUSE

Nate knocked on Jack and Elizabeth's room door.

Abbie opened it. "Hi, Nate!"

"Hi, Abbie. Can I talk to your Dad?"

"Sure. Dad!"

Jack walked over. "Hey, Nate." He figured Nate wanted to talk to him, so he followed him out of the room and down to the porch.

Nate paced for a moment before speaking. "Look, I appreciate that you wanted to help but I can't help but think you don't really trust me to care for Maddie. However, I have been for almost six years, Jack. We have a family and we've never for one day gone without food or the things we need. Granted we live in the house you provided but I've still done my best. Maddie supports me. Why can't you?" Nate paced again telling Jack he wasn't finished. "I can do this. It really bothers me that you keep giving us money and things when I am capable of providing them myself. I won't take your money, Jack. I need you to please respect that."

"Ok." Jack was overwhelmed with the pride he felt for his son-in-law.

"Ok? You'll take the money back?"

"Well no. I bought lumber with it. I'll just have Lee ship it to Harris Town and I'll use it for something." Nate seemed less stressed after getting all that off his chest. "You're wrong, you know."

"About what?"

"I do trust you and I've told you before that if I didn't, you wouldn't have married Maddie. This isn't about you, Nate. In my heart, my children and my wife are most important. I'm sure you understand that."

"Yes, I do."

"I like to give them things to make their lives easier. When I paid for your barn, it wasn't to make you feel as if I didn't believe in you. I just wanted to do it. I thought maybe it would save you money and you could use the money you would have spent, on something else. I'm sorry if I made you angry."

Nate nodded. "Thank you for understanding, Jack."

"You're welcome." He put his hand on Nate's shoulder and made eye contact. "Thank you for loving my daughter and being a good husband to her."

"I love her more than anything and our children mean the world to me. I'd be lost without them. I can take care of them, Jack."

"You don't need to convince me, son. It sounds like you're still trying to convince yourself."

Maybe that was true. Starting somewhere completely new with no parents around to get advice from or help from was stressful. This was what he'd been working toward for years. Now it was happening and the nagging doubt and fear of failure was in his chest. He just needed to get through it, starting with finding someone to build his house and barn.

WILL AND ASHLEY'S HOUSE

Dinner was over and Will heated water for Mary's bath.

He could hear Mary chattering about Olive and Pearl and Ashley responding to her questions. The whole thing made him smile. This was what he wanted. His own family to take care of and love.

He carried the two buckets of warm water into the bathroom and dumped them into the tub, swishing the water to create bubbles of strawberry scented soap. He loved that smell. It was Ashley, clean and simple.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, baby. Your bath is ready."

"Thank you." She grinned up at him and then kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He hugged her tightly, feeling his heart grow two sizes in the process.

Ashley watched them from the doorway. He stood up and squeezed Ashley's hand as he walked past. He winked. "I'll make us some tea." She nodded and went in to help Mary wash her hair.

After a while, Mary ran out in her nightgown and bare feet, climbing up on the couch and into Will's arms. "All clean!" she announced.

He chuckled. "That's good. Is it time for bed?"

"Mama said yes, but I wanted to say goodnight to you first."

"Oh ok."

"I'm going to say my prayers here, ok?" she asked innocently.

He nodded and smiled as she folded her hands and closed her eyes. "Dear God, thank you for Mama and Daddy and for our family. I need this Mama and Daddy. Please let me have them for a long long time. Please help them give me a little brother or sister soon. I really want one. Thank you. Through Jesus name, Amen."

Will smiled, fighting his emotions yet again at his new daughter and her innocence. "I love you, sweetheart." He held her close until Ashley came looking for her.

"Sweetie, time for bed."

"Can I stay here with you? I'll be quiet." She snuggled closer to Will, her eyelids drowsy with sleep from the fire a few feet away.

"A few more minutes," Ashley told her. "I'm going to go change. Be right back."

Mary fell asleep about a minute later, Will running his fingers through her strawberry scented hair.


	18. Chapter 18 - A Train

MAY, HOPE VALLEY

Em stood with her back against the side of the café, gazing into Lee's blue eyes. He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Will you come, Lee?"

"To Harris Town? Can I think about it?"

"We're courting, Lee. That means we are supposed to do things like this together."

It wasn't that he didn't want to go. He normally would go anywhere with Em, but going to a family wedding together would make people assume all sorts of things. One being that they would be next and Em made it clear that she wanted to teach, not get married right away.

He would ask her to marry him today if he thought she would say yes, but he didn't.

"I don't think so, Em. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I can't." He kissed her cheek again and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure." She didn't understand why he was distancing himself from her. One minute he would be kissing her until her knees were weak and the next, he pushed her away.

She sighed and walked into the café, startled when she found Clara at the table, tears on her face. "Clara? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry." She wiped her cheeks and stood up.

"You can tell me." She took her hand and walked over to the couch in the parlor.

"I want a baby."

"Ok. Well, does Jesse not want one?"

"Of course he does. I just can't get pregnant. I did twice and lost the babies. Its been so long that I think I'm out of hope."

"I'm sorry it's been so hard on you. Have you seen a doctor?"

"He says there's nothing physically wrong that he can see. I'm almost forty and

now I think it's too late."

"You can adopt. My brother and my niece are adopted. There are plenty of children who need homes. In fact, I saw a poster by the mercantile about an orphan train."

"An orphan train?"

"Yeah. I've read about them. Usually a pastor organizes it. Someone brings a wagon full of orphans from town to town to find homes for them. I don't know if there are babies, though."

"Do you know when?" Clara held on to the glimmer of hope that she could actually be a mother soon.

"Let's go look."

Em took Clara's arm and they walked together to the mercantile. "Here it is. Orphan Train. Dozens of children, various ages, in need of a good home and open hearts. Arriving May 12."

"That's tomorrow, Em. I need to talk to Jesse. Thank you!" She kissed her cheek and ran off to find her husband.

HARRIS TOWN, THE NEW STORE

The store had been open a few weeks but the new Confection shop was not quite there. Carlie sighed and looked at the area.

"Babe, what do you think?"

Ben looked up from his newspaper across the store and smiled. "Looks good."

"Now, Sweetheart, that's what you always say. Do you really think it looks good or do you just not care?" She propped her hands on her hips and stared at him. He chuckled.

"Car, it's fine. If you like it, then I do."

She walked to the counters and imagined making her recipes there, knowing Ben was within talking distance if she needed him. The sink was new, the counters new, the walls were now painted a light green with white trim. The work table was made by her own father and soon to be father-in-law. The drawer under the display case locked so they had a safe place to keep their money.

She turned and imagined the area full of customers wanting to try her sweets. Some would just want coffee or hot chocolate and would want to sit in one of the three tables around the wood stove and chat.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" He slipped his arms around her and looked where she had been looking.

"How much it means to me that you built this for me."

"I didn't build it."

"You know what I mean. It was your idea, Ben. It means a lot." He shrugged.

"I love you and I like looking at you."

"Ben!" She laughed and smacked his arm.

"I do, and I figured the best way to make sure that happens as often as possible is to make sure you're close by."

"So you did it for selfish reasons?"

"A little. Mostly though, I knew it would make you happy. That's all I want."

"What I want is for the next twenty one days to pass so I can marry you."

"Mmm. Me too," he agreed as he bent down and kissed her. "It's late. I'll take you home."

"Ok."

He walked out, holding the door for her and locking it behind them. Then he untied Ruby, his horse, and mounted, holding his arm down for Carlie to grab on to so she could swing herself up behind him. "Ready, Car?"

"Ready."

HOPE VALLEY, COULTER'S HOUSE

"Lee, what's going on?" He had been silent through dinner, his mind far away from the fancy dinner his mother had prepared.

"Nothing, Dad. I'm going to bed."

"Something with Em?"

He looked up, surprised at how observant his father was. "Yeah. I'll figure it out."

"I have drawn up the papers for your purchase of half the mill. They are ready whenever you want to finalize it."

Lee Jr. looked at his hands and sighed. Owning half the mill used to be important to him. When Em came back into his life, his priorities changed. Now, he wanted her as his wife, and children, at least a handful.

"Lee? Is it still something you want?"

"I don't know, Dad. I'm just not sure of much right now."

"What's going on, son?"

"I love her, Dad. More than anything."

"Ok. Are you going to propose to her?"

"I want to. If I thought she would agree I would do it this second."

"She doesn't want to get married?"

"She does, but she's made it clear that teaching is top priority. I don't know how long I'm supposed to wait."

"You've loved her a long time, son. Does she feel the same?"

"I think so. I'm not sure though."

"Sounds like you need to talk to her. Find out where her heart is."

"Yeah. I do know one thing. I am going to buy some land and build a house. Whether it's Em I marry or someone else, I need to have a home for the family."

THE NEXT DAY, FIRST THING

School was finished for the year. Em was very proud of her students. Their exams were very near perfect, so she rewarded them by dismissing early.

She walked downstairs and was met by Clara and Jesse. "Morning!" Clara said, a huge smile on her face.

"Morning. I need coffee before I can be as happy as you are, friend."

"Em, will you come to see the children with us?"

"The orphans?"

"Yes, of course!"

Em took a sip of coffee and grabbed a piece of bread to munch on. "Of course, I'll go."

"Thank you. Let's go!"

"Now? Can I eat this first?"

"You can eat on the way to the church." Em smiled at her. She could be a Mama by the end of the day. She wasn't going to ruin the feeling for her.

Em slipped her arm through Clara's. "Ready to be a Mama?"

"Yes. I've been ready for so long."

The three of them walked to the church and stopped at the sight of two wagons full of children. "Oh my," Em whispered. "So many."

Clara went over to a little girl, not more than two years old, who had her thumb in her mouth. "Hi, sweetheart."

The little girl kept her eyes down, avoiding looking at anyone.

"What's your name?"

"This is Ruth," Pastor Spencer told her. "She's the youngest of the children. Are you and Jesse looking to adopt?"

"Yes. Is she all by herself?"

"She is, her parents died in a fire. She doesn't have any brothers or sisters."

"We will take her, Pastor," she said impulsively. She looked at Jesse. He nodded.

"Are you sure? She hasn't spoken a word. I'm not even sure she can speak. Honestly, she mostly cries."

"I'm sure. She will be safe with us." Clara knew the little Ruth, whom she had decided would be called Ruthie, just needed to know she was safe and loved. She walked over slowly and knelt down in front of her. "Hi, Ruthie. I'm Clara." A tear fell down her little cheek. "Oh, sweetie. Its ok. Everything is going to be just fine now."

Em wandered over to the other wagon, wanting to make the children comfortable. They looked so sad and lost.

She felt a tug on her hand. A little negro boy about five or so looked up at her with big brown eyes. "Scuse me, ma'am."

"Hi, there. I'm Miss Thornton. What's your name?"

"David." She knelt down in front of him.

"Hi, David. How are you?"

"I need a Mama. Can you be my Mama?"

"You know what? I'm not married, but if I were, I might consider it."

"I don't need a Daddy. Just a Mama. I ain't never had a Daddy."

"Well, David. I'll help you find a Mama. If I don't by the time it's time for you to leave, I'll adopt you myself."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

...

Em walked over to Pastor Spencer right before he started speaking to those who had gathered. "Pastor?"

"Hello, Miss Thornton."

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course."

"I was wondering what the rules are for adopting a child."

"Rules?"

"For instance, does skin color matter?"

"No, of course not. God is not partial, why should we be?"

"What about marriage?"

"What about it?"

"Is it necessary? A rule that one must be married to adopt a child?"

"Not a rule, no. However don't you think a family should include a mom and dad?"

"In a perfect world, yes. However this world isn't perfect, as we both know."

"Miss Thornton, are you saying you want to adopt one of these children?"

"Perhaps. However, now I just wanted to be clear on the rules. A single woman would not be turned away if she showed interest in adoption. Is this correct?"

"If she had a way to support said child, no, she wouldn't be discounted."

"Thank you, Pastor."

After the Pastor was done introducing the children to the prospective parents, Em watched as a few of the fifteen children brought to town were chosen. Her heart broke for the ones who weren't.

She looked at David, his head down, hands in his lap. There was something in her heart that made her want to be his Mama. It was the same heart that wanted to make a difference in her students lives and the same one that loved Lee. She couldn't ignore it before and she couldn't now.

Maybe she should have talked it over with him before she did what she did, but he wasn't her husband or fiancé yet.

A half hour later, she found herself walking down Main St. with David's little hand holding hers and an adoption certificate in her other hand. "How does that sound, Davie? Davie Thornton. I think it sounds perfect."

"Me too!" The little guy, who she'd found out was five, flashed her a big grin. The pastor also told her that his Mama had a bad heart and had died in her sleep one night, leaving him alone. Her heart broke again at the thought of him being alone. She had never known the feeling. Her family was huge and wonderful.

"Hey, Davie, let's go to the store. You need some things before we go to on a train trip."

David stopped walking and yanked his hand from hers. "Train? I don't want to go back. You said I was yours now! You're my Mama!" Tears started flowing as he voiced his panic.

She knelt down in front of him and dried his tears. "Sweetheart, you are mine. I'm not sending you anywhere. This isn't an orphan train. This is a big train that will take us to see my family. You'll like it, I promise. I'm never going to send you away."

He looked at her, some of his distrust slipping away. She picked him up and hugged him, smiling as he finally wrapped his arms around her neck. He was small for five but she assumed he probably didn't get all the food he needed.

She carried him into the store, receiving a few curious looks from people she didn't know all that well. "Good afternoon, Miss Thornton," Katie said from behind the counter.

"Morning, Katie."

"Who do you got there?"

"Katie, this is Davie. He's my son now." Davie looked at her and smiled.

"You're my Mama."

"Yes, sweetie. I am."

"Congratulations, Miss Thornton, and to you too, Davie."

"Thank you. What do you say to Miss Katie?" she asked Davie.

"Thank you, Miss Katie." He had manners apparently, Em thought to herself.

"Now, Davie needs some things…"

THAT EVENING

Jesse, Clara, and Ruthie stopped by to eat and Em and Davie ate with them. Ruthie clung to Clara, the whole time, never eating a bite of food.

Davie, however, ate like he was starving. "Slow down, buddy. I don't want you to choke."

Em watched Ruthie for a moment. "Do you think she wants some milk?"

At the word, the little girl looked up, a bit of hope in her eyes. "Do you want some milk, sweetie?" Clara asked.

Ruthie nodded, a tear rolling down her face. Clara stood up and walked over to the icebox and poured some milk into a cup. "Here you go, baby." Ruthie appeared to not know what to do with the cup.

"I bet she's used to a bottle," Em told Clara.

"I don't have one."

"I'll run to the mercantile," Jesse offered. He stood up and ran out, wanting to take care of his new daughter.

There were mashed potatoes that would be easy to eat for her, but she wouldn't open her mouth. Jesse walked in a few moments later with a bottle and a present for her.

Em filled the bottle and Jesse knelt down in front of Ruthie and Clara. "I bought you something, sweetie." The small brown bear with a pink bow caught her eye. She reached for it and held it close as soon as it was in her arms.

"Mama," she whispered. "Want Mama." Clara knew she wanted her Mama that she lost, not her, but that only made sense. One day, maybe Ruthie would accept her. She just needed to be patient.

LATER, LATE EVENING

Lee walked over to see Em. He knocked and then entered. "Em?"

She heard him from upstairs, but Davie was almost asleep and he seemed afraid to be alone. "I'll be right back, sweetie."

"No, stay, Mama," he mumbled.

"Shhh. I'll be right downstairs."

She stood up and walked slowly across the room, looking back to see if he was still relaxed. He was sprawled out in the bed and didn't move so she figured she was ok to leave.

"Em?" Lee called again.

"Hi," she greeted as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey, what are you up to?" She walked up and gave him a kiss before answering.

"I have something to tell you."


	19. Chapter 19 - Mixed Emotions

TWO WEEKS LATER

Maddie and the girls met the train because Auntie Em was arriving. Leah and Rachel missed her and mentioned her daily. Maddie did too, of course, but knowing they were traveling back with her to Hope Valley after Carlie's wedding, helped her to get past the feeling.

"Its coming, Mama! The train is coming!" Rachel told her as if the loud whistle and enormous steel contraption wasn't a giveaway.

"Yes, sweetheart. Now stay here, with me." She placed her hand on the girl's shoulders to hopefully calm them a bit.

They obeyed and stayed put, still bouncing with happy anticipation. "Auntie! You're home!" Leah yelled, waving her hands as Em walked toward them. Maddie noticed she wasn't alone, though. She had a little boy with her, holding on to her hand.

"My little honey bees! Oh, I missed you." She let go of the little boy's hand and knelt to hug her nieces.

Em looked up and winked at her sister. "Hey, Maddie."

"Hi. Anything or anyone you want to talk about?"

Em stood and grabbed the little boy's hand again, offering him a smile. "This is Davie. Davie this is Leah, Rachel, and my sister Maddie."

He buried his face in her skirt, keeping one eye on them.

"Are you watching him for someone?"

"No, not exactly."

Maddie raised her eyebrows at Em, not even beginning to guess what was really going on. "Em?"

"He's mine. I adopted him when a group of orphans came into town a few weeks back."

"What? But you aren't married."

"I didn't need to be. I'm a perfectly acceptable mother, Maddie."

"Leave it to Em to be completely out in left field," Maddie thought to herself.

"Ok, then." Maddie walked over and knelt down beside Davie. His beautiful brown eyes drew her in. "Hi, Davie. I'm your Auntie Maddie."

He turned and looked at her, offering the tiniest of smiles. "You're pretty," he told her.

"Thank you, sweetie."

The porter brought Em and Davie's trunk and set it next to them. "Thank you, sir," Em said with a nod. "You don't happen to have a wagon, do you?" she asked Maddie. "I'm not sure we can lug this thing home by hand."

"I brought Dad's wagon. Bella is right over there, waiting patiently."

"Great! Let's go." Em took one side of the trunk and Maddie took the other.

"Come on, kids. Time to go."

ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Maddie guided the wagon into the driveway of the Thornton homestead and pulled up to the house.

Jack and Elizabeth, with Danny in her arms, along with Bradley walked out of the house to meet them.

It was so good to see them. "Mom, Dad!"

Jack walked over and helped them down from the wagon.

"Hi, Papa!" Leah said, as if she hadn't just seen him an hour before.

"Hi, love," he said with a wink.

He walked over to greet them and smiled at Davie. "Hi, I'm Jack. What's your name?"

"That's Davie," Rachel told him. "He's Auntie Em's now."

Em gasped, closing her eyes for a moment. She had wanted to spill her news personally. Jack looked at his daughter and then back to the boy. "Well, I guess that means I have a new grandson. Hi, Davie. I'm your Papa."

"Papa?" Davie repeated.

"Yep."

Maddie ushered her girls inside to play with Abbie and Kiki. "Davie, wanna play?" Leah yelled from the doorway.

"No. I'll stay with Mama." He grabbed Em's hand.

Elizabeth watched the whole thing from beside the wagon, baffled at her daughter, but not entirely surprised.

"Mama?" Em said to Elizabeth, wanting desperately to know what she was thinking.

"Hi, babe." She walked over and kissed her cheek. "Welcome home."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth handed Danny to Jack and knelt down. "Hi, Davie. I'm Elizabeth. I'm your Grandma."

"Grandma?"

"Yeah. Is that ok with you?"

He nodded, and much to everyone's surprise, he wrapped his arms around her neck and held on. Em's eyes filled with tears of relief. She had been so nervous, but in true Thornton form, her son was accepted into the family with very few questions asked.

AN HOUR LATER

Em sat with Davie until he fell asleep next to Bradley in the boy's room. Then she walked out of the room and down the stairs where her parents were waiting in the kitchen.

"Hi," she said as she went to pour herself some coffee.

"Hey, Em," Jack responded.

She took a deep breath and sat down. "So what's new?"

Her parents shook their heads and laughed. "You adopted someone, and kept it a secret?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It was," Jack admitted. "I'm just a bit confused, sweetheart."

"About what?"

"You've always said teaching was your dream and that you weren't in a hurry to get married and have a family. Then you show up with a little boy that calls you Mama."

"I am his Mama."

"The point is, what changed your mind? This can't be easy. You don't have a husband to rely on. Doing this on your own, with some obvious differences. People aren't always accepting of those differences."

"That doesn't matter to me, Dad. You know you have always taught us that skin color doesn't make a difference. We are all the same."

"Of course, that's true. You know that isn't what we care about. This is bound to be difficult for the both of you."

"Dad, we are fine."

"Ok, so what made you pick Davie?"

"Have you seen how adorable he is? His Mama died in her sleep because she had a bad heart. It left him all alone with no one. When I saw him come into town on that orphan train, he picked me. He asked me to be his Mama. I couldn't turn him down. He was alone."

"Honey, are you sure that this is what you want to do?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Of course it is. He is my son. I love him." As much as she wanted to be strong, she couldn't hold in her tears. She had loved him from the beginning and now she just wanted her parents to love him too.

"Ok, sweetie. We had to know that you were prepared for everything that being a mom will throw at you. That's why we asked so many questions."

"Mama, I feel that I am prepared because you were the best example of what a mother should be. We always knew that you loved us, no matter what, and that is what I want Davie to know."

"Mama?" Davie called from the other room.

"In here, baby."

He walked into the kitchen and ran over to her. "Where did you go?" he asked, a panicked sound to his voice.

"I just came down here. I didn't leave." She picked him up and cuddled him.

"You weren't there."

"Shhh. It's ok. I'm right here." He had taken to her immediately the first day she had seen him, but because of losing his mother, he was afraid of being away from her. If she wasn't there when he woke up, he searched for her.

"Is Lee coming?" his little voice asked in the quiet.

"Yes, he will be here tomorrow."

"Good."

THE NEXT DAY

Em and Davie walked to the train station to meet Lee. She had missed him and it had only been one day. She looked down at her plain gold band that she had worn on her left hand for the last week. Somehow, no one had noticed it.

"I hear the train, Mama."

"Me too, buddy." When Lee stepped off the train, her heart went crazy and Davie ran toward him.

"Lee!"

"Hey, buddy. Good to see you."

He walked over to Em and hugged her too. It felt perfect to have his family in his arms.

"I'm glad you're here," Em told him as she kissed his cheek.

"Is that all I get? A kiss on the cheek?"

"We are in public, Lee."

"Never stopped us before."

"I suppose not. I guess I'm just nervous."

"What did your parents say? Should I be scared?"

"I didn't tell them. I already sprung a new grandchild on them."

"Em."

"I know, I just…I know my Dad will be upset that he didn't get to give me away. I suppose I just wanted to postpone the anger for another day."

"Sweetie, we did the right thing. This is better for all three of us."

She was not convinced of that. She knew she could raise Davie just fine on her own. That being said, she didn't regret marrying Lee for a second. The last week had been a good one.

THORNTON RANCH

"Let's just go talk to them. It's better to get it over with."

Em took a deep breath and nodded. "Davie, can you go upstairs and play for a few moments? Lee and I need to talk to Grandma and Papa."

"I want to stay with you."

"I know but it will be for just a few moments."

Jay walked in to the room. "Hi, Em."

"Hey, bud. Can you take Davie upstairs and read him a story for me? I need to talk to Mom and Dad."

"Sure! Let's go read Jack and the Beanstalk, Davie."

Davie looked at Em and Lee and then back to Jay and after a long moment he decided to trust Jay. "Can you read me two books, Jay?"

"Sure, I can."

Em sighed as he walked away. "Lee? Just hold me for a second, please."

He wrapped his arms around her and took a moment to kiss her properly since they were alone. "It's going to be ok."

She nodded and then smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

A few moments later, they wandered into the kitchen to find her parents. "Hey, Mom, Dad. Can we talk to you?"

Jack looked up from his breakfast and smiled. "Lee, good to see you."

"You too, Jack." He walked over and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Elizabeth."

Em sat down, her hands in her lap. Lee sat next to her, grabbing her hand.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jack figured Lee was going to ask for her hand and of course he would give it as he had with Maddie and Carlie.

Lee squeezed her hand and then spoke. "We got married a week ago."

Jack was not expecting that and he didn't know how to take it. Instead of speaking, he stared at them, then left the room and went outside.

Em sat back and sighed. That's why she hadn't told him. He was hurt and angry and she caused it. "Mom?"

"Emmy?"

"What are you feeling?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I'm happy you and Lee finally decided to marry but I'm sad you didn't include your family." She stood up and poured herself some tea. "What was the hurry? We would have come, you know. In a heartbeat."

ONE WEEK BEFORE

Em smiled at Lee. He sat next to her, holding her hand and reading a story to Davie. He had accepted him and her decision to adopt right away.

They spent almost all their time together and Davie liked Lee. He seemed to view him as someone safe and that was helpful.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should get married." She looked at him, surprised.

"Let's talk after Davie is in bed."

About an hour later, Davie was bathed and in bed sleeping, giving Em and Lee time to chat.

She poured his tea and sat across from him at the table. "Ok, Lee. Why do you think we should get married?"

"I love you and Davie needs a father."

"He doesn't need a father. He and I would be just fine on our own if we had to be." She knew she sounded defensive but she couldn't help it. She didn't need a husband to raise her son.

"Em, I'm not telling you that you aren't capable. Every child deserves a father. He's been through a lot. Don't you think that he should have anything he could ever want? I can give that to him. To both of you, if you'd let me."

"We don't need things, Lee."

"I need you, Em. I know I said I wouldn't push but I've loved you for almost six years. I've wanted to marry you for that long too. I need you to think of him and how much love and support he needs right now. You don't have to do this alone. I want to help you."

She got up and moved to his lap. "Lee, I love you. You know that, right?"

"You've said it before, but honestly I was beginning to wonder how you felt."

"I was wondering how you felt too. You seemed to be pushing me away."

He sat and stared in the distance for a moment. "I was scared that I would never be able to marry you. I felt like we were stuck."

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I didn't want to lose you. I need you, Em."

She touched his cheek and smiled. "I need you too."

"Will you marry me, love?"

BACK TO PRESENT

"Em?" Elizabeth looked at her, seeing that she had been somewhere else entirely.

"Sorry, Ma. We got married because we decided it was the right time for us. I'm sorry that we hurt you and Dad. It wasn't our intention, I promise you."

"Em, you are twenty two years old and you live in a different town. We don't make decisions for you anymore. I'm not angry, and just because I wish you had done something differently, doesn't mean I love you any less." She covered Em's hand with her own and smiled. "Make sure you explain things to your father. He's hurt right now."

"I'll talk to him now."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lee asked.

"No, better stay in here in case Davie comes down." She kissed his cheek and stood up. As she passed her Mom, she kissed her cheek as well. "Love you, Ma."

"Love you too, babe."

THE BARN

Jack brushed Bella until her coat was shiny, loving how calm it made him. He was still hurt and a bit angry but he was calm.

"Dad?"

Em walked up behind him and watched him brush the horse. He was a strong man, his muscles apparent from years of hard work. He was also sensitive and loved his family and she loved him back. "Yeah," he said quietly.

"Can we talk?"

He finished a few more strokes and then set the brush down. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the wagon to sit.

"What did you want to say?"

"I'm sorry that we hurt you. It wasn't my intention."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, very much."

"Is he good to you and Davie?"

"Yes. He is wonderful. He could have been so mad because I adopted Davie without discussing it with him first. He wasn't, though. He reads to Lee and stays with him until he's asleep. He helps him feel safe. Davie has a problem with being separated from us but Lee is so patient."

"I wanted to walk you down the aisle. I wanted to have the chance to give you away. It's my job."

"I would have loved that." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you. I'm sorry I walked out."

"Please don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

"I'm proud of you, Em. I always knew you'd be a good mom."

"Well, I have the best parents around so some of that is bound to help."


	20. Chapter 20 - Nerves

THREE DAYS LATER, CARLIE'S CONFECTIONS

The wedding was the next day and Carlie was nervous. So she baked. She looked around and chuckled. Lemon cookies, gingerbread, Cherry apple pie, chocolate chunk brownies. Good thing the whole family was around because someone needed to eat them.

She heard the door jingle and Ben say, "Good morning," to whomever had entered.

After a few moments, Carlie felt Ben move up behind her and nuzzle her neck causing her to giggle. "Ben Harris! People could walk in here."

"I don't care. You are going to be my wife tomorrow. I should be able to show affection." He spun her around and kissed her deeply, causing goosebumps.

"Affection, huh?" she whispered when they pulled apart. "I'm good with that."

"I love you, Carlie." She noticed tears filling his eyes. It made her love him even more.

"I love you." She slipped her arms around his waist and held him, just enjoying being there.

They broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Uh, excuse me. Sorry to break this up."

"Dad," Ben said with a smile on his face.

"Just wanted to see if you need any help with anything? Is the apartment done?"

"Yeah, we are both moved in for the most part. We don't need anything." Ben felt Carlie's fingers slip between his and squeeze. He looked down at her and she raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"The bathtub. We need help moving it."

"We can handle it," Ben told her.

"No, I'm sorry, sweetie, but I can't lift that thing and you can't do it by yourself. I'm not sure why you keep putting it off."

"I'm not putting it off intentionally, Car. I just never got around to it." She held her tongue. He had plenty of time in the past two weeks to ask for help but he kept pushing it off.

"I can help you with it, Ben."

"It's ok, Dad. I'm sure you're busy."

"Ben, stop being stubborn. I'm offering to help."

Ben sighed and nodded, slipping away from Carlie's grasp.

She turned around and started stirring her peanut butter cookie batter to distract herself.

AN HOUR LATER

Carlie met Maddie, Amy, and Em at Penny's to try on her dress. They needed sister time and Carlie needed advice.

She turned around in her gown of perfectly white lace and smiled. "It's perfect, Penny. Thank you so much!"

"You look amazing, Carlie," Amy told her.

"Thank you."

"Nervous?" Em asked her. "I can see it on your face."

"Yeah. I just need to make a few more pies, I think."

Her sisters giggled. "Pies?"

"Baking helps. I've been doing it all morning. You should see how much dessert I have for after dinner tonight."

"Good thing there's a lot of us," Maddie mentioned.

Carlie suddenly turned and looked at them. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Amy asked.

"That I won't be able to…I mean, what if I'm too scared and…I don't know what I'm doing. Maybe this is a mistake?"

They all walked over to her, slipping their arms around each other and her, giving support. "You are going to be fine, Carlie," Amy began.

"We were all nervous," Maddie told her. "Although, I'm pretty sure Nate was more nervous than I was," she admitted.

"I'm new to this myself, Car, but we have all met and married our best friends," Em contributed. "They are all wonderful, kind men who love us and just want us to be happy. Ben is the same. From what I've seen, you two are more than ready for this next step."

"I agree," Amy said. "Let him know that you're scared. He will help you through it."

"I don't know. I don't think I can bring that up…"

"He will be your husband. You should be able to discuss anything. It seems embarrassing right now but he is the one you will be spending that time with."

Carlie sat down and cried. "I don't know how to do this wife thing. What if he decides I'm not the one he wants?"

Maddie sat next to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Carlie, look at me." She did, tears slipping down her cheeks. "He loves you. He will never decide that you aren't who he wants. You need each other and have proven to everyone that you will stick by each other no matter what."

She suddenly got the overwhelming urge to see him. "Can you help me out of this dress? I need to see him." She frantically tried to do it herself but she couldn't. "I need to see him," she said as the tears kept falling.

Maddie undid the buttons and helped her step out of it so she could dress. "Carlie, it's going to be ok. I promise."

Carlie nodded and pulled her clothes on and then her shoes.

She thanked everyone again and then ran to the store but he wasn't there. "Where's Ben?" she asked Leesa.

"Upstairs." Carlie ran up the stairs and walked in to the apartment they would share the next day.

"Ben?"

"Yeah! In the bedroom." She walked in and found Ben, Drew, Will, Nate, and Caleb sitting there. "Carlie? What's going on?"

"You boys look like you're getting into trouble. I should ask you what's going on, I think." She propped her hands on her hips and stared at them. They all looked at each other and chuckled. "What?"

"Elizabeth," they all said in unison.

"What about her?"

"You look just like her, standing there like that," Caleb told her.

"Shush, Caleb."

"Sorry, but you do, little sister." Caleb kissed her forehead. "That's not a bad thing, though." He noticed the tears in her eyes. "You ok? We didn't mean anything by it."

"I need to talk to Ben. Can the rest of you scoot?"

"Sure."

She watched her brothers leave and then got nervous again.

"Carlie?" Ben stepped forward and kissed her temple and then her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"You aren't going to suddenly decide you don't want me, are you?" she blurted. "I mean, I don't know how to do this. I've never been a wife before and I'm so scared." She buried her face in his chest, embarrassed.

He rubbed her back and held her, knowing this conversation needed to happen but at fifteen, not knowing exactly what to say.

He sat on the bed and pulled her down next to him, praying for the words. "I can tell you one thing I'm sure of, Carlie. You are the one I want. I will want you by my side forever. No doubts at all." She nodded, relieved to hear the words come out of his mouth. He leaned toward her and kissed her lips. "I love you," he told her, kissing her again.

"I love you too." He went to kiss her again but she placed her hand on his chest and stopped him, squinting her eyes. "What were you and my brothers doing in here?"

"Just talking," he said much too innocently.

"Ben Harris…"

"Carlie Thornton…" he countered.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing." He smiled and kissed her nose. "You'll find out soon enough."

"You are up to something. I knew it."

He smiled and took her hand. "Carlie, everything is going to be fine."

MADDIE AND NATE'S HOUSE

Em went and got Davie from Lee and then headed to Maddie's house.

Rachel and Leah took Davie's hands and pulled him into their room to play with the toys that weren't packed yet.

"I'll be right here, Davie. I'm not going anywhere."

He looked back twice as they pulled him down the hallway. She smiled and waved as he walked off.

"So, Em…tell me about your wedding. I wish I could have been there."

"I know. I'm sorry, Maddie. It was small. We just had Pastor Spencer and his wife and Clara and Jesse as our witnesses."

"You didn't have Lee or Rosie?"

"No."

"I don't understand, Em. Why not?"

"We didn't mean anything by it, we just did it quick."

"Em? Did you and Lee…"

"What?"

"Were you and Lee together before you married? Is that why you hurried?"

"No! Maddie, you know me better than that."

"I also thought I'd be invited to my best friend's wedding." Maddie wasn't really mad. She just didn't understand.

"Maddie, it was a spur of the moment decision. We didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm sorry that it hurt you."

Maddie looked at her sister and saw that she was being honest. She wasn't trying to cover anything up. Maddie walked over and hugged her. "I love you, Em. I just always pictured being there next to you." She wiped a tear. "Like you were with me."

"Will you help me?"

"With what?"

"Plan my wedding. I want it to be a surprise for Dad. At Christmas."

"The whole family would be here anyway."

"Yes. Help me?"

"Of course I will. We will plan as soon as we get to Hope Valley." Maddie poured them some tea and sat down. "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Davie seems pretty reluctant to have you out of his sight."

"Yeah. His mom died in her sleep one night and he was all alone. I think he's afraid I won't be there if he can't see me."

"Poor kid. That must make things challenging for you and Lee, being newlyweds and all."

"Yeah. It does."

"Did you even get time to yourselves the night of your wedding?"

"Yeah. We prepared him to stay with Julie and Tom. He and Kevin get along well so he stayed for one night at their house. Apparently he had a rough night. He cried almost the whole time. Maybe we should have waited longer to get married for his sake. I don't know."

"Things should get better, with time, don't you think?"

"It's been three weeks. If anything, it's gotten a bit worse. He refuses to sleep in his own room. Lee makes a bed for him on the floor next to our bed."

"Does he have a teddy?"

"No. He doesn't. Do you think that would work?"

"It can't hurt to try. Maybe holding on to something will make him feel secure."

"Mama?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Hold me?" Em picked him up and held him, vowing to let him pick out a teddy when they went to the store.

THE STORE

"Ok, sweetheart. Which do you like?"

"For me?" He looked up at her with his beautiful brown eyes, confused.

"Yes. Pick out which you think will help you sleep better." She didn't add, "So Lee and I can have some time together."

He stared up at the three teddy bears. One with a hat, one with a ribbon, and one without any adornment. He seemed unable or possibly unwilling to make the decision.

"Sweetie, do you like the one with the hat?"

"I don't want one."

"Why not?"

Leesa walked over and smiled. "Hi there." She hugged Em and then knelt down next to Davie. "Looking for a friend?"

"No, ma'am."

Leesa picked up the one with the hat. "This one's name is Sam. He needs a family. Do you think you might be able to adopt him?"

"Adopt? Mama adopted me," he said, looking at Em.

"Do you think you can be his family?" Leesa asked him, slipping the bear into his arms. Davie looked at the bear and then at Em and then to Leesa.

"Yeah. I'll take care of him."

"Thank you so much. Now I don't have to worry."

THORNTON RANCH

Lee decided he better speak with Jack. He seemed a bit cool to him whenever they spoke and he assumed it was due to the lack of family present at their wedding.

He found him in the barn, mucking stalls.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" He continued mucking, not looking up.

"Could I speak with you?"

Jack, being who he was, stopped working to give his new son-in-law his attention, even though he was a bit mad at him.

"Jack, I just want to try to explain why we got married so quickly."

"You don't owe me an explanation. She didn't live under my roof so she made a choice. I can't say much." Jack knew it was true, even though he didn't actually believe it.

"Jack, I know how close you are to your girls. I'm sorry that our choice hurt you."

"Yeah, well it's done."

"Jack, I don't want our relationship to be like this."

"Me either."

"I would love your blessing."

"Em told me that you are a good husband and father. That's all that I want for my daughters. I know you, Lee and I know your parents. If Em had married someone I didn't know, my blessing wouldn't be given so easily. Just promise me, you'll take care of her and that wonderful boy in there."

"I promise. I love her with all my heart and I love Davie. I am so grateful for them."

"Then you have my blessing." He shook Lee's hand and smiled.

"Thank you, Jack. "

ON THE ROAD, JUST OUTSIDE TOWN

Ben slipped his arm around Carlie's waist as they walked. They both needed to get away from the wedding preparations and just take some time for each other.

Ben couldn't believe he would be a husband in less than twenty four hours. It felt good to think about, but scary at the same time. He was going to be the head of the household, charged with the very important responsibility of taking care of a wife and hopefully children. He didn't know much about how to do that except by seeing his Dad and Jack do it. They made it look easy. They were kind and patient. They showed enormous love and support to everyone they knew. He hoped to make them and Carlie proud.

"Hey," she said quietly, slipping her arm around his waist.

"Hey."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You. I want to be a good husband, but I'm not sure how."

"You will be. Your dad and mine are great examples."

"I guess a lot of it starts with love," he thought out loud.

"That's the easy part. I'll support you, Ben. I will try to make it easy on you."

He kissed her temple and thought about how very very lucky he was.


	21. Chapter 21 - Commitments

CARLIE'S WEDDING DAY, THORNTON RANCH

Carlie walked downstairs to start the coffee. "Dad?" He was sitting at the table, his head in his hands. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, sweetie."

He sipped his coffee and sighed. She could tell he had been upset because his eyes were red. "Daddy? What's wrong?" He shook his head. She walked over and sat on his lap, like she used to do when she was little. He always made her feel safe in his arms. "Are you ok with me getting married?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Of course. It's just hard to give you away." It was making him feel old too. He would be fifty this year.

"I'll be close by. You can come visit me in my bakery and I'll give you all the pumpkin walnut cookies you can eat."

He chuckled. "Thanks, baby. That makes it all better." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, Charlotte Grace."

"I love you too."

"No tears today!" Elizabeth said as she walked in the room. "Unless they're happy tears." Carlie remembered her saying that to Maddie on her wedding day. It didn't work though. Every one of them cried.

Elizabeth walked over and kissed Jack good morning. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi." Carlie kissed his cheek and stood up, walking over to pour her coffee. She watched as her dad pulled her mom down onto his lap where she had been. She hoped after 24 years of being married, Ben would still look at her the way her dad did her mom.

Carlie smiled as she watched them having a secret conversation, the smiles showing how much they truly enjoyed being with each other.

Carlie took her coffee out to the porch to enjoy the morning, knowing Ben would be out there soon. He told her he was stopping by before he needed to be in town to get ready. Carlie wasn't concerned about the "bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," nonsense everyone always worried about.

She smiled as she saw him walking up the driveway. She lifted her hand and waved when he smiled at her. "Hi," she said, barely stopping herself from throwing herself into his arms.

"Hey." He slipped his arms around her waist and held her close. "Happy wedding day, babe," he told her as he kissed her breath away.

"Mmhmm." She couldn't form words.

Ben rubbed her back, loving the silky robe she was wearing. "Nice robe."

"Thank you," she said with a blush on her cheeks. "I have a new one for tonight."

"Oh yeah? What color?"

"You'll see soon enough. It's shorter than this one."

"Shorter?" He liked the idea of seeing her legs. He could see her toes now but her legs had always been hidden. Lots of things had been.

"Ben Harris, is that a blush I see on your cheeks?" she teased. It wasn't as obvious as if she blushed, but she could see a slightly darker tint in his cheeks than normal.

"No," he denied, looking away.

"Yes, I think it was. Were you imagining me in a shorter robe?"

"Well, you brought it up. I'm sure you have nice legs under there," he said, lifting her robe up an inch or two.

She laughed and slipped her arms up over his shoulders. "You should probably get going."

"Probably."

"See you at noon?"

"Yeah." He kissed her again and then stepped back. "Love you."

"Love you too, Sweetheart."

UPSTAIRS

Lee rolled over and reached for Em but found Davie and his teddy bear between them. It was becoming just a bit crazy to not be able to sleep next to his wife. He missed her and she was close enough to touch. She opened her eyes and smiled over Davie's head.

Davie rubbed his eyes and looked at Lee. "Hi, Davie."

"Hi."

"What are you doing up here? I made you a bed on the floor."

The boy shrugged and rolled over to snuggle against Em. "Hi, love," she said quietly with a kiss to his forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh," Davie said, nodding.

"I bet he did," Lee mumbled, swinging his legs over and standing up. "Em, this is crazy."

"Davie, I smell bacon cooking. Why don't you go see Papa in the kitchen?"

"You come?"

"I will but I need to talk to Lee for a bit."

"I'll stay here."

"No, buddy. You know where the kitchen is and I bet you, Bradley and Kiki and Abbie are already down there. Now scoot." She set him on the floor and ushered him out the door. He stood outside the door looking at her. "Davie, I want you to obey me. I will be down in a bit."

He frowned, hugged his bear and then walked down the hall. She shut the door and turned as Lee dressed.

"Lee?"

"I'm heading into town. I'll be back in a while."

"I'm sorry you're mad."

"I'm not mad."

"You are but I need you to tell me what you want to do."

"What can we do? This is how our life is right now. I do have to say, being with my new wife only twice in eleven days is not how I pictured a honeymoon to be." He tucked his white dress shirt into his black pants and ran his fingers through his hair. "I love that little boy and I know that he has had a hard life, but we need to find some time to ourselves or I might just lose my mind."

"We're alone now," she mentioned, knowing the conversation wasn't exactly romantic.

"In this room, yes, but this house has so many people in it." He bent down to kiss her. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Of course. Give me an hour, tops."

Em dressed and wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. "Mama!" Davie said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, baby." She kissed the top of his head and poured herself some coffee.

"Where's Lee?"

"He went into town for a while."

"Is he mad at me?"

"Of course not, Davie. Why would he be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't sleep in my bed again." Davie looked down and played with the fur on his teddy.

"He's not mad, but I would love to know why you slept with us instead."

Jack watched Em try to get information out of Davie. Davie just shrugged, which in kid terms meant, "I don't want to tell you."

"Davie, you need to try harder to sleep in your own bed, in your own room."

"I don't want to!" he exclaimed, panic in his voice.

"Tell me why, sweetheart."

"I don't want you to die too! If I sleep in my room, you'll leave me too. I need you!" The tears rolled down his face and filled her eyes as well.

She picked him up and put him on her lap. "Davie, your Mama had a sick heart. That's why she died."

"No. I want to be with you."

She had no idea how to get past this but she had to think of something. Her young marriage was suffering because of her lack of parenting knowledge. Em kissed his head, put him in his chair and got up and walked out of the room.

Elizabeth followed her, seeing how frustrated she was. "Em?"

"Mom, I don't know what to do."

"Being a parent is hard, isn't it?"

"It's wonderful but beyond hard. So is being married."

"You two need time. You and Lee."

"I know that but you saw Davie. How am I supposed to leave him?"

"You leave him with someone he knows and trusts and you put yourself first for a change. For instance, tonight, go stay at the boarding house. Leave Davie here with us. He trusts your father and Jay. He will be fine."

"I don't know if I can do that."

Elizabeth hugged her and smiled. "You can. If you are strong and tell him that you will see him in the morning and that everything will be fine, he will eventually figure out that it's true."

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Lee came back in the house and found Em in the living room. "Hey."

"Hi."

Lee wrapped his arms around Em and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too." She loved the feel of his arms around her. "Lee? Let's stay at the boarding house tonight. Just you and me."

"Ok. How are we going to tell Davie?"

"I told him. He cried and begged but he will be fine here. I just….I need you."

"I need you too." He tilted her chin up and met her lips with his, taking the time to taste and enjoy them, pulling her into a happy haze.

"Lee!" Davie shouted as he ran into the room, throwing his arms around their waists. "You came back!"

"Of course I did." He knelt down and looked Davie in the eye. "Son, I will always come back to you. I may go on a trip or to town but I will always come back. Ok? The same goes for Mama."

"Mama says you're going away tonight. Can I come?" Em had already told him no, but apparently he wanted to see if Lee would cave in.

"Nope, you are going to stay here with Papa and Grandma and Jay. We will be back in the morning." He squeezed his bear tight and looked down. "Remember what I said? We are always going to come back to you. You're our son, Davie Coulter."

Davie threw his arms around Lee's neck and held on. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. Whenever you're scared, hold Sam tighter because he needs you and it will help you feel better."

Davie nodded and stepped back.

"Ready to go, Em?" Carlie asked as she and Abbie and Kiki walked in. "We need to get to my place to get ready."

"Let me grab my dress and I'll be ready." She turned to her boys. "Ok, I'm going to town to get ready for the wedding. Davie's suit is hanging up in our room. I'll see you at the church." She kissed Lee and then bent down to kiss Davie. "I love you, Davie. Be good for me?"

"I will, Mama."

THIRTY MINUTES LATER, BEN AND CARLIE'S APARTMENT

The apartment was filled with girls. Carlie had planned for Maddie, Em, Amy, Ashley, Livy, and Carrie to be her bridesmaids. She then asked that the little girls all be flower girls. So Abbie, Kiki, Rachel, Leah, Mary, and Meri would walk two by two down the aisle scattering wildflowers.

Ben was at his parent's house getting ready with his Dad.

Carlie slipped her dress on and Maddie buttoned her up. Em curled her hair and put on a bit of makeup, which she didn't need.

Finally ten minutes before the wedding, Elizabeth slid her daughter's veil into place. "You are beautiful, Carlie."

"Thanks, Mama."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Ready." Carlie smiled and kissed her cheek. "Were you nervous marrying Daddy?"

"Yeah, but Abigail helped me through it."

"Maddie, Em, and Amy helped me. I'm not really nervous anymore. Just excited."

"That's good because it's time to go."

Carlie nodded and grabbed her bouquet. "I want you and Dad to walk me down the aisle."

"Ok, sweetie."

At precisely noon, the music began as the many bridesmaids and flower girls preceded Carlie and her parents up the aisle. Once the bridal march began to play, the three of them moved as one to the front where Ben and Frank waited.

"Gosh, he looks good," Carlie whispered to no one in particular. Ben stood tall and smiling at the front in his black suit, black tie, and white shirt.

Ben watched them getting closer, marveling at how beautiful she was. She seemed to be glowing with happiness.

When they arrived, Carlie kissed both of her parents. "I love you both so much. Thank you for being such wonderful examples for all of us." Jack kissed her again and handed her over to Ben.

Frank stepped forward and began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in front of God, family, and many friends, to witness and bless the marriage of two very special young people, Charlotte Thornton and Benjamin Harris. They have been a stellar example of faith, tolerance, and acceptance that we should all try to imitate. In the face of difficult circumstances, they could have given up or allowed others to dictate what they should be doing, but instead, they stood strong together. They showed how strong their young love really is. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Jack announced, gripping Elizabeth's hand tightly.

Frank continued, "Ecclesiastes 4:12 says, And someone may overpower one alone, but two together can take a stand against him. And a threefold cord cannot quickly be torn apart."

"This threefold cord consists of God first and then the husband and the wife. If they have God in their marriage, it is stronger than the two of them alone. If they rely on their faith and trust in our Creator, they will have a happy, successful marriage that cannot be torn apart easily."

"Benjamin, please repeat after me. I, Benjamin James Harris, take you, Charlotte Grace Thornton, to be my wife."

Ben stepped forward and threaded his fingers through Carlie's, gently squeezing. "I, Benjamin James Harris, take you, Charlotte Grace Thornton, to be my wife."

"For better or worse, for richer or poorer."

"For better or worse, for richer or poorer."

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death parts us."

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death parts us."

Frank then looked at Carlie. "Charlotte, repeat after me. I, Charlotte Grace Thornton, take you, Benjamin James Harris, to be my husband."

"I, Charlotte Grace Thornton, take you, Benjamin James Harris, to be my husband."

"For better or worse, for richer or poorer."

"For better or worse, for richer or poorer."

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death parts us."

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death parts us."

"Very nice. May I have the rings?" Maddie and Travis stepped forward, handing Frank the rings. "These rings are a never ending circle that symbolize the constant love that is necessary in a marriage. Benjamin, please place this ring on Charlotte's finger and repeat after me. Please take this ring as a symbol of my love and unending loyalty and affection."

"Please take this ring as a symbol of my love and unending loyalty and affection."

"Charlotte, please place this ring on Benjamin's finger and repeat after me. Please take this ring as a symbol of my love and unending loyalty and affection."

"Please take this ring as a symbol of my love and unending loyalty and affection."

"Friends, marriage is a serious commitment. It isn't easy and even in the best circumstances problems will come up. The vows that Carlie and Ben repeated are also never ending. God meant for marriage to be something that lasts forever. Please support this young couple as they build their marriage with that in mind. Ben, Carlie, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. What God has joined together, let no man pull apart. Amen." The audience agreed, repeating the prayer, saying Amen. "Ben, you may kiss your bride."

Ben smiled and cradled Carlie's face in his hands. "I love you."

"I love you." Their lips met and for that brief, perfect moment, they were the only ones in the room.


	22. Chapter 22 - Marriage

THE NEXT MORNING, BEN AND CARLIES APARTMENT

"Ben, the train leaves in twenty minutes. You need to get up."

The trunk was packed and she was dressed in her new travel outfit. It was apparently a popular style according to Penny. It was a mid calf length skirt that was tighter in the hips than what she would normally wear.

"I don't take long to get ready," he mumbled.

"Ben, seriously? I'll go to Deer Falls by myself."

He sighed and removed his covers, making her instantly blush and turn around. She was new to seeing her husband without clothes. He chuckled and slipped his pants on. "You can turn around. I don't mind if you watch me dress. I watched you." He kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Mrs. Harris."

"You were watching? I thought you were asleep." Carlie's cheeks burned at the thought of him watching her.

"Nope. Kinda glad I wasn't." He tucked his shirt in and smiled. "I'm ready."

She nodded and stepped back to grab her jacket that matched her skirt. "Do I look ok?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"You look beautiful." He kissed her and then picked up the trunk. "Let's go, babe."

"Now you're in a hurry?"

"Train leaves in twelve minutes."

They walked outside and loaded the trunk in the car. "Thought you were going to miss your train," Travis said with a smirk. "I was going to come knock on your door, but your mother made me promise not to."

"Thanks Dad," Ben said as he stepped back to let Carlie in first.

THE BOARDING HOUSE

"Lee, we need to go soon. Davie is going to worry."

He rolled over and pinned her down gently, making it useless for her to try to move. "I'm not done with you yet, Emma Coulter. We still have time."

She smiled and lifted her head to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Just as they started getting cozy again, they heard a knock at the door. "Rise and shine, love birds!"

"Go away, Will!" Em shouted. "Brothers. Be grateful you only have one."

"Max has his moments."

"He's so quiet. You almost forget he's in the room."

"He's a bit shy but once you get him talking…"

"Kind of like you?"

"Mmm…I'm good with not talking," he told her, silencing any further conversation with a deep, mind-blowing kiss.

"Yeah, me too," she said, catching her breath. Davie could wait a little longer.

THE THORNTON RANCH HOUSE

Davie sat in the living room, watching out the window for his parents, clutching his bear, tears rolling down his face. Nate found him.

"Hey, Davie. Whatcha doin'?"

Davie shrugged. "Watchin'."

"For your Mama and Daddy?"

"Yeah. They promised to come back."

"Of course they will, bud." Nate knelt down next to him. "It's pretty early. Why don't you come eat breakfast? I smell pancakes."

"No thanks." Nate dried his tears and lifted him up into his lap.

"I'll watch with you," he told him, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm glad you're my nephew, Davie."

"You got lots. Don't need me," he said with a shrug.

"I only have one Davie and I absolutely need you." He kissed the top of his head.

"You know what else?"

"What?"

"Every single person in this family needs you and you need them. That's how family works. Especially this one."

Davie couldn't deny they made him feel loved even if they didn't know him that well. Papa had stayed with him until he went to sleep, even though he cried a lot. Grandma gave him hugs and smiled, saying she loved him. Now, Uncle Nate was sitting here watching until Mama and Daddy came back. If this was how a family was, it was good. Very good.

"Look, Davie. Look who's coming!" Nate pointed out the window.

"They came back!" Davie got up and ran out the door. "You came back!"

"Of course we did," Lee told him, scooping him into his arms. "We missed you."

"You did?"

"So much," Em told him. She took him from Lee and hugged and kissed him. "I love you, sweetie."

"Love you, Mama."

THAT EVENING, DEER FALLS INN

Ben and Carlie arrived with their trunk at the inn, just before sunset. Ben paid the driver and he and Carlie, lugged the trunk up the front steps and into the foyer. "Hello?" Carlie said as they walked in.

"One moment!" An older, gray haired woman walked in the room. "Oh! You're here! Benny and his Carlie."

"Hi, Grams," Ben said as she hugged them both. "Good to see you."

"You too. You've grown, Benny. Well obviously. You're married now." She cupped his cheek with one hand and Carlie's with the other. "Beautiful. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding. Tom broke his foot and he couldn't take things over for me so I could go."

"That's ok, Mrs. Tipple."

"Nonsense with that Mrs. Tipple stuff. Call me Renee, or Grams, if you prefer."

"Ok, Grams," Carlie said with a smile.

"Much better. Now let me show you to your suite and I'll bring dinner up to you."

The second Renee left their room, Ben wrapped his arms around Carlie, needing his lips to be on hers so badly. "Oh, babe. She'll be right back." He smiled and kissed her again, a long, sweet kiss that didn't end until she knocked on their door a couple minutes later.

Ben opened the door and accepted the tray of delicious smelling food. "Pot roast? Thanks Grams."

"Oh, that smells wonderful," Carlie said looking at the food.

"Enjoy your evening. See you in the morning."

MADDIE AND NATE'S HOUSE

"We movin tomorrow, Mama?"

"Yes, baby. That's why all our stuff is in boxes. We're moving to Hope Valley." Maddie sat down next to Rachel on the girl's bed.

"But why? I like it here. Grandma and Papa are here." All her Grandmas and Papas were here.

"I know. Daddy is building us a new house there."

"Are we going to have chickens?"

"Yep." Maddie had told her this same story a handful of times. She knew she just didn't want to leave Abbie and Kiki.

"And cows?"

"Yep."

"And horses?"

"Time to sleep, babe."

"And horses, Mama?"

"Yes, Rach. Horses too." She leaned down and kissed her inquisitive daughter, surprised Leah was sleeping through the questions.

"Night, Mama."

"Night, my love." She smiled as Rachel snuggled closer to Leah and closed her eyes.

Maddie stood up and left the room, wanting to check the kitchen and living room for things left behind one more time but Nate stopped her. "Hey, babe, come here."

She found him in the bathroom, in a tub full of bubbles. "Hey."

"Join me, Maddie."

She smiled and looked at his hopeful face. "I've really got stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Feed Danny, clean the kitchen…"

"Both of which you've already done not thirty minutes ago."

"I'll get my robe."

"Its already in here." She turned and looked.

"So it is." She felt nervous for some reason.

"Come on." She turned around and unbuttoned her shirt.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Not sure. It feels weird having you watch me."

"Weird? I watch you all the time." He looked at her. "Maddie, You're so beautiful." He told her that but she didn't always feel it. She'd given birth to two babies and her body wasn't the same.

He got out of the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Honey, look at me." She turned and wiped a stray tear. "I love you."

"I know."

"Are you sure?" He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"You finish the bath. I'll meet you in our room."

"Nate, I'm sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for how you feel. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Please don't go. I want you to stay." He kissed her forehead and looked in her eyes, to make sure she was ok with it. She nodded and unbuttoned the last two buttons on her shirt.

He smiled, slipping her shirt over her shoulders and down her arms, leaning forward to kiss her soft shoulder and collarbone. She sighed, slipping her arms around his neck as he continued, finally making his way to her mouth. As much as she had been self-conscious before, now she just wanted him to hold her for as long as possible.

"Mama?" Nate pulled away and looked down at Leah.

"Yes, baby?" Maddie responded.

"I need to go potty."

Nate smiled at his daughter, the spitting image of her mother. He looked at Maddie, kissed her once more, and then left the room.

A few minutes later, Maddie walked into their bedroom and sat down on the bed, her robe securely tied around her waist.

"Nate?"

"Yeah."

"Before…I just…I don't like the way I look right now." She stayed turned from him. He moved so he was sitting next to her and took her hand.

"It might not make a difference but….I love the way you look. You had my babies, Maddie. One of them only six months ago. To me that makes you even more beautiful." The fact that her hips and the rest of her had a little extra padding here and there, made no difference to him. She would always be incredibly beautiful. He reached up and touched her cheek, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

"We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." She nodded. He slid back onto his side of the bed. "Come here, babe." He raised his arm so she could slide under it, tucking her close to his side, her head resting on his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

After a few moments, Nate spoke. "Uh, Maddie?"

"Hmm?"

"After tonight, we aren't going to have our own room anymore…for awhile."

"True." She wasn't catching his drift. They were staying at the boarding house until their house was done. They had planned it that way.

"Um, what I mean is, we won't have any privacy." He looked down at her and touched her cheek. "For a few months. Maybe six." He gazed at her lips before kissing them softly.

"We will need to get creative," she said with a giggle.

"Creative? What like a barn?"

She laughed. "Preferably not. Maybe the girls can stay with Tom and Julie, or Will and Ashley once a month."

"Once a month!? Good grief. I don't know if I'll be able to…oh boy."

"Nate, we'll figure it out."

"Do you feel like….I mean…would you be ok if we…" he sighed.

"Nate, shhh." She looked at him and smiled. "You're so cute when you're flustered. Just kiss me."

THE NEXT MORNING, THORNTON RANCH

It was like Davie was a completely different kid. He slept in Jay and Bradley's room the whole night.

Lee slipped his arms around Em's waist, breathing in her vanilla scent. "It feels so nice to hold you, love," he whispered in her ear.

"Morning," she mumbled, smiling as his lips tickled her ear. "I don't really want you to stop but we don't have time, Lee."

"Sure we do." He turned her toward him and kissed her, trying to delay the inevitable.

"Mmm. No, sweetie. We have to pack and make sure Davie's ready. The train is at ten."

"We have an hour."

"I wish we did." She put her finger over his lips to stop him. "I have to get up." She slid out from under his arm and got out of bed.

"The one day he sleeps in his room, we can't even enjoy ourselves."

"Even so, it was a nice way to wake up."

Davie walked in, Sam in his arms. "Hi, Mama! I stayed in my bed! Did you see?"

"Hi, buddy! Yes, you were such a good boy. I'm so proud of you." She kissed the top of his head. "Are you ready to go home?"

"No. I like this house. Can we stay here?"

"No sweetie. We live in Hope Valley."

"But, Bradley and Jay are my friends."

"I'm so glad, but we'll come back at Christmas and see everyone." Davie hugged his bear tight and pouted.

Lee sat on the floor next to him. "Hey Davie, guess what?"

"What?"

"We are going to have a brand new house and you get to help Mama pick out stuff for your room. Your bed and what color you want on your walls and what color blanket you want."

"How?"

Em joined her boys on the floor. "When it's time, we will go to the store and look at a catalog."

"What's that?"

The conversation went on for awhile and then they went downstairs as a family, ready to move forward. Ready to go home.


	23. Chapter 23 - Effortless Love

Jack held his tears as he said goodbye to four of his children. Caleb and his family went back to Vancouver and Will, Maddie, and Em were headed to Hope Valley.

Honestly, he couldn't be happier at the way his children's lives were working out. His oldest six all found their perfect spouses to love and gave him twelve amazing grandchildren.

In addition, he was married for twenty four years to someone he had loved and adored for over half his life. She was his forever and he felt incredibly lucky to have her.

Maddie walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Daddy?"

"Hey, bug."

"Happy birthday." He had surprise written all over his face. "No, I didn't forget." They didn't make a big deal over birthdays or holidays in the family, but they always made sure the person who's day it was, felt special. "I love you. Thank you for being such a great father."

He felt himself slipping. "You made it effortless, sweetheart," he told her as he wiped his cheeks. He shook his head at himself. "So much for no tears," he mumbled.

She loved that he wore his heart on his sleeve. It proved he cared very much. What a wonderful role model he was for all his sons.

"I'll see you at Christmas." He nodded and cupped her face with his hands.

"I'll miss you so much." He kissed her forehead and both cheeks before finally forcing himself to let her go. It was almost harder than giving her away at her wedding.

Em walked over and hugged him too. Just like all the years before, he was surrounded by the love of his daughters. He had one on each side. "Love you, Daddy."

He sighed and kissed her forehead too. "Love you, Em. You're coming home at Christmas, right?"

"Of course." She winked at Maddie, reminding her of the secret they knew that he didn't. "We'll be here."

While Jack said goodbye to the girls, Elizabeth tackled everyone else. The grandchildren that were leaving gave her a hug all together, with Davie looking on. She hugged them back, but noticed Davie standing a few feet away. "Make room for Davie, everyone." She held her hand out for him to take. He looked up, a tear in his eyes. "Come here, sweetie. Give Grandma kisses and hugs." He ran toward her after the others moved aside. She picked him up and hugged him tight. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Davie Coulter. I love you."

"Love you, Grandma," he told her, laying his head on her shoulder. After a few moments, she set him down and moved on to her sons and Ashley.

Finally after many more kisses and hugs, everyone left. Caleb and the boys took a stage to Buxton where they would catch the train to Vancouver.

"Ok, husband. Time for some cheering up," Elizabeth told him, taking his arm and leading him to town. "After all, it's your birthday."

"Its not a big deal, sweetie."

"You don't turn fifty every day."

"True, but I don't need cheering."

"I saw you back there with the girls."

"I'm fine."

"Well, I think we need to do something we don't normally do."

"Like what?"

"Something we haven't done in years."

"Oh, well what I was thinking doesn't fit into those two categories."

"Jack." She laughed and took his hand. "Some things never change." For that, she was grateful.

She led him to the livery and stables. There stood Bella and Storm.

"You want to go for a ride?" he asked, surprised. She was right. It had been many years since they rode together. He rarely rode because of his leg. He could ride, but not overly long distances.

"Yep. Let's go."

"What about the kids?"

"They're staying with Mom and Dad. We'll see them tomorrow."

"Just you and me? All day?"

"And night," she told him, kissing him, teasing.

"I'm game," he said, his eyes lighting up.

TRAVIS AND LEESA'S HOME

Livy sat in her room feeling sorry for herself. At seventeen she was finished with school. She, however, had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to marry but there were very few prospects in town.

She felt like maybe moving to Hope Valley was a good idea but again, she wasn't sure what type of job she would be good at. She only had ever worked in the store. She wanted different. She couldn't sew to save her life so that was out. Baking was not her thing either. If she moved, she would miss Carlie dearly but maybe change would be good?

Whatever she chose, she knew she would need to be patient and her parents would need to agree.

ON THE TRAIL

Elizabeth smiled as they trotted together down the trail toward the stream. She missed riding with Jack. She missed just being by themselves.

"Happy, Jack?"

"Always." Especially when with her. "What else are we going to do today, babe?"

"You'll see."

"Ok. Like I said, I'm game. I just have one request."

"What's that?"

"We get to take a bubble bath later."

"Deal." She had already planned that. "After dinner, but before my final idea for the night."

"Hmm, I wonder what that might be?"

Once they got to the stream, they sat for a bit and chatted.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Elizabeth?"

"Doubt it." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Its warm today."

"I'm not going swimming here where anyone could walk up."

"Let's go to our pond then. It's private."

"Except Maggie or Kevin or Drew or Carrie could see."

"I'm not suggesting we do it without clothing. We have swim clothes."

It did sound refreshing. "Ok, let's go." It was his birthday. He should have some say in what they would do.

They got back on their horses and rode home, stopping to take care of them in the barn. "Thanks for the ride, Bella," she whispered, patting her muzzle.

"You're pretty adorable when you do that," he said from just behind her.

"Do what?"

"Thank the horse for the ride. You've always done that."

"Its only polite," she said with a shrug. "I remember when you first called me Bella."

He smiled, walking a step closer. "Me too. We were in the saloon, after school."

"Yeah, and you were trying to impress me with your Latin skills."

"You were impressed," he said with a laugh. "I could tell." He stepped closer, this time, within a few inches of her. "I was so in love with you, Elizabeth."

"Was?"

"Oh, well, I was just starting to know and accept what love for you meant." He tucked her hair behind her ears, resting his hands on her cheeks. "Honestly, I had no idea." She moved even closer, until there was no space between them, her arms wrapped around his back.

"Jack." She looked at his perfect lips, wanting so badly to taste them but he just stood there, taking in every centimeter of her face. It was the best kind of torture. The anticipation drove her nuts.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered before finally capturing her mouth with his. The kiss was perfect, long and slow, deliberate.

As they caught their breath moments later, she felt the butterflies that he had been known for causing over the years. It had been awhile since she felt them but she was grateful for them. It meant their feelings, emotions, and deep love were still very much alive. It wasn't that she doubted they still felt those things. She didn't, they had just been very busy with life. Now, they could finally take time for each other and it was wonderful.

"Let's swim later."

"Ok. What should we do now?"

TRAVIS AND LEESA'S

"You want to move?" Travis asked, not believing his shy, reserved daughter wanted to move away from home.

"I'm just thinking about it, Dad. I don't have quite enough money saved and I don't know what I'm good at or what I could even do there. This might not even be possible. I'm just telling you so you won't be surprised if it happens."

"Livy, I don't know if I'm comfortable with this."

"Dad, you let Ben get married at fifteen. I'm two years older than him. I know how to decide things for myself. I just feel lost here. I see everyone starting their lives and I want to start mine too."

Leesa spoke. "Hon, sometimes you need to be patient for things. Why rush?"

"I'm not rushing, Mom. I'm not moving today, or next week, or next month. I am just wanting you both to know, that's all."

She was frustrated. They let Ben do what he wanted, getting married at fifteen of all things. Why couldn't they just support her?

"What's wrong, Liv?" Leesa asked.

"I just hoped for some support, that's all." She stood and looked at them. "I'm going for a walk."

She walked out the door and headed toward town, not thinking of going any particular place. She just needed to work through her frustration. She knew she had surprised her parents but it seemed the right thing to do to let them know.

As she walked past the boarding house, Jay waved at her from the porch swing. Bradley played on the steps with some blocks. "Hi, Livy."

"Hey, Jay. How are you?"

"Good."

"Is your Grandma inside?"

"Yep. She's trying to get Abbie and Kiki to take a nap."

"Not Bradley?"

"He took one already, so I'm watching him."

"Oh, I see." She walked up the steps and kissed Bradley on the forehead. "Hi, buddy."

"Hi, Livy." He grinned up at her with his big green eyes, dimples, and blonde hair. Adorable.

When she walked in, she heard Kiki whining and Charlotte getting frustrated.

"Charlotte?"

"In here," she called from the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I just need a moment," Charlotte said, leaving Kiki with Livy.

"Kiki, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Sounds like something."

"I don't want to take a nap. I'm seven!"

"Whether you want to or not, you need to obey when you're told to do something. You know that."

"But I don't…"

"Kiki, what would happen if your Mama was here and heard you misbehaving?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do. Your Mama wouldn't be happy. She would probably give you a time out." The look on Kiki's face told Livy she knew she was right. "Now, I think you need to go find Grandma and say you're sorry and then take a nap."

"Ok," she said, with a look toward Livy. "I don't want Grandma to be mad."

"Let her know you're sorry and everything will be ok."

Kiki left the room. She found her in the parlor. "Grandma?"

"Yeah, sweetie."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I don't like that you didn't obey me but I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry, Grandma." She hugged her neck and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go lay down, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

THORNTON RANCH

"A nap was a good idea," Jack told her, pulling her as close as possible.

"Mmhmm." She started to drift off as he stroked the soft skin of her shoulder and arm. "Happy Birthday, love."

"It started out rough but things are better now."

She pulled back and smiled. "Why's that?"

"I think my reasons are pretty obvious." He pulled her back against his chest, his lips kissing her forehead and then her nose. "I've been thinking."

"Should I be scared?" she teased.

"Very funny. I think we should adopt."

"What?"

"A child, not necessarily a baby. There are so many that need homes and we have enough room in this house and in our hearts. Don't you think?"

She pulled back and looked at him. "You're serious?"

"Completely." He took her silence after that to mean she was thinking, so he would give her time.

She sat up a few moments later, wrapping her robe around herself. Then she left the room.

Jack wasn't sure how she was feeling but he needed to make sure she wasn't upset for some reason.

He found her cooking lunch in the kitchen. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not."

"Are you sure?" He saw her wipe a tear from her cheek. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you." He moved next to her, his hand rubbing her back through her silky robe.

"You didn't."

"Babe, tears mean sadness or anger."

"Sometimes they mean happiness." She turned and looked at him, another tear inching it's way down her cheek. He kissed it away and then gave her mouth a kiss before asking his question.

"You're happy?"

"Yes. I've wanted another child for a long time. Since all our older ones started marrying and having families. I'm so so grateful for Bradley because I thought he was my last."

"We have so much to give another child," he told her. "So much love." She nodded and cried more tears. "I'll send a telegram this afternoon."

"I'll come with you."

LATER THAT DAY

They walked into the store, hand in hand, anticipation flowing in their blood.

"Trav?"

"Just me," Leesa said as she entered the room.

"Hey, Leesa," Jack greeted.

"What can I do for you both?"

"We need to send a telegram."

She reached for her pad of paper. "Ok, to whom?"

"I'm not sure. I guess, Vancouver? There's an orphanage there. Maybe Union City?"

"An orphanage? What's going on, you two?"

"We are going to adopt a child," Elizabeth told her. "Maybe two?"

Jack squeezed her hand. "Lets send to Vancouver first and see what happens."

"Congratulations." Leesa suddenly felt sad for herself. Seeing them so hopeful, made her want that feeling too. It had been almost sixteen years since Ben was born and ten since her last miscarriage. They had given up and now she was forty five so an adoption made sense.

"Leesa?" Jack touched her arm. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Ok, tell me how you want this worded."


	24. Chapter 24

After placing the telegram, Jack and Elizabeth went to get their children from the boarding house.

"Mama!" Bradley yelled, running over and flinging himself at her waist. He couldn't quite reach.

"Hi, sweetheart!" She picked him up and held him tight, grateful for his little arms and pudgy hands buried in her hair. "I missed you."

"Mama, I miss you!"

"Where is everyone?"

"Kitchen! Don't go in! Secret!"

"Oh yeah? What kind of secret?"

"Daddy secret," he said in a loud whisper. "Yummy."

She chuckled at him and looked at Jack. "What's everyone doing in there?" Jack said loudly.

"Its him! Shh!" they heard from the kitchen. "He's not supposed to be here!"

Kiki and Abbie came running in and tackled Jack. "Daddy! Let's go outside."

"Nah, I'm kinda hungry. And thirsty. I think I'll go see what's in the ice box," he teased.

"NO!" Abbie yelled. "Why are you here?"

"Well, that's not a very nice welcome, Abbie Joy. You are supposed to be nice to your Dad." Elizabeth laughed quietly.

"Sorry but you aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"We thought we would come and get you early. We want to talk to you kids about something."

Elizabeth sat down on the couch and snuggled Bradley who was almost asleep. "Kiki, go get Jay. We will talk to you guys in here and then we will go."

"We are going to stay here tonight," Abbie told her. "We need to."

"Ok, that's fine. Maybe Bradley will go home with us."

"I stay too," he mumbled.

A few moments later, the kids and Jack and Elizabeth were all assembled.

"Ok, so since Bradley is mostly asleep, we want to talk to the rest of you. How would you feel about having another brother or sister?" Elizabeth asked.

Bradley sat up. "Brudder, Mama!"

"I thought you were asleep, Bradley."

"Nope. Want brudder."

"You're having a baby?" Jay asked her.

"No, there are lots of children that don't have families. We want to adopt someone that needs a Mama and Daddy."

"Brudder," Bradley murmured as he fell asleep.

"We don't know yet if it will be a boy or a girl."

They looked at Jay, Abbie, and Kiki. "What do you think?" Jack asked them.

Jay shrugged. Abbie seemed ok but Kiki looked upset.

"Kiki, come here, sweetie," Jack told her. She came over and stood in front of him. "Why are you crying?"

"You won't have time for us anymore," she told him, a tear slipping down her face.

"Who says?" He picked her up and sat her on his lap. "How many brothers and sisters do you have, Kiki?"

"Lots."

"Let's count them."

She held her hands out, putting a finger up as she counted slowly, "Caleb and Maddie and Em and Will and Drew and Carlie and Jay and Abbie and Bradley." Then she counted her fingers. "Nine."

"Yep. Trust me, sweetie. We have ten kids and twelve grandkids. One or two more won't be that hard. Your Mama and I will never run out of love. God makes our hearts big enough for all of you."

Jay walked over and sat next to his parents. Abbie followed too so that all six of them were on the same couch.

"Jay, you ok with this?"

"Yeah."

"Abbie?"

"I want a sister."

"Me too!" Kiki said, now apparently ok with the new arrangement. "Little, like Noelle and Audrey."

THAT EVENING, TRAVIS AND LEESA'S HOUSE

"Leesa? You ok, honey?" Travis asked, taking her hand.

"Jack and Elizabeth are going to adopt."

"They are?"

"Yeah. I sent their telegram to Vancouver orphanage today."

"That's great for them."

"I sent one for us too, Trav."

He stopped reading and looked at her. "You did? Without talking to me?"

"I want another child. I want this so bad."

Travis knew that in the last twenty years of marriage, having children had been filled with heartbreak. Five miscarriages were bound to depress anyone. Thank goodness for friends and for Livy and Ben.

She looked at him, her deep brown eyes pleading for his understanding as they filled with tears. "Please don't say no," she said as her eyes overflowed.

He gathered her into his arms and kissed her smooth beautiful skin, finally finding her soft, perfect lips. "I love you, Leesa. Of course I won't say no. To have another chance at being a Daddy and you being a Mama….its not something I thought we would get again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just tell me when. I'll be there."

"Thank you."

HOPE VALLEY

Will, Em, and Maddie and their families all got out of their prospective train cars and sighed, grateful they were finally home.

Maddie looked at Nate when he slipped his arm around her waist. "We should go check in so we can unpack and eat dinner."

"Do you mind if I go with Will to see the land?"

"You can't go tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be out there then too but I would like to see it…"

"Ok. I'll see you later then." She stared at him and then started to walk away.

"You're mad?"

"Yes, I am, Nate. We just got here. I could use your help with the kids but it's fine."

"Maddie, wait."

"Its fine. I'll see if Uncle Mike can get a wagon and help us move all of our things."

He had completely forgot about moving their things. He just got excited about the land. It was what they moved to Hope Valley for.

Nate caught up to Maddie who had all three of the kids by the depot, trying to arrange for their belongings. He put his hand on her shoulder. "We need at least one wagon, maybe two."

"Yes, ma'am," the man at the window said.

"Maddie. I'm sorry. I'm not leaving you tonight."

She looked at him with tired eyes and nodded. "Can you take Danny so the girls and I can use the restroom?"

He took the baby and watched as they walked away. "Wow, buddy. I can't believe I thought it would be ok to leave without seeing to all our things." He kissed his son's head and sighed. Danny smiled up and him, giving him an open mouthed kiss to his cheek. "Mmm..I love you too, buddy."

"Sir, I have two wagons for you. Show me which things are yours and I'll get some men to load."

Thank goodness for an organized wife. He just had to read the writing on the boxes and he was able to tell the men whether to put it in the wagon to head out to Will's for storage or to take it to the boarding house.

Maddie walked up to him with Rachel and Lee close behind. "We are going to head over to the boarding house now."

"Ok, I'll be there with our wagon soon."

She took Danny and kissed Nate. "I love you, Nate."

"I love you too."

IN TOWN, ABOVE THE CAFÉ

Lee and Em unpacked while Davie played on the bed with Sam.

Lee took Em's hand and led her out into the hall, backing her up against the wall. "What are you up to, husband?"

"I think you know," he whispered as he kissed her cheek and then her neck, just below her ear. He knew it drove her nuts.

"Lee, Davie is right in there."

"Mmhmm."

"Mama? Where are you?"

She pulled her lips away from Lee's and walked back inside. "Right here, baby."

"I'm hungry."

"Let's go get some dinner then." She held her hand out for him to take and they left the room. "Hungry, Lee?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. She smiled, kissing him again.

"Come with us." He followed, vowing that they would continue what they started once Davie was asleep. In his own room.

As they ate, Lee kept his eyes on Em, watching every move, every laugh, every bite of food that slipped past her lips. She looked at him too, wondering what he was thinking.

Clara walked in, carrying dishes and cups to wash. Sighing she rolled up her sleeves and started the task.

"Why don't you head home? I'll do the dishes, Clara."

"There are still people in the dining room and you just got home, Em. You must be exhausted."

"How's Ruthie?"

"She called me Mama," Clara told her, a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"That's great!"

"It is. I've waited so many years to hear those words directed at me. I love her so much. Thank goodness you saw that flyer for the orphan train."

"I agree. Davie is amazing. I'm so grateful."

Jesse walked in with Ruthie right then. "Mama," she said quietly. Clara dried her hands and went to take her daughter from Jesse.

"Hi, baby. I missed you so much today." Ruthie snuggled deep into Clara's neck, her arms around her doll as well.

Jesse smiled and kissed his wife. "She missed you too. She had a rough day, wondering where you were. We got through it though."

"Thank you for watching her, honey."

"I love watching her…we just need to find someone else to watch her so I can go to work. Lee has probably given up on me ever coming back."

"I can talk to him, Jess," Lee Jr. said from the table. "I'm sure he understands though."

"I can watch Ruthie, until school starts in September," Em offered.

Clara looked at her. "You can? Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure. This way Davie will have another little person to play with and she'll be close by you."

"Thank you, Em." Clara went to refill coffee cups, Ruthie still in her arms.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Lee stroked Em's soft skin with his fingertips. "Are you sure you're going to have time for watching Ruthie too?"

"I'll be watching her while I watch Davie. If I need to go out, I'll take both of them."

"You make it seem so easy. Two kids is a lot."

"Sweetheart, I come from a family with ten children. Two children is easy."

"What about when you're pregnant?"

"What about it?"

"If you don't feel well, how are you going to do everything?"

Em pulled out of his embrace and looked at him. "Lee, I'm only watching her until I start classes again. Also, I'm already a mother so whatever happens when I'm sick, I'm going to experience anyway. I'll work through it all."

He sighed, staring at the ceiling. "I'm worried it will be too much."

"Are you asking me not to watch Ruthie because I could be pregnant and could get sick? Or not to teach because I may get tired?"

"I'm not. I promised I wouldn't make you choose."

"But that's the way you feel."

Lee sat up too and looked at her. "I love you, Em. The last few weeks have been difficult. I'm new at this husband stuff and I don't know much about what I'm supposed to be feeling or doing. What I do know is I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy but I'm feeling like when it comes down to it, you're looking for more. I'm not enough."

"I don't agree. You make me happy, Lee. You and Davie are my family. I'm not looking for more."

"I need to think. I'll be back." He stood up, got dressed, and left the room.

She listened, not hearing the door open and close in the café so she knew he was just downstairs. She gave him ten minutes and then wrapped her robe around herself and went downstairs.

He sat on the couch in the parlor, his head in his hands. "Lee?"

He lifted his head and looked at her. She was so beautiful. He stood and wrapped her in his arms, immediately sorry for not staying with her a few moments before. "I love you," he blurted before he kissed her. He kissed her as if she were going to disappear and it was the only thing keeping her visible.

"Honey, are you happy?" she asked. "Is that what's going on? Do you regret marrying me?"

"I'll never regret that. This…living above a café…it's just so different than what I want for us. I want us to have so much more but.." She placed her fingers on his lips to stop him.

"Lee, it doesn't matter. Those are things. I just need you and Davie. I don't need a huge fancy house."

"That's what you deserve though."

For the first time ever, she saw how different their lives had been as they were growing up. In her family, they had money, but it wasn't important. Their love and kindness for each other was more important than anything they happened to buy. If they had been poor, they still would have been fine because they had each other.

When she visited Lee and Rosemary, everything was perfect and in its place. Everything was of best quality and that was where the importance seemed to lie.

"Lee, I need you to know something. I don't want Davie to grow up thinking that he has to have everything he could possibly want, even if we can give it to him. Things aren't important. People and love and kindness is what we need. I need you and I need that beautiful little boy up there for me to be happy."

"What are you saying?"

"We don't need a huge house. It doesn't have to be the best."

HARRIS TOWN, THORNTON RANCH

The kids had insisted on staying at the boarding house so Jack and Elizabeth were alone once more.

Elizabeth leaned back against Jack's chest in the warm sudsy water. The day had been perfect. Knowing they would adopt a child soon was almost as exciting as being pregnant herself.

He nuzzled her ear, giving her goosebumps. "Love you," he whispered.

She weaved her fingers through his and wrapped herself in his arms, marveling at how much she loved him, after twenty four years of marriage. After all the ups and downs and near death experiences. After the miscarriage twenty years before. After losing parents and moving to an unknown town that had now come to mean more to her than Hope Valley. After all that and ten children later, they still had strong, unbelievable love and passion for each other.

"What a wonderful life you've given me, Jack Thornton. I couldn't ask for more." She turned her head and kissed him. "I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25 - A Gut Feeling

A week later…..

Ben let go of his wife's hand as they pulled into Harris Town on the train. "Wake up, babe. We're home."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey." He turned and smiled at her in return.

"You're pretty cute when you wake up," he told her.

"Mmhmm. So you say. However, I'm sure my hair needs to be brushed, I probably have soot on my face, and I'm really craving a bubble bath right now, after I use the bathroom."

"Still pretty cute, even when you complain." He leaned over and kissed her briefly.

"Sorry."

Even though the day long train ride was taxing, she looked forward to the next day when she and her mother, mother-in-law, grandmother, and sisters-in-law were going to bake all day for her grand opening the following day.

Tonight, she would cook a quiet, romantic dinner for her adorable husband and go to bed early. Before getting married, going to bed early had no appeal. Now, however, was a different story.

"What's that smile about?" he asked her.

"Nothin'," she said with a wink.

They stepped off the train and were met by Leesa and Travis. "Welcome home!" they said with a smile, rushing over to hug the newlyweds.

"Thank you," she said, returning their hugs. "You didn't need to meet us here."

"We are not here just to meet you. We are catching the train to Vancouver."

"So are we," Jack said as he and Elizabeth walked up, greeting them with more hugs.

"Oh, I thought you both were coming to help me bake tomorrow? I'm opening in two days."

"Well, Abigail said she would take my place," Elizabeth told her. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"That's ok. Where are you four heading? Why Vancouver?"

"We're going to the orphanage," Travis told them. "We are going to adopt a child."

"You are?" Ben asked. "Wow, ok."

"So are we," Jack offered. "We are also going to see Caleb and Amy."

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor announced.

"Oops, gotta go. See you in about a week," Elizabeth told Carlie. "Welcome home. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mama."

THE TRAIN COMPARTMENT

The couples decided to share a compartment to travel to Vancouver.

"Can you believe we're doing this?" Elizabeth asked, unable to hide her excitement.

"I'm nervous," Leesa told her. "What if they don't like that I'm black and Travis is white? What if they don't want us to adopt?"

"These children need parents. I would hate to think the people that run the orphanage could afford to be so picky about who can adopt."

Leesa looked out the window and tried to ignore the gut feeling that she would be coming home without a child. Travis walked up behind her and held her close. "If those people deny us, we can try somewhere else."

Jack slipped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "Boy or girl?" he asked.

"I don't care. I just want to give a child love and a home. They deserve it."

He kissed her palm and then pulled her close. He didn't care either.

BACK IN HARRIS TOWN

Drew stopped by Ben and Carlie's saying the twins had colds and Carrie wouldn't be coming the next day either. Livy was needed to run the store with Ben so that left Carlie with only Abigail and her Grandma.

Carlie bought some food from the store and started cooking dinner, grateful they lived above the store.

"Smells good. What's for dinner?"

"Its called meatloaf. I found it in my new cookbook. I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will."

He stood at the counter and watched her cook, her sleeves rolled up, bare feet, and her shirt unbuttoned a bit. He'd had dinner with her before that she had cooked, but never had he had the immense pleasure of watching her prepare it. He was pretty sure he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

A piece of her blonde hair fell into her face as she cooked. She tried to blow it out of her face, but due to the heat from the summer and the stove, it stuck to her face.

"Ben? Can you get my hair tie from the top of our dresser, please? My hands are all goopy."

"Sure." He came back with it a moment later. "Ok, got it."

"Can you please tie my hair back off my neck?"

She made it sound easy but it seemed complicated when he had to do it. He used his fingers to gently move her hair away from her face. He loved her hair. It was so soft and today it smelled like peaches.

"Are you smelling my hair, babe?"

"Uh, yeah. It smells good."

She giggled. "Ok, I need to get the bread pan from the cupboard."

"I'll get it," he said, letting go of her hair, which immediately fell in her face.

"Uh, Ben? Can you tie my hair first?"

He came back over and attempted. She eventually told him not to worry about it and washed her hands so she could do it herself. He watched her pull it up above her neck.

He stepped close and kissed the nape of her neck, his breath giving her goosebumps. "I'm sweaty and gross, Ben."

"You are the opposite of gross, Carlie." Sweaty maybe, but so enticing he couldn't help himself. He spun her gently and his lips found hers, his fingers around her waist pulling her tight against him.

"Oh, Ben, give me five minutes and then…" he kissed her again. "Mmm wait. I can put this in the oven and then we will have an hour."

THE NEXT MORNING, VANCOUVER

The two couples went to breakfast and then checked in at their hotel. Their appointments at the orphanage weren't until ten o'clock so they had time.

The excitement level was high though. They found their hotel, checked in to their suites, and then hired a cab to drive them to the orphanage.

Jack and Elizabeth met with Patrick, and Travis and Leesa met with his associate, Robert.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Thornton, what brings you here today? It says you have a large family already."

"Yes, sir," Jack began. "We have ten children, however, six are married with families of their own. We have always wanted a large family. We have the love to give those children who need it."

"What is your financial situation?"

"I was a Mountie and when I was injured, I was released with a monthly pension for life. We also receive a monthly inheritance and will continue to receive that for life as well. In addition, I am partner on a ranch which brings in a fair amount of money."

Patrick nodded. "How do you feel about children of mixed races?"

"We don't care, sir. Children deserve to be loved no matter what race they are."

"Are you partial to girls or boys? Do you prefer a certain age?"

Elizabeth spoke up. "No, sir. Either boy or girl is fine. We don't need a baby. An older child or children would be just fine."

"I have a brother and a sister that need placement. They are half Chinese but they speak English. Their parents worked at a railroad camp and were killed in an explosion about a month ago and unfortunately they were there when it happened."

"How old?" Elizabeth asked.

"The boy, Charlie, is three, and the girl, Lydia, is around two. They cry a lot and they are scared of loud noises."

"Can we meet them, please?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I'll take you to the play room. They should be in there right now."

THE OTHER CONFERENCE ROOM

Leesa was relieved. Robert didn't bat an eye that she was black. They went through the question portion of the interview and then finally got to specifics.

"What age child are you looking for, Mr. and Mrs. Harris?"

"A younger child, under five, would be good, but honestly, it doesn't matter."

"Does race make a difference to you? Would you prefer a certain race?"

"No. We don't care." Travis took her hand and squeezed, knowing they would be parents again very soon.

"There is a little girl that needs placement. She came to us from New York. Her parents took ill and passed a few years ago. She's five and she's white. She doesn't speak. We think she is capable but she refuses."

It sounded like a challenge, but Leesa was up for it. "Can we meet her?"

"Yes. Her name is Jade."

THE PLAY ROOM

Jack and Elizabeth sat on the floor about two feet from Charlie and Lydia. They sat next to each other, playing with blocks, not a peep of noise coming from them.

Elizabeth also noticed their expressions. They were tossing blocks and stacking but no smiles. No giggles. It worried her a bit. They definitely needed love and stability but they also needed fun.

"They're beautiful," Jack said in her ear. They had creamy, almost tan skin and beautiful, slanted brown eyes. Their hair was straight and black.

"They need us, Jack. They need to be loved."

When all was said and done, Jack and Elizabeth would return everyday for the next few days to get to know them and finalize the adoptions at the end of the week.

DOWN THE HALL

Leesa was surprised. The moment she sat down on the floor next to Jade, the tiny girl looked up at her and Travis and waved. Then she got up and sat on Leesa's lap as if she'd known her forever.

"Hi, Jade. I'm Leesa and this is Travis." Jade looked up at them but didn't say anything. "We live in Harris Town. You're from New York?"

This time Jade nodded. Leesa stroked Jade's hair and smiled. She had big blue eyes and curly blonde hair. She seemed to be very calm and accepting of them from the beginning.

Jade got up and grabbed a book and handed it to Travis.

"You want me to read to you?" Jade nodded. "Can you say please?" Jade just looked at him. "We will work on that later."

After spending a few hours with her, it came time to leave. Jade, however, didn't want them to go. She grabbed on to Leesa's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist and shook her head frantically.

"We will be back tomorrow, sweetie." When she loosened her hold, Leesa set her down. She had tears streaming down her face. "Don't cry, sweetie. I promise, we are coming back for you."

It was one of the hardest things she had ever done, leaving her behind. Leesa herself was in tears as they left the orphanage.

They walked back to the hotel, needing some fresh air. Travis held her hand as they walked. "She's ours, Trav. I can feel it."

"I know. Me too."

"I wish we could have taken her with us."

HARRIS TOWN, CARLIE'S CONFECTIONS

As Carlie waited for Abigail and Charlotte, she studied her recipes, very aware of her husband standing beside her, not two inches separating them.

"I could do a cheesecake. Ever had one?" She turned her head and looked at him.

"Nope. It sounds good, though."

"I need to make at least three different kinds of cookies, maybe two kinds of brownies. I could do blueberry muffins. Oh and banana bread with walnuts."

Ben watched her light up when talking about her baking. She loved it. It made him happy to see that.

Abigail and Charlotte walked in, noticing the look of longing on the young people's faces. It was going to be an interesting day. "Good morning," they said together.

"Ben, there's a shipment to unload," Livy told him.

"Ok. Coming." He turned to face Carlie. "I love you."

"Love you. See you later?" He bent down and kissed her. "Better help Livy, sweetie."

He kissed her again and nodded to Charlotte and Abigail as he walked into the store.

"Ready to bake, Carlie?" Charlotte asked.

"I guess." Her excitement waned a bit, knowing Ben was just through one door but she couldn't see him. Or touch him. Or kiss him when she wanted.

"Hey, this will be fun and before you know it, it will be lunch and you can see him again."

"Three hours. Why does that sound like forever?"

Charlotte and Abigail chuckled, knowing exactly what Carlie was feeling. "Because you've been married a week…"

"Eight days," Carlie corrected.

"Oh, eight days. Pardon me," Abigail teased. "Its completely normal to want to be with him every second."

"Ok, let's change the subject," Charlotte suggested. "What are we going to make?"

They chatted a few moments but Carlie got distracted again as Ben carried in about ten boxes of supplies for the shop.

"Babe, what is all this?"

"Sugar, flour, vanilla. Um, let's see, this one has coffee, tea, and hot cocoa."

There was also paper napkins she ordered with "Carlie's Confections" stamped on them, dishes, silverware, table cloths, and paper bags for people to take their goodies with them.

"I'm so glad all of this came. I was worried."

"Carlie? What would you like us to start on?"

"The cinnamon sugar cookies. I need three dozen. Abigail, do you want to tackle blueberry muffins? I just need a dozen of those."

"You got it."

Ben walked back over and handed her a large crystal vase. "Ben?"

"Its for you. You mentioned you wanted to have flowers in here but you don't have any vases. So I ordered this one."

"Its perfect. Thank you." She walked around the counter and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you," he told her and walked back to the store.

THAT EVENING

Ben closed the store at seven o'clock as usual and then went to check on Carlie. Abigail and Charlotte left around six. "Car?"

"Hey," she looked up.

"Almost done?"

"No. I can't get this cheesecake right. This is the third one I've made. Will you try it?"

She was getting frustrated. It just didn't taste right. "Sure." He walked over and took the spoon from her hand, setting it in the bowl. Then he hugged her. "I missed you today," he told her.

"I know. Me too." She wrapped her arms tighter around him, just enjoying his arms around her.

"Lets go home."

"Ben, I can't. I open tomorrow and I'm not ready."

"It looks fine to me."

"I don't want fine. I want perfect."

"I misspoke. It's perfect, babe."

"Open," she said, holding a bite of cheesecake up to his lips. He opened and accepted the sweet.

"Hmmm."

"Its missing something, right?"

"No. It tastes good. You could add either fruit or chocolate to the top."

"Chocolate cheesecake?"

"Why not?"

She thought about it and then pulled out a pan and a chunk of chocolate to melt. "Can you hand me the cream from the ice box?"

"Sure but you have to promise to come home as soon as you're finished with the cheesecake."

"Ben, I need…"

"You need to come home because I want us to spend time together. You also need to rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

"Ok, promise. I will come upstairs in awhile."

He kissed her and walked away, pretty sure it would be hours before she made her way home.

VANCOUVER

Leesa and Travis went to dinner while Jack and Elizabeth went to surprise Amy, Caleb, and five of their grandchildren.

They walked up to their front door and knocked.

"Mama! Someone is knockin," Joey yelled.

"Look out the window and see who it is, Joe." Jack waved when he saw Joey's face peek behind the curtain.

"Mama! It's Grandma and Papa!"

"Let them in, sweetie."

Joey unlocked the door and opened it. "Grandma! Papa! Hi."

"Hi, bud," Jack said, picking him up. "You are getting so big."

"Mama says I'm gonna be big and tall like Daddy."

"I bet she's right."

Amy walked out, two month old Lily in her arms. "What a surprise. What are you doing here?" She hadn't expected to see them until Christmas.

"We are visiting you and some other things. Where's Caleb?"

"On assignment. He left yesterday."

"Do you know where?"

"Nope. It will be nice to get a letter to know he's safe."

"Can I hold Lily?" Elizabeth asked. Amy handed her over and then hugged them.

"Its only been a week but, I missed you both."

"Us too, sweetie," Elizabeth told her. "We wanted to tell you and Caleb together but since he's not here, we will tell you."

HARRIS TOWN

Ben came downstairs at nine o'clock, looking for Carlie. He found her asleep at the table, her head on her arms. "Carlie," he whispered, kissing her temple. "Wake up, babe."

"It's morning already? I feel like I just went to sleep." She lifted her head up and rubbed her neck. "Ben? What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock. We need to go home." He took her hand and gently helped her stand. "Its perfect. Tomorrow will be great."

He turned off the lights and slipped his arm around Carlie's waist as they headed upstairs to their apartment. "I made you a sandwich if you're hungry.

"I'm not. I'm sorry. I tasted so many cheesecakes and cookies, I'm stuffed."

"It's ok. I'll put it in the icebox for tomorrow."

Carlie walked into their room as Ben shut off lights and put her food away. Within just that few minutes, Carlie fell asleep.

Ben undressed and climbed under the covers, happy for her for the next day, but missing her. They barely saw each other all day, except for a few brief visits and she missed dinner leaving him to eat alone. Now she was asleep and he lay there awake. Instead of slipping his arms around her as she slept, he turned over and tried to sleep too.

THE NEXT MORNING

Ben woke up early, hoping to eat breakfast with Carlie but she was not next to him. In fact, her bed sheets were cold. How long had she been up?

He dressed, ate breakfast, making her a plate, and carried it down to her. "Car?" She was so engrossed in making another cheesecake, she hadn't heard him call. "Carlie?"

"Oh! Hi, Ben."

"I made you breakfast."

"No thanks. I'm too nervous to eat."

"Carlie, you didn't have dinner last night and now no breakfast. How do you expect to have any energy?" She measured the sugar carefully. "Nevermind," he mumbled, walking away.

She looked up a moment later and he was gone. Once she slipped the cheesecake in the oven, she went to find him.

He was upstairs, drinking tea at the table. "Hey."

"Hey," he responded.

"You ok?"

"Other than missing my wife, sure."

"I'm sorry, Ben. I wanted to make sure everything was ready for today. It's important."

"So are we. At least I think so." She watched as he put his cup in the sink. "I need to open the store soon. See you later."

VANCOUVER

The second visit to the orphanage for Jack and Elizabeth was better. They again joined Charlie and Lydia, whom Elizabeth decided to call Lydie, on the floor. This time, Jack started handing blocks to Elizabeth, thinking the kids would want to play.

Elizabeth watched them watch Jack, taking their blocks. "Charlie? Do you want to play?" She held out a block for him. He looked at her, his eyes showing a little bit of interest. "We can make a house." She started stacking blocks. "Wanna help me?" The little boy scooted closer and started stacking them too.

Lydie sat by herself and watched, wondering why her brother was playing with these big people they didn't know. He seemed to be having fun.

Jack picked up a book with a big brown dog on the front and started reading out loud. "Hi, my name is Fred," he began.

Lydie crawled closer to him, almost close enough to touch.

As Jack read, Lydie eventually sat next to him, her little tiny hand on his knee as she watched and listened to the story.

When the book was done, she looked at him, a tiny smile on her lips. "More," she whispered.

"Want me to read it again?"

She nodded. "Pease."

"Ok, but you need to help. Why don't you come sit on my lap?"

She stood up and held her arms toward him. He slowly lifted her up and onto his lap. "Ok, Lydie, let's start again."

"Fed," she whispered when he pointed to the first page.

"Yep, his name is Fred."

"Ya, Fed."

Elizabeth fell completely in love with her right then. She was so adorable and Lydie Thornton had a nice ring to it. So did Charlie Thornton.

She continued to help him build a house. At the end of the blocks, he looked sad. "What's wrong, Charlie?"

"House."

"Yeah. That's a house."

He pushed the structure over and made a crashing noise with his mouth. "House. Boom."

Elizabeth realized he was talking about the explosion. "Is that what happened?"

"Yeah. Mama Daddy go." He looked up at her with tears. "Sad."

She held her arms out to him and he shook his head. "Its ok, Charlie. I'll hold you."

"No." He stood up and walked away from them. Elizabeth felt an almost overwhelming sadness for the children. On the other hand, this is why they came here, to find children who needed them. She wanted to be their mother. He just needed to trust her first.

DOWN THE HALL

Travis and Leesa walked into the meeting room to see Jade again. Leesa had had a rough night. Leaving Jade the day before had broken her heart. She felt guilty about it, afraid Jade would think they weren't coming back.

They sat down on the couch and waited. As soon as the door opened, Jade and her caregiver walked in.

"Hi!" Leesa said with a smile. Jade ran forward and hugged her, crying her eyes out. "Oh, sweetie. I told you we were coming back." Travis saw his wife through new eyes. It had been a long time since her eyes reflected such raw emotion, other than sadness.

After a few hours, Leesa and Travis asked for a meeting with Robert. Jade needed to eat lunch and take a nap so it was the perfect time.

As they waited in his office, they prayed for her and for Robert to allow a quicker adoption process that usual.

"Mr. And Mrs. Harris?"

"Yes. Robert."

"How are things going with Jade?"

"We want her. We want to sign paperwork as soon as possible."

"The week isn't over yet. There is protocol."

"We understand, sir, but she needs us. We were hoping you would have a way that we could make this go faster?" Leesa pleaded. "If you talk to the caregiver, she can let you know how Jade responds to us. She cries whenever we need to separate from her. She's in desperate need for some stability and a home."

"Excuse me a moment, folks." After about ten minutes, Robert came back in. "Ok, this is what we'll do…."


	26. Chapter 26 - Home

HARRIS TOWN

Carlie was quite busy on her opening day. Her first customers had been her Grandma, Papa, and her four siblings. They each had a blueberry muffin and the adults had coffee.

"You should make muffins out of eggs and sausage," Jay told her. "If people come here early, they probably would want breakfast."

"What about scones?" Carlie asked.

"With eggs and sausage? That sounds great."

"It does, actually. Thanks for the idea, Jay." It was kind of a weird idea for a sweets shop, but he was right. She would probably get more customers if she offered savory baked goods too.

The rest of the day she formulated a few recipes and purchased some extra eggs and sausage, along with cheese from the store. It didn't escape her notice that Ben looked up when she walked in but never spoke.

They needed to talk. Perhaps over dinner.

It killed Ben not to talk to her. His stubborn fifteen and a half year old mind wanted her to come to him. He knew she was working hard to make her dream a success but he also wanted some of her attention as well. It was probably selfish and childish, and he probably needed to let it go.

"Ben? What's wrong with you?" Livy asked.

"Nothing."

"Yeah. You aren't speaking to your wife. You two have been inseparable for months. This is weird."

"Livy, it's about us. It doesn't concern you."

"Can't you just go see her? She's working hard. Don't you think she would want to hear from you that she's doing a good job?"

"Doubt it."

"Well, I'm going."

VANCOUVER

Robert refused to let them finalize their adoption after only two days. His compromise involved allowing them to take her out of the orphanage for a few hours everyday.

"I'm trusting you," he told them. "I get the feeling you are good people. Spend some time with her."

"Thank you."

"She needs to be back in time for the evening meal every day. If this works out, the paperwork can be finalized after five days, instead of seven."

"Thank you, Robert," Travis told him. "We appreciate it."

They had two hours until she needed to be back so they went to get her.

They walked down the sidewalk with her between them, holding their hands.

"What do you want to do, Jade?" Travis asked her.

"Lets go to the store. She needs some things for our trip home," Leesa suggested.

They walked into the large store down the street and compared it to their own. It was similar but much larger and many more selections.

"We have a store like this at home, Jade."

Leesa took her over to the clothes section. "You probably need a nightgown, and some underclothes. Socks and shoes. Maybe a dress?" Jade looked up at her, confused. "Its nice to have new things, once in awhile."

Travis walked over and smiled. "Honey, we have all these things at home. We don't need to buy them here."

"I suppose you're right. I want to buy her something though."

"How about a doll?"

Leesa looked down at Jade. "Would you like a doll, sweetie?" Jade shook her head. "What would you like?"

Jade reached up, asking to be held. Leesa picked her up expecting maybe a whisper, but what she got was a hug. Not a "please don't leave me" frantic hug. Just an "I want you" hug. Then she reached for Travis and hugged him too.

"In a few days, sweetheart, we are going to take you home. You won't ever need to come back here again."

THAT EVENING, HARRIS TOWN

Carlie sold all of her cinnamon sugar cookies and her chocolate chunk cookies. She had one blueberry muffin left. The thing that surprised her the most was, every crumb of her cheesecake was gone. Every one loved it. She asked her customers if they would enjoy the sausage, egg, and cheese scones and everyone thought it sounded wonderful.

Once the traffic slowed, she decided to make the first batch of scones. The smell of them wafted into the store bringing in a few customers.

"Hi!" She greeted Mike and Penny. "No kids with you tonight?"

"Nope, we're on a date," Penny said, squeezing Mike's hand. "Livy's watching the kids."

"Oh yeah? Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah and maybe whatever it is that smells so good."

"I'm just experimenting. I've never even tasted them."

"How long before they're done?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"I'd love to try one," Penny told her.

"Me too."

"You don't even know what they are." She poured them each a cup of coffee.

"We'll risk it."

Carlie went back in the kitchen area to start the cookies for tomorrow. She was making lemon and then chocolate brownies.

As she worked, she heard Penny and Mike talking. She watched them flirt and hold hands. Once, Mike leaned over and kissed her softly, whispering, "I love you."

It made her heart hurt. She missed Ben so much. He was feeling ignored and even though she had to work hard and long to make her shop a success, they needed to figure out how to have both.

The scones were done shortly after that. She took them out of the oven and let them cool for a moment. Then she placed two on a plate, grabbed two forks, and the butter.

"Ok, here you go. Enjoy."

….

Ben closed the store at seven and went upstairs. As he started to think about making dinner, he got an idea. He brought the ingredients down to the shop.

"Hi."

She looked up from her cookies that she was arranging. "Hi."

He walked over to the empty counter. They had leftover ham and potatoes so he started heating it in a pan with some onions. "Ben."

"Yeah."

She walked over closer, slipping her arm around his waist. "I'm sorry." He nodded and kissed her temple. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm sorry, too."

"I missed you so much today, I thought I was going crazy."

He turned and hugged her, just holding her for a few minutes. "I missed you too."

They decided to have dinner in the shop every night so they could be together but also so she could prepare for the next day at the same time.

"You seemed busy today," he mentioned.

"I was. Can we talk about the money I made?"

"Sure."

"I'm thinking if you agree, I will keep ten percent of what I make every day for emergencies."

"That's a good idea."

"She handed him a wad of cash and coins. I took out the ten percent and kept some for making change. So this is eighty five percent of my earnings for today."

"Why don't you put it in the safe, but keep a bit out to buy supplies tomorrow."

She nodded, kissing the top of his head as she walked by.

"Love you, Ben."

….

The next few days were pretty much the same for Travis and Leesa. For Jack and Elizabeth, things changed a bit for the better. On the last day before the adoptions were finalized, Jack and Elizabeth decided to talk to Charlie and Lydie about going home.

Lydie was quite attached to Jack. Charlie talked to them but he wouldn't accept any affection yet. She longed to hold him and tell him he would be safe. If he would just let her.

They walked in the play room as usual. Lydie looked up and immediately ran over to Jack. "Dada!"

"Hi, sweet pea. Give Mama a kiss too." Lydie leaned over and pursed her lips.

"Hi, Lydie."

Charlie looked up from his blocks. Elizabeth sat on the couch instead of the floor. "Come here, Charlie. We want to tell you something." The little boy got up obediently and stood next to her. "Tomorrow it's going to be time for us to go back to Harris Town, where we live."

"You leaving us?" He had a look of panic and sadness in his eyes.

"No sweetie. All of us are going. You, Lydie, me, and Jack. We are taking you home with us."

"You are?"

"Yep. Have you ever been on a train?"

"No. Loud." Elizabeth bought cotton to put in their ears, knowing they hated loud noises.

"Yes, they can be. But we are going to be right with you. You don't have to be afraid."

"Do you like horses, Charlie?" Jack asked.

"Don't know."

"We have horses and pigs and cows."

"Moo!" Lydie said, a beautiful smile finally on her face.

"That's right, sweet pea," Jack said, kissing her cheek.

"What do you think, Charlie?" Elizabeth asked.

"You're my Mama now?"

"Yeah. Is that ok with you?" She took a chance and touched his beautiful cheeks, kissing his forehead. "I love you, Charlie. I need you to be ok with this."

After a couple long, torturous minutes, he wrapped his arms around her neck. She sighed and wrapped him up in her arms. It was wonderful.

….

HOPE VALLEY, WILL AND ASHLEY'S HOME

Ashley kissed Mary goodnight. "Love you, Mare."

"Love you, Mama."

Ashley smiled and left the room, leaving the door open about an inch. She walked into her and Will's bedroom, looking forward to spending time with her husband of two and a half months. He had been working during the day, as had she, and then helping Nate and Lee build their homes. On the weekends, his own barn took precedence. She voiced her concern that they needed more time together and they decided to make it that night.

Will looked up as she walked through the door. "Hi, Angel."

"Hey." She sat on the bed next to him, almost nervous.

"You look tired. You have a lot lately, actually."

"Yeah. There's a reason for that."

"Working, being a wife, and a mother?"

"Yeah. One part of that in particular."

"Maybe you shouldn't work as many days at the café."

"Not that part."

"Which part?"

"The mother part."

"Has Mary been misbehaving?"

"No, of course not." She grabbed his hand and smiled. "Will, I've been tired, as you mentioned, and I've been nauseated. I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant."

"You are?! That's great!"

"I talked to your mom and she said it sounds like I am. I missed my monthly as well, so…"

"My mom knows?"

"Yeah. I didn't know who else to talk to. She's like my mother, Will."

"Of course, that's the way I want it. I'm not mad." He pulled her into his arms. "I'm so happy, Angel. So happy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want a houseful of children that look just like you."

"Lets just start with one," she said with a giggle.

"Ok, but there is a chance that we could have twins. Kind of runs in the family."

"Don't remind me." She laughed and he touched her cheek.

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you too."

THE NEXT AFTERNOON, VANCOUVER

Elizabeth, Jack, Charlie, and Lydie drove in a cab to the train depot.

"Ok, kids. I have something to put in your ears," Elizabeth told them.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because this will make everything a bit quieter." She gently tucked cotton into their ears. "How's that?"

"What?" Charlie yelled. Elizabeth chuckled.

"Nevermind," she told him.

They pulled up to the depot a few moments later. Jack arranged for a porter to take care of their trunk and Jack carried two bags and Lydie in one arm while Elizabeth had one bag and Charlie.

"Choo choo!" Lydie yelled, pointing at the train. Jack smiled and nodded.

When the whistle blew, Elizabeth watched the kids. They obviously heard the noise but they didn't seem terribly frightened. "That's to let us know it's time to get on the train," she told them.

Charlie walked a little closer and held her hand a little tighter but he was ok. They walked to the very end compartment and boarded.

Charlie ran in and climbed up on the couch. "I sit here?"

"Sure, bud." Jack set the bags down on the floor and Lydie next to her brother.

"Until we start moving, you both stay there."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because you might fall over and get hurt. In fact, Mama and I will join you in just a moment."

"Shoot!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Honey? Did you forget something?"

"Yes. Diapers for Lydie. How did I forget that?"

"You're out of practice?"

She sighed and rang the porter. He showed up a moment later. "Mrs. Thornton?"

"Yes. I forgot to bring diapers for my daughter. Would you be able to see if anyone can spare any? We should need maybe six or so."

"I'll see to it, ma'am." He was back in five minutes.

"Wow. Thank you so much."

"We have a supply. Just in case."

"We will also need some fresh milk in about an hour."

"Yes, ma'am."

Elizabeth grabbed an apple and a banana and sat next to Jack on the couch. "Who's hungry for a snack?"

"Me! Nana pease," Lydie told her.

Jack held both kids on his lap as she gave them pieces of the fruit. As the train prepared to move, the whistle blew again and it started jerking a bit. Lydie seemed oblivious but Charlie seemed concerned. "Its ok," Jack told him, rubbing his back. "We are just starting to move."

"Go home?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. Going home," he confirmed.

After awhile of picking up speed, they got up and walked around. Elizabeth unpacked a few things from their bags.

"Mama?" Lydie said quietly from the doorway.

"Hi, honey. What's wrong?"

"Up?" Her eyes held tears and her bottom lip quivered.

"Are you tired?"

"Ya. Rock?"

Elizabeth picked her up and sat on the bed, rocking back and forth until she fell asleep. This was the first time she'd held her. She had always gone to Jack. It felt good to hold her, knowing she finally accepted her.

She ran her fingers through her silky black hair, further relaxing her. "Love you, Lydie. To the moon and back," she whispered.


	27. Chapter 27 - Settling In

THE NEXT MORNING, HARRIS TOWN

Jack and Elizabeth hadn't slept much all night. The kids were nervous and believe it or not, homesick for the orphanage, so they were up crying a lot of the night. It was what they were used to and now they were going somewhere different again with people they had only known for a week.

The train made Charlie anxious which rubbed off on Lydie.

"Don't like train," Charlie told them.

"Well, Charlie, you won't need to go on a train again for awhile," Jack told him.

Charlie pouted, walking next to Elizabeth, holding one of her fingers. Lydie sensed his mood and whimpered into Elizabeth's neck as she carried her.

"Who's hungry?" she asked them.

"Me!" Jack said raising his hand. Elizabeth chuckled.

"Ok, Daddy's hungry. Let's go to see Grandma and Papa."

"I'll meet you there, honey. I'm going to get a wagon for our trunk."

"Ok, sweetheart," she told him. "Ok, Charlie, remember who I said you were going to meet today?"

"Brudders and sisters?"

"Yep. There is Jay and Abbie and Kiki and Bradley."

"Go home?"

"After we eat then all of us will go home, yes."

Charlie toddled with her as they walked. She knew he didn't quite understand and that both he and Lydie were probably going to be jealous over having to share her and Jack. It was a learning experience for all of them.

They climbed the steps and entered the boarding house. "Hello?" she called.

"Mama!" Bradley ran in but stopped when he saw her holding someone else.

"Hi, baby!" She put Lydie down for a moment and kissed Bradley. "I missed you," she told him.

"Miss you, Mama."

Elizabeth took them over to the couch. "Bradley, this is Charlie and Lydie."

"Hi," Bradley said with a smile.

"Say hi, Charlie. This is your brother, Bradley."

STORE/CARLIE'S CONFECTIONS

Ben kissed Carlie goodbye until lunch. "Love you, babe."

"Love you."

He looked forward to the weekend. Their first Sunday at home, just them. His dad had given him Sundays off and Carlie's was closed as well. They could wake up together, in each other's arms, eat breakfast, go to church, and then whatever they wanted. Sunday was one day away and he looked forward to it immensely.

He turned back and walked over to Carlie who had already started making some scones. He slipped his arms around her waist from behind and held her as close as he could. "Tomorrow, Car. Just us," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed her beautiful neck and then walked away, leaving Carlie with goosebumps and loads of anticipation running through her body.

Awhile later, after selling out of her scones, she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Morning Carlie," her Dad said quietly.

"Dad! Welcome home." She hugged him hard. "I missed you." He had been gone a week and she had been on her honeymoon for a week before that.

"This place looks great, sweetie. How's everything going?"

"Just fine. The first couple days were hard, but it's getting better now."

"First couple days? Probably trying to balance being a wife and working at the same time?"

"Yeah but things are good. Ben is wonderful."

Jack smiled. "You both are. I'm going to bring the kids by in a bit and your mom. I want you to meet your new brother and sister."

"Two? That's great. How old?"

"Charlie is three and Lydie is around two. I'm thinking just under."

"I'll be here." She kissed his cheek. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, baby."

THE BOARDING HOUSE

Jack walked in to the sounds of crying, cringing because he had stayed away too long. "Hey, why all the tears?"

Lydie reached for him and he took her, sitting down at the table in the kitchen. "Dada," she sniffled.

"What's going on?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Nothing really. Just everything is new and loud. New people, new places. I think we should go home, Jack."

"I told Carlie we would introduce her to the kids and then we can go."

Jack stood and walked over to Charlotte. "Mom?"

"Hi, son."

He kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"Ok." She gave him a brave smile that he knew meant she was struggling with something but didn't want to tell him. "Love you." She slipped her arms around his waist and claimed his other shoulder for a moment.

"Mom?" She shook her head and kissed his cheek.

He looked at Elizabeth who was trying to console Charlie while talking to the others.

"Whatever it is, it will be ok," he assured her, hugging her again.

"Thank you, son. Nothing's wrong. I'm very proud of you and Elizabeth."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"I am. Just very proud." He kissed her again and then smiled.

"Ok, everyone, let's go home."

After seeing Carlie, Jay climbed up in the front of the wagon with Jack and Elizabeth piled in with the little kids in the back, happy to be going home.

CARLIE'S CONFECTIONS

Livy walked in, needing her best friend. "Carlie?"

"Hey, Liv. Want to try my scones?"

"Sure." Carlie looked at her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

Carlie nodded and grabbed her hand, ready to listen.

"I figured out what I want to do."

"That's great."

"I'm moving."

"You are? Where?"

"Hope Valley. I'm going to take care of children. Clara will need someone for Ruthie by September and Ashley said Mary isn't going to school this year so she needs someone too."

"Where will you stay?"

"I don't know yet. Maddie said the boarding house may have a room."

Carlie smiled, wanting to be happy for her but feeling sad she was leaving too. She knew she wanted to be her own person and it sounded like she would find a way in Hope Valley. "I'll miss you."

"Me too but, it's only June and I'm not leaving until August."

"What do your parents think?"

"I haven't told them. They just brought home Jade and I don't know how to break it to them."

"Break what to whom?" Leesa asked as she and Jade walked in.

"Nothing," Livy told her. Carlie nudged her with her elbow, her look telling her she needed to spill the beans.

"We can talk about it later, Mom." She walked by, kissed her new sister's cheek and then left.

Carlie plastered a smile on her face. "What can I get you ladies? Hot chocolate? Scones are fresh out of the oven."

Jade looked up at Leesa, pleading with her. "Tell me what you want, Jade," Leesa told her, wanting to hear her voice so badly. Jade looked down, unwilling to verbalize. "Whisper it," she told her. She picked her up and smiled. "I know you can do it, sweetheart." The doctor had told her that he saw nothing physically wrong with Jade so her inability to talk wasn't an inability at all. It was unwillingness. Leesa didn't know why, though.

Carlie came around and knelt down before Jade. "Can you tell me what you want, sweetie?" This little girl was her sister-in-law now. She wanted to get to know her. "Do you like sausage and eggs?" Jade shrugged. "They're good warm with butter. Why don't you and Mama have a seat and I will get you some."

A moment later, Carlie brought two scones and a cup of milk for Jade and coffee for Leesa.

"Things seem good, Carlie," Leesa told her.

"Yes. It's good. I'm glad for the day off tomorrow."

"I bet. Juggling is hard, especially as newlyweds."

"Yeah." She took a sip of her own coffee. "We're good though."

VANCOUVER

Caleb wandered into his house, finally home after his assignment. He walked in and smiled. He smelled bacon and eggs and heard the kids talking and laughing.

"Anybody home?" he yelled.

"Daddy!" All of the older boys ran into the living room and tackled him.

"Hi, guys." Meri stood back and watched. She didn't smile much anymore except when she was holding Lily. Then she was happy.

"Daddy! I missed you," Joey told him.

"I missed you too."

After another minute, he shooed the boys back to breakfast and opened his arms to Meri. "Honey, come here." She walked over to him and hugged him, sniffling. "Sweetie, tell me what's wrong."

He picked her up, marveling at how much she had grown recently, and sat down on the couch, holding her like a much younger child. Amy stood in the doorway, watching. She wanted so badly to be in his arms right then but Meri needed him too. Maybe he could get it out of her what she was unhappy about.

She loved snuggling with Daddy. He made her feel safe. When he was gone, she worried that something would happen to him again, or worse.

"Meredith, I want you to tell me what's bothering you." He gently turned her face toward him so she would make eye contact.

"I don't want you to die, Daddy." The tears streaked down her cheeks as she sobbed and Caleb's heart broke.

"Why are you worried about that, sweetie?"

"The kids at school have Daddy's who are Mounties. They told me that it's dangerous. One boy said his dad got shot and he can't walk now."

"Meri, listen to me, ok? Yes, it can be dangerous but my job is important. I keep people safe. I promise you I will be as careful as possible. I don't want you and your Mom or anyone else to be alone either."

Amy wiped her cheek and went back into the kitchen. All this time, she was worried her Daddy was going to die. She was relieved she knew what it was now but there wasn't anything she could do except try to reassure her.

Lily started crying so Amy went down the hall knowing she was hungry.

Caleb and Meri decided to eat breakfast with the boys. When Amy finally joined them, Caleb was keeping her plate warm and washing the dishes while the kids made their beds.

"Hey, handsome," she said as she walked in the room.

"Ames," he said with a smile. He dried his hands and opened his arms, inviting her into his space. "I missed you so much."

She sighed as his arms tightened, bringing her as close as possible. "I love you." He met her lips with his, teasing them, wanting something deeper and more. Two weeks was too long.

"Mama?" Joey said, breaking into their moment.

"Yes, babe."

"Lily is crying."

"Oh, thank you." She turned to Caleb. "Um, the kids are going to Jenn and Scott's to play. So we will just have Lily."

"Good," he said, smiling. "Good."

HARRIS TOWN, THORNTON RANCH

Jack moved a crib into their room and he made a bed on the floor for Charlie. Eventually, he would be in the boys room with Jay and Bradley. For now, he belonged with him and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth unpacked their clothes, making a pile of dirty ones for laundry. Abbie walked in and sat on the bed by Lydie. "Hi, Lydie. Want me to read to you?"

"Ya, pease. Moo."

"A book about cows?"

"Ya," she nodded.

"We have a book about a farm. I think it has cows in it. Let's go find it." She held out her hands for Lydie and helped her off the bed.

"Bye, Mama," Lydie said as they walked out of the room.

Jay walked in with Charlie and Bradley. "Ma?"

"Hi, Jay. Can you please heat some water for me? I need to do laundry."

"Sure. Bradley and Charlie both wanted you so I brought them up here."

"Thank you, Jay. What is it boys?" Elizabeth turned to look at them. "I thought Jay was reading to you."

"Want you," Charlie told her.

"Miss you, Mama," Bradley said after.

"Well, it's just about nap time. Why don't you get up on my bed and lay down while I unpack."

"No sleep," Charlie told her.

"You barely slept at all on the train. Yes, everyone is taking a nap."

Bradley laid down obediently but Charlie sat up, almost defiantly. "Charlie, please lay down."

"Want you," he repeated.

"I'll do the laundry. Jay and Abbie can help me," Jack told her.

"Thank you, Jack, but aren't you tired?"

"I'm fine. You sleep with them and I'll take care of the laundry." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Ok, Charlie," she said quietly, as she let her long curly hair out of its bun. "I'll stay but you need to obey me when I ask you to do something."

He raised his arms for her to pick him up. She sat down, scooting to the middle of the bed next to Bradley and then motioned for Charlie to lay on her other side.

"Night, Mama," Bradley told her.

"Night, baby." She kissed Bradley's head and then Charlie's. "Night, Charlie."

"Night."

HOPE VALLEY, THAT EVENING

Maddie walked up to the spot where the rocks were laid for the foundation of her new home. It seemed large. Larger than she had imagined anyway. Nate had been working on it day and evening since they came to town. She missed him so she decided to bring him dinner. "Nate?"

"Yeah?" He walked over from the makeshift shed that stood between their property and Will's.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah but I'm not finished."

"I thought we could eat together." She put the basket that Clara had prepared on a piece of wood and set out the tin plates and silverware. "Turkey and dressing with potatoes and green beans. Cherry pie for dessert."

"Maddie.."

"Nate, I've barely seen you since we got to town. I arranged for Em and Lee to watch the kids for an hour so we could spend some time together. Please don't turn me away."

"I'm not turning you away, Maddie." He walked over and hugged her. "Of course I want to eat dinner with you." He kissed her briefly. "I know it's hard for you to be stuck with the kids by yourself. I'm sorry."

"Well, it's not too bad. We have been to see Em and Clara and Ashley quite a bit. It is hard that you're here and not with us though."

"Will, Lee, Uncle Lee, and Uncle Mike said they would help as much as possible. Tom comes over sometimes too. I don't want this to take a long time but it may take quite a few months."

She nodded. She was strong and she could get through it. If they made time for each other.

"Maybe after dinner, you could give me a tour of the barn," she suggested, a smirk on her lips.

"You mean, Will's barn? Not sure that will go over real well, Maddie."

"They won't know." She slipped her arms around him and smiled. "Please?"

ASHLEY AND WILL'S HOUSE

Ashley smiled as she watched Maddie and Nate walk toward the barn.

"I need to check on something in the barn, Ash."

"Uh….I wouldn't just now, sweetie."

"Why?"

"Uh, I just saw Maddie and Nate heading there."

"Oh good, I need to talk to Nate anyway."

"Um, Will. Give them some time."

She raised her eyebrows, hoping to convey what she meant. "Why?"

"I may or may not have had a conversation with Maddie about her teasing Nate that they would need to find a barn to be able to have any privacy."

"My barn? Really?"

"Just imagine us living in one room with three children for months. We might need to be creative too."

"My barn, Ash."

"Will, relax. Just talk to Nate tomorrow. Give them some time."

HARRIS TOWN, BEN AND CARLIES APARTMENT

Ben sighed. "This is perfect," her whispered, his strong, warm arms wrapped around Carlie.

She threaded her fingers through his, loving the difference in their skin tones. Her fingers small and light, his large and dark. It made her feel like God made them different but he made them to fit perfectly together. She turned and smiled.

"I love you, Ben."

"I love you too."

"This week….its been hard."

"Yeah."

"I think we figured it out though." He nodded, kissing her soft shoulder. She watched his lips caress her skin, feeling loved beyond measure. "I think that…."

"Carlie…." He quieted her with a long slow kiss. "I think we should talk later."


	28. Chapter 28 - News

VANCOUVER, A FEW WEEKS LATER

Caleb hurried home, extremely excited about his assignment. Even though it meant moving again, he was pretty positive Amy would view it as a good thing.

"Ames! You here?" he asked louder than he intended to as he burst through the door.

"Caleb? What in the world? Of course I'm here, where else would I be?"

"We're moving."

"We just moved. What's wrong with this house?"

"No, we are moving out of Vancouver. I got my new assignment."

"Oh. Ok. When do we leave?" She walked into the kitchen to finish the lunch dishes.

"Ask me where first." Amy stared at him, seeing the excitement in his eyes.

"Ok, where, Caleb?"

"Hope Valley!"

"Are you serious?"

"Completely! This is great, Ames. We have family there. Lots of family. You won't be alone and it's not a big city. It's quieter and safer and the kids will have Em as their teacher. And I'm guaranteed to stay there for at least three years."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I helped them capture the bank robbers in Alberta. They asked me where I wanted to go and I told them I needed a guarantee that we wouldn't have to move for at least three years. They gave it to me, babe!" He looked at her face. It wasn't the reaction he thought she would have. "This is good. Why aren't you happy?"

"I am. I'm sorry, I am. I'm just worried about Meri. I don't how she'll handle another move."

"I think that she will be less worried because I won't be in as much danger. She should also be happy because she'll have more family around."

"We can talk to them at dinner." She nodded and then walked into his arms. They were finally going to be in a safer, smaller place with family. She was happy.

HOPE VALLEY

Em stood up from next to the basin where she has just emptied her stomach. Davie stayed next to her, refusing to leave her side. The poor boy was worried. Em got sick every day and he thought she was going to die.

"Mama, please don't die. I need you."

"Sweetie, I'm going to be just fine."

"You're sick."

"Yes, but not like it seems. Babe, I'm going to tell you a secret, ok?"

"Ok."

"You're going to be a big brother." He looked up at her, still confused. "I'm going to have a baby."

"You are?"

"Yep. Sometimes Mamas get sick when they're going to have babies."

"Oh. So you're not going to die?"

"No, babe. I'm not."

"Good." He hugged her waist. "Is the baby in there?" he asked, patting her stomach.

"Yep."

"It's little."

"Yes, very little. It's going to get big and strong though, just like you."

"Good." He kissed her tummy. "Love you, baby. Love you, Mama."

"I love you."

"I'm going to go play in my room." What a difference a few months made. He was a different boy than when she first adopted him. He was more loving and worried less, for the most part. He liked to stay at his cousin's house overnight so that made it possible for Lee and Em to have privacy more often. Everything was working out pretty good.

HARRIS TOWN, THORNTON RANCH

Jack took Charlie and Bradley out to the barn to find Jay. "Moo, Dada!" Lydie said from the porch. "Me go?" She danced impatiently, knowing she couldn't go off the porch unless she went with someone.

"Does Mama know?"

She ran inside and yelled, "Mama!"

"Yes, Lydie?"

"Me go, Dada. Moo."

Elizabeth looked outside. Jack waved at her. "Ok, you go, sweetie."

"Tank you, Mama." Lydie turned around and backed down the steps carefully. Once she was safely on the ground she grinned and ran to Jack. "Mama yes."

"She said yes?" He kissed her cheek, adoring the youngest love in his life. "Love you, Lydie Thornton."

"Moo!" He laughed and made his way to the barn to see Lydie's precious cows.

Charlotte and Elizabeth sat at the table sipping tea. "Caleb sent a telegram today, Mom."

"Oh yeah? What did it say?"

"He got a new assignment. He's going to Hope Valley."

"Wow. First Em teaches in your school and now Caleb will be a Mountie in Jack's first town. Things sure work out funny don't they?"

"Yeah. Absolutely."

"Elizabeth? Do you ever wish you never left town?"

"No." She didn't need to think about it, even for a moment. "This is my home. Our home. I try not to regret choices."

"Smart." Charlotte sipped her tea and stared out the window over the sink.

"Mom, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, sweetie."

"Are you wishing things had turned out differently?"

"No, of course not. Everything that happened in my life brought me closer to my family. Good or bad."

"True….but…?"

"I'm thinking of making a change."

"What kind of change?"

"Selling the boarding house."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I'm not getting any younger and Jake and I….well…it's getting to be too much to handle."

"That makes sense."

"We talked about moving somewhere else, but I want to stay here, I think."

IN TOWN, STORE

Livy read the telegram from Hope Valley again, for the third time. Clara needed her before the end of August. Em wasn't able to watch Ruthie. She sighed. She had avoided giving her parents a date for when she would leave. Now, she had no choice. As she clicked out the return telegram, she decided they needed to know now. She was leaving on the morning train.

Travis walked in and smiled. "Hey, Liv. Thanks for minding the store."

"Sure. Where's Mom?"

"She's on her way. What's going on?"

"I need to talk to both of you."

Travis saw the look of nervousness on her face. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. Clara says she needs someone now. Em can't do it."

Travis walked over and prepared her ticket for the next day. He handed it to her. "I don't need a compartment, Daddy."

"You are a negro girl, traveling alone at seventeen. Yes you do. I insist."

"Daddy, please don't worry."

"When your daughter leaves you to live somewhere else at seventeen, I'll let you say those words. For now, it's my job to worry about you."

He walked over to the safe and took out a locked box. Then he closed the safe and sat the box on the counter. "Dad."

"Livy, this is your money. I've saved every week since you were born so when you chose what you were going to do with your life, I would have something to give you. I did it for Ben and I will for Jade too." He pulled out a small wad of cash and handed it to her. "Put it in your shoe. When you get to Hope Valley, go see Mike at the telegraph office. He will help you get the rest of this money. I'll wire it to the bank there."

Livy saw the tears in his eyes. "Daddy, thank you." He nodded and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you so much. Please come home for Christmas."

"I'll be here."

Leesa and Jade walked in the store. "What's going on?"

"I got a telegram from Clara. She needs me there."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well, you need to pack then. We better get home."

"You can't leave," Jade whispered.

Everyone's head turned. Livy knelt down. "Did you just talk, Jade?"

"Don't go." She whispered again and then threw her arms around her sister's neck. "I need you."

Livy hugged her back, tears flowing freely in the room. Now, of all moments, she chooses to speak. "I need you too, Jade, but I also need to take care of someone in Hope Valley. I said yes, so I need to go."

"What about me?"

"You will be fine here with Mama and Daddy. I will come home at Christmas to visit."

"Scared of the dark," she told her. "I'll be alone in our room."

"Sweets, it's ok. Maybe Mama can help with that." Livy stood, Jade still hung on. "Wanna help me pack?"

VANCOUVER

After dinner, Caleb and Amy told the kids they needed to talk to them.

As they gathered in the living room, Caleb looked at Meri. "I received a new assignment, kids." They all looked at him, waiting for the details. "We are moving to Hope Valley."

"Where's that?" Joey asked.

"Remember when we went to Uncle Will's wedding? That was Hope Valley."

"Where will we live?" Mason asked.

"There is a big house, right in town, that used to be a boarding house before the new one opened. So it has enough rooms and it's vacant right now."

"Meri, it's a small town which means it isn't as dangerous as it is here," Caleb told her. She nodded. "Come here, baby," he told her, reaching his hand out for her to take. Once she was in his arms he continued. "This is a good thing, for all of us. You have aunts and uncles and cousins that live there. Aunt Em will be your teacher."

"When do we go?"

"Another month. So August 15th we will go."

She turned to face him and then wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Daddy."

HARRIS TOWN, CARLIE'S CONFECTIONS

Carlie tried to hurry to get her lemon cookies done. It was almost time for dinner and Ben would be down soon. If she could get two batches in the oven by then, she'd only need to make her blueberry walnut scones for the next day. She heard steps behind her. "You're early. Give me two minutes, babe."

"It's me." Carlie spun, finding her best friend and sister-in-law standing there instead of Ben.

"Oh, Liv. Good to see you."

"Car, I'm going to Hope Valley soon."

"I know. Next month, right?"

"Actually. Tomorrow."

Carlie stopped mid stir. "Tomorrow? Like day after today?"

"Yeah. Em can't keep watching Ruthie so Clara needs me to come early."

"What's wrong with Em?"

"Nothing I know of."

Carlie wiped her hands and hugged Liv. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. I'm coming here for Christmas, though."

"Good. That's like five months, though."

"Yeah."

"Are you excited, Liv?"

"A bit scared."

"Good thing is there are plenty of people you know there. You won't be alone."

"Dinner time, babe," Ben announced, walking in the room.

"I'll go now," Livy said standing up. "Bye Car. I'll write to you."

"You better." She hugged her again and watched her walk over to her brother.

"Bye, Ben."

"Where are you going?"

"Hope Valley. I leave in the morning." She hugged him, kissed his cheek, and left the shop.

"She's leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Clara needs her." Carlie walked over to see what dinner was. "What are you making, husband?"

"Breakfast." He smiled and walked to the counter by the stove.

"For dinner?"

"Yep. I'm making biscuits and sausage gravy."

"Sounds good."

"It will be," he said, kissing her softly. "Love you."

He opened the sausage and she immediately felt ill. "Um, I…can you maybe not make that?" She left the room, confused. She felt fine that morning when she made her scones.

"Carlie?" Travis was in the store where she had hurried in, trying to avoid throwing up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling so good."

"Sit here, sweetie," he guided her to the stool. "Take a few deep breaths."

She swore she still smelled the sausage even though it wasn't cooking. "I need to go upstairs." She rushed up the stairs, far away from the bakery.

Ben found Travis. "Dad? Where's Carlie?"

"She isn't feeling well so she went upstairs. What happened?"

"I opened the sausage to make dinner and she asked me not to make it and then left. I don't get it. She uses sausage every day in her scones."

"Maybe she's just not feeling well today. She will probably feel better tomorrow."

"Maybe."

THORNTON RANCH

"Bath time and then bed, guys," Jack told the kids. He picked up Lydie from her chair and helped Charlie and Bradley down. "Let's go." They walked into the bathroom and Jack helped the little ones out of their clothes and into the tub.

Upstairs, Abbie snuggled up to Elizabeth in her bed. "Mama?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Are we gonna move?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Everyone seems to be moving to Hope Valley."

"This is our home. We aren't planning to move."

"That's good."

"Why do you say that?"

"I want to run the boarding house one day."

"Grandma's boarding house?"

"Yeah. Do you think she would let me?"

"I think you better ask her that question."


	29. Chapter 29 - Decisions and Lovely Livy

"Jack?"

"What?" he mumbled.

"I want to help your mom run the boarding house."

"What?" His eyes popped open and he sat up. "How are you going to have time for that?"

"It will only be a few days a week. I will take the kids with me. Abbie told me she wants to run the place one day, so this will give her the opportunity to see if she really wants to. Your Mom and Jake are tired. It's too much for them to handle on their own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Is it ok with you?"

"Babe, you know I won't stop you from doing anything that makes you happy."

"Mama!" Lydie cried from her crib.

"Lydie, Shhh. Time for sleep."

"Want you!" She sounded scared so Elizabeth got up and picked her up. Charlie was still asleep on his makeshift bed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Bad seep. No seep." She held on tight to Elizabeth, crying into her neck.

"She must have had a bad dream." Elizabeth brought her back to bed with her, slipping back under the sheet to snuggle with her. "Shhh. It's ok, baby."

Next thing they knew, Charlie climbed up on the bed and snuggled up between them. "Charlie? What's going on, bud?" Jack asked him.

"I sleep here." He moved closer to Elizabeth and held on to her arm, shutting his eyes.

Elizabeth smiled at Jack. "Love you," she whispered.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jack and Jay were up early, as usual, for chores. Abbie made biscuits while Kiki went to help milk cows. Charlie was still asleep in the big bed upstairs and Bradley was in his room.

"Mama?" Lydie said quietly.

"Yes, baby?"

"Up?"

Elizabeth kissed the top of her head. "I need to make breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Want you."

"I'm almost done with the biscuits, Ma. I can make eggs too."

"Ok, Abbie." Elizabeth picked up Lydie and held her, stroking her back. "I think she had a scary dream last night."

"About what?"

"I don't know. She just woke up and cried and wanted me."

One day, Abbie would be a Mama, she hoped. She wanted to feel that type of love. Now though, at almost eleven, she dreamed of owning the boarding house. She could cook a little and she could make beds and sweep floors and do dishes. She just wanted to know all of it.

"Mama!" Bradley and Charlie yelled as they ran in the room. Elizabeth smiled, grateful the boys seemed to have become friends.

"Good Morning. Maybe just a little quieter," she told them.

"Outside?" Charlie asked.

"What's outside?"

"Daddy and Jay. We go?"

"Yes, but listen. Only to the barn and then you come in when they do so we can eat breakfast. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

"Good boys."

TRAIN STATION

Travis had debated whether or not to insist on going with Livy to Hope Valley to ensure her safety but he decided against it. Actually Leesa insisted he not go. She reasoned that Livy was trying to walk a new path of her own, one that didn't include them directly. As much as it hurt to have her move away, they knew she was going somewhere safe and where there was friends and family.

"All aboard!" the conductor called.

Travis hugged her once more, kissing her cheek. "Please send a telegram that you arrived safely."

"I will, Dad. Love you."

She kissed her mom and then hugged Jade again. "I'll see you soon," she told them, and then walked up the steps to her compartment and sat down.

As the train pulled away from her home, she realized how ready she was to do something for herself for a change. It felt good to know that she was making a choice that she wanted to make, not one someone made for her.

As she curled up on the couch to read her novel, she wondered what Hope Valley had in store for her. Hopefully new friendships along with old. Maybe love? She was anxious to find out.

By the time the train pulled into Hope Valley about ten hours later, Livy was bored and wanting so badly to be on solid ground again. She had planned to go directly into the depot, find Mike to send a telegram and ask about receiving her father's wire of money. Then, she was going to find the boarding house where she would be staying until she found someplace else to rent.

Finally she would wander over to the café and see Clara and Em and meet Ruthie.

As she stepped off the train, she looked around. "Olivia Harris?" a young man about her age asked from about a foot away.

"Yes. Hi."

He smiled shyly and shook her hand. "I'm Max Coulter. I'm here to help with your trunk."

"Oh! Are you Lee's brother?"

"Yes." A man of few words she noticed. Very cute though. Not overly tall, only about an inch taller than her. He had light brown hair, faint dimples and crinkles around his eyes when he smiled, and he dressed well, including a bowtie.

"Uh, that one is my trunk. It's heavy though."

"I got it. I borrowed a wagon to take you to the boarding house."

"I need to send a telegram. I'll be right out and we can go."

He nodded, watching her as she walked inside. Something inside him caused him to be disappointed when she was out of his line of vision. She was lovely. That word perfectly described her. Lovely Olivia.

He shook his head at himself for thinking things like that about a girl he met not three minutes before and then picked up her trunk to take it to the wagon.

She came back out five minutes later. "Max? I'm ready."

"Ok. Let me help you into the wagon."

He held his hand out for her to take and she gratefully accepted, stepping up and sitting down. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Olivia."

"You can call me Livy."

He liked that even better with the adjective he used to describe her. "Lovely Livy," he whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Nothing. Let's go."

Once they got to the boarding house, she walked in and checked in, paying for her first month and obtaining her key.

Max brought her trunk in and sat it down in the lobby.

"Room seven," she told him. He followed her and set the trunk on the end of the bed.

"Well, have a good evening, Livy. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Wait, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me where the café is?"

"I could walk you there. It's on my way home."

"Yes, please." She gripped her key, putting it in the pocket of her dress, and followed him out into the town.

He offered his arm, a gentlemanly thing to do he figured, and they walked. "So you moved here from Harris Town?"

"Yes, I did."

"May I ask why?"

"I didn't want to work in our store. I wanted to do something for me."

"Your parents were ok with it?"

"At first no, but they support me." She watched him as they walked. He had a serious look on his face. "Do you work at the sawmill?"

"No."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be too personal."

"It wasn't. It just must be nice to have parents who support you."

"Max? You have that, don't you?"

"My dad, yes."

"What about your mom?"

"She always said that she wanted more for me. It's hard to be a constant disappointment."

"Where do you work?"

"At the library. I own it. I used my trust fund once I turned eighteen to purchase the building, fix it up, and buy the books."

"That's wonderful. How can she think that owning your own business is a disappointment?"

"She wanted me to work for my dad, like Lee. Make lots of money, like Lee. But money isn't important to me. Books are and offering that same thing to other people is amazing."

"I bet it is." She barely knew the young man next to her but she felt proud of him for taking a stand for himself. "I would love to see the library."

"You would?"

"I love to read." He touched her hand for a moment and then let go.

"This is the café."

"Thank you, Max. I'll try to stop by the library tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight, Livy."

"Night."

…

Livy walked into the café and looked for someone she knew. "Ashley!"

"Livy! Good to see you."

"You too." She hugged Ashley and smiled. "Is Clara here?"

"Yeah. She's in the parlor past the kitchen with Ruthie and Davie. Go ahead and go in there."

"Thank you." Livy made her way through the kitchen.

"Clara?"

"Oh! Livy, thank goodness. Thank you for coming early."

"Of course. Where's Em?"

"She's sick," Davie told her. "But it's a secret!" he whispered.

Clara mouthed the word "pregnant". "Oh ok. Well that makes sense why she can't watch these two." Livy sat on the floor and picked up a doll and a bear. "Let's play a game, kids."

Ruthie toddled over and sat in front of Livy, watching her doll intently. "Hi, sweetheart. I'm Livy. Are you Ruthie?"

She nodded. Clara smiled, seeing the kids were in good hands. "I'm going to wash some dishes."

….

The next day, Livy saw Em. "Hey Em," she said softly, walking into her room. Em lay on the bed, a cool rag against her cheek. "I heard you're sick."

"Something like that."

"Have you tried ginger tea?"

"No, I can't keep anything down."

"You need to drink more. Ginger tea settles the stomach."

Em sat up and closed her eyes. The room was spinning. "Oh gosh. I'm so dizzy. "

"And so thin. I think you need to see the doctor."

"I'm ok."

"Em! Look at me. You're not ok. I'm getting you some tea and then the doctor."

"Livy."

"This isn't good. You're weak. You can't eat or drink, and you're dizzy."

Livy rushed out to find Clara. "Do you have ginger tea?"

"Yes. I can make some."

"I need to get her a doctor. She's very thin, Clara. I'm afraid she's….well, take her the tea and I'll be right back." She knew the kids were asleep upstairs so she ran down the street to find the doctor's office.

"Doctor?" She ran into the office but didn't see anyone. "Anyone here?"

An older gentleman walked into the room. "Miss? What can I do for you? Are you sick?"

"No, Emmy Coulter. She's pregnant and very ill. Please, she needs you."

"What are her symptoms?"

"She's dizzy, vomiting, she's lost weight. She can't keep any food down."

"Ah, morning sickness."

"Yes. Please come."

"Ok, but there's not a lot that I can do. She really must just let it run its course."

She almost dragged the doctor down the street. He seemed to just take his time. Finally they arrived and she led him up the stairs. She knocked on Em's door. "Em?"

She sat up again and looked at Livy. "Come in."

"The doctor is here, Em."

When the doctor left awhile later, she at least knew her due date. March 2nd. She would have a baby March 2nd. The rest of what he told her were things she knew. Her mother had been pregnant enough times for her to be quite familiar with everything.

Lee walked in early from work. "Honey? You Ok? I heard the doc stopped by."

He laid down gently next to her, pulling her to his chest. "I'm ok."

"What did the doc say?"

"I'm due March 2nd." He stayed quiet, kissing her forehead and temples. "I lost weight and he's concerned."

Clara brought in some dry toast, chicken broth, and more ginger tea. "See if you can get her to eat this, Lee. She needs nourishment and so does that baby."

Lee nodded and grabbed the tray, setting it on his lap. "What do you want first?"

"Tea." She sat up, feeling too weak to hold the cup, but forcing herself. After a few sips, she felt a bit less nauseated so she sipped some broth. "Its good," she sighed. She gazed at Lee who had tears in his eyes. She had never seen him cry before. She touched his cheek. "Lee, I'll be ok."

He nodded, sniffing. "You have to be. That baby…you have to stay strong." She smiled, sipping the hot broth, willing it to stay down.

"Mama?" Davie walked in and stared. "Mama."

"Hi, sweetie," she said with a smile. "Are you having fun with Livy?"

"Yeah. She wants to take us to the li…berry. Can I go?"

"Sure, Davie. Have fun. Listen to Livy."

"I will." He kissed her cheek and then hugged Lee. "Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, bud."

….

Livy carried Ruthie and held Davie's hand as they walked down the sidewalk to the library. "Livy?"

"Yeah, bud."

"What's a…li…berry?"

"A library is a building where you go and borrow books. Your Uncle Max owns it."

"He will let me read his books?"

"Yep. He will let us borrow them and bring them back later."

"Why can't we just buy them?"

"Well, you could, but this way you don't have to spend the money."

"Oh."

"Book," Ruthie whispered.

"Yep. We are going to look at books."

When they walked up to the building, she was impressed. It looked like new. Stepping inside, she took a deep breath through her nose. She loved the smell of books. It ranked right up there with the smell of fresh bread or Apple pie.

"Wow! Lots of books!" Davie said running inside.

"Good afternoon, Miss Harris," Max greeted, that adorable smile on his face.

"Miss Harris? What happened to Livy?"

He shrugged. "Guess I felt like being formal."

"Ok, then. I love your library, Mr. Coulter."

"Hi, Uncle Max!" Davie said with a wave.

"Hi, Davie. How are you today?"

"Mama's sick."

"She is? Well, I hope she will feel better really soon."

"She will. She said she's not gonna die. She's just having a baby." He realized he told the secret and covered his mouth. "Oops. Don't tell, Uncle Max."

"I won't. Don't worry."

"Is Mama gonna be mad at me?" He looked upset when he asked Livy.

"No, sweetie. It will be ok."

Ruthie laid her head on Livy's shoulder and popped her thumb in her mouth. "Nap," she whispered.

"There's a seating area in the corner if you want to rest," Max told her. She looked over and smiled.

"Looks like Davie found it already."

Once she sat down, Ruthie fell asleep.

Max watched Lovely Livy. She was a natural with the children. She seemed to love being with them. The feeling also seemed to be mutual.

He wanted to be her friend. He already knew she was kind and strong. He needed to know more though.


	30. Chapter 29-1 List of names

I know there are many characters in this story, and I've seen reviews stating that there is some confusion about who is who, so I'm providing a list of characters, kind of like a family tree. This isn't all inclusive, but it's including the characters you see most often. I hope this helps! I'm also including an estimate of ages at this point in the story.

Charlotte Hunt, 66(married to Jake, 72)(previously married to Thomas Thornton and Bill Avery, both deceased)

Jack, 50, and Elizabeth Thornton, 47(twelve kids)

Caleb, 27(married to Amy,27- Mason, 10, Meri, 10, Logan, 8, Joey, 5, Lily, 8 months)

Maddie, 23ish (married to Nate Carlin, 23- Rachel, 5, Leah, 4, Danny, under 1)

Emmy, 21 (married to Lee Coulter Jr, 22- Davie, 5)

Will, 19(married to Ashley, 20- Mary, 5)

Drew, 19(married to Carrie Hogan, 19- Noelle, 1 1/2, Audrey, 1 1/2)

Carlie, 16 (married to Ben Harris, 15)

Jay, 12

Abbie, 10

Kiki, or Kylie, 8

Bradley, 4

Charlie(adopted), 3

Lydie(adopted), 2

PARENTS OF SPOUSES AND OTHER FAMILIES

Kevin and Maggie Thomas(Amy and Sara's, 12, parents)

Brandon and Diana, or Dee/Di Carlin(Nate, Ethan, Evelyn, Katie's parents) (SIDE NOTE, DIANA IS TRAVIS AND PENNY'S SISTER)

Lee and Rosemary Coulter(Lee and Max's parents)

Ashley and Mary's parents, not named as of yet, deceased

Frank and Abigail Hogan(Carrie's parents. Teresa is Frank's daughter as well)

Travis Harris and Leesa( Livy, Ben, Jade, 5)


	31. Chapter 30- Fishing and Too Many Sweets?

Two weeks later…

Max headed to the café but not to eat. He wanted to see Livy. He hadn't spoken to her since that day at the library but he wanted to. He was intrigued by her and hopefully, she would agree to his idea.

He knocked and walked in. "Uncle Max!"

"Hi, Davie." He returned the boy's hug and looked around. "Where's Livy?"

"Upstairs. She's changing Ruthie."

"Oh ok."

"I'm drawing a picture to give to Nana and Pop." Those were the names Rosemary asked him to use. He showed him the picture. "Do you like it?"

"I do. Don't you think it will give away the secret, though?" The picture very clearly showed a mother, father, Davie, and a little baby.

"Mama said to give it to them and that's how they'll know. I get to tell the secret!"

"That's great, bud."

Livy walked down the stairs with Ruthie. "Hi, Max."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good. What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way back to work but I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ok, go ahead." She set Ruthie down and looked at him more intently.

"Do you get a day off?"

"Um, tomorrow actually. Why?"

"Tomorrow is my day off, too. I was wondering if you would like to go fishing with me?"

"Fishing? If you touch the worms and clean the fish."

"Deal. If you help me eat them."

"The worms or the fish?" she joked.

"Funny. I'm pretty good at cooking fish."

"So we would eat at your parents house?" The thought made her very nervous. So nervous she might run upstairs and be sick right along with Em.

"No, I don't live there. I have my own apartment above the library."

"Oh, I don't think that would be appropriate, Max." Her cheeks heated at the thought.

"We would eat in the library. In the seating area. I promise it would be very appropriate."

She thought for a moment. He looked so adorable and hopeful…and adorable. "Sure. Let's go fishing, Max."

"Great! See you around noon?"

….

When the kids were asleep, Livy checked on Em. "Hey there."

She gave her a glass of water and some crackers to eat. "Hey, Liv."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick of being in this room."

"Let's go downstairs then. How long since you threw up?"

"About twelve hours."

"Let's go. Maybe we can sit on the porch. It's so warm."

"I look awful. I need a bath and my hair looks terrible."

"Ok. Let's open the window then. At least air it out."

Livy opened the window and moved the curtains back. "Em. Tell me about Max."

"Max?"

"Yes." She turned and looked at her friend, a pleading look in her eyes.

"You like Max, don't you? Olivia Harris is falling for a Coulter. Huh."

"Stop. I'm not falling anywhere. I just want to know more about him."

"What do you know so far?"

Livy sat on the bed and sighed. "He is kind and a gentleman. He's quiet until you get him talking and then he's willing to share. He owns the library and his mom doesn't support his decision to work there and not work with his dad. He likes to fish."

"And…"

"He's adorable. His eyes crinkle when he smiles." Livy smiled.

"You like him a lot, Liv. I'm happy for you."

"I'm going fishing with him tomorrow."

"You hate fishing."

"I told him he would have to touch the worms and clean the fish." She looked up. "Then he's cooking supper for me." She sighed. "Em, this is happening fast."

"Sometimes it does."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That I'm imagining everything. What if it isn't what I'm thinking?"

"He's cooking dinner for you and you're fishing. At the very least, he wants to spend time with you.

HARRIS TOWN, BEN AND CARLIES APARTMENT

Carlie could not understand why the dress she'd worn a dozen times all of the sudden didn't fit. She sighed and chose a skirt, holding her breath as she buttoned it, grateful for small favors.

Downstairs, she tied her apron around herself and started pulling things together for her bacon and egg scones, since sausage was now repulsive.

Ben walked up behind her and kissed her cheek. "Morning, sweetheart."

"Am I fat?" she asked him.

"No, of course not. Why?"

"That blue dress, the one I've worn for a year? I can't button it." His eyes scanned her curvy body, realizing curvy wasn't what he had usually thought of when he thought of her. She was now.

"I think you look great."

"Stop. I don't." She looked down and noticed a larger tummy than before. She crossed her arms over her midsection and turned away.

"Sweetie, maybe we are both eating too many sweets. I certainly like them but I don't need them."

She loved that he tried to make her feel better by including himself. "You haven't gained any weight, Ben. Just me."

She cried, trying her best not to get tears in her scones. The ones that now didn't even look good.

"Carlie, I love you." She nodded and wiped her eyes and then washed her hands again. He leaned down and kissed her again, lingering a bit to get his feelings across. "You're beautiful, love."

"Thank you." She watched him leave and then turned to start baking again.

The first customers of the day happened to be her grandparents.

Jake walked over and smiled. "Hi, sweetie." She turned and forced a smile. He noticed her red eyes though. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and walked into his arms. Papa gave the best hugs. They always conveyed his love and he made you feel safe. "Thank you, Papa."

"You gonna be ok?"

"Sure. I'm just tired."

He kissed her forehead and looked at her. "Want me to leave you alone so you can talk to Grandma?"

"I'm ok. You don't need to leave." As soon as the words left her mouth, she started crying again. "Maybe not."

"Love you, Carlie."

"Love you, Papa."

Charlotte watched her granddaughter. She knew immediately what was going on. She had put on a bit of weight and with her tired comment and the fact she was a newlywed…

"What are you working on, sweetie?"

"Bacon and egg scones."

"What happened to sausage?"

"Funny thing. It makes me sick to even think about it. I used it for weeks and now..ugh."

"Carlie, when was your last monthly?"

"I'm not sure…" She thought about it for a moment.

"Have you had one since you got married?"

Carlie thought hard. "I haven't paid attention. I've been so busy…and we've…oh. Grandma….do you think I'm…?" She burst into tears. "That's why I'm gaining weight…and oh my! Grandma, I need to find Ben." She ran out of the room. Charlotte chuckled at her. So young but she was so proud.

….

Ben looked up and found Carlie rushing over. "Carlie?"

"Ben…can I talk to you?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I mean alone."

Travis looked over and nodded at them. "Let's go upstairs for a moment."

As soon as they entered the apartment she smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked.

"So, I was thinking…I can't stand the sight or smell of sausage…and I'm gaining weight and I've been tired…and I cry so easily."

"Carlie, I don't mind all those things. In fact, I kind of like you curvy."

"Ben, I'm not just curvy. I'm pregnant."

"Wait…what?" Ben sat down, a stunned look on his face. If a dark-skinned person could turn pale, he would have been ghostly white.

"A baby, sweetheart. I'm pregnant."

"But I'm not ready….I mean, we just got married."

She sat on his lap and smiled. "Ready or not…we are newlyweds…it's kind of a given that it would happen." Ben stared ahead at nothing. "Well, I wasn't expecting this reaction," she told him.

"I need to get back to work." He stood up, forgetting she was on his lap for a moment. He kissed her forehead and went downstairs.

THORNTON RANCH, THAT AFTERNOON

"Lydie, Charlie, Bradley…time to go! We need to go see Gamma and Papa."

Abbie and Kiki had already gone to the boarding house. Jay went fishing. Elizabeth was supposed to help with the cleaning and they were running late.

All three came down the stairs, ready to go. "Go!" Lydie told her. "See, Papa."

They walked down the road, the boys chasing butterflies and Lydie stopping to watch a bug here and there. "Bug," she said, pointing at the beetle crawling in the dirt.

"Yes, baby, but we have to hurry."

Elizabeth patiently held her hand out. "Ok, Mama."

They started walking again, finally making it to town fifteen minutes past her promised time. "Mom, I'm so sorry. The kids were dawdling. I tried to get them to hurry."

"It's ok but we are going to leave. There is a guest coming in about an hour. Wallace Redding. Banker from Chicago. Also, rooms 3, 5, and 9 need new bedding."

"Ok, thank you. I'll put the kids down for a nap and get cleaning. Do you want me to start dinner?" She wrapped an apron around her waist and looked around the kitchen.

"There is a chicken in the oven. Just needs to cook for another hour."

"Ok, got it. You two have a nice time."

Once Jake and Charlotte left, Elizabeth went in search of the kids. "Abbie!"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Time to work. Can you ask Kiki to keep an eye on the little ones?"

"Yes, Mama."

Ten minutes later, the three little ones were laying down and Kiki was playing in their room.

…..

Abbie pulled the bedding off the bed in room 3.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I can run the boarding house and have babies, can't I?" Abbie asked.

"You can do anything, Ab."

"Good." She wanted babies more than anything, but running the boarding house was her dream. "Mom?"

"Yes, Ab."

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around Elizabeth. "You're a great Mama."

"Thank you, that means a lot. I love you too."

Being a mother was the most rewarding job she could think of, but it was hard. Watching her children grow up and have families of their own challenged her heart. She was grateful to have yet another chance with Lydie and Charlie.

CARLIE'S CONFECTIONS, THAT EVENING

Carlie tried to ignore the hurt feelings she had from Ben's reaction to her pregnancy. She vowed to give him time because obviously he was in shock. Yes, they were young but they were married. Babies came from a loving relationship between a husband and wife. She guessed he just hadn't planned much past their wedding. She on the other hand wanted a large family and she wanted it with Ben.

She put her ingredients in a bowl to make a batch of brownies for the next day. Looking at her clock, Ben would hopefully make an appearance with food for supper in the next twenty minutes so she needed to get the brownies baking.

He didn't come though. She waited and waited but nothing. Once the brownies were done and cooling, she wandered upstairs. "Ben?" She found him at their kitchen table, his head in his hands. "Hey. You didn't come down for dinner." She sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

He raised his eyes, tears on his face and in his eyes. She immediately moved to sit on his lap, holding him until he felt like talking. He moved his hand to her tummy. "Are you…we…really going to have a baby?"

"Yeah. I'm almost positive. It makes sense. I can't believe I didn't notice I didn't have a monthly for two months." She had been completely distracted by her shop and the wonderful man she loved.

"Car, I'm scared." He looked at her, his eyes threatening to spill the tears they still held.

"I am too, but you know, I'm more excited to be a mother. To have your baby is something I've dreamed about for a while."

He sighed and buried his face in her neck. "I love you."

She touched his cheek. "I love you. We are in this together and I know that you are going to be a wonderful father."

"How do you know?" He had no clue how to be that.

"I've seen you with Bradley and Leah and Rachel. Ben, you are patient and calm and loving to everyone. Those are things you need to be with children. Everything else, we will learn together."

HOPE VALLEY, BOARDING HOUSE

Livy woke up with a smile on her face. Fishing was not something she enjoyed but being with Max was. She dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

When she walked in, Nate, Maddie, and their kids were there too. "Morning everyone."

"Hi, Liv," Maddie greeted.

"Hi, Maddie. Are you going to see Em today?"

"I'm going to try but I don't have anyone to watch the kids. I was hoping you would maybe have time."

"I can watch them but only until about 11:30. I have plans after that." Her cheeks heated so she sipped her coffee, hoping no one could tell.

"What are you up to?"

"Just going fishing." She said it as if she did it everyday.

"You hate fishing."

"Hate is such a strong word."

"The whole time we were growing up, you never put a worm on the hook or touched a fish." Maddie squinted at her. "Who are you going with, Liv?"

"I can't go alone?" A smile broke out on her face. She couldn't hide it. Maddie raised her eyebrows at her. "Max."

Maddie squealed, scaring Danny and making the girls giggle. "I knew it. You and Max."

"We are friends."

"Yep. Nate and I were too." She looked at her husband, the love in her eyes palpable.

"On that note, I need to get to work." He kissed Maddie and smiled. "Love you, babe."

"Love you too."

The expression of affection brought up a feeling in Livy she had never felt before. Her stomach felt uneasy and she felt a longing for what they had. It almost felt like jealousy.


	32. Chapter 31 - Appearances

HOPE VALLEY, NOON

Max knocked on Livy's door, fishing poles in hand. He was nervous. He had to force his feet to stay still and his fingers not to fidget like they usually did when he was nervous.

"Coming," her pleasant voice said from behind the door. After a moment she opened the door. "Hi," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi," he said, thinking she looked particularly lovely in her blue dress. "Ready to fish?"

"Sure." She tried to be convincing but fishing was not fun. At all. Ever. She would try her hardest to be a good sport, though.

He could tell she didn't want to go. "We don't have to fish, I just thought the weather is so nice…"

"Max, let's go fishing. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She closed her door behind herself and stepped out into the warm early August sunshine. "It is a beautiful day."

He looked at her and smiled. "Yes, lovely." He, however, was not only speaking of the weather.

As they headed past the church to the pond, he offered his arm and grinned when she took it.

Their conversation flowed throughout the afternoon. They caught enough fish for supper and she hadn't had to touch a worm or fish.

"Didn't you fish a lot in Harris Town?"

"Yes, when you grow up with the Thornton's, you go everyday that it isn't raining until it snows. Thankfully no one minded that I didn't want to touch grimy worms." She made a face as she said the words. She was adorable when she wrinkled her nose like that. She noticed him staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." He started gathering their items. "I think we have enough, don't you?"

"Yeah." She stood, picking up the poles, leaving the string of fish to him. "I'm looking forward to dinner."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. Nothing like fried fish."

They walked slowly back to town, her hand tucked into his elbow. "Thanks for being a good sport, Livy. Maybe next time you can pick what we do."

"Next time?" She looked at him with her big brown eyes and long eyelashes, hoping he meant a date.

"I was hoping we could spend more time together," he said quietly.

She smiled and nodded. "That would be nice."

He grinned and tucked her hand tighter into his side, making her feel safe. "Good."

When they arrived at the apartment, he told her he was going to clean the fish and cook them upstairs but she could stay and relax in the sitting area if she wanted.

"Um..do you mind if I come with you?" she asked, knowing it probably wasn't proper but she didn't want to be alone.

"Sure. Are you sure you're ok with it?"

"I just don't want to be down here alone when you're upstairs."

"Ok. After you," he said, gesturing up the stairs.

She stood next to him at the sink as he cleaned and descaled the fish, listening to him talk about the latest mystery he was reading. She didn't read mysteries typically but the way he talked about it made her want to.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you get lonely? Living alone?"

"I guess, at first. But, it was time for me to do something for myself. Kind of like you did." She nodded. "Are you lonely, Livy?"

"I miss my family but I have friends here. I guess I wouldn't say lonely."

Especially now that she had him. He was definitely a friend.

She watched him fry the fish and cook the potatoes and green beans.

Just as they were about to sit down to eat, someone knocked on the door downstairs. "I'll be right back," he told her.

She heard him open the door and then she heard a woman's voice. "Hi, dear."

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Rosemary walked in, not waiting to be invited.

"Inviting you for dinner." She looked around and up the stairs.

"No thank you. I've already cooked dinner."

"You can eat it tomorrow. We have filet mignon. It smells like you have fish again."

"I'm sorry if you don't approve of my food choices, Mom, but my food is getting cold."

"Maxwell, I might as well tell you why I'm here."

"Ok."

"You were seen walking around town with a young woman."

"I was seen…let me guess, Dottie?"

"It doesn't matter who."

"Yes, it does. Why are you having your friends spy on me? I'm a grown man."

"Max, you were also seen.."

"Mom, please, have a good evening." He opened the door for her, hoping she would take the hint.

"Is she upstairs?"

He looked at her, his nosy mother, once again butting into his life and expressing her disapproval. He didn't want to ruin his time with Livy. "Her name is Olivia. She's from Harris Town."

"Maxwell, it's not proper to have a young lady in your apartment."

"We made dinner and were going to eat it down here."

Livy blushed and then carried the food down the stairs, wanting so badly to be accepted by his mother. "Food's done, Max."

Rosemary watched her put the food on the table, stunned.

"Mom, this is Livy Harris. Livy this is my mother, Rosemary Coulter."

"Hi, Mrs. Coulter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lee looked at his mother, who for once in his short almost nineteen years, was speechless. "Mom."

"Maxwell, I…I really must be going." And with that, she was gone.

Livy felt hurt. His mother didn't even say hi to her. She obviously didn't approve of them as friends. She didn't see how their relationship could progress if his own mother didn't approve.

"I have to go. I'm not hungry anymore." Livy headed for the door.

"Wait, please. Don't go, Livy." He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Dinner is getting cold." He saw the tears in her eyes and immediately felt a new level of irritation for his mother. "Please don't let her ruin our evening."

"This can't work." She pulled her hand away, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What? Why?"

"Your mother doesn't approve of me. I can't believe I let myself hope for…" Her voice trailed off as she headed for the door. "I'm sorry, Max."

He let her go, anger in his heart. Not anger toward her but toward how insensitive and unkind his mother was.

THE COULTER'S HOUSE, A BIT LATER

"She was up in his apartment, Lee!"

"She, who?"

"What?"

"You said she, didn't he introduce you?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Olivia."

"Is she new to town?"

"I think so."

"What's her last name?"

"What? Why does it matter?"

"Rosie."

"Harris." She crossed her arms, and frowned.

"Olivia Harris….Harris. I know that name."

"How could you possibly know her name?"

"Yes! Travis Harris is her father! From Harris Town. Wealthy family, kind. Good business man."

"She's a negro woman, Lee," she said in a whisper.

"Yes, Travis is married to Leesa, also a negro woman. Their son Ben, a negro man, is married to Carlie. What's your point, Rosie?"

"Doesn't he care how much trouble getting involved with her could bring up?"

"Why would it bring up trouble?"

"Well, I think it's obvious, don't you?"

"I think you are once again only worried about what people think of appearances." He stood up, exasperated with his wife. "For once, think about what would make Max happy instead of just thinking of yourself."

"He opened a library, Lee! A library! He can't make enough money to feed himself, let alone a wife. He eats fish every night of the week, probably because he can't afford to buy anything else."

"Rosemary! Who cares what he eats and he owns that Library because it is important to him. He never was going to work for me. Lee works for me."

"And Lee has enough money to support a family. He made a good choice. The best choice."

"He made a good choice but it was his to make. Let me also remind you, our grandson, Davie, is negro as well. Why don't you have an issue with him? Think about it."

…

Max knocked on her door, knowing it was late but not caring much. He needed her to know that she was important to him.

"Max?" She avoided looking at him, her arms wrapped around herself. "Its late."

"I know and I'm sorry but I need to talk to you. Please?"

"Max…"

"Walk with me, Liv. Please." He held out his hand and waited. She accepted his hand and walked into town. "Livy, I'm sorry about my mother. She has never approved of my choices. Not a single one."

"I'm sorry you've lived with that but I don't know if I'm strong enough to be one of those choices she doesn't approve of."

Max stopped and stepped close to Livy, his hands holding hers. "I feel strongly about my library and I feel strongly about you. I don't care if she doesn't approve. I want you in my life."

HARRIS TOWN

Elizabeth was exhausted. Working at the boarding house in addition to everything else on her plate wore her out.

The kids were all asleep, or on their way there, so Jack decided he and Elizabeth needed a bit of alone time.

He poured two glasses of their favorite wine and took them out to the porch where she waited. "Here you go, sweetheart." He handed her glass to her and sat down, pulling her close. "Feeling ok?" he asked, kissing her temple.

"Mmhmm. Just tired." She sipped her wine and then yawned, leaning her head against his shoulder. "This is nice," she mumbled as she drifted off.

He let her sleep, knowing she needed it. As he held her hand, he looked out into the darkness, fireflies flickering in the yard, thankful for everything he had. A wife, twelve children, twelve grandchildren, his mom and father-in-law, many friends, and a stable business in the ranch. He didn't need anything else, but everyday, more blessings came, even though he didn't feel deserving. "Thank you," he whispered in prayer.

HOPE VALLEY, THE NEXT MORNING

Livy hadn't told Max one way or the other what she wanted. She knew that he was quickly becoming someone that mattered to her, but his mother…

He assured her that his father would support them. It made her feel a bit better but she told him that she needed time to figure it out.

So she would take time. As she walked past the library on the way to the café, she fought her almost overwhelming urge to look over at the building to see if he was there watching.

It hurt. She needed his friendship even if nothing else happened. She had known him for less than a month and he had somehow made his way into her heart.

…

Max watched from the library. He watched his lovely Livy walk past, her gaze on the ground instead of up and searching for him. He could tell she was sad and he wanted to make it better. He needed to make it better.

His mind and his heart warred against each other, wanting to give her the time she said she wanted but also wanting to convince her that she needed to trust him.

He watched until she walked into the café, immediately missing her.

…

At precisely nine o'clock, Livy, Ruthie, and Davie walked down the street to the library. Not because the children asked, but because she needed to see him. She didn't need time anymore.

Max looked up when the door opened. "Hi, Uncle Max!" Davie greeted, giving him a hug.

"Hi, bud."

Ruthie toddled behind Davie who was already over at the sitting area.

Max looked at Livy. "Liv? I'm surprised to see you."

"Max, I don't want time. I want to take a chance."

He walked over and stood in front of her, close enough to touch but refraining. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Max, I want to be in your life."

He touched her cheek before kissing it softly and taking her into his arms. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good, because I want you there."

Of course, his mother walked in as they were enjoying their embrace. "Maxwell," her voice breaking the moment.

"Mom. Why are you here?"

"Well, that's a fine hello to the woman who raised you and gave you everything."

He stiffened, missing Livy as she walked over to the children.

He didn't say what he felt, he just waited for what she was going to say.

"Nana!" Davie said, running over to his grandmother.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said, kissing the top of his head.

"Will you read to me and Ruthie, please?"

"In a few moments, dear. I need to talk to Max for a moment." Davie looked disappointed but ran back to Livy.

"Honestly, Mom. I can't think of a thing to say."

"I have a few things to say."

"Unless it includes an apology to Livy, I don't really want to hear it."

"Apologize? For what?"

"The fact that you don't think you need to apologize answers everything for me. I need to get some work done."

"This isn't work, Max. It's a silly childhood dream."

Max walked away from her so he wouldn't tell her how he really felt.

"Maxwell, don't walk away when I'm talking to you."

Max touched Livy's shoulder and then walked upstairs.

"That boy! Always giving me trouble," Rosemary yelled into the air.

Livy looked at her, raised her eyebrows, and then looked back at the children.

"What is it, Miss Harris? What do you have to say to me?"

"Nothing. It's not my place."

"If you know something about Maxwell that I need to know, I think you should tell me." It bothered Rosemary that a girl that had been in town less than a month, knew something about her own son that she didn't.

"Its not my place but maybe you should go upstairs and let him tell you what's bothering him."


	33. Chapter 32 - Honesty

Rosemary stomped up the steps to her son's apartment, not really wanting to see the squalor he lived in.

She walked in without knocking. "Maxwell."

"Mom, please just go."

"No, dear. Your Miss Harris told me I should come up here and let you tell me what's bothering you."

"Don't really see a point."

"You sure are stubborn."

"Probably."

"Maxwell."

"Max, Mom. I'm Max. When you call me that I feel like I'm in trouble."

"Fine, Max."

"What do you think of my apartment?" He was testing her, knowing she would probably make some negative comment.

"Its not our house." He saw her disapproving glance as she looked around.

"Very true. That's why I like it."

"You don't like our house? Your father built that home for you."

"Actually, he built it for you. It's never represented home to me."

"How can you say that?"

"Mom, I never belonged there. It was always you, Dad, and Lee. I was just the one no one wanted." It may not have been entirely true but it was how he felt.

"That is not true, Maxwe…I mean Max."

"Its how it felt. Ever since Lee was kidnapped, I took second place to him. I was never good enough."

"Max!"

"Mom! Think about it. I don't think you did it on purpose but he was the one that got everything. He was the one who did what you wanted him to do. He works with dad. He makes money and you're proud of him. I am a constant disappointment to you."

"Max," she said quieter. "I can't believe you think that."

"Honestly, I'm ok with it. I'm proud of myself for doing what I want to do and I found someone who supports me. I don't need your support anymore. I do think you need to apologize to Livy though. You don't realize how hurtful you can be. You made her feel unworthy and unimportant. I'm used to it, but she doesn't deserve it. It would mean a lot if you would do that."

"Max," she breathed before she let her emotions take over. He never saw her cry, not for years, but here she was, in his apartment, sitting at his table, crying. "I love you, Max."

It was nice to hear but he didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry that you felt that way for so many years."

"You're something else, Mom." He chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

"What? I apologized."

"You apologized that I felt bad. You didn't apologize for being the cause of it. I need to get downstairs."

VANCOUVER

Caleb and his family were a week away from moving to Hope Valley.

Meri was actually smiling as she helped pack the house. She laughed when Lily giggled. Her brothers didn't annoy her as much. She was basically back to normal.

Meri being happy helped cement the fact that Caleb had made the right choice. He was given his assignment choices and he picked the quieter, less dangerous job for the sake of his family rather than stay in Vancouver. His feelings on the matter weren't important, only theirs.

Now Caleb was finishing up training the Mountie that would take his position in Vancouver. The young man, probably not more than twenty, somehow had secured a promotion to Corporal. It wasn't Caleb's place to question the choices of his superior but he seemed clueless and had only been out of the Academy for a year.

After a long afternoon, Caleb left to head home, frustrated with him but forcing himself to just get through it and train him the best he could.

"Daddy!" Joey yelled, running to him when he walked in the door. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, bud." He kissed him on the top of his head and smiled. "Where's Mama?"

"Feeding Lily."

"Ok, you go play. I'll go find her."

Joey scampered to his room and Caleb went to find Amy. "Ames?" She was in their room, sitting in bed, leaning against the headboard. "Hey, beautiful." He unbuttoned his red serge jacket and then kissed her hello.

"Hi," she said, rewarding him with a smile. "How was your day?"

"Long." He changed into more comfortable clothes and joined her on the bed. "How was yours?"

"Let's see. Mason and Logan got into an argument over something, causing Logan to fall off the bed and bump his head. Now he has a bruise. Joey has been clingy, insisting he be with me most of the day which was pretty challenging. Meri was very helpful with Lily as usual and now is in bed because she says her throat hurts and I'm hoping no one, especially Lily, catches it. Moving in a week will be terrible with a bunch of sick kids."

Lily sat up and smiled at Caleb.

"Hi, pretty girl. Come see me." He picked her up and jostled her a bit, regretting it when she spit up all over his clean shirt. "Oh boy." He set her on the bed and removed his shirt, using it to clean off Lily as well and then putting it in the basket for dirty clothes.

Amy got up and giggled, buttoning her shirt. "I'm going to go make dinner." She reached up and kissed him. "Wanna join me for a bath later?"

"Sure." He winked at her and then put on another shirt, looking forward to later.

HARRIS TOWN

"Daddy?"

"Hi, Charlie. What are you doing out of bed?"

"Want you." Charlie climbed up on the couch and watched Jack. "What doing?"

"Putting yours and Lydie's name on my cane."

"Why?"

"All of my kids names are on here and you and Lydie are mine now too. You belong there." He continued carving the names. Charlie leaned against his arm.

"What that?" He pointed to a word.

"That says Caleb."

"Who Caleb?"

"You haven't met him yet. He's your big brother."

"What that?"

"That says Maddie."

"What that?"

"Em." He leaned down and kissed Charlie's hair. "You're a good boy, Charlie."

"I good," he repeated.

Jack finished the "E" in Lydie a few moments later and smiled. "There," he said quietly.

When Jack deposited the sleeping Charlie onto his bed of blankets and crawled into bed, Elizabeth heard his sigh.

"What babe?"

"I realized something just now."

"What's that?" She rolled toward him, laying her head on his chest.

"I don't have anymore room on my cane for more kids. There is not another inch of space."

"Is that a problem?"

"I guess not….it just means that part of our lives is complete. Kinda sad in a way."

"I guess. If you think about it though, from Jay on down, the kids are going to need us for quite a few more years."

"Yeah."

"Mama!" Lydie said from her crib.

"Lydie, time for sleep."

Elizabeth didn't know why she tried, the little girl along with Charlie, always ended up in bed with them by morning. Maybe the reason it didn't bother her was the same reason it bothered Jack that he didn't have room for more names. Lydie was their last.

"Mama," she whimpered.

"I'll get her," Jack told her.

HOPE VALLEY

Maddie nursed Danny in their quiet room at the boarding house, her family breathing evenly around her. Danny smiled up at her as he ate, reaching his little hand up to her mouth for a kiss. "Hi, buddy. I love you," she told him as she kissed his fingers.

It was finally August and their house was coming along, but Nate mentioned his goal being November for their move in month. She didn't know if she could do it. That was three months away.

She missed having their own kitchen. She missed having a room to relax in when she needed quiet. She missed a bathtub. She missed their fireplace. She missed privacy. Three more months seemed endless and crazy.

"Mmm, beautiful," Nate muttered, moving closer to her.

She looked at him. His eyes were closed but he was smiling. He could have been asleep but she wasn't sure. "Are you awake?"

"Yes. It would be a nice dream though." He kissed her shoulder, his arm slipping around her waist. "Love you, Maddie."

"Love you, babe."

"Maybe we should see if someone can watch the kids tomorrow night," he suggested.

She smiled at him. "We could. The girls have been wanting to see Olive."

"Perfect." The lack of privacy and lack of seeing Maddie was getting old and wearing on Nate. "I miss you."

She got up and laid their son in the cradle by the window and then slipped back in bed. She turned over, taking Nate's arm and wrapping it around herself, intertwining their fingers. "I miss you too. I miss a lot of things."

"I know this is hard."

"Harder than I thought it would be. The kids have no where to play or run around. I miss cooking dinner for all of us and taking baths…but I'm grateful we are here together, even if it means little privacy."

"So you don't regret moving here, Maddie?"

She turned back over and looked in his eyes. "Of course not. Your happiness is far more important to me that what town we choose to live in."

A WEEK LATER

Caleb and his family left the train compartment they had splurged on for the sake of comfort and stepped onto Hope Valley dirt.

"We home, Mama?" Joey asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. We are."

"Hey, Thorntons!" Will yelled from over on the left.

"Will!" Caleb yelled back, carrying Lily over to see him. "Good to see you." He hugged his brother with his free arm.

"You too. It will be nice to have a Constable we can trust in town."

The previous Constable had been arrested, of all things, after being caught stealing from various citizens in town. Caleb was sure that it would take time to gain the trust of the people affected. However, being a Thornton was sure to help.

Tom, Lee, and Mike also showed up to assist in moving the family's belongings to their home down the street.

As they walked up to their new house, Amy could see it was old, but it seemed well taken care of. "Caleb? How many bedrooms?"

"Five. It was a boarding house so it also has an indoor bathroom with a tub."

Five bedrooms. That was incredible. A home with that much space was something to definitely be grateful for.

When they walked in, Amy gasped. "Maddie?"

"Hey there. Welcome home." Amy walked over and hugged Maddie, trying not to squish Lily.

"You didn't have to do this." Maddie had cleaned and cleaned and cleaned all morning.

"Sure we did." Ashley walked in with Em and Julie.

"All of you? It's so good to have family here." She hugged the rest of them.

"Where are the kids?"

"Livy is watching them at my house," Ashley told her. Amy's older four walked in the house. "I'll be heading home soon, if you want me to take these kids too. You might get more done that way."

"Oh, that's so kind, Ashley, but four more kids is a lot."

"I don't mind. Livy won't either and then when Livy comes back to town, she can bring Maddie's girls, Davie, and your kids home."

"Do you want to, kids? Go play with your cousins at Aunt Ashley's?"

"Yes!" they exclaimed.

"Ok, well, go pick your rooms and then I will let you know when she's leaving."

"I'm glad you're here, Amy," Em told her.

"Me too. I heard you had a rough first trimester."

"Yeah. It was bad. I'm feeling better now."

"I'm glad. How are you, Ashley?"

"Good. I didn't have too much morning sickness."

"Let's see, you're due end of March, right, Ash? Then you're due April 2nd, Em?"

"Yep. Wouldn't it be great if we had them the same day?" Em said.

"Great for whom?" Amy asked with a laugh. "If I'm delivering these babies, I'd rather it wasn't the same day."

"Will you deliver mine, Amy?" Maddie asked quietly.

Julie, Em, Ashley, and Amy all turned to look at her. "Maddie?" Em squealed.

"I've always wanted us to have babies together!"

"How far along are you?" Amy asked her.

"About seven weeks or so."

"Oh," Ashley said with a chuckle. Maddie stared at her and then blushed.

"What? Fill me in," Em told them.

"Nothing, Em."

"Its not nothing. You're as red as a tomato, Maddie."

"Well, Nate and I needed some time to ourselves so we may have been creative in where we spent that time."

Em raised her eyebrows. "Creative, huh?"

"Its not easy living in one room with three small children."

"How creative were you?"

"Em! It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Of course not, just curious."

The men walked in, including Nate who had taken time from their house to help move.

"Hey, ladies," Caleb said, seeing he walked in on something. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Maddie said rather forcefully. She did not want to discuss what they had been talking about in front of her brothers and Uncle.

"Ok, then." Caleb chuckled and helped carry a trunk upstairs.

Nate looked at Maddie. "Babe? You ok?"

"Of course," she responded.

"Congratulations, Nate!" Em told him, giving him a hug.

"For what?" He looked at Em and Maddie, who had turned red again. "Maddie?"

"Em, you and your mouth!"

"You didn't say it was a secret. Why would you tell us before him?"

"Tell what?" Nate walked over to his wife.

The rest of the men walked back in the room just as she spoke the words, "I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Nate looked shocked. "When…oh." He chuckled and then laughed as Maddie turned redder than before.

Will looked at the couple and realized what was going on. "You better name that child after me, that's all I got to say."

THANKS TO MY GOOD BUDDY KRISTINE FRADENBURG FOR THE LAST LINE OF THE CHAPTER. IT MADE US BOTH CHUCKLE, HOPEFULLY IT DID YOU TOO!


	34. Chapter 33 - Getting to Know Each Other

HOPE VALLEY

Late summer stretched into fall and fall approached winter. Early November came and Lee and Em's house was completed. At Em's request, it wasn't lavish and huge like he wanted to build. It was modestly sized with three bedrooms and a bathroom. It had electricity since it was right on the edge of town and if they ended up needing more than three bedrooms, they could add on because their plot of land was sizable.

The Thornton siblings living in Hope Valley assisted in helping them move in as they had done with Caleb and Will and would do in a few weeks for Maddie.

Livy and Max continued to get to know each other but as friends, even though both of them wanted more. Livy watched Ruthie, Davie, and Mary during the day, sometimes being joined by Rachel and Leah, if Maddie needed a break.

Max continued to run his library as he always had, except he chose to be closed Friday, Saturday, and Sunday so he could work in the mercantile to earn money to live on.

This particular day was a Thursday and Livy was free of children. She headed toward the library, intending on seeing Max. She walked in, hearing the jingle on the door announcing her arrival.

"Good Morning, Liv."

"Morning, Max."

She walked over and stood across the desk from him. "I have a question," she told him.

"Ok."

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" He smiled, slightly surprised at her invitation.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, you know, that meal people eat in the evening? I'd like to eat it with you." He chuckled.

"I'd like to eat it with you too, Livy."

"Ok. Seven o'clock? The café?"

"Ok. I'll be there."

"Good." She walked slowly around the desk, surprising him again, and kissed his cheek. "See you later."

"See you."

After the run in with his mom that day, he and Livy had merely existed as friends, an unspoken agreement to not mention what had happened. She hadn't asked to be introduced to his parents and he hadn't offered. Rosemary Coulter was strong-willed and unaccepting and Max didn't want her subjected to that if at all possible.

That evening, he locked his doors, went upstairs to freshen up and then walked over to the café. He walked in the door but didn't see her at a table.

Clara walked up to him. "Hi, Max. Follow me, please."

He shrugged and followed her into the kitchen area. Livy sat at the table. She had obviously spent a good deal of time on details of the dinner because the table was covered with a lace cloth, two candles in the center, and nice china waiting to be used. The table was set for four, however.

"Who else will be joining us?" he asked as he sat next to her.

They looked up as Rosemary and Lee walked in the door.

Max stood up and looked at his parents and then back to Livy.

"What's going on?"

"Now, Maxwell, we are here for dinner, at Miss Harris' request." He ignored the "Maxwell" comment.

"Liv?"

She stood and walked over to him. "Are you mad?"

"No, just confused."

"I invited your parents."

"You came?" the question directed to his mother.

"Yes, dear, of course we came."

"Of course? You've never come to my house for dinner. Not once. The moment Livy invites you, you decide it's a good idea?"

"Why don't we all sit down and eat?" Livy suggested, seeing Max getting more irritated by the moment.

The meal was filled with tension. Lee tried to engage Max and Livy in conversation but Max wasn't cooperative. He sat, pushing his food around on his plate, not making eye contact.

"Max, can I speak with you a moment?" Livy asked him.

"What?"

"Please?" She stood up, grabbed her shawl, and walked out the door after excusing herself. Max shut the door and crossed his arms, staring out at the street. "Max, what's going on?"

"Why did you invite them? You know my mother and I aren't on good terms. Why did you think this was a good idea?"

She walked in front of him, her hand on his arm. "Because I care about you, very much, Max Coulter. You are my best friend and I want us to be more. We can't though, unless your parents accept me and they won't do that unless they know me. They won't know me unless they are given a chance. I created that chance."

"You want us to be more?"

"Yes, but, Max, she doesn't think I'm good enough for you."

"She's wrong! I'm the one not worthy of you, Livy."

"No. You're wrong." Livy grabbed his hands and squeezed. "You are wonderful and brave and independent and loving and kind. I have known you for four months and I'm so grateful for that time. You make me happy and I want us to be happy together."

"But we can't be together unless my mother agrees? You know I'm nineteen, right? I don't need her permission for anything."

"I don't want her permission. I want her acceptance."

"Yeah, well, you may be waiting forever for that. I've waited nineteen years."

"Let's try. My guess is she's scared of losing you."

"She already lost me, Livy. I don't see how one dinner will help anything."

"I'm unwilling to give up, Max. I want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes, but…"

She pulled his hand and walked him to the door. "Then let's see what happens."

He had no choice. The feelings he had for his lovely Livy ran deep. If he wanted her in his life, he needed to try.

As the couple joined the table once again, Livy spoke up. "Let's get to know each other a bit better. Let's all tell one thing about ourselves that none of the others at this table knows. I'll start. I have a little sister who is adopted."

"What's her name?" Lee asked.

"Her name is Jade."

"How old is she?" Lee asked again.

"She's five."

"Why did you move here?" Rosemary asked.

Max looked at his mom. "She wanted to do something for herself, be on her own, doing something because she loves it, not because it's expected of her."

Livy nodded, agreeing. "Your turn, Max."

"I'm working at the mercantile now on the weekends."

Rosemary stared at her son. "Why?"

"So I can better support myself."

"If you worked with your father.. "

"Rosie." Lee squeezed her hand and gave her a hard look.

"I'm proud of you, son," Lee told him. Max looked down at his plate, not believing it. "I don't tell you that enough, but I am. You and Livy have that in common, don't You? You are doing something you love with the library but you recognized you needed something else too."

"Yeah." Max peeked at Livy, giving her a wink. "Your turn, Dad."

"This is going to be tough. Your mother knows me very well." Lee thought for a moment. "Ok, my mother always wanted me to be a doctor."

"Did you want to be a doctor?" Livy asked. "I mean, obviously, you aren't a doctor, but did you want to be and just became something else?"

"I didn't want to be a doctor. I wanted to be a businessman. My mom thought it was foolish and when I went away to college, she refused to speak to me."

"For two years?" Max asked.

"For five. I went to school for two and then stayed in my hometown outside Winnipeg for years past that."

"What made her finally talk to you?" Rosie asked.

"She passed away, so we never spoke again."

"Do you regret your choice?" Livy asked, tears in her eyes.

"No. I followed my dream. Part of growing up and being an adult is making choices. Sometimes it isn't the choice our parents would make but as long as we are true to ourselves… I am sorry she and I never spoke again. A boy needs his mother even if he doesn't want to admit it." Lee gave Max a look that spoke volumes.

Livy reached over and squeezed Max's hand under the table. Lee may have been talking to Max and Rosemary but she felt the conversation apply to her as well. She was grateful the next month was Christmas because she needed to see her parents. She wanted to introduce Max to them and she needed to make sure they weren't angry with her for leaving.

"Your turn, Rosemary."

Rosie looked at Max. "I love you, Max Coulter."

Max looked at his Mom to see if she was being genuine. A lot of what she spoke was always filled with over the top expressions. She appeared to be serious.

"Why?" Livy asked, pushing her to continue. Max needed to know.

"He's independent and strong, much like his father. He's handsome and generous. He cares about others. He cares about you, Livy. I can see it when he looks at you." Rosie stood up and then squatted down next to Max's chair. "I'm sorry that I've made you feel unloved and unworthy all these years. I'm sorry that you felt neglected. I am proud of you, Max, and I love you with all of my heart. Please forgive me."

Max again looked at her and he saw genuine remorse and love in her eyes. "I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I love you too, Mom." He reached for her and hugged her tight, bringing tears to Livy's eyes and Lee's.

Rosemary pulled back from Max a moment later and walked over to Livy. "I also need to apologize to you, Livy. I'm afraid I let my fear of losing my son again cloud my judgment when it comes to who he wants to spend time with. I'm truly sorry that I made you feel anything less than accepted and important. I want to welcome you to our family, whether just as friends or as a daughter one day."

"I appreciate that, Mrs. Coulter. I forgive you as well. Love sometimes makes us do things we wouldn't normally do."

Later after his parents left, Max helped Livy wash their dishes and then walked Livy home. He felt proud to have her on his arm.

"You're pretty quiet, Max. Doing ok?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how to thank you for tonight but anything I think of to say doesn't seem like enough." He took her hand and held it, intertwining their fingers. "That meant so much to me, Livy."

"I'm relieved it went well. It could have easily made things worse."

"I don't think things could have gotten much worse. Now, because of you," he paused to graze her cheek with his fingertips, "I have my mom back." Tears filled his eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled and then let go of his hand. "You're coming to Harris Town for Christmas, aren't you?"

"Yes. I will be there."

"Good. I want my parents to meet you." She turned to head inside and then looked back at him. "Goodnight."

"Night."

A WEEK LATER

Maddie woke up and smiled. Moving day had finally arrived. No more crowded boarding house room. Nate had built her a wonderful, spacious home with four bedrooms and a bathroom. Her new home also had two fireplaces and a large kitchen with room for a large table to fit their family and guests.

She was grateful for mild morning sickness with this pregnancy so she could concentrate on caring for Danny and the girls.

"Mama!" Leah and Rachel said, giggling as they hopped on the bed. "We gonna move today! New house!" Leah told her.

"Yes, sweetie. We need to pack our things up after breakfast."

Nine month old Danny started moving around and gurgling in his cradle. She got up and walked over, picking him up and peppering his face with kisses. "Good morning, Danny boy. How are you?"

"Mumumum." She kissed him once more and laid him down to change his diaper and his clothes.

Maddie heard a knock on their door. "Come in," she said loudly knowing it would be Livy to pick up Danny. "Morning, Liv."

"Good Morning. Is Danny ready to go?"

"Not quite. I need to feed him and then he will be." Maddie sat back on the bed and started feeding Danny. "Rach, can you please get dressed?"

Leah shrieked getting a laugh from Maddie. "Mama, I'm stuck. Help!" She had attempted to put a clean dress on but had somehow gotten twisted in the fabric.

"I'll help you," Livy told the small girl.

"I'm gonna be five!" Leah told Livy with a smile as she held her hand up, all five fingers outstretched.

"When?"

"Mama said I was born on Christmas!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah. We gonna be at Gamma and Papa's house then."

Maddie smiled at her chatter as she fed Danny. She was happy. Danny smiling up at her as he ate, Leah talking to Livy, Rachel joining in, her unborn child fluttering deep inside. Yes, everything was as it should be, and to top it off, they would be sleeping in their own home tonight.

Danny giggled as she pretended to eat his fingers and then decided it was time to sit up. "Are you done, buddy?" He shoved his chubby fingers in his mouth and gurgled, grinning at her.

"Mamama." He leaned toward her and laid his head on her chest, content.

"Do you want more?"

He giggled and then clumsily clapped his hands. She took that to mean he was done so she buttoned her nightgown and stood up. "Thank you, Livy. I appreciate you watching him today."

"Happy to do it," she told her, tying a ribbon around Leah's second braid. "Ready to go, Danny?" He clapped again and reached for her and then waved at Maddie.

"Bye, buddy. Be a good boy." Livy grabbed his bag and then walked out the door.

"Ok, girls! Let's go eat breakfast."

"Mama! You can't go in your nightgown."

"Yes, thank you, Rachel. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know. I think you would miss me."

"Yes, that is very true."

THE LIBRARY

Max looked up as Livy walked in. "Hey, I thought you had the day off today."

"I do. Just watching Danny for Maddie since they are moving today."

"That was nice of you."

She shrugged. "I like to help."

"I know." That was one of his favorite things about her. She was always there for her friends even if it meant sacrificing her own free time. "Hungry?"

"Yes. It smells good."

"Its just eggs and toast."

"That means it can't smell good?"

"No. Just letting you know it isn't much."

"Its food, Max. It doesn't have to be much." She knew that if she and Max decided to marry one day, it would be a simple life. She was fine with that because she would be with him. That was the most important thing.

They sat down, Danny on her lap, and joined hands for the blessing and then ate their eggs and toast. Apparently Danny loved eggs too.

"Livy?"

"Yes, Max," she said, moving the fork out of reach of Danny.

"I'm glad you're here."

She looked up and smiled. "Me too." He brought her hand up to his warm lips and kissed the back of her hand. It made her wonder what those same lips would feel like on hers, just for a moment. Hopefully she would find out soon.


	35. Chapter 34 - Surprises

HARRIS TOWN, WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS

Jack and Kevin waited at the depot, each with their prospective wagons, for their families. Caleb and family would stay with Kevin and Maggie. Maddie and her family and Em and her family would be staying with Jack and Elizabeth. Will, Ashley, and Mary were going to stay with Carlie and Ben.

Jack didn't know Lee and Rosie were coming but they would be staying at the boarding house, as would Max.

Em and Maddie were so excited to be surprising their Dad with a Christmas wedding for Em and Lee.

Another big surprise for Jack and Elizabeth was that Maddie was pregnant. She had sworn everyone to secrecy so she could tell them in person.

ON THE TRAIN

Most of the train was taken up by Thorntons and or relatives of them. It made for a quick and loud ride as everyone had someone to speak with.

Livy squeezed her hands together, impatiently watching out the window as they got closer to town. She couldn't wait to see her parents and Jade and Ben and Carlie. She also couldn't wait to introduce Max to them. He still hadn't kissed her, but holding her hand or giving her a hug had become common for the officially courting young couple. In addition, he made her feel like the most important person in his world just by his words. That meant so much.

Max reached for her hand, slipping his fingers through hers. "Nervous?"

"Yeah and I've missed them so much."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "I know you have."

IN TOWN

Leesa walked to the train station, ready to see Livy. The last six months had been filled with missing her but also with raising Jade. Jade had come out of her silent shell and now chattered constantly.

Leesa walked up and stood next to Jack and Kevin as the train pulled up. "Hey, Leesa."

"Hi, Jack."

"Are you excited to see Liv?"

"Yeah. Six months is a long time."

"It is." Jack gently laid his hand on her back for a second to calm her. "It will be ok."

She nodded, barely able to stand still.

ON THE TRAIN

"Mama," Livy whispered. "Max, there's my mom, next to Uncle Jack." Max dried the tear that slipped down her cheek.

"I see her. She's almost as lovely as you." Livy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"She's more lovely, you'll see."

Finally the train stopped and the crowd of dozens stepped off the train, most heading to Jack and Kevin.

Leesa moved away from them and watched for Livy. "Liv!" she shouted, waving her hand.

"Mama!" Livy ran to her waiting arms.

"Oh, baby, I missed you so much!"

"Me too, Mama." Leesa pulled back a moment later and looked closely at her daughter.

"You seem happy. Are you happy?"

"Yes. I'm very happy."

"Good." She smiled, kissing both her cheeks. "Let's go home." Livy nodded, wanting to see her father and Jade.

As they walked past, Max waved discreetly, knowing that evening, he and his parents would be heading to the Harris home for dinner.

A few feet away, Jack hugged Maddie and Em. "Missed you both so much."

"Missed you, Daddy." Jack kissed their foreheads and looked closely.

"So, I already knew about this little one, Em, but Bug? It seems you've been keeping something a secret."

"Yeah. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Wonderful surprise, Bug. Four more grandchildren on the way is most wonderful."

"Where's Mama?" Maddie asked.

"At home cooking and cleaning while trying to keep an eye on Bradley, Charlie, and Lydie."

"I can't wait to meet them. Her letters made them sound adorable."

"They are but they can be a lot. We should go rescue her."

Fifteen minutes later, everyone that visited for the holiday was on their way to where they would be staying.

THORNTON RANCH

"I see Daddy, Mama! They comin'!" Charlie told her.

"Good! Now come here and eat your breakfast."

"I help Daddy!"

"Charlie, sit, buddy. Daddy has enough helpers."

Elizabeth dried off her hands and lifted Charlie onto his chair by Bradley.

"Mom?" Em walked in and hugged her.

"Hi, Em! Look at you. How are you feeling?"

"Good. It was rough."

"Grandma!" Davie ran in and hugged her waist.

"Well, Davie Coulter! Look how much you've grown. I hardly recognize you."

"Its me!"

She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Yep, I guess it is." Davie laughed. "Davie, are you hungry?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, well, have a seat and I'll get you some food."

Maddie, Danny, and the girls walked in next. "Mama!"

"Maddie! You're pregnant?"

"Surprise!" After more hugs, and more food dished out, Elizabeth introduced the newest Thorntons.

She picked up Lydie who had finished eating. "This is Lydia, but we call her Lydie. Lydie, these are your big sisters, Maddie and Em." Lydie buried her head in Elizabeth's chest.

"Mama?" Charlie tugged on her hand. "Go play?"

"Say hi first, Charlie."

He waved quietly and leaned into Elizabeth's leg.

"They're adorable, Mom," Em told her.

"They are, I agree."

Charlie tugged on her hand again. "Yes, you can go play."

All the kids ran out and upstairs to play, but Lydie dozed in Elizabeth's arms.

The men finished carrying in trunks and travel bags and then came in the kitchen.

Nate came over and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Good to see you, Mom."

"You too, sweetie. How's everyone's new house?"

Lee walked in, kissed Elizabeth's cheek, and then sat beside Em. "Great. Nothing like being at home, finally."

IN TOWN, STORE

"I wanted to talk to both of you about something," Livy said.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I would like to have some friends over for dinner tonight."

"Ok? Carlie and Ben?"

"No, um…the Coulters."

"Coulters?"

"Yes, Lee and Rosemary, and Max." Leesa looked at her daughter's hopeful expression. "I'll cook, you just both have to be there."

"Sweetie, is there a reason that you want to have them over? I mean, I was hoping we would get to spend some time with just you. You've been gone for six months."

"There is a reason, yes."

Travis raised his eyebrows and looked at Leesa and then back to Livy. "Care to share what that might be?"

Livy smiled shyly. "Max and I are sort of courting."

"Sort of?"

"Well, we are. I want you to meet him and his parents."

"I've met Lee. We worked on Will's house together. He's a good man."

"He is. So is Max."

"Ok, sweetie. Dinner it is," Leesa told her.

"Thanks, Mama. I'm going to go see Carlie!"

They watched her leave the room. "What is it with all these young people falling in love?"

"Trav," Leesa said as she walked up to him, slipping her arms around his waist. "We knew it would happen sooner or later."

"Not this soon. Why can't she wait until she's like thirty?"

Leesa chuckled and hugged him. "I love you, Trav." He looked down at his beautiful wife and groaned.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I can't say no when you do that." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"You need to be nice to these people. We will probably be related to them one day."

"I'm always nice."

"Travis, this is important to Livy. Did you see her face? She really likes him."

"Ok, I give up. I'll be nice."

"Good." She kissed him on the lips and walked away.

EARLY AFTERNOON

Livy walked over to the boarding house to see Max.

"Anyone home?" She wandered into the kitchen. "Hey," she greeted Charlotte.

"Hi, Livy. Welcome home."

"Thank you, Charlotte. Have you seen Max?"

"Yeah. He just left. Said he was going for a walk."

"Oh, did he say where?"

"No, I'm sorry. He didn't."

"Ok, thank you."

Livy shoved her hands in her pockets and looked around to see if she could catch a glimpse of him.

"Looking for someone?" Livy spun around and smiled.

"Maybe." Max stood up from the porch swing and walked over to her. "Charlotte said you were going for a walk?"

"I was but I came back thinking maybe you would like to go with me."

"I would love to." He grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Good." They walked down the steps and then crossed the street to the trail that led to the stream.

As they walked, she squeezed his hand. "I told my parents about you."

"You did?"

"Yeah. They agreed to have dinner with you and your parents." He nodded. She felt his arm stiffen. "Nervous?"

"I just hope they think I'm good enough for you. I don't want to stop seeing you, Livy."

She stopped and grabbed both of his hands. "Max, there is no one better."

"I don't have a lot of money like your family or mine."

"We don't need a lot."

"We need money to raise a family."

"Max, you sound like you're having second thoughts, not them."

"These are things they could bring up."

"Max, we are in this together. Together we will have enough money to live on. I make pretty good money doing what I do and you work at the mercantile. We will be fine."

Max stared into her big brown eyes and felt his doubts melting away. He had meant what he said about not wanting to stop seeing her. He wanted the opposite. He wanted to always be with her.

He gathered her into his arms and sighed. "Liv?"

"Hmm?" She looked him in the eyes. "What is it?"

He stared at her mouth briefly and then gently kissed her soft, warm lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in for another kiss, savoring her lips, tasting them slowly.

He was finally kissing her and she didn't want it to end. She was getting lightheaded but breathing seemed so unnecessary at this point when the sensation of his lips teasing hers was so amazing. After another moment he pulled back and smiled.

"That was…that was good," he stammered, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, very good."

THAT EVENING, HARRIS HOME

Livy told Max to come over earlier than his parents so he could meet hers without the added pressure. At precisely five o'clock he knocked. Travis beat Livy to the door.

"Hello, sir. I'm Max Coulter."

"Hi, Travis Harris, Livy's dad." He offered his hand for a shake and Max reciprocated.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi, Max," Livy said with a smile.

"Hey, Liv."

Leesa walked in the room then. "Max, this is my Mom, Leesa. Mom, this is Max."

After they greeted each other, Travis suggested they sit down in the living room.

"So, Max. What do you do for a living?"

"Daddy."

Max gently took her hand before he spoke. "It's a fair question. When I turned eighteen, I purchased a building and remodeled it, turning it into a library. I have a passion for books, you could say. I also built an apartment above the library for myself."

"Well, forgive me, Max, but libraries don't provide much of an income, do they?"

Livy almost objected again but she felt Max squeeze her hand again.

"Not much. There is a small monthly allowance I take but I also work at the mercantile three days a week for my expenses."

"The apartment, how many bedrooms does it have?"

"Daddy, why does that matter?"

"Its ok, Liv. It has one, sir."

"So if you were to have a family one day…"

"The building I bought is on a good plot of land. We could add on a bedroom or two."

"Dad, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Livy stood up and walked into the kitchen. Travis followed her. "Sweetheart," he began.

"I love him, Daddy. I'm not afraid of not being rich. He and I will be happy because we will be together, not because of how much money we have or don't have, or how big or small our house is."

He chuckled at that. "Your mother, your lovely, beautiful, strong mother, said that exact thing to me when we were courting." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I love you with every piece of my heart, Olivia Beth Harris. I am very proud of you for being so independent and strong, but you can't fault me for being scared, can you?"

"No, I can't. Thank you for trying to protect me, but Max will take care of me. I trust him."

"You love him, huh?"

"Yes. He's wonderful."

"Ok then. You've made your choice and I will support you. Can I buy you a house at least?"

"No, sir. The apartment is fine. Please don't suggest a house to him."

"Come on, it doesn't have to be huge…"

"Daddy, let's go back in there."


	36. Chapter 35 - Ready

THORNTON RANCH

"I sleep with the boys? Pease, Mama." Charlie looked up at her with his dark eyes, pleading, when in reality it was something she and Jack had wanted but didn't want to push him into.

"So you want to sleep in the room with Jay and Bradley and Davie?"

"Yes, pease?"

"Sure. You can go."

He kissed her cheek and ran out of the room to the boy's room.

"Wow, that's amazing. He's finally ready," she muttered.

Jack walked in the bedroom and sat down on the end of the bed. "Guess what, Jack."

"What?"

"Charlie is sleeping in the boy's room tonight."

"And Lydie in the girl's room?"

"Yep. No kids." He got up and locked the door.

"Whatever should we do?" He smirked and turned out one of the lamps. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off as he got closer to her.

Her butterflies in her stomach woke up as he got close. To think he still had that affect on her.

At fifty years of age, Jack was still amazingly handsome and in good shape thanks to the hard work on the ranch.

He leaned down and kissed her, unbuttoning her blouse as he moved his lips to her neck and took out the pins holding her hair back. "You're so beautiful."

THE NEXT MORNING

Morning came quick for Jack and Jay. They dressed to go outside and were quickly joined by Nate and Kiki who were going to milk the two cows.

"How did Charlie do last night, Jay?"

"Fine. He slept next to Bradley. He didn't seem scared or anything."

"That's great. I guess he finally was ready."

"Guess so."

"Kiki? How was Lydie?"

"Good. She woke up once crying but I took her to my bed and she fell back to sleep."

The group walked outside into the blustery morning as everyone else started to wake up.

Abbie brought Lydie down and put her in her chair, giving her a cup of milk and a few crackers before starting the biscuits. She counted and realized she needed at least two dozen for everyone to have enough.

"Bebe?" That was what Lydie called Abbie.

"Yes, Lydie."

"Help you?"

"You want to stir?"

"Yes." Abbie turned and picked her up, setting her on the counter, placing a bowl next to her and giving her a spoon.

"Thank you, Lyd."

"Good morning, girls," Elizabeth said, tying on her apron.

"Morning, Mama."

"Hi! Me help!" Lydie told her.

Elizabeth kissed Lydie's forehead and smiled. "Good job, baby."

"Mom, will you make the eggs, please?"

"Of course."

Jack walked in with a pail of milk and a basket of eggs. "Morning everyone."

"Hi, Dada," Lydie greeted, smiling big.

"Hi, love." He kissed her pursed baby lips. Then he moved over and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "Morning, beautiful." He whispered in her ear, "Thank you for last night."

She blushed and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

Thirty minutes later, everyone sat down to breakfast and then went about their day. Lee and Em took advantage of the multitude of babysitters and took a walk to Drew and Carrie's house. Nate and Maddie took a wagon into town to go see Carlie's shop and Charlotte and Jake.

Elizabeth, Kiki, and Abbie watched the younger kids as Jay helped Jack shoe a horse and then rode to check the fences.

"I need to chat with Frank and make sure everything is all set for Thursday. I'm so excited to surprise Dad."

Nate smiled as she slipped her arm through his and snuggled in. "Ok, and on our way back through, we should go see my parents."

"Maybe we can take the kids over later."

"Good idea."

CARLIES CONFECTIONS

Carlie made another batch of scones, sausage and egg. Now that she was in her second trimester, she could handle the sausage and they seemed to be everyone's favorites.

"Honey."

"Hi, Ben." She peeked over her shoulder and then kept mixing so they could get in the oven.

"Babe, can we chat a moment?"

She turned and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to get your opinion."

"Ok." He brought a catalog to the counter and pointed.

"What do you think of this crib?"

"It's nice but we don't have to buy it. I bet my dad would build us one, or your dad even."

"Oh. Ok." She saw clear disappointment on his face.

"Ben? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll just see you later."

"Ben, wait. You wanted to buy our baby something?" At first she had thought he just wanted her opinion, but really he was telling her that the baby was important to him. It warmed her heart.

"I want to build it."

"I didn't know you had that skill."

"I do. I help my dad all the time, shelves and bookcases. A crib isn't much different."

"It would be wonderful if you built it, sweetie."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I just didn't know you knew how." She slipped her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes. "I love that you want to do that for the baby. That is wonderful."

"I love it. I don't know how it's possible, but I do."

"Oh," she whispered, touching her rounded tummy. "I think I felt it move, Ben."

"You did?"

"I did. It felt like my mom said it would. Like butterflies."

He leaned his forehead against hers and touched her belly that was gently tucked between them. "Its amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt," Maddie said with a smile.

"Maddie!" She hugged her sister and then Nate. "I'm so glad to see you. You're pregnant too?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise everyone."

"When are you due?"

"April 15th."

"I'm due April 5th! This is so great. I wished you still lived here."

"Yes, well, things change. I'm glad we are all here this Christmas. Dad will be so happy to walk Em down the aisle."

A FEW HOURS LATER

Elizabeth looked up when the door opened. All her adult children walked in and sat on the couches by her. "Hey, everyone."

Caleb kissed her cheek. "Hi, Mama. We just wanted to make sure everyone is on the same page in regard to dad's present."

"You're going to actually tell me what it is?"

"Yeah," Em told her. "Lee and I are going to get married again so Dad can give me away."

"Emma Coulter, that is very sweet. He will love that."

"We think so too. The wedding will be Christmas at the church but we will need you to get him there at noon."

"Ok, no problem." She looked around at all of them and they stared back. "Something on your minds?"

"Yeah," Maddie admitted.

"We just want to tell you that we love you, Mom." Drew spoke up.

"You've been the best mom our whole lives," Will contributed.

"We wish there was something that we could do to show you how much you mean to us," Carlie said.

"Just by being here and telling me, that's all I need." She grabbed Caleb's hand. "All of you make me so proud because you all work hard and all of you are wonderful parents, or will be soon," she said taking Carlie's hand. "You are also good examples to your younger siblings and that is so important."

"We learned from the best," Em told her.

CHRISTMAS DAY

"A Noon Christmas service? Usually it's earlier," Jack mentioned.

"That's the time the kids told me. Everyone is going to be there, I guess."

"Ok, then. I will go help Jay with chores and then I can make breakfast if you want."

"Actually, we've got breakfast covered."

He kissed her cheek as he left the room. She finished braiding her hair and fastening it into a bun. When it was loose, it reached the middle of her back and she felt it was inconvenient to wear it that way. Obviously Jack loved it down, but it got tangled and she felt like she was too old to wear it that way very often anyway.

She went to the closet to try to find the dress she wanted to wear to the wedding. It was one Jack had paid Penny to make for her. It made her feel beautiful and young again and any help with that at this point in her life was wonderful.

"Here it is," she whispered to herself.

"Grandma?"

"Is that Leah I hear?"

"Yep!"

Elizabeth turned and walked out of the closet. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Rock me, please?"

"Sure, come over here." Elizabeth sat down in her almost twenty five year old rocking chair and held out her arms. All those years before when Jack made it, she had never imagined rocking her grandchildren in it.

Leah crawled up, her dark curls falling in her eyes. She inherited those curls from her.

"You're so beautiful, Leah. Just like your Mama."

"You're pretty, Grandma."

"Thank you, love." Leah cuddled close and shut her eyes, apparently tired.

Rachel wandered in too, climbing up carefully onto Elizabeth's lap and snuggling in. It reminded Elizabeth of Maddie and Em as little girls.

"Mama!" Lydie called in the hallway, looking for her then she walked in and ran over to her. "Hold me?"

"I don't have any more space, sweetie. You'll need to be patient."

"Pease," she whined. "Want you."

"Lydie, where's Abbie?"

"Cook."

"She's making breakfast?"

"Yes."

Maddie walked by the room and then came back. "There they are. I'm sorry, Ma."

"Don't be sorry. I want to hold them. Lydie needs some attention though."

"Want Mama," she insisted.

Maddie knelt down next to Lydie. "Hi, sweetie. I can hold you while Mama is busy."

Maddie sat down with her back against the bed and rubbed her tummy. "Lydie, want to feel the baby?"

"Baby?" Lydie looked around, expecting a baby to appear.

"Right here, in my tummy." Maddie rubbed her tummy. She gently took Lydie's hand and held it on her tummy. "See, there's a baby in here."

"Baby?" Lydie finally sat down on Maddie's lap, interested.

"Where's Danny?" Elizabeth asked.

"Downstairs with Nate. He was hungry."

"Are you still nursing?"

"Yeah, just a few times a day and at night. He likes eggs and Nate mentioned them so he took him down."

"Are you happy, Maddie?"

"Yes. I can't imagine being any more happy than I am."

"I'm glad. That's all I want for my children. And my children's children," she whispered, placing a kiss on Leah and Rachel's heads.

NOON, AT THE CHURCH

"He's coming!" Davie told his mom. "Papa is coming!"

"Ok, thank you, sweetie. Get ready."

Jack and Elizabeth walked through the door. "Em?" He looked at her dress, clearly a wedding dress. Then he looked at her bouquet of dried flowers in her hand and the veil on her head.

"Ready to give me away, Daddy?" She smiled sweetly, causing his resolve to weaken.

"What? You and Lee already…I mean, I thought.." He couldn't put a coherent thought together.

"Daddy, Merry Christmas." She kissed his cheek and slipped her arm into his. "Its time."

Elizabeth smiled as she stepped away from them, walking into the main part of the church to find everyone else.

"Emmy," he whispered, pulling her into arms. "I love you, so so much. Thank you." The tears flowed down his cheeks as he held her.

After holding her a moment he loosened his hold and wiped his cheeks. Taking a deep breath, he led her inside as the music played.

The church was filled with family and extended family. His children and grandchildren present and best friends who were now relations.

When Frank asked, "Who gives this woman to marry this man?" Jack proudly stood holding Elizabeth's hand and said, "Her mother and I do."

As hard as it had been to give away three daughters over the years, it was something he needed, to be able to accept them living separate from him. He had three more daughters to go and was extremely grateful Lydie was only two because he could keep her close for many more years.

When it came time to return home, Davie went with Jack and Elizabeth and Lee took Em to the house that Maddie and Nate had lived in.

"We're staying here? We could have stayed with Mom and Dad."

"On our wedding night? I'd rather it just be us," Lee said with a smile as he flipped on a lamp.

"Good point."

"And my parents are staying at the bed and breakfast so I didn't want to stay there." He went to the fireplace and built a fire.

"Lee, thank you for marrying me."

"I think it was important to your father for us to do this."

"I meant the first time, actually."

"Oh. I loved you. It was that simple."

She walked over and turned around. "Can you get my buttons?"

He sighed and swept her long dark curls to one side, bringing his lips to her neck, giving her goosebumps. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her rounded tummy.

"I love you, Emma Coulter."

"I love you too, Lee."


	37. Chapter 36- A Baby and a Plan

FEBRUARY, HOPE VALLEY

Ashley and Will walked around the living room as she labored, stopping every few moments to breathe through a contraction, leaning on him for stability.

Amy was in the kitchen sterilizing scissors and such for the birth. Ashley was right on time, only a day from her due date and everything seemed to be going well. She had hard back labor so she insisted walking around felt better.

It had been ten hours at this point so Amy asked her to lay down so she could check her progress. She laid down on the couch as a incredibly hard contraction rocked her body. "Oh, gosh!"

Will watched her, wanting to take the pain from her, but knowing it was pointless to even think it. "You're doing so great, angel. You're almost there." He kissed her temple and waited as her contraction quieted and Amy checked her.

"We should head upstairs, Ashley. You are about nine centimeters."

"Thank goodness," she sighed.

Will slipped his arms behind her back and under her knees, picking her up as if she weighed nothing at all. "Hang on, sweetheart. We are going to go meet this little one, finally."

She leaned her head against his shoulder as he carried her up, hoping she would be safely on the floor before the next contraction started. As he laid her on the bed, a strong shooting pain took over and made her cry out, scaring Will.

"Are you ok?"

"I need to push, Will. Get Amy!"

Will yelled out their door for her and then rushed back to Ashley's side.

Ashley breathed through it the best she could but she needed to push. "Will, I'm pushing!"

"What? Wait! I don't know what to do!"

"Get down there in case you need to catch the baby. Get a blanket!"

Amy rushed in as Will grabbed a blanket from the dresser. "Baby didn't want to wait another minute, huh? Impatient little one," she said with a chuckle.

Will sighed with relief as he took his place beside Ashley again.

After just three pushes, the baby was out, screaming loudly.

"It's a girl!" Amy told them, tears filling her eyes. Every child born was such a blessing and her tears came if the child was her own or someone else's.

"A girl, babe," Will whispered, kissing her softly. "You did so great."

After cleaning Ashley up and making sure everything looked normal, Amy left them with their child.

She wanted to get home and see her own children, feed her own baby, but she would stay a few more hours to make sure.

Caleb walked in the house, surprising her. He had eleven month old Lily in his arms.

"Mama!" She smiled and clapped her hands.

"Hi, sweet girl." She smiled and took her from Caleb. "Who's with the kids?"

"Livy. She offered so I could bring Lily to you."

"That was nice of her." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm glad you're here, Caleb."

Caleb looked up as the baby cried. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl. She's beautiful."

"Make you want another?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Maybe not yet."

"Mama," Lily whimpered, snuggling close.

"You hungry?" She sat down on the couch and unbuttoned her shirt to feed her.

Caleb sat next to her and watched, slipping his arm around Amy's shoulder, happy to just be with them.

UPSTAIRS

"Rebecca Elaine Thornton," Will whispered to the air. The baby was eating for the first time, taking to it like she'd always done it. Will was watching and marveling at God's creation.

He'd fallen for the name Rebecca part way through Ashley's pregnancy. Ashley loved it too and suggested Elaine after her and Mary's mother. It sounded good to him and it seemed to fit her.

He touched Ashley's chin, turning her face gently. "Thank you, angel. I love you so much." He moved his lips slowly over hers, conveying his love the best way he knew how.

"I love you, Will. She's amazing. I can't believe she's here."

THE NEXT MORNING

Livy woke up early and got ready for the day. She would have Mary, Davie, Ruthie, and Joey. Her plans were to take them to the library on her daily excursion. The kids loved it because Max had set up the sitting area with blocks and toys for them. Livy loved it because she would see Max.

The last six weeks since they had professed their love had been wonderful. They were getting closer each day and she loved the quiet strength he exuded in everything he did. He was patient and kind to everyone and he was smart and he knew what made him happy.

She hoped one day soon he would ask her to be his wife because, honestly, there was nothing she wanted more.

About an hour later, she and the four children bundled up and walked to the library. "Book!" Ruthie exclaimed.

"Yes, sweet pea. We are going to the library."

"Max!" Ruthie told her.

"Yep, we will see Max."

"Kiss Max," Ruthie said.

"You want to kiss him?" Livy asked.

"No, Livy kiss."

"Oh, well, probably not, Ruthie."

It definitely wasn't that she didn't want to, but it couldn't happen in front of the children. The one time it had, that had been the topic of conversation with all the kids for the whole afternoon. Obviously, Ruthie remembered.

When they walked in, the bell jingled and Max looked up. "There you are! Hi everyone!" He placed a book over the papers he had been working on.

"Hi, Uncle Max!" Davie greeted.

"Hi, Davie."

After greeting the other kids, and watching them run to the play area, Max took Livy's hand and squeezed it gently. "Hi, Liv."

She smiled and squeezed back. "Hi."

"So I was hoping…well, rather….next week is our five month anniversary of the day we met and I want us to have dinner."

"Ok, two things. One, I love that you know what the anniversary of the day we met is. That is so like you, Max."

"Of course I remember. That's the day my life changed forever." He stared at her, wanting so badly to kiss her but knowing he couldn't. "Liv?"

"Hm?"

"What's the second?"

"Second what?"

"You said two things, but you only told me one."

"Oh, just….that I love you."

"I love you too." He peeked at the kids and then kissed her cheek, lingering a moment. "Very much."

Her strong desire to be in his arms almost took over but instead, she returned his cheek kiss and stepped over toward the desk. "So what are you working on?"

"Nothing." He nervously watched her, his fingers twitching, ready to grab the papers if she decided to be snoopy.

She stared at him and smiled. "Secret, huh?"

"Kind of, but it's a good one."

"Well, I like secrets."

As he watched his lovely Livy walk back to the children, he felt relief. Liking secrets was good because this one was big and necessary to complete before they made any more steps forward in their relationship. It would require patience on both of their parts.

HARRIS TOWN, CARLIES CONFECTIONS

Carlie waddled around her kitchen, making cookies and scones as she chatted with her Mom. Elizabeth had left the younger three children with Charlotte and Jake so she could spend some time with Carlie.

"Sweetheart, what is going to happen when you have your baby?"

"What do you mean?" Carlie rubbed her tummy where the baby had just delivered a swift kick.

"The shop? You always seem to have customers. People rely on this place and you."

"Are you worrying, Mama?"

"Maybe a bit. You are still my little girl."

"Actually, I'm seventeen, married, and going to have a baby of my own." She slipped her scones into the oven.

"Sweetheart, what I meant was…let's just say, you will always be my little girl, no matter what and I will always worry. I do trust that you have figured out what to do, though."

"Actually, I guess I've been putting it off." She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down slowly. "I'm a bit scared."

"Of what?"

"That I won't be able to find someone to take over for a few weeks while I recover. That I'm going to have to close and then people will forget about the shop. That I won't know how to be as good a mother as you are. That I wont be able to do both."

"Carlie, listen to me. I know someone that needs a job and she's a wonderful cook."

"Who?"

"Jenny. She was working with Abigail and Terry but she wants more of a low key job than the restaurant. I mentioned that she should speak with you."

"That would be wonderful. I need to train her soon, or at least show her my recipes."

Carlie started to get up but Elizabeth stopped her. "Honey, as far as being a mother, you will do fine. You know how to take care of children. You did great with Bradley."

Carlie smiled and took her mother's hand and placed it on her tummy. "Feel that?"

Elizabeth nodded, grateful for the life inside her daughter. "I'm glad you are close by, Carlie."

"Oh!" She pulled the telegram out of her pocket. "Ben gave this to me this morning."

"Ashley and Will had a girl? Rebecca Elaine. How wonderful!"

"Ma, when I have this baby, I want you there. Please?"

"What does Ben say?"

"He says it's fine. I asked him last night. Leesa will be there too."

"Ok, sweetie. I'd be happy to."

HOPE VALLEY

Max poured over his plans once Livy and the kids were gone. It needed to be perfect. If he was going to provide for her and a family, they needed more than a one bedroom apartment. He couldn't bring himself to propose if there weren't concrete plans. Travis asking about how he would provide made him consider his life and what he had chosen to do with it.

It was close to closing time so he locked up, grabbed the papers, and walked to his parents house.

Before he left town though, he walked past the boarding house just to see if she was there. If her light was on, he would go in.

It wasn't though. It disappointed him. He wanted to see her.

"Max?"

He turned and smiled. "Hi."

"What are you doing?" She had caught him staring at her window.

"Oh, it isn't what it looks like..I just…I mean…."

"You weren't trying to see if I was home?"

"Yes, but, I'm sure it looked like I was….oh, nevermind."

She smiled and walked closer. "You are so cute when you're flustered." He was cute all the time. "Lets go for a walk."

She slipped her hand in his and gently pulled. He looked at his papers in his hand. "Oh, well, I was on my way to my parent's house."

"Ok." She said she liked secrets but she was beginning to change her mind. If the secret took him away from her more often, it wasn't something that was good. "Have a good night then, Max." She kissed the corner of his mouth and started to walk away.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I want to go for a walk, I just need to see my Dad."

"Its ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Maybe you can walk with me and then talk to my Mom while I speak with Dad."

"I don't want to impose, Max." She glanced at the papers and then turned.

"Livy, please. Come with me."

He slipped his arm around her waist and started walking. She reached her hand over and held his at her waist, loving the touch and the feelings it brought up. Once they were far enough from town, she stopped walking and turned, taking his face in her hands. "I've been wanting to do this all day," she whispered, before kissing him long and slow.

"Liv," he mumbled, stepping back. "I really need to get to my parents house." Her kisses and the seeming urgency behind them reaffirmed the need he had to get started on his plan.

"Sorry." She quickly kissed him again and then grabbed his hand.

THE COULTERS HOUSE

"I've done some calculations, Dad. With the plans I've drawn up, I have enough money left from my trust to pay for three quarters of it. So, if you agree, I can set up a payment plan to pay you back for the other part."

"No need. Consider it a wedding present."

"Dad, you know how I feel about taking money from you."

"Yes, I know how stubborn you are, Max," Lee said. "However, there is nothing wrong with accepting a gift, is there?"

"Of course not…"

"I mean, if Livy insisted on paying you for the flowers or gifts you've given her…"

"Ok, I get it."

"Great. It's settled. We will each pay for half the addition. My half will be your wedding gift."

Max sat down and sighed. It was really happening. He was going to be able to take care of his soon to be family. It felt good.

Lee walked over to his desk drawer and pulled out a small black bag, handing it to Max.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Max opened the bag and poured out two rings.

The smaller ring, a thin gold band with a small diamond, reminded him of what he pictured Livy wearing. "Dad?"

"I may not have always been on good terms with my parents, but these rings were theirs. They would want you to have them, Max."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can see Livy wearing the smaller one, can't you?"

"Yes. It's her, for sure."

"Good."

"Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate everything."

"I love you, son. I know I don't say the words often enough, but I mean them."

"I know. I love you too."

"Tomorrow, we will get started. I'll be over with about three other men to get things marked off."

"Ok, see you then."

A few minutes later, on their walk back to town, Livy slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Max? Everything ok?"

"Yep. Just perfect."

His left hand held the little black bag tightly inside his pocket. "You seem quiet."

"I'm just thinking."

"Good thoughts?"

"Lovely thoughts," he told her, kissing her cheek. "Very lovely and beautiful thoughts." He slipped his arm around her again, wanting her close. Their anniversary couldn't come fast enough.


	38. Chapter 37

LEE AND EM'S HOUSE, HOPE VALLEY

Em struggled to get comfortable. She was due in three weeks and the child inside her was obviously unhappy about staying in such a cramped space.

Unrelenting kicks to the ribs and pressure in her hips told her that it wouldn't be too much longer. She knew from her mom's many pregnancies and Amy's insight what to expect.

"Babe? Can't sleep?" Lee mumbled, reaching for her.

"No, my back hurts and I can't get comfortable."

"Do you want me to make some tea?"

"I'll do it. I need to walk around. Maybe the baby will move."

"I'll come too."

"Sweetie, you need to work tomorrow."

"I'll be fine."

Em was now on leave from teaching until fall term started. The town council hired a temporary teacher until then.

Lee walked with Em down the hall to the kitchen. Lee walked faster than she did so he put tea leaves and water in the kettle and pulled two mugs down.

Em walked, one hand on her back and one rubbing her side.

Lee sat down and gently guided her to his lap where he proceeded to rub her lower back with one hand. "That feels so good, Lee."

His other hand rested on top of her belly where he marveled at the strength of the kicks he was feeling. He couldn't imagine what she felt. "Does that hurt when the baby kicks that hard?"

"Most of the time. Especially in the ribs."

Lee touched her cheek. "I love you, Em." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, surrendering to him and forgetting about her discomfort. Well, until the kettle started making noise.

"Oh, I'll get that," she said, jumping up faster than she meant to. "Oh boy, need to go slow." He grabbed her as she swayed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She poured the tea over her tea strainer and into their cups.

"So, maybe since we're up, we should decide on names," he suggested.

"Probably should." She sipped her tea and sat down slowly. "Can you get some paper from my desk?"

Lee walked to the living room and picked up the paper she wanted and a pencil.

The next half hour was spent making two lists of names. When she yawned and almost fell asleep in the middle of her sentence, he insisted she go to bed. He stayed up though, making breakfast for himself and Davie. Then he got himself and Davie ready to go.

"I want to stay with Mama," he told him.

"Buddy, she needs to rest and she can't rest and worry about you at the same time."

"Daddy, I'll be good. I will stay in my room and play."

"Ok, but listen to me very carefully. I want you to stay either in your room or in with Mama. If anyone comes to the door, look out the window to see who it is. If you don't know them, get your Mama."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise, Daddy."

"And, I'm going to send Aunt Amy over to check on you in a little bit."

"Ok. Can I go sleep by Mama?"

"Yes but be quiet." He kissed his little boy and left to see Amy before work.

Davie walked in the bedroom and climbed quietly up on the bed and snuggled up to his Mom. The baby was in his way, but he got as close as he could.

"Davie?" Em mumbled.

"Hi, Mama. I'm going to sleep by you. I'll be really quiet."

"Where's Daddy?"

"Work."

"He left you here?"

"Yes. He told me to be quiet and stay with you or in my room. And he said Aunt Amy is coming to see us."

"Ok, buddy. Thank you."

A while later, after giving Joey and Lily to Livy to watch, Amy made her way to see Em. Lee seemed really concerned but everything he had described was perfectly normal for the last few weeks of pregnancy. It was also perfectly normal for a first time father to feel nervous as well.

She knocked on the door twice, becoming concerned when no one answered. She tried the door knob and it was open so she walked in. "Em! Davie? It's Amy!" she yelled.

"Aunt Amy!" Davie ran into the room, panic on his face. "Somethin is wrong! Mama hurts!"

Amy followed him into the room, expecting a laboring Em but instead she found a perfectly calm, very pregnant Em.

"Are you in labor?"

"No. Davie is scared because I moaned and said ouch. I told him I was fine."

"Lee was concerned too."

"My two men are worry warts, I guess."

Davie sat close to Em, scared. "Mama, why did you say ouch?"

"Because I moved too fast and the baby didn't like it. I'm just fine, sweetie."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now, go play for a bit so Aunt Amy and I can talk."

He stared at her for a moment and then scooted to the edge of the bed. "Yes, Mama."

"Thank you, baby."

"So how are you really feeling?"

"Tired, uncomfortable, my hips hurt, my back hurt, I keep having Braxton hicks contractions, I'm hungry but have no room to eat…"

Amy chuckled. "Been there, four times. It's much worse with two babies in there."

"I can't imagine and I definitely can't imagine doing it four times let alone nine, like Mom. Ugh. Tell me it's almost over and it will be totally worth it when I see it's face."

"It is almost over and it will definitely be totally worth it. Did that help?"

"Only slightly." Em stood up slowly and walked over to get her robe. "I need to eat. Are you hungry?"

"No thank you. I need to head over to see Maddie. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for checking on us. I really appreciate it."

"That's what sisters and midwives are for."

"Can you tell Maddie we will be over later?"

"Sure thing. Take the walk slow, though."

"Yes, ma'am. Slow is all I can do anyway."

MADDIE AND NATE'S HOUSE

One year old Danny sat in his chair banging spoons on the table, giggling at the noise. Rachel and Leah colored and Maddie cleaned. She didn't understand how such a mess could possibly happen every single day.

The counters were never clean enough and the stove…ugh. After the kitchen was done, she would tackle the bathroom.

"Maddie?"

"Amy! Come in, we're in the kitchen."

"Hey there. How are my beautiful nieces and handsome nephew this morning?"

She placed a kiss on their heads and watched Maddie furiously scrub the sink.

"Maddie? What did the sink do to you?"

"It won't stay clean! Nothing will."

"Ah. Nesting are we?"

"I guess. I prefer to think of it as cleaning, but whatever it is…it needs to be done and it's my job to do it."

"Maddie. Have a seat. You are six weeks from giving birth. You need to rest."

"Who's going to do this?"

"I will. Sit please."

"Its not a midwife's job to…"

"No, but at this moment, I'm your sister and I'm concerned about you."

Maddie sighed and dropped the sponge, sitting down by Danny. "Mama!" Danny yelled, slamming the spoons against the table and giggling.

"Shhh. A little quieter, Danny."

He stared at her as if understanding what she said and then resumed his drumming.

"Num num."

"You want some apple sauce?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "Mama."

"Are you sure? It's so hard to nurse you right now."

He raised his hands to her, begging. She sighed, unable to say no. Apparently he wanted her. She unbuttoned her shirt and then picked him up. Knowing what was coming, he whimpered and laid down against her rounded tummy and ate. She felt the baby inside kicking while he was eating but Danny didn't seem to notice.

"So, do you have any names picked out?" Amy asked as she scrubbed the stove.

"Bible stories!" Leah told her.

"The girls insist it needs to be a bible name since they all have bible names."

"It does, Mama!" Rachel told her.

"They like Gabriel but Nate and I like Aaron or Micah."

"What about Aaron Gabriel?" Amy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe."

"What if it's a girl?" Amy wondered.

"Its not. I know it's a boy."

"Humor me. What if it's a girl?"

"It can't be because Nate likes the name Esther and I'm not naming a daughter of mine Esther!"

Amy giggled. "Ok, let's hope for a boy then!"

FOUR DAYS LATER

Em woke up to a hard fast pain in her tummy and wet sheets. "Lee! Wake up!"

"What? Honey?"

"You need to take Davie to Livy and get Amy and Maddie. This baby is coming."

"Now?" He was half awake and not comprehending her words. "It's the middle of the night."

"Lee, wake up! Listen to me. My water broke and I need you to take Davie, now!"

Lee stared at her and then ran out of the room…then right back in for his clothes and then back out again.

She smiled and rubbed her tummy, trying to stay calm. "Are you a boy or girl, little one?"

Lee picked up Davie, careful not to wake him, threw a blanket around him and ran to the door to slip his coat on and boots. He was grateful they were close to Amy and Caleb's and the boarding house. He went to the boarding house first and knocked on the door to Livy's room.

"Lee? Is it time?"

"Yes, can you take him?"

She reached for Davie and smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." He ran off down the street to Caleb and Amy's. Caleb was walking out the door to do his rounds when he ran up.

"Lee? What's going on?"

"Em….she's in labor….we need Amy and Maddie."

"Ok, slow down. I'll get Amy, you go home to Em. I'll ride out to get Maddie with a wagon."

"Thank you!"

Livy walked up with Davie wrapped in a blanket. "Go, Caleb. I'll tell Amy and get the kids to school and watch the little ones."

Caleb kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Liv."

BACK AT LEE AND EM'S

Everything was moving fast. Her contractions were strong and quick, making it hard to catch her breath. She attempted to take the wet bedding off her bed so the feather bed underneath wouldn't be ruined but every time she tried, she had to stop for another pain. She breathed as best she could, praying Amy would come soon.

Finally the bedding was off as Lee ran in. "What are you doing?"

"The sheets…..were wet….and I….I need a new…..nightgown." She leaned against the dresser with a loud moan…."Oh gosh….how did mom do this nine times?!"

Amy walked in, the picture of calmness. "Lee, help her with her nightgown. I'm going to sterilize my instruments. I'll be right back."

"Ohhhhhh!" Em almost fell over, it hurt so bad.

"Actually, let's check you first, Em." Amy grabbed a towel from the bathroom and laid it on the bed. "Lee, get me a few more towels, please!"

She helped Em lay down and examined her. "Ok, so, how long have you been in labor?"

"My water broke about an hour ago."

"You didn't have contractions before then?"

"After I woke up. I must have slept through them."

Lee handed her towels and sat down next to Em. "Ok, sweetie, you are almost ready to push. I need to sterilize these." She walked over to the fireplace and stirred the coals, holding the scissors close to the small flames.

"Amy!"

Em was panting and moaning and then she started pushing.

Amy decided the scissors were about as sterile as they could be at this point.

"Wow! Em, great job! You push just like your mom."

After one more contraction and two pushes, the baby was out. Amy cut the cord after tying it off with string. Then she cleaned and wiped until he was pink. "It's a boy!"

Em cried against Lee, so overwhelmed. Lee kissed her cheek and forehead, tears falling down his face. Before he met Em six years before, he had never pictured himself with a family. Now he had two beautiful boys. Life couldn't get any better.

Amy handed the baby to Em and cleaned up. "Congratulations. What's his name?"

"Zachary Bennett Coulter," Em told her, already in love with him. "He's so beautiful."

Maddie knocked on their door a few minutes later and peeked in, expecting Em to be laboring, not feeding a baby.

"I missed it?"

"Don't feel bad," Amy told her. "I almost did too and I live just down the street."

Em looked up at her and smiled. "It's a boy, Maddie. Zachary Bennett."

"A boy. Congratulations, Em." Maddie slipped back out of the room with Amy to let Caleb know.

HARRIS TOWN, CARLIES CONFECTIONS

Carlie and Jenny had worked together for a few weeks now. Jenny picked everything up quickly and she even suggested a few recipes that she wanted to try.

The ideas sounded wonderful. "Lets do it. I'd love to taste them."

Ben and Travis walked in and up the stairs with the crib. Carlie saw them. "Oh, Jenny. Will you watch the store? It looks like the crib is done."

"Sure, go ahead. I'll handle things here."

Carlie walked up the stairs and into the nursery. "Oh my! Benjamin Harris! You outdid yourself, sweetheart."

"So you like it?"

"I do!" She rubbed her hands against the wood. It was perfectly smooth and it had a wonderful dark stain on the wood. It went well with the light blue walls and the bedding she ordered. Blue was typically for boys but light blue could work for a girl too.

Ben slipped his arm around his wife and almost cried. He was ready now. When they first found out she was pregnant, he had been scared and overwhelmed. Over the months that followed, as he watched Carlie's body change and grow with obvious signs of the life within, he became less scared and more ready to meet their child. He was hoping for a girl. Carlie didn't have a preference.

Travis kissed Carlie's cheek. "Have a good day, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Travis." Ben looked down at Carlie and couldn't help his tears. "Oh, Ben. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just love you so much." He stepped toward her and placed his hands on her tummy. "Both of you. It's almost overwhelming how much."

"Just a few more weeks," she whispered.


	39. Chapter 38

LEE AND EM'S HOUSE

Livy brought Davie home a few hours later, around breakfast time. When he walked in, he heard a baby cry.

He looked up at Livy. "Go see," she told him.

He walked to his parents door and peeked in.

"Mama?"

"Davie! Come in, sweetheart. Come meet your brother."

"Brother?" He walked in slowly and climbed up on the bed. "Why is he crying?"

"He needs a new diaper." Lee placed a small white rectangle of cloth on the bed along with some powder and a rag to clean him. Lee gently placed his tiny son on top of it and changed his diaper like he had always known how.

"What's his name?"

"Zachary Bennett Coulter."

Davie put his finger in Zachary's hand and then kissed his soft forehead. "Hi, Zachy. I'm Davie." He laid down next to him and held his hand, talking to him quietly.

After a few moments, Zachary started whimpering. "Why is he crying, Mama?"

"He's hungry."

"Daddy, he needs food. Can you make us eggs?" he asked innocently.

"I can make you eggs, buddy, but Mama feeds Zachary milk."

"We don't have a cow, Daddy."

Em laughed as she scooped the baby into her arms and started nursing him. "I feed the baby milk like this, Davie."

Davie sat close and watched, amazed. "He's little, Mama."

"Yes he is."

"He is light like you, not dark like me. How will people know we are brothers?"

"You'll tell them, and you're older so you can protect him and love him. What you look like doesn't matter, babe. Only love matters." She kissed Davie's forehead, loving him and his new brother with everything she had. "I love you, Davie. So much."

"I love you, Mama. I love Zachy too." He kissed his brother and then ran off to get breakfast.

BOARDING HOUSE

Livy took her time getting ready. Max said to be at the library at six and she still had a half hour. She changed into her new dress Clara had made for this occasion. Livy had splurged on it which was something she never did. However, Max Coulter was very worth it.

After taking extra time on her hair, making sure not a single dark, tight, ringlet was out of place, she turned out her lamp and grabbed her shawl.

Max hurried downstairs when he heard her knock, patting his pocket for the little black bag that represented their future. It was there.

He opened his door and smiled. "Hey, right on time," her greeted with a quick peck to her lips.

"I'm always on time." Especially when she was going to see him. "Are we having chicken? It smells wonderful."

"Chicken, green beans, potatoes, and cherry pie for dessert."

She stood there staring at him. "Did you make all that?"

"Ha! No. Clara did. I can only take credit for the potatoes."

He took her shawl and hung it on the hook by the door and then took her hand and led her to the sitting area where he had set the table. "This is beautiful," she told him, her fingertips gently grazing the lace tablecloth. "Your mom's?"

"Yep. China too and the crystal and silverware."

"Max, you don't need to go to a lot of trouble when it comes to me. You know that."

"It was no trouble, Liv. However, you are completely worth it."

He pulled out her chair and gently pushed it in as she sat down. He sat beside her and passed her the dish of chicken and other foods.

After they prayed she asked, "So, Max? When were you going to tell me that you were going to add on to the library?"

"Tonight actually." He took a bite of his beans and smiled, not offering any more information.

"From the looks of it, you are adding on quite a large area."

"Yes, I am." He took another bite. "We can look at the plans after we eat, if you'd like."

"Yes, please." She thought that dinner was going to be something special because he made it sound that way. It was the five month anniversary of when they met and he wanted her to come for dinner. Those things coupled with his secret meetings with his father and the addition he was having built, made her nervous, but happy.

Once the table was cleared, the dishes done and put away, she sat at the table in his apartment while he went to grab the blueprints.

As he stood next to her chair, she looked with immense interest at the papers. "So, as you can see, this room here will be added on the back, just off the sitting area. It's fairly large but it should serve it's purpose."

"What's it's purpose? Storage?"

"It's a place where you can watch your children. Ruthie and Davie and the others will have a place to play, take a nap, eat…"

"Max Coulter! Are you putting this addition on for me?"

"Of course." She tried not to just sit there with her mouth open but it happened, even though she had suspected what he was doing. "Now, upstairs, I'm adding two more bedrooms."

"Max." She stared up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "I hope that when my dad questioned your apartment that it didn't make you think it wasn't good enough. I'm so sorry if it did."

Max knelt next to her and squeezed her hand. "Liv, at first, it just made me think. After I thought about it, I knew he was right. A one bedroom apartment is not sufficient for a family. I want to do this. For you. For us. I love you with all of my heart. I want us to have a good life here."

"We will, no matter what." She raised her hand and caressed his cheek. "I love you too."

"Will you marry me, Liv? Please, be my wife?"

"Yes, of course, I will." She leaned forward and kissed him again and again and then just held him.

After a few quiet moments, he pulled her ring out of his pocket. "My dad gave me this. It was my grandmother's and he wanted us to have it."

"Its beautiful."

It was simple and lovely, just like his Livy.

MADDIE AND NATE'S HOUSE, TWO WEEKS LATER

"You did not tell me you were leaving to go get cattle, Nate! I'm due in two weeks!"

"I did tell you. I told you before Christmas."

"I would remember that you were going to leave me and probably miss your child's birth."

"This is a cattle ranch, Maddie. How did you think the cattle would get here, a passenger train?" He smirked at the thought.

"Aggghhh!" She growled, slammed the oven door, and walked from the room.

He gave her a moment and then found her in the bedroom crying in the rocking chair.

"Maddie."

"Not now, Nate. Just give me a few minutes."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry I upset you."

"I don't want to have this baby without you. I can't do it on my own."

"I'm leaving in two days. We will try really hard to get back here as soon as we can. I don't want you to have to do it without me but you will have Ashley and Em here and you are so strong."

"You are it's father, Nate. Not my sisters."

"I'm also a rancher, or I'm trying to be. I'm trying to make a good living for you and the kids. I want to be successful but sometimes that means I can't be with you all the time."

She took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. He was doing the job he had been working toward for years. She was proud of him and happy that he was finally going to do it.

"Please come home soon."

He knelt down and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you, sweetheart. I will try my best to be home in time."

"Be careful." She leaned back and kissed him twice. "I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry I got upset and overreacted."

"Its ok. You're worried."

"Yeah. For a couple reasons."

"Why don't you ask Ashley to stay here with you and the kids? You can help each other and you won't be alone."

Danny whimpered from his crib. She sighed. "I'll get him, sweetie," Nate offered.

"Num num," Danny told him.

"Hungry? Let's go get a snack, bud." Nate set him on the floor and held out his finger for the toddler to hold on to as he walked a bit unsteadily.

"Num Num," he repeated as they walked out.

….

Two days later…

Nate kissed his daughters goodbye as they slept, nose to nose. Then he went back to his room and kissed Danny's warm little cheeks.

Maddie waited, sitting on the end of their bed. The sun was just starting to come up, casting a glow on the room. Being early March, the morning was chilly but the weather was clear. She prayed for mild weather for their cattle drive.

"Babe. I need to go," Nate whispered. She pushed her heavily pregnant body up off the bed to say goodbye.

"Nate, please be careful. I know how you get distracted but I don't want you to get hurt and the weather could change at any moment or the cattle could spook and I…"

He captured her lips with his, effectively stopping her train of thought for a moment. She pulled back sooner than she wanted to. "I can't breathe...this baby….and that kiss….good grief." She laughed against his chest and then sobered. "Please…" He touched her lip with his thumb.

"Maddie….I will be careful. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her once more and then left.

WILL AND ASHLEY'S HOUSE

It was killing Will to leave his girls. It had only been a bit over a month since Becky had come into their lives but it felt like she had always been there. He loved every moment of being a husband and father. Now, his job as a rancher came into play and he had to leave them for a whole week.

"Will, we will be fine," Ashley told him. He kissed Mary and Becky and then came back to Ashley. She could see the worries in his eyes. "Babe, we are going to stay with Maddie and her kids while you and Nate are gone. Everything will be fine."

He took a deep breath and kissed them all again before leaving the house.

"Mama, Daddy looked sad," Mary observed.

"He is going to miss us." It was the sweetest thing in the world to Ashley that Will was so reluctant to leave. She had never felt so much love in her heart before meeting and marrying that wonderful man.

"I will miss him too, Mama."

"Me too, baby. We need to give him extra love when he comes home." She carefully laid Becky in her cradle. "Let's pack and go to see Aunt Maddie!"

"Yay! Leah and Rachel said we are having a slumber party. It's gonna be fun!"

TWO DAYS LATER, HARRIS TOWN

Carlie was officially overdue. One day…but still. She just wanted it to be over. "Babe, I'm going for a walk," she told Ben as she came down into the store.

"If you wait until after we close, I'll go with you," he offered.

"I need to do something. I'm going crazy just sitting at home. I want this baby to come out."

"Ben, why don't you go with her? I can hold down the fort," Travis told him.

"If you're sure, Dad. Thanks."

Ben put his coat on and helped her slip hers on, noticing it didn't button over her tummy anymore. "Ugh. I'm so huge," Carlie muttered, noticing Ben's eyes on her.

"No, you're not. You're lovely and beautiful."

Carlie felt a tear escape her eye and slip down her cheek. "I'm just going back upstairs."

"Carlie, come here, sweetie." Travis watched as Ben walked over to the stool by the counter and sat down, guiding his emotional wife to stand between his knees.

"You are beautiful. This baby is going to come when it's time and we are going to be so grateful and love it so much."

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired," she told him.

"Why don't we go take a nap instead of a walk?"

"Ok." She backed up a step so he could stand and removed her coat. "I can go

take a nap if you want to work."

"Actually, I'd rather be with you," he said with a smile.

They walked slowly up the stairs to their apartment and then to their room. Ben turned Carlie so he could undo the buttons up her back and then he took the pins out of her hair so she could lay down comfortably. She slipped her dress off and laid it on the rocking chair by the cradle and slipped into bed, not bothering to put a nightgown on.

Ben removed his shirt and shoes and socks and climbed in behind her, moving his arms around her, cradling their child.

"I love you, babe."

"Thank you, Ben. You're a good husband."

He wasn't sure he could be considered good at it yet, but he had learned a lot in the past ten months.

TWO HOURS LATER

Carlie woke up, expecting Ben to be next to her, but he wasn't. She figured he must have gone back to work. She sat up slowly, wincing because of the twinge she felt in her lower back. Carrying the extra baby weight in front was killing her back. She said a quick prayer of thanks for Jenny and her willingness to help in the bakery. It meant Carlie had been able to be at home for the last week to rest before the baby.

Carlie slipped her robe on, tying it as best she could, and walked to the kitchen to get some water. As she walked, her hips ached and the twinge in her back appeared again. "I need a massage, little one. I wish your Daddy was home now."

She sat down with her cup of tea a few moments later, noticing the back pain again, but this time it radiated to her tummy and then back. It felt different than a Braxton Hicks contraction. This was more painful.

Over the next three hours, Ben worked downstairs but his mind was on Carlie. Travis watched Ben nervously glancing toward the stairs or the ceiling.

"I can close up tonight, Ben. Why don't you go home?"

"Its ok, Dad. Just one more hour. I know Mom and Jade probably want you home."

"Actually, your mom and Jade are at the boarding house this evening helping Charlotte."

Jenny walked in the store. She closed the shop an hour earlier than Carlie because Cameron was waiting at the boarding house. "Here is the money from today, Ben. It was kind of slow this afternoon so I was able to get tomorrow's scones and cookies done. I'll be back in the morning."

Ben thanked her for the money and took it to the safe. He counted the money, slipping 1% into a small separate money box for the baby. Then he put 10% in the supplies money box and the rest in the regular box. It had been working perfectly. At the end of the week, he would take Jenny's pay and give it to her.

He heard a loud crash upstairs which sent him running to see what it was.

"Carlie?" He found her sitting in a chair, breathing heavily. "Car? Are you in labor?"

"Yeah…I think…I'm sorry I dropped that vase you bought me. The pain caught me off guard and I….Ow!"

He waited for the pain to subside and then helped her back to the bedroom and into bed. "I'll be right back."

"No! Don't leave me, please."

"Car, I'm just going to tell my Dad to get our moms and Abigail." He ran downstairs hoping his Dad was there.

"Dad! Get mom, Elizabeth, and Abigail. Car is in labor."

Travis turned the closed sign over and ran out the door. A grandchild! He was going to be a Papa! Finally.


	40. Chapter 39

FLETCHER ACRES, BUXTON

"I think you youngin's should stay put. There's a blizzard a comin!" Mr. Fletcher warned.

"We appreciate that, sir, but my wife is due to have a baby very soon. I need to get home as soon as possible." Nate sighed, knowing the man was right but not wanting to put off going home any more. He didn't want to miss the birth.

"That may be true and a babe will come when it will, but you get caught in that blizzard and your young wife will be a widow too soon."

Nate looked over at Will for his thoughts. "I think we should stay, Nate. The cattle are safe here. We are safe. Our wives and children are safe together."

"Any idea how long we may be trapped here, Mr. Fletcher?" Nate asked.

"Well now, I am guessing a few days, but it all depends on Mother Nature and how mad she is."

"A few days," he muttered.

"No use a worryin'. Nuttin you can do about it now."

No there wasn't, he just really didn't want Maddie to worry. He hated it when she was unhappy.

HARRIS TOWN

Carlie had been in labor for over twenty hours now and she was tired and didn't want to do it anymore. She laid quietly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Carlie, look at me," Elizabeth told her. Carlie turned her head. "You are doing great. Don't give up." The tone she used told Carlie that she meant business and to listen to her. She just didn't have much more energy.

"I can't, Mama."

Elizabeth sat down next to her and squeezed her hand. "Charlotte Grace, what have I always told you about the word "can't"?"

Carlie closed her eyes as another contraction wracked her body. With this one, her water finally broke.

"Ok, that should make things move along," Abigail told her as she dried the sheets and her legs with a towel. "Let's get you into a new nightgown, sweetie."

Elizabeth and Ben each took an arm and helped her sit up and then stand while Leesa grabbed a new nightgown from the dresser. As they were about to slip it over her head, another contraction happened, making her almost fall over. Elizabeth supported her for a moment until Ben slipped his arms around her.

"Hang on, Car. Breathe, honey," Ben told her quietly.

"I can't do this." She moaned and leaned into him, her full weight on his shoulders.

"Can everyone give us a moment, please?" he asked the women. As soon as they were alone, he pulled the clean nightgown over her head and helped her to the bed. "I need you to listen to me, babe."

Carlie sat on the edge and leaned against Ben. "Don't tell me to be strong, Ben. I have no more strength left."

"You are more than capable. You need to do this because our baby needs you to. I cannot lose either of you so you must get whatever strength you have left inside and use it to push this baby out." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I want to meet her so badly. I also want to name her Ellie. Do you like that?"

Before she could answer, another contraction stole her breath and made her cry out.

Abigail came back in quietly and placed a pair of scissors and a few towels on the bed. After her contraction she asked her to lay down so she could check her.

"Carlie, you are almost there, sweetie. Not much longer."

DOWNSTAIRS

Both sets of grandparents sat in the bakery drinking coffee, thinking Ben and Carlie needed to do this themselves.

Jack put his hand over Elizabeth's. "Honey, she will be ok."

Elizabeth nodded and leaned her head against Jack's shoulder. She was worried. It had been a long twenty hours. Seeing Carlie struggle so much reminded her of when Abigail had Carrie. She hoped and prayed she wouldn't have the serious blood loss that Abigail and Carrie had both almost died from.

HOPE VALLEY, CALEB AND AMYS HOUSE

"Mama?"

"Logan? Why aren't you at school?"

"Teacher sent us home. Big storm comin!"

"Storm?"

"Yeah, she said a blizzard."

"When?"

Mason walked in with Meri. "Its starting to snow now."

"Ok, Meri, please go get Livy for me."

Meri nodded and left, knowing by the seriousness in her mom's voice that she better do it.

A few moments later, Livy, Ruthie, and Meri walked back in.

"Amy? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I need a big favor."

"Of course."

"There's a blizzard coming. With Maddie so close to delivery I need to go stay with her. I'll take Lily with me, but can you watch the other four for me? I'm sure Caleb will help during the times he isn't doing rounds."

"Of course but you better hurry. The snow is coming down fast now."

Caleb walked in then. "Ames, what's going on?"

"Daddy! There's a blizzard comin!" Joey told him.

"I heard, bud."

"I need to go stay with Maddie. If this storm comes and she goes into labor and I'm not there…I'm taking Lily and Liv is going to watch the kids when you can't."

"I'll borrow a wagon to take you."

"Caleb, we don't have time."

"I borrow the wagon or you can't go, Amy. I'm sorry. It's too dangerous to go walking a mile in this."

Amy raised her eyebrows at his comment. He never told her she couldn't do something.

"Fine." He rushed out the door and was back in ten minutes. Amy kissed the children and told them to listen to Livy and be good and then walked out into the cold windy weather.

As they drove, Amy concentrated on keeping Lily covered by the blankets. "Are you mad?" Caleb asked.

"No."

"I just want you safe, Ames."

"Its fine, Caleb." He looked at her to see how she felt. She didn't seem angry. "Really. I understand why you said what you did. It just surprised me is all."

He nodded and kept driving.

HARRIS TOWN

Carlie felt herself losing control. Twenty four hours of labor, the last two of which were spent pushing. Abigail said the baby was facing up, making it harder and more painful to push it out. Carlie just about gave up when she told her that. Why couldn't it be easy like Em had had a few weeks before?

"Push," Ben told her in her ear.

She couldn't. She had no more energy. "Carlie!" Abigail yelled. "You need to do this or you may lose the baby!"

Carlie heard her but she couldn't react. Her arms and legs felt heavy and darkness was settling in.

Elizabeth walked in then. "Elizabeth! You need to get her to do this!"

"Ben, get behind her and help her push. She needs your strength," Elizabeth told him.

He did as she told him. He got behind her, her heavy body leaning against his. "Carlie!" He yelled at her to wake her out of her stupor. "Push! Get her out now!"

Carlie felt him squeeze her hands, their fingers intertwined. "Now, do it!"

She somehow got the strength, whether from God or Ben, she wasn't sure. This push, with Ben's assistance, finally made progress. She felt more pressure and pain but it made her want it to go away even more than before so she pushed harder.

Twenty minutes later, Travis, and Leesa heard a baby cry. "Oh! Thank goodness!" Leesa grabbed on to Travis and cried. She had been so worried.

Elizabeth was given the job to clean the new baby while Abigail massaged Carlie's abdomen to slow the bleeding and help it contract. She was bleeding a bit more than Abigail wanted, but the massaging seemed to be helping.

Carlie drifted in and out of sleep, feeling pain as Abigail rubbed her stomach. She opened her eyes one time and saw Ben holding the baby to her chest so it could eat, but Carlie couldn't wake up enough to do it herself.

The next time, the baby was asleep on Ben's chest as he slept. They looked so peaceful. He was a good father already.

….

Ben walked his Ellie Renee around the living room, staring at her beautiful face, hardly believing she was his. She was his responsibility to take care of and help her get what she needed since Carlie was so weak.

Abigail slept in the spare room so she could check on Carlie every few hours. Elizabeth and his mom shared the bed in the other spare room, insisting on staying until Carlie was doing better.

Ben watched his daughter open her brown eyes and stare right at him. "Hi, baby," he whispered, his voice shuddering. "I love you so much." He prayed as he kept walking that Carlie would be ok. Losing her was not something he felt he could endure. He wasn't strong enough.

Ellie started to whimper causing Ben to glance at the clock. Two hours. She was hungry. Ben took her in to the bedroom quietly, ready to help her nurse as Abigail had showed him before.

He unbuttoned Carlie's nightgown and then gently moved Ellie close making sure her mouth was open wide enough to eat properly. It took a couple tries, but eventually he could hear her gulping. He sighed with relief, willing himself to stay composed. He was doing the best he could to keep her alive.

After about ten minutes, he burped her and then moved to Carlie's other side to make sure Ellie got all she needed.

AN HOUR LATER

Carlie opened her eyes again, smiling as she saw Ben and the baby asleep next to her. She reached her hand out and touched Ben's hand. "Ben," she whispered. His eyes opened slowly and he turned to look over at her.

"Carlie?"

"Hi," she croaked.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"You lost a lot of blood," he told her, a tear rolling down his face. "I was so scared." He moved closer and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss as if drawing strength from it.

"How's the baby?" she asked him a moment later.

"She's good and strong and beautiful."

"It's a girl?"

He nodded. "Ellie Renee. Ellie is a mix of Elizabeth and Leesa and then Renee is my Grams."

"So she's named after three of her Grandmas. Good name."

"She ate about an hour ago. She should be good for another hour. I'm going to get you some soup."

"Thank you, Ben."

He placed Ellie carefully into her cradle and left the room. As soon as he left the room he broke down. Now that she was awake, it seemed she would be ok. That knowledge mixed with everything else made his legs unable to hold up his body. He collapsed on the floor in a heap, sobbing.

Leesa was in the kitchen. She had seen Ben leave the room and then fall to the floor. "Ben!" She ran over and sat down next to him, pulling him into her arms. "Honey, is it Carlie? Is she ok?"

He couldn't speak. He just nodded and cried into her chest.

HOPE VALLEY

The men had been gone a week and still no sign of them. Maddie knew that things could go wrong with a herd of cattle in good weather. She could only hope and pray that they had had shelter from the blizzard.

"Mama?"

Maddie took her attention from the window and looked down at Leah. "Hi, baby."

"Will you rock me?"

"Sure." She sat down and helped Leah climb onto her now almost nonexistent lap. "What's wrong, sweetie?" The five year old girl just shrugged and laid down. "You miss Daddy?"

"Yeah. When will he be home?"

"I don't know. He and Uncle Will probably had to stay with someone during the storm. It might be a few days more."

The baby kicked hard, making Leah giggle. "Hi, baby."

The delightful laugh of her innocent daughter made Maddie smile. "I love you, Leah Rose. "

"Love you, Mama."

….

Caleb stopped by to see Amy and Lily a few days later and to make sure everything was going well.

"Dada!" Lily grinned, clapping her hands and reaching for him.

"Hi, Lil! How's my big girl?"

Amy walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "Hi, babe. I missed you."

"Missed you too. How is everything?"

"All things considered, good. Maddie is worried and so is Ash."

"They have been gone ten days now?"

"Caleb?" Maddie walked in the room.

"Hey, sis. How are you?"

"I don't know. I'm not feeling right. I'm thinking this baby is coming today."

Caleb walked over and hugged her, knowing she was probably going to start crying any moment. "Do you want me to take the girls with me? They can have a slumber party with Meri."

"Would you? Maybe Mary would like to go too."

When all was said and done, Mary, Leah, and Rachel went with Uncle Caleb to have a slumber party with Meri, leaving Lily, Danny, and Becky with the women.

Just like Maddie expected, late that afternoon, her water broke at the dinner table.

She forced herself to remain calm and refused to be sad that Nate wasn't there. She was sure he was trying his best to get home.

….

They were one hour away from home. The thing that was most frustrating was it got dark earlier and so they needed to stop and camp before they actually wanted to. The whole way home, he second guessed his decision to move their small herd in the early spring. The blizzard put a hitch in their plans.

Now, he sat, looking at the fire, wondering if his newest child had been born yet.

"Nate, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told Will.

"I'm sure the women are fine. "

"Yes but I want to be home. I wanted to be home three days ago."

"Me too but we couldn't help the blizzard." Will watched the frustration on his brother-in-law's face. "I'm sure Maddie is fine."

"What do you think about going home now?"

"I think it will be really hard in the dark." Nate looked at him intently. "But I miss my family too. Let's go for it."

….

Just as Maddie prepared to push, Nate walked in the house. Ashley pointed to the bedroom. He rushed in the room. "Maddie?"

Amy wrinkled her nose. The smell of Nate, cows, nature, and unwashed men was not a good combo. "Push Maddie."

Maddie bore down and pushed hard, getting renewed energy from Nate's arrival. "Come on, babe, you can do this," Nate told her.

When she relaxed for a moment between pushes, Nate kissed her hello. "Nate, I love you, but you stink."

"Gee thanks, babe."

"I'm sorry, but you do. I'm glad you're here though."

She felt another pain coming so she pushed again. Two pushes later, they met their fourth child. A son.

"Lucas Brandon," Maddie cried when Amy held him up. "Nate, a boy."

"Yeah, and I didn't miss it. I'm so glad." He kissed her a few more times and then stood up. "I'm going to take a bath. I'll be back in a bit."

…

Nate walked into the kitchen to Ashley and Will in each other's arms. "Sorry, I just need to heat some water for a bath."

Ashley blushed and smiled at Will. "Lets go home."

"Yeah."

"Nate, your girls are at Caleb's. Danny is asleep in his room."

"Ok, thank you. Thanks for staying here with Maddie. I hope it wasn't too much of a hardship."

"Of course it wasn't. Family is there for each other. Plain and simple." She touched Will's arm. "I'll get Becky and then we can go." She turned and looked at Nate. "Boy or girl, Nate?"

"Boy. Lucas."

"Congratulations! That's wonderful."

It was wonderful. Nate was finally making something of himself and he had a good family. He was very grateful.


	41. Chapter 40

HARRIS TOWN

It took most of two weeks for Carlie to get all her strength back. Ben stayed with her, bringing Ellie to her to feed, changing diapers, making them meals, cleaning, and just being the doting husband and father.

One day as he made dinner, Carlie emerged from the bedroom, freshly bathed, dressed, and a smile on her face.

Ben looked over at her and smiled. "Hi, babe."

She walked up to him and kissed him, emotion pouring into every movement of her lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I know this has been really hard on you but I'm very grateful to you for taking care of me and Ellie."

Ben stirred the beef stew that had been simmering most of the day, tenderizing the meat. He didn't want to cry. He had done a lot of that since the day he thought he might lose her, but never in front of her, except a few stray tears.

"Its my job," he said simply.

"Ben, you went above what you should have had to do. Helping her eat while I was asleep is amazing in itself but I know how much the whole thing must have scared you."

"Yes, well…" He didn't know what she wanted him to say. "I think I'm going to go back to work tomorrow."

"Ok." She could tell that he was uncomfortable for some reason and that it had to do with her, she just didn't know how to get him to talk about it. She put her hand on his back and stood beside him as he cooked.

He kept his eyes on the pot. If he looked at her, he would cry.

She took the spoon from his hand, setting it in the pot and then she turned him. He felt his emotions rising. "Carlie, I need to go downstairs."

"Will you please talk to me? Don't push me away."

"I'm not trying to push you away. I just can't talk right now. I need a few minutes."

She wanted to push him to tell her what he was feeling but Ellie let out a cry so she went into the bedroom to tend to her.

Ben escaped into the store. His first time leaving the apartment in two weeks. He let out a big breath and sat on the stairs.

"Ben!" Jade greeted him, walking up the stairs and hugging him.

"Hi, Jade." He appreciated the hug but it started his tears flowing.

"Are you sad?"

"No, not sad."

She kissed his cheek and sat next to him. "You look sad." He felt her lean against his arm.

"Do you know where Dad is?"

"Home. Can I go see baby Ellie?"

"Ask Mama first." Jade ran down the stairs to do that, giving him the opportunity to escape to the chilly late winter weather.

He walked to his parent's house and knocked before walking in. "Dad?"

"In the kitchen!"

Travis looked up and immediately saw the emotions in Ben. "What's going on, son?" He gestured to the table for him to sit and sat next to him.

He watched as Ben broke down. He let him just cry it out, leaving his hand on his shoulder to remind him he was there.

"I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?"

"Be a father. It's so much."

"Son, you are a wonderful father. You have been amazing with Ellie. I am very proud of you."

"I had to do it, Dad. Carlie almost….and Ellie needed me."

"That is exactly right. Being a father involves doing what needs to be done to care for your child. Even if it's as simple as comforting them when they hurt themselves or rocking them when they're scared, or helping them eat when their mama can't. You did it, Ben."

Until this point, he had just viewed it as doing what needed to be done. He didn't see it as being a good dad. Now, he saw what Carlie and his dad saw. It was both.

"I'm scared, Dad. I almost lost Carlie. I don't want to ever go through that again."

"If you are talking about having more children in the future, you may not have a lot of control over that."

"There are ways to….I just don't want to ever feel so helpless again."

"You are worrying about things that may never happen. Don't borrow trouble. I know what I'm talking about, Ben. I've lost five children over the years and it broke my heart every time, but I wasn't going to stop showing your mother how much I loved her because I was afraid that it could happen again. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"Dad…"

"Benjamin, think before you do something drastic. That's all I'm saying. I have no right to say anything more." They sat in silence for another moment. "One more thing. Talk to your wife about these feelings. You said vows to be there for each other in good times and bad and in sickness and health. Now is the time to remember those vows and live up to them."

Ben arrived home to an apartment full of people. Jack, Elizabeth, and their kids, along with Abigail and Jake and Charlotte were there to see Carlie and the baby. He greeted everyone and then went to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Carlie noticed his red eyes as he walked past. "Will you excuse me for a few minutes, everyone?"

"Actually, we will go. We only wanted to stay a few moments," Elizabeth told her, handing Ellie to her.

"You don't have to leave, Mom."

"I think you and Ben need to talk and having a lot of people around doesn't help matters," she told her with a kiss to her cheek. "Just love him, sweetie. That's what he needs."

…

Carlie walked into their bedroom and laid Ellie in the cradle. Ben sat on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Babe?" She sat next to him and touched his leg. "Will you talk to me?" He looked up and sighed. "Tell me what's wrong."

He remembered what his dad said about the vows they had taken so he decided that she deserved to know how he felt. For better or worse.

"I was so scared, Carlie. I watched you give up and it scared me so badly. I couldn't let you do it so I prayed and prayed that God give you more strength so that our baby would live. Finally she was out and then you started bleeding too much." He paused to form his next words. She wiped his cheeks and let him continue. "I took care of our baby girl because if I hadn't she would have been all alone. I prayed constantly for those first few days that you would live. I was so selfish. I just didn't want to raise her alone. I needed you."

Carlie moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back. "It wasn't selfish."

"It was and after going through that, I doubt I could ever do it again. I don't want to."

"Ben, if we stopped living our lives because of fear, it wouldn't be much of a life."

"But you would be with me."

"But we wouldn't be happy." She kissed him slowly, making sure he knew she loved him. "What would have happened if my parents had decided to stop having children back when they lost Hannah?"

"You'd have a smaller family."

"I wouldn't be here, Ben. Neither would Will and Drew or Jay or Abbie or Kiki or Bradley. It would be a much different life than the one that exists now. We wouldn't be together and we wouldn't have Ellie. I'm grateful for everything and I don't want to settle because we are afraid of what might never happen."

Ellie started making noises in her cradle. "She's probably hungry."

Ben stood up and walked over to his daughter. She had deep chocolate brown eyes and dark hair and round cheeks. She was beautiful. "Hi, baby. Hungry? Should we change your diaper first?" He continued talking to her as Carlie sat in the rocker and unbuttoned her blouse. Ben handed her over and then left the room to make some biscuits to go with the stew.

HOPE VALLEY

Livy walked down the street with Max as they went for their nightly walk after dinner. The weather was chilly but pleasant, so a walk was a good idea.

"I think we should get married in May," she blurted.

"Like in two months?"

"Yes."

Max was quiet for a moment. "The addition should be done in about six weeks, so I guess that will work."

"It doesn't have to be done. We don't need more than one bedroom right now."

"I want our home to be finished, Liv. It needs to be perfect."

"You are starting to sound like someone we both know and love and her name rhymes with Posey."

Max laughed loudly. "Gee, thanks, sweetheart. I love being told I sound like my mother."

"I'm sorry, but you do when you say things like that." She stopped walking and took his hands in hers. "Max, perfection is all relative. I think if all we had was a one bedroom home, it would be perfect because we were together."

"I want your dad to be ok with you marrying me. If all he sees is a half finished apartment above a library he's liable to call the whole thing off…I just want to make a good impression."

"You did that already."

"When? When I told him I was a librarian that barely makes any money or was it when I told him I lived in a one bedroom apartment? I should have told him that I eat fish at least three times a week because it doesn't cost me anything. That would have sealed the deal."

Livy watched her fiancé shrinking into his own head, assuming that everyone saw what he had believed about himself for so long. It wasn't what she saw, though.

She took him into the library and over to the mirror that hung on the wall. "Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"No," he said quietly.

She stood behind him, her arm around his waist and smiled at their reflections. "I see a wonderfully sweet, handsome man that accepts people no matter what. I see a strong, capable, hard working man who loves what he does and loves me. I also see someone with a kind heart that I love so much it's almost overwhelming." He stared back at her, tears filling his eyes.

She turned him around and moved her arms around his neck. "Honey, when you met my father, he eventually saw what I see. He told me you were a good man and that he could tell we loved each other. He accepts you, you don't need to worry."

He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you, sweetheart."

She smiled and tilted her head to kiss him, their lips melting together perfectly.

When Max felt the need to slow down a bit, he pulled back and held her tightly. "May sounds good."

HARRIS TOWN

A few more weeks passed. April came bringing with it an early spring snowfall of over a foot. Carlie began to feel trapped in the apartment so she decided to take Ellie down to the shop to visit Jenny.

"Good Morning, Jenny."

"Hi! Oh my, look how big she is." Jenny walked over and took her from Carlie. "She's lovely, Carlie. Her big brown eyes…I could get lost in them."

Carlie poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a scone, grateful to have two free hands.

"I think I might come back to work half days for awhile."

"Ok. Does that mean you won't need me full time?" She really needed the money.

"Actually, I would love to have you stay on full time. We could work together."

"That would be great."

A customer walked in, a gentleman older than both of them. "Good morning, sir. What can we get for you?" Carlie asked from behind the counter.

"I'll take a cup of coffee and a scone, please."

"Coming right up. Have a seat and I'll bring it right out."

The man sat down and waited, his eyes on Jenny and Ellie.

"Your baby is beautiful, Ma'am."

"Oh, actually, she is Carlie's. Yes, she is beautiful."

"Hi, Mom!" Jenny looked up and smiled at her nine year old son. He looked so much like his father.

"Hey, Cam. Why aren't you at the boarding house?"

"I wanted to come see you. I can do my homework here."

"Does Nana Charlotte know you're here?"

"Yep. Is it ok?"

"Sure, bud."

Ellie started whimpering a short time later so Carlie took her upstairs to feed her.

The gentleman stood and brought the empty plate and cup to the counter. "That scone was delicious."

Jenny smiled and put the items in the sink. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"My name is Jon Beckley."

"Jenny Matthews and that is my son, Cam." Jenny looked up a good six inches into his eyes. Very blue eyes.

Jon nodded at the boy. "I heard you talking about the boarding house. I was wondering if you could tell me where that is? I need a place to stay."

"Just down the street. It's called the Avery House. Charlotte Hunt is the owner."

"Thank you, Mrs. Matthews." He smiled and left the shop.

Jenny tried to compose herself. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. Jon Beckley had a strong presence. He was polite and seemed kind but he also seemed mysterious. She wondered what his story was.

She looked down at her wedding ring. A plain gold band that she had worn since the day she had married her late husband. He'd been gone for six years now but she felt safe wearing it. It was the one way she knew that no one would fall in love with her.

Now though, after meeting Mr. Beckley, she wondered if a change might be on the horizon.


	42. Chapter 41

HOPE VALLEY

Livy marveled at Clara's creation. She had asked her to make her wedding dress and she was not disappointed. "Clara, wow. This is just what I wanted. Thank you!" She hugged her friend tightly.

"Well, try it on, Liv. I want to see it!"

Clara helped her with the dozen or so pearl buttons up the back and smiled. It fit perfectly. It had a wide neck which meant the material set just on top of her shoulders and it had an empire waist. Ivory lace covered the entire dress, ending in a small train in the back. It was simple but gorgeous, just like the lovely woman that was going to wear it.

"Ivory looks great with your beautiful skin," Clara told her. "Max is going to pass out when he sees you."

"I hope not," she giggled, "but I know he'll love it." Livy considered herself a very lucky woman to be marrying such a sweet man. He treated her with so much gentle kindness and love.

"Your parents are coming soon?"

"Yes, this afternoon's train. The wedding is a month away and Mom wants to be here for all the last minute things that need to be done. I can't wait to see them."

"I can't wait to meet them."

A while later, Livy walked out of Clara's home and was surprised to see Max sitting on the porch steps.

"Max? What are you up to?"

"Just waiting for you. I was hoping we could take a walk to the pond." He held out his hand to her.

"Sure. After that, do you have time for lunch? I'm starving." She slipped her fingers through his and smiled.

"I have the rest of the day off so sure. I do need to check in with the guys working on the apartment but maybe you could come with me?"

"I'd love to."

Max kept the news to himself but they were actually almost finished. The next step was paint and furnishings. He figured she would want to have a say in those things since it would be her home very soon too.

"How does your dress look?" He was getting anxious to see it.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." She sighed happily, kissing his cheek.

"Any chance I'll get to see it?"

"Absolutely not, Max Coulter!"

He laughed and stopped walking, brushing her curls behind her ears. "You're gorgeous when you're annoyed." He leaned forward and kissed her. He admitted that he did things to annoy her just to see the fire in her big brown eyes.

"Thank you. You're pretty cute yourself." She squeezed his hand and started walking again.

"Your parents come today, right?"

"Yes, on the three o'clock train." She felt his arm stiffening. "Don't be nervous, hon. You've met them before and the apartment is almost done."

"Yeah." He still wondered if it would be good enough.

An hour later, they walked into the library and through the door into the construction area. "Max! This looks wonderful!"

The large room where she would watch her kids was huge and it looked done. "It's ready for paint. What color do you want?"

"Something calming…maybe just a cream color? I think it would look nice with darker furniture and floors."

"Cream it is. We need to make a list of things we need. I may not be able to get everything right away but if I know what you need, we can budget for it."

"Can we talk about that, hon?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Well, we haven't really talked about exactly how much money we have."

"Yes, we have. You know how little I make."

"But, I'm part of "we" too, right?"

"Of course." She reached for his hand and stayed quiet. "You can tell me, Liv. I won't get angry, I promise."

"I have money. My dad saved money every week for me from the time I was born. When I moved here, he gave it to me. I want to use it for this. For our home."

He kissed her softly, thinking of how he wanted to react. He knew some men were very insistent that they needed to provide for their family without anyone's help. He also knew he couldn't possibly furnish the two new bedrooms and the room they were standing in without her help.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yes. This is your home, Liv. This is where you will take care of the children you watch and our babies. You should absolutely use your money if that's what you want to do."

Lee walked in. "Max, your mother and I would like to help as well."

"You helped, Dad, by paying for half of this."

"We did but your mother is insisting on furnishing the bedrooms. She understands that this room is for Livy's work so she isn't so insistent on this."

"Dad, this isn't her home. It's mine and Livy's. She can't just take over everything."

"Can we talk about it and get back to you, Lee?" Livy asked.

"Of course. Look, I'm sorry. I can't control what she does. I suggest that she not do certain things but she is her own person and does her own thing."

Lee left the room and Livy noticed Max's demeanor tense up. "Sweetie, there is a compromise, you know."

"This is not where she lives!"

"I know, but listen for a moment. What if we allow her to buy everything for those two rooms but only what I pick out? That way we know that the room will look the way we want and we don't have to spend the money." He sighed, knowing his mother was winning again. "Max, she wants to take care of us. You are her son and if we allow her to do this, it will make her happy."

"I'm sorry she's doing this. I wanted you to be able to take care of it."

"If we allow her to pay and we pick out what we want, it's still for us. It's not a big deal, Max. Just tell her that it is the only way she can do it."

He nodded, realizing Livy had a good idea. If his mom didn't like it, she wouldn't pay. "Ok."

"Do you want to go to the train station with me?"

"Sure, let's go."

TRAIN STATION

Max slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Ready?" she asked as the train blew its whistle.

"Yes, because the fact that they're here means I get to marry you very soon."

"Twenty nine days."

"I can't wait," he whispered, really wanting to kiss her but he knew her parents were probably watching.

They were. Travis saw the look that passed between them. He knew that he had to accept it because in less than a month he would be giving her away and it would be up to Max to take care of her. The good thing was, even though their life may be a bit hard, he trusted that Max loved her. Love, as Travis had learned, never fails.

A few moments later, Travis, Jade, and Leesa made their way over to the couple. "Mom!" Livy hugged her mom tightly, once again realizing just then how much she had missed her.

"Hi, baby. I missed you."

Travis shook Max's hand. "Hi, Max. Good to see you."

"You too, sir."

Jade looked up at Max and waved. "Hi!"

"Hi, Jade. It's good to see you." He knelt down and smiled as she hugged his neck. He stood, Jade in his arms.

"I'm hungry!" she told him.

"You are? We should do something about that."

"We could have an early dinner," Travis suggested. "My treat."

"Ok, let's go to the café," Livy suggested.

HARRIS TOWN

Carlie served her last customer and left the closing to Jenny. "I'm heading upstairs to relieve my mom. Ellie needs to eat."

"Ok," Jenny told her as she started putting things together for strawberry shortcake for the next day.

"You ok, Jenny?"

"Uh huh," she told her as she mixed.

"What's going on? You seem distracted."

"Have you seen Jon?"

"Dr. Beckley?"

"Yes. He has been coming in everyday for coffee but he didn't show up today."

"How long is he in town for?"

"He said he is here until next week and then he needs to go back to Alberta to pack his things."

"It will be good to have a doctor in town again."

Jenny nodded. A really handsome, mysterious doctor that she couldn't wait to see again. One with blue eyes she loved to get lost in and a voice she could listen to for hours. They had chatted for a good thirty minutes each day when he came in for coffee but he never told her much about himself. He knew alot about her, though.

….

Carlie walked upstairs to the apartment and found her mom with Bradley, Charlie, Lydie, and Ellie who had all fallen asleep.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, how was she?"

"Good. She's probably going to need to eat soon, I would imagine."

"Thank you for watching her, Mom." She took her from her mom and sat down in the arm chair across from the couch. Ellie opened her eyes and looked at Carlie before starting to whimper. "Hi, honey. Are you hungry?" She unbuttoned her shirt and fed her.

"She's a sweetheart, Carlie. Those eyes. Even though they are a different color then yours, they remind me of your eyes. She gets the same curious look that you did."

Carlie smiled down at her as she ate. She had a beautiful caramel skin color and dark curls. Her little pudgy fingers rested on Carlie as she ate, completely satisfied.

"It's so amazing, Mom. The love I feel for her…it just fills me."

Elizabeth nodded. "It always feels that way, love." She looked down at the children next to her, seeing very little difference between those she had given birth to and those she adopted. All twelve of her children would always have a special place deep in her heart.

….

Jenny walked to the boarding house feeling somewhat down. She had known the man for so little time and yet one afternoon of not seeing him brought her down. She shook her head at herself. "Get a hold of yourself, Jen."

As she walked inside, she heard his familiar voice and a smile immediately appeared on her face. She tucked her strawberry blonde hair back behind her ears and smoothed her dress before walking into the kitchen.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted, her eyes immediately finding Jon. He was helping Cam with his homework.

"Hi, Mom! Dr. Beckley is helping me with my math."

"I see." She kissed the top of her son's head and smiled at Jon. "Weren't in the mood for coffee today?"

"I had a meeting at the bank and when I returned here, Cam needed my help."

"It was way past my realm of knowledge," Charlotte admitted with a chuckle.

"Nana, you helped me before," Cam told her.

"True, but this was something the good Doctor needed to handle."

"Well, I appreciate that you took the time to help," Jenny mentioned before walking over to help Charlotte with dinner.

All through dinner, Jenny watched Jon. She needed to know more about him because it was becoming apparent to her that her heart wanted to let him in. She tried to help Charlotte with dishes but she scooted her out the door.

Jenny walked outside and sat on the porch swing with Cam. "Hey buddy."

"Hi, Mom."

"How did school go today?"

"Fine. Jay wants me to sleep over at his house tomorrow. Can I, please?"

"Sure." She loved how close he was to the Thorntons. They were a great family and Cam looked up to Jack as a father figure. She was grateful for that. "Hey, why don't you go take a bath, sweetie?"

"Ok, Mom."

After he went inside, Jon walked outside. "Good evening, Mrs. Matthews."

"Dr. Beckley." She chuckled. "Why don't you like to call me Jenny?"

"It seems too familiar, I suppose."

"I consider us friends, Jon. Friends use first names."

He stood against the porch railing and gazed at her. She was so beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair and green eyes seemed much darker in the evening light.

He shook his head at himself. He had no right to be thinking about her as beautiful. It hadn't been that long for him. The wound was still fresh.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Matthews."

"You're a hard one to figure out," she told him as he opened the door.

"How so?"

"I barely know anything about you except you're from Alberta and you're a doctor. I think maybe you're keeping me at a distance for a reason. I just don't know what it is yet."

"Mrs. Matthews…"

"Jenny."

"I'm leaving tomorrow." It was not a good idea to get into anything with her. It could only end badly.

"I thought you were leaving next week."

"Plans change."

"When are you returning?"

"A few weeks. I need to pack my things."

"But you are returning."

"This town needs me. I won't let them down."

….

Once in his room, Jon sat on his bed and sighed. He picked up the picture from his bedside table, touching the beautiful cheeks of his baby daughter. "Hi, love. Daddy's coming home soon."

It was killing him not to see her everyday. She was six months old and the spitting image of her Mama. Strawberry blonde curls and green eyes stared back at him from the picture. "I love you, Jillian."


	43. Chapter 42

ALBERTA, TWO DAYS LATER

Jon stepped onto the train platform and found a car to take him home to his mother's house. He was anxious to see Jillian.

It was a ten minute ride to her home from the station but it felt like an hour. Finally, he walked in the house and listened for his baby girl. She giggled and was babbling away in the kitchen.

"Mom?"

"Jonny? You're early." She looked up as he walked in the room.

"Dada," Jillian said, a smile on her little face. She reached for him and he immediately teared up.

"Hi, my sweet girl. I missed you so much." She snuggled her little soft head into his shoulder and sighed. "Thanks for watching her, Mom."

"You know I will always take care of her," she said with a kiss to his cheek. "Did you find whatever you were searching for, Jonny?"

"Yes, ma'am. I found a job in a nice quiet town."

"You're moving?"

"We are moving. I want you to come too."

"Jonny, I can't leave your father. I promised I would never leave him."

"Mom, he's been gone for ten years."

"It doesn't matter. He is forever with me. I won't leave him."

He looked down at his daughter who had fallen asleep against his shoulder and kissed her soft curls. "I need to go, Mom. I can't stay in this city anymore. Too many painful memories."

"When do you leave?"

"Two weeks."

…

When he left two weeks later, Jillian in his arms, he said a prayer of gratitude for his mother and father. They had always been wonderful to him and his mother in particular since Jillian was born. He was thankful that she had a home that was paid for but a bit sad that she was alone now. He had promised to come back for Christmas to visit so he felt a bit better.

"Dada?"

He kept her close, knowing he was solely responsible for her now. "We will be on the train in just a few minutes and then you can eat, ok?"

"Dada." She made the little clucking noise with her tongue she always made when she was hungry.

"I know, sweetie. Soon."

By the time he stepped into the train compartment, she was fussing and was approaching the crying stage.

"Sir? Do you need anything?" the porter asked.

"Yes, can you please put this milk in the icebox for me?" Jon handed him two large bottles of goat's milk and then sat on the couch and popped a bottle into Jillian's mouth.

"Of course. Lunch in an hour. Roast beef and potatoes or Chicken soup and biscuits."

"Roast beef, please and maybe can you see if there is any applesauce or sweet potatoes for my daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you."

HOPE VALLEY

Livy watched Ruthie, Davie, Mary, and Becky during the day, mostly at the café so Ashley could feed Becky when necessary. However, this day, she took advantage of the warm spring weather and walked over to see Max.

"Hold hands, kids. We don't want anyone to get lost."

When they arrived at the library, Davie and Mary ran in, excited to go to the new room where toys and books and games awaited them, thanks to Rosemary. Max had allowed it without too much of a fuss because it was to benefit her own grandchild, not just himself and Livy.

"Aren't you going to go play, Ruthie?"

"No, stay with you." She buried her face in Livy's skirt and sighed.

"Good morning, Liv," Max greeted with a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi, sweetie. Can you take Becky? I need to see what's going on with Ruthie."

She handed her over and bent down to see what was going on. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Ear hurts."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me? You poor thing." She picked her up and held her close, snuggling into the chair in the new sitting room, forgetting that Max had Becky out front.

After a while, Livy laid Ruthie down in the crib in the corner and checked on Davie and Mary. "You doing ok?"

"Yep!"

"I'll be in the library with Uncle Max. I will be right back." She walked in and smiled. He was walking around looking at books holding Becky who was sleeping.

"Sorry I left you."

"That's ok. Becky and I had a good time."

"Is that right?"

"Mmhmm. We talked about my favorite book and then I sang to her a bit and she fell asleep."

Livy watched as he put a book away, all the while looking very comfortable holding Becky and looking very handsome doing it. "Sang, huh?"

"Just a little."

Livy walked up to him and kissed him softly. "You look good holding a baby."

Davie ran in. "Livy!"

"Yes?"

"Ruthie needs you. She's crying!"

"Thank you." Livy walked in and found an upset Ruthie, standing in the crib. "Oh, sweetie. Your ear?"

She nodded and begged to be pick up. "Mama!"

"Ok, let's go see her." Because Livy had to carry Ruthie and watch for Davie and Mary, Max kept Becky with him until she came back for her.

He figured that if she was asleep, it couldn't be too hard. He rethought that as soon as she woke up and started screaming. He figured she was hungry but in the off chance she was feeling anything else, he checked her diaper and bounced her around and then sang to her. Nothing worked so he flipped the closed sign on the door and walked her back to the café to find Ashley.

"It's ok, sweetie. I'm taking you to Mama."

He walked into the café and Ashley immediately looked up when she heard Becky in distress. She walked over and took her, holding her close. "Hi, honey. It's ok. Mama's got you. Thank you, Max."

He realized that he had just gotten a taste of what it might be like with his own child one day, hopefully soon. He could only help the child so much before it had to be Mama doing it. He looked forward to it with an open mind.

OUTSIDE HARRIS TOWN, THE NEXT DAY

Jon packed his and Jillian's things in the trunk, grateful she was asleep then. At the age she was, she could rollover and was just starting to show interest in crawling and sitting up without help. All of those things required his attention to be on her most of the time. That fact made it hard when he needed to do something such as cook dinner or something as simple as packing a trunk.

He looked around to make sure he wasn't missing anything, like her stuffed owl that his mom had made her. She slept with it grasped in her little hands and it was never missing from her crib.

He felt the train slowing, knowing that meant they were approaching town.

"We're home, Jilly," he whispered. Charlotte had promised a room for him as long as he needed it and he felt comfortable there. He hoped that this decision to move away from his mother would be a good one. He had a job, but he didn't have any idea who could possibly watch Jillian while he did that job. Also, who knew if there was goat's milk available for her? He had enough for one bottle left and then…

As the brakes screeched on the metal of the tracks, Jillian woke up with a whimper. "Its ok, love. I'm here." He picked her up and held her as he leaned against the headboard. "I hope we'll be happy here," he said out loud.

….

About thirty minutes later, they and their trunk and a few boxes arrived at the boarding house. Jillian was hungry and he needed to take a breather.

"Oh! This little peanut must be Jillian," Charlotte cooed.

"Yes, this is her. She's hungry so I just need to give her a bottle."

"What does she drink?"

"Goats milk. I have one bottle left in her bag. You wouldn't know of anyone who has a goat that I could purchase milk from?"

"Actually, yes. My son Jack has two goats. He lives about a mile from town. I'll send Jake out to get the milk for you."

"I would appreciate that. I wonder if I could purchase one and keep it in the stables. She will need the milk for at least another six months."

Charlotte watched him gently feed his daughter. He was a good father and not just out of necessity. He truly loved her and it was very obvious.

….

It was Saturday and Jenny had the afternoon off because Carlie decided she wanted to work. Jenny and Cam were going to go to the stream and fish. Well, Cam would fish. Jenny would relax and try not to think about how much she missed the doctor she barely knew.

When she walked in the parlor of the boarding house to pick up Cam, she heard a familiar voice in the kitchen and a baby babbling. Intrigued, she walked in and stopped.

Jon was sitting at the table holding a beautiful little girl with the same color hair as her own. "Hi," she greeted, grateful to see him.

"Hi, Mrs. Matthews. It's good to see you."

"Dada," Jillian babbled.

"You have a daughter?" She didn't expect that. Maybe that was why he was so intent on keeping her at a distance. He was married with a daughter. But why wouldn't he just tell her?

"Yes. This is Jillian." He turned her around, a smile lighting up his face.

"She is lovely, Dr. Beckley. I'd love to meet your wife. Is she around?"

He stared up at her, pain in his eyes for a brief moment and then it disappeared.

"She's not here."

"Oh, ok. I look forward to meeting her when she arrives."

"She won't be coming." He stood up and left the room, unwilling to explain for fear he lets his emotions show. The pain that he felt inside was still there and she had been gone for six months.

"Charlotte? What did I say?"

"Nothing. You just need to be patient with him."

"Did she pass away?" Why else would a mother be away from her child when she would need to feed her?

"Jen, it's not my story to tell. You'll need to talk to him."

Jenny nodded and poured a cup of coffee, adding a touch of cream the way she knew he took it. As she walked to the parlor, Cam walked up with his fishing pole. "I'm ready to go, Ma."

"Ok, sweetie. I need to talk to Dr. Beckley for a few minutes. Why don't you go have some cookies and I'll come get you in a bit."

"Ok, Ma."

She found him on the porch swing, cuddling his daughter, staring into the distance.

"Jon?"

"Mrs. Matthews." His sleepy little angel lifted her head from his shoulder when he spoke and then laid it back down. "Its warm for this early in May," he said quietly.

"Would you like some coffee?" She handed him the cup and stood at the porch rail.

"Thank you."

"Jon, I'm sorry about before."

"Don't be. It's hard for me to talk about her and not break down."

"I know you probably don't want to tell me but I'll listen."

He moved the swing back and forth gently, silently. After a few moments, she figured he wasn't going to speak so she started to walk inside.

"She left us a week after Jilly was born. She said she couldn't handle being a mother. It was too hard."

Jenny sat down next to him and waited for more. She knew how hard it was to be a mother and to do it alone but she couldn't fathom leaving a child that she had just given birth to. One that still needed nourishment. "Has she been in contact with you? Has she seen her?"

"No. The only contact was getting divorce papers delivered to my office one day. So I signed them."

"You've been raising her alone and that's amazing."

"I've had help from my mother. I couldn't have done it without her."

"Is she here?"

"No. She lives in Alberta. I wanted her to come but she wanted to stay there because that's where my father was buried."

"Jon, what are you going to do?"

"Make a new life here. Raise her the best I can. Try to be enough for her." He didn't know if he was up to it but he would try. She deserved that.

"Look at her, Jon. You are exactly what she needs. Anything else, we will help you with. This town has been wonderful for me and Cam. Charlotte and Jake are his Nana and Papa even though there isn't a relation. There are so many good people here, you just need to let them know what you need."

"Do you know of anyone that might be willing to watch her while I work? I'm only going to be open Monday, Wednesday, Friday, unless it's an emergency. So I only need someone for those three days."

"Let's ask Charlotte."

….

That night, Jenny spent extra time with just Cam, reading to him before bed. Then she laid with him as he fell asleep.

"I love you, Cameron. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"I will always be there for you. No matter what. I won't leave you." She kissed his hair and tried not to cry.

"I love you too, Mom."


	44. Chapter 43- I'll love you forever

HARRIS TOWN, BEN AND CARLIES APARTMENT

Ben pulled her closer to his chest, stroking her soft shoulder with his fingertips. "I like date night," he whispered before kissing her deeply.

"Mmm. Me too. Our bath earlier was good but this…yeah. Date night is great."

"Your mom should be here soon with Ellie. We should get up."

"No no no no…" she told him, pulling him back to bed. "Its not time. We have time." He laughed as he gave in and fell back on the bed. "Its still officially date night until she knocks on that door."

"Carlie."

"What?" She knew what that look meant. He was happy and it had taken a lot to get him to that point again. Ellie was eight weeks old and it took about seven of those for him to stop worrying so much.

"I'm sorry for how I've been lately. I didn't realize how scary life can be." He grabbed her fingers, slipping hers between his. "I'm very grateful that I still have you." He had been faced with almost losing his wife at the young age of sixteen. It had changed him. Now, he took absolutely nothing for granted and he made sure to make the most of every day that he and those he loved were given.

Before she could say what she felt, they heard a knock on the apartment door. Ben pulled some pants on and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Elizabeth." He reached for his whimpering daughter. "Thanks for watching her. I really appreciate it."

"We appreciate it," Carlie corrected, taking Ellie. "Hi, baby girl. You must be hungry."

"It's my pleasure," she told them. "See you both tomorrow at the train station."

"Yep, we will be there."

The next day, Friday, they would travel to Hope Valley for Livy's wedding on Saturday. The store and shop would stay closed for three full days. Ben, Carlie, and Ellie would travel home in time to have it opened by Monday morning.

HOPE VALLEY, THE NEXT DAY

Ashley rushed around, filling coffee cups all the while carrying Becky in her arms. It wasn't ideal but Will hadn't arrived yet to watch her and Livy was officially off duty because she was getting married the next day. Therefore, Becky was getting a firsthand look at Mama's job, even though she was sleeping through most of it.

Clara told her to just lay her down in the crib in the parlor but it made Ashley uncomfortable to leave her alone. What if she needed her and Ashley didn't hear her? No, carrying her around would have to do.

Will hurried to town to watch Becky. He was late but he couldn't have prevented it. One of the fences were down in his paddock and the cattle had decided to escape. He and Nate had finally wrangled them back in and fixed the fence but now, two hours later, he had to ride Sammy hard to get to Ashley.

He walked in the café and found a flustered Ashley with a crying Becky in her arms. He rushed over and reached for Becky but he only received a hard look from Ashley. She handed him the dish in her hand and left the room.

He looked down. "Ok, who's waiting for a roast beef dinner?" he asked loudly.

"Me!" Mike announced.

"Hi, Uncle Mike. Enjoy."

"I will but you better see to your wife. She's had a rough time."

He nodded and walked into the parlor. She was sitting on the couch, a blanket covering a nursing Becky. "Ash. I'm sorry." She nodded and looked away, tears on her face. "The fence was down and the cattle were everywhere. I had to help Nate get them back in." She nodded again. "Ash, please talk to me."

"What are we going to do, Will?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't quit working to stay home with her and Mary because we need the money, but I can't do this. Walking around with her all day as I work…I needed you, Will."

"If you quit, it would be fine. We would be fine."

"We don't have any money coming in! How would we be fine?"

"Sweetie, we have savings." She just kept thinking of how she lost her childhood home because she didn't have work or money. She couldn't save it and she needed to make sure it didn't happen again. "You are not alone in this, angel. I'm sorry I was late."

"We can't lose our home, Will. I won't let it happen again."

"How would we lose our home? I built it. I paid cash. It belongs to us."

"You don't have a loan on it?"

"No." He moved closer and put his arm around her. "Ash, please tell me when you are worried about something. I'm so sorry you thought you had to do everything." He touched her cheek. "If you want to stay at home with our girls, then stay home. If we need money, I will get another job. I don't want you to be so worried that you are unhappy."

Ashley sat up. "Chickens!"

"Huh?"

"Chickens. Let's get chickens and we can sell the eggs. Mary would love it and then I could contribute to our expenses and stay home too."

"Ok. I'll build a coop and we will get chickens."

MAX'S APARTMENT

Livy looked at the perfect guest room. It was simply furnished, but even Rosemary agreed it looked great. She had insisted on a featherbed for all three bedrooms, even Max and Livy's. The bedding was good quality but not too expensive. The lamps and dressers and other items matched.

"It looks good," Max admitted. "Is it how you want it?"

"Yep. It's perfect."

The bedroom further down the hall was to be the nursery but it would function as another guest room until that time. Rosemary had bought a crib and other baby items too. Max didn't understand why but Livy took it to mean that she was hoping for another grandchild and that in turn meant she accepted Livy.

He grabbed her hands and smiled. "Tomorrow."

"Mmhmm. Finally."

"So, your dad gave me two train tickets."

"Did he?"

"Deer Falls. The train leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"That's great. I can't wait for you to meet Grams. She will love you."

"Renee, right?"

"Yep. She owns an inn there. It's where Ben and Carlie went on their honeymoon."

"It's for a week."

"Are you ok with closing the library for that long?"

"Yes, because I will be with you." He stepped closer and pulled her into his arms. "I never knew what love was until I saw you step off that train." He smiled and slipped his hand into her hair, running his fingers through the soft, dark ringlets. "You were so lovely. My heart knew right then that I was going to be with you forever."

"I thought you were so adorable. Your dimples and bowtie and your quiet gentleness. I love those things about you."

"Liv, I love your strength and independence. I love how amazing you are with the children, accepting and caring for each one with such kindness and patience. I know you will be a wonderful Mama to our babies."

She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "I love you so much, Max." After a few kisses, Livy said she needed to go. "I'll see you in the morning." She kissed him again and left, heading for the boarding house to pick up Jade and her mom to head for Maddie and Nate's.

Max sat down at his kitchen table, dreaming about the next day. He could hardly fathom what it would be like to be a husband, her husband. He knew how his parents were with each other and he wanted more than that. He wanted deep, meaningful love that would last their whole lives.

He heard a knock on the back entrance to the apartment.

"Ben! Good to see you."

"You too, Max. Sorry to intrude but I thought maybe you would like to come with me to Will and Ashley's. It will be us and Jack, my dad, Will, Nate, Lee, and Caleb."

"I guess. That would be nice." Max didn't have a lot of friends. He had always kept to himself. Now, he was inheriting a brother and a bunch of extended family and it was something he needed to get used to.

….

Ben and Max walked into the yard and noticed the other guys setting up a bonfire.

"Hey guys," Ben greeted.

"Hey! Ben and Max are here!" Caleb announced.

After a lot of hands shaking and pats on the back, they all sat down to watch the fire.

Max tried to be present but his mind was next door where Livy was. He wished she was sitting next to him. She could be leaning against his arm, her fingers in his.

"Why don't you go see her, Max?" Caleb asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We have all been there. You are distracted by your girl sitting in that house over there."

"I…I'm sorry. I'll try not to think about her."

"It's no use. Once they get in our hearts, they're there to stay."

"It's true," Jack mentioned. "Almost twenty six years later, I'm still always aware that she's not with me every second."

Max listened to the men chatting about their wives. It was like being in a club and now he belonged. What a good feeling. He had never belonged anywhere.

….

Livy peeked out the window toward the yard next door. "Why don't you go over there?" Em asked. "Go see him."

"I just saw him an hour ago."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you miss him."

"No, it doesn't." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why sorry? I'm so happy for you and I completely understand. I think we all wish we were with our husbands right now."

….

Ten minutes later, the babies were fed and the women and children all walked out to see the men.

"Daddy!" Mary yelled as she walked over to Will.

"Hi, honey. Come sit by me. You too, angel," Will told Ashley.

Room was made for everyone and instructions given to the younger kids to not get too close to the fire.

Livy sat next to Max, her hand in his, both of them feeling at peace. "Want to take a walk?" he asked.

She looked around to see if maybe they'd be missed but everyone was talking to their own wives and children. "Ok."

They slipped away and started walking down the road away from everyone else. He looked at her and smiled, slipping his arm around her slender waist. "I love you so much, Liv."

She put her arm around his waist and squeezed. "I love you too."

"Do you think we will be like them? You know, just as in love with each other after many years of marriage? I mean your parents and Jack and Elizabeth are such good examples of how marriages should be."

"I know we will be. Everyday I love you even more, if that's even possible."

He stopped walking, brought his hands up to cradle her face, and kissed her long and sweet. She sank into him, wrapping her arms around his back, pulling him closer. His hands slipped into her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

"Oh, Max," she whispered, pulling back to catch her breath. He kissed her again and then moved to her cheek and forehead, sweetly confirming how much he just wanted to be with her. "We need to slow down."

He nodded, wrapping her in his arms, never wanting to let go. She fit there and he was grateful that was where she would be for the rest of their lives.

….

The next morning at ten o'clock, Olivia Beth Harris became Olivia Beth Coulter in a perfect wedding ceremony filled with love, joy, and family.

Travis struggled a bit, giving his daughter away, but he did it drawing strength from Leesa.

Jack was grateful that it wasn't another one of his daughters leaving him. That being said, Livy was family. He had been her Uncle Jack since she was born and it was bittersweet to see her grown up and getting married.

Rosemary found herself happy for Max and Livy, despite her earlier protests. It was nice to see young love, being reminded of her own marriage from years before. Yes, she loved Lee, but it was a different story with them. Lee was there, providing for her every step of the way, always willing to listen. That meant a lot. They had never been the typical couple but she was glad he stuck with her for so many years despite her many obvious faults.

Early that afternoon, they watched as Livy and Max stepped into their train compartment. "Rosie? Ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's go home." She took his offered arm and they headed for home.

…..

Livy sat on the couch in the train compartment, shyly, but not naively, wondering what was going to happen next. They were alone. Husband and wife. They didn't have to reign in their feelings and emotions anymore. She looked at Max who sat next to her gazing at her dress, his eyes roving her body in appreciation.

"Liv, you're beautiful." She slipped her fingers into his hand.

"Thank you."

After a moment, he reached up, his fingertips grazing her mostly bare shoulder. "So beautiful," he repeated before capturing her soft, full lips with his own. She was his wife. He had a wife! It was scary and amazing and wonderful all at the same time.

He moved slowly to place gentle kisses on her neck, his lips finding the soft skin just behind her ear to be irresistible. She smelled of vanilla and strawberries. It was almost intoxicating. As his hands moved to the tiny pearl buttons on her back, he said a prayer of thanks for the lovely woman sitting next to him.

…

A while later, they lay facing each other, arms around each other, foreheads touching. He moved a centimeter and kissed her lips. "You ok?"

"Of course," she whispered, kissing him back.

"You're quiet," he observed.

"It feels like I should be," she whispered again.

"I love you, Olivia Coulter." He kissed her again, the hand on her hip pulling her as close as he could. "I'll love you forever."

As she got lost in his arms and kisses, she knew that whatever came their way, would only make them stronger and bring them closer.


	45. Chapter 44

Livy sat at the table in the train compartment, smiling at Max over her coffee cup. "You're awfully cute in the morning," she mentioned, her bare toes sliding under his pant leg making him shiver.

The last week had been better than either of them had imagined.

"So you say, every morning, might I add."

"Mmhmm."

He didn't add that she was literally the most beautiful woman he had ever known and all he wanted to do was stay away from their real life and continue their magical honeymoon for the next year.

Instead, he sighed as he felt the train slowing, signaling their approach to Hope Valley. "We should probably get dressed." Not that he wanted to. Her short, silky, pink bathrobe was honestly all he ever wanted her to wear again. When she stood and he caught a glimpse of her perfect legs, he prayed for a freak May snowstorm that would delay their trip for at least a day.

Of course that prayer wasn't answered so they dressed and waited for the train to stop at the station.

As they entered their apartment thirty minutes later, Max scooped her up in his arms and softly deposited her in the middle of their featherbed. "Max?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to get groceries and…" she was silenced by his kisses.

"Later," he mentioned as he wrapped her in his arms. "I just want to lay here with you right now."

"It's good to be home," she admitted.

"Yeah. It is." He gazed over at her, so very grateful that she married him. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you more."

….

"What do you think, angels?" Will asked as they stood staring at the chicken coop he just built.

"It's small, Daddy," Mary told him.

"It doesn't have to be very big," he told her. "We aren't going to have a hundred chickens."

"How many?"

"We will start with four and see how it goes." He looked at Ashley who had been silent. "Ash?"

"Thank you, Will."

"You're welcome. What do you think?"

"It's fine."

"Just fine? Did you want something different?"

"No, of course not. I just….four isn't enough to support us, Will. Four chickens won't even lay enough for our breakfasts."

"It isn't supposed to pay for everything we need. Once we see how many eggs they lay, we can increase the number we have. We don't want them to be overcrowded." He touched her arm. "Babe, even if we don't have enough eggs to sell, it will feed us which means we won't have to buy eggs."

Nate walked over with a young pig in his arms. "Ok, Will. Where do you want this little guy?"

"In the pen in the barn, Nate."

"Look! Mama, a piggie!"

"I see." He was adorable. For a pig.

"I bought us a pig and a goat too, Ash. That way we will have milk and eventually bacon, chops, and roasts."

"Can we call him Roland?" Mary asked. "Please, Daddy?"

"I don't think we should name the pig, love."

"Why not? Everybody needs a name."

"Not things you are going to eat eventually."

"He's just a baby! We can't eat him!"

Will squatted down and looked at his daughter who was extremely close to tears. "Mare, he isn't a pet. Neither are the chickens. No naming them either. When the piglet gets big, he will be used for food. Eventually so will the chickens."

"Mama, I don't want to eat Roland!" Mary buried her face in Ashley's skirt and cried.

Will sighed and stood up, kissing Ashley softly. "I need to finish the yard for the chickens. I'll be in around supper time, ok?"

…

Maddie nursed Danny and Lucas as she kept an eye on the girls who were playing school. Rachel was practicing her letters and Leah pretended to read "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" to them.

"Mama! I spelled my name, see?" Rachel held up her paper.

"Very good, love, except your R is backwards."

"It is? But this is how I write it."

"Let me put your brothers to bed and I'll come show you, ok?"

Maddie gently laid Lucas on her lap and then put Danny on the couch so she could button up her shirt again. It wasn't difficult to nurse both boys because she had nursed both girls when they were little. It just took a lot of energy to nurse them and take care of the girls. This coming fall, both girls were going to go to school even though Leah wouldn't turn six until December. That would help her a lot.

When she walked out of the bedroom, Nate was in the kitchen with the girls. "Hey, handsome."

"Hi, sweetheart."

"I didn't expect to see you until later."

"I guess I'm extra hungry today."

"I'll make you some food. Roast chicken sandwich?"

"Sure."

"Daddy helped with my R, Mama," Rachel told her.

"That's good sweetie. It's time for naps, girls. Say goodnight to Daddy."

"I'm not tired," Leah told her.

"That's ok. Just lay down with Rachel and see what happens. Go on now, loves." She scooted them out of the room and sighed. "I love nap time."

He stepped close and kissed her. "Because it's quiet?"

"That's one reason." She kissed him in return and then turned to make his sandwich.

"I don't really want a sandwich, Maddie."

"Oh. Um let's see. I can make some eggs and bacon or I think we have a little more soup from dinner last night."

"Actually, I already ate."

"Oh. You said you were extra hungry…"

"I really came in to spend some time with you."

"That's sweet, Nate."

"Wanna take a nap?" he suggested. She laughed and took his hand, following him into the bedroom.

….

The next morning, Max dragged himself out of bed, when all he wanted to do was stay there. "Liv, you need to get up, babe."

"What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock."

"What? No! I'm late. I'm never late!" She sat up, wrapped that pink robe he loved around her body, and ran out the door to the bathroom. "I can't believe this. How did I let myself sleep so long?" He smiled as he heard her muttering to herself.

"Liv, just take a deep breath. I'll go get Ruthie and Davie for you, ok?"

"You will? Thank you! Joey too please."

"Just a thought, since you are watching them here now, maybe see if they can be dropped off here."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," she admitted.

"I'll get the kids and be right back."

"Thank you, Max!"

He opened the door and peeked in as she was brushing her teeth. "Livy?"

"Yeah?"

He leaned forward and kissed her minty mouth. "I love you."

His words instantly calmed her, making her smile. "I love you."

Twenty minutes later he walked in the play room with all three kids. "Got em," he announced.

"Hi guys!"

Ruthie ran over to Livy for some snuggles. "Miss you!"

"Oh, sweetie. I missed you too."

Davie and Joey immediately started building a tower out of large blocks.

Max smiled. The best part of having Livy so close was just that. She was close. If he wanted to see her, he just needed to walk into the play room and maybe sneak a kiss or two. He planned on doing just that. "I'll see you later?"

She nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. "See you, love."

The day was uneventful. The kids went home with their parents and Livy headed upstairs to finish dinner. Her first dinner for her new husband. She had placed a roast chicken in the oven at lunch that they had bought the day before and about an hour before had added potatoes and carrots. Now she worked on some biscuits.

After the biscuits were in the oven and the chicken and vegetables pulled out, she went to change.

When she came out, she set the table and lit a few candles.

As she pulled the biscuits out, Max walked in. "Hey, I'm home."

She rushed over and hugged him tightly. "Thank goodness. I missed you so much." It didn't matter that they had seen each other periodically through the day or that he had come in to see her when the kids slept and snuck a few kisses. Just having him home was what she had been craving all day.

He slipped his fingers around her waist and pulled her closer as he kissed her, teasing her lips with his. "You smell so good," he whispered as his lips moved to tickle her ear. He felt her sigh against him as he untied her robe, touching her soft skin underneath the edge of her camisole. "How long before dinner?"

….

HARRIS TOWN

Jon left his office after a long day, walking to the boarding house. Charlotte had watched Jillian for the day. He still didn't have a permanent babysitter for her. He had three different women who could watch her for one day each. Charlotte on Mondays, Jenny on Wednesdays, and Elizabeth Thornton on Fridays. He was beyond grateful. So far, the people of his new home town were exactly what Jenny described.

He walked in the kitchen and paused at what awaited him. Instead of Charlotte holding Jillian, she was in Jenny's arms, propped on her hip like she belonged there. The thing that threw him, even though he had been aware of it already, was that their hair was exactly the same color.

Jenny turned and smiled. "Dada!" Jillian said with a grin, reaching for him.

"Hi! Did you have a good day?"

"She did," Charlotte said as she entered the room. "Took her bottles and a few naps. She missed you, though."

Jay walked in the kitchen with a few bottles of milk. "Here you go, Grandma. Milk from Henrietta."

"Thank you, Jay."

Jay volunteered to milk Jon's goat twice a day, once before school, and once just before dinner. Jon offered to pay him, but Jay told him he just liked to help.

"Hi, Dr. Beckley. Hi, Jillian!"

Jillian waved and grinned at Jay and then reached for him, surprising Jon. She was typically shy but apparently Jay looked trustworthy.

Jay carried her to the kitchen and placed the milk in the icebox and grabbed himself a cookie before bringing her back to Jon.

"You are a natural with kids, Jay," he told him.

Jay shrugged. "I have five younger siblings so I guess that makes sense."

"So you're the oldest?"

"No, sir. I have six older siblings. I'm kinda in the middle."

"Wow! I guess you are."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Ma said I need to be home for dinner. Bye, Grandma," he told her with a kiss to her cheek.

"Bye, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you!" he called as he ran out the door.

"Wow, Charlotte. You have twelve grandchildren?"

"No, actually, I have seventeen. My son Tom lives in Hope Valley and he has five children. I also have sixteen great-grandchildren."

"We are incredibly blessed," Jake mentioned as he joined them at the table.

He wished he felt that way about himself. Yes, he felt that Jillian was indeed a blessing, but his life was not what he expected at all. He thought he would be married forever to Ellen and have an established practice in Alberta, and have a handful of children himself. She turned out to be the opposite of what he thought she was. Plus, she broke his heart and it made him feel betrayed.

"Jon? Are you ok?" Charlotte asked him, noticing the look on his face.

"I'm not hungry. I think I'll turn in early."

…

HOPE VALLEY

Will watched Ashley rock Becky after feeding her. She stared out the window at the darkness.

"Ash?"

She turned her head and looked toward the bed. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She looked down at Becky and then stood, placing her in her cradle. Then she climbed into bed and turned out the lamp. "Goodnight, Will."

He reached and gently turned her chin toward him. "What's bothering you, angel?"

She shook her head as a tear escaped her eye. "I'm ok."

"You're crying. That doesn't mean you're ok. Are you still worried about money?"

"You make it sound like it's silly, Will. It's not."

"Of course it's not silly. Ashley, your feelings are important to me but you need to tell me what's going on."

She sat up and left the room so he followed her, not letting her get away with dropping the subject.

Will walked over to the bookcase, moved a few large books aside and pulled out a metal box. Then he walked over to the table and sat down, grabbing a pencil and his ledger on the way.

She set water on to boil for tea and joined him at the table. He reached for her hand and kissed her fingers. "I love you so much, angel. I hate it when you're upset. Please talk to me."

"Four chickens, a goat, and a pig aren't enough when neither of us have any money coming in. We have two girls who need things. We need food and clothing, Will."

"Can I show you something?"

She nodded. He opened his ledger and turned it toward her. He got up and moved next to her, as close as he could so he could show her what he had planned.

"Ok, so this column here is the amount we have in savings. When I say savings, it is in the joint account I opened for us in the bank and what's in this box. Now, the way I figure it, if something happened to me, heaven forbid, you and our kids will be fine. I write down the amount of expenses we have every month in this column and as you can see, our savings is more than enough to last a year." He looked at her, still seeing tears, so he continued. "The four chickens lay four and sometimes six eggs a day. I think we should get four more chickens and then we won't ever need to buy eggs. That's enough for breakfast and if you want to make dessert for us too. The goat gives us milk which saves us that expense. The pig, in about six months, will give us meat. In about three months, I will get another pig and will buy one every three months after that so that we will always have meat."

"Will…"

"One more thing. I dug an area for a garden and bought seeds for tomatoes and corn and beans."

She sighed and let her tears fall. Her husband was wonderful. He knew how much she worried and he was making sure she didn't need to. She stood and moved to his lap and then kissed him, long and sweet. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize and please tell me when you're upset. We can come up with solutions together. We are in this marriage together."

"You thought of everything." She touched his cheek and sighed. "Thank you, baby."

"I'm thinking of taking a job working in the mercantile three evenings a week and on Saturdays."

"We won't see you very much."

"It's only until we sell our first round of cattle in the spring."

"I feel guilty." She stood up and poured them each a cup of tea and then sat back in her chair. "If I hadn't needed to stop working, you wouldn't need to take a second job."

"Honey, you and the girls were unhappy with you working. I can easily do both jobs if it means you can take care of them and be happier."

"I do love being home with them and maybe I can think of something I can do from here to help out."


	46. Chapter 45

It was Wednesday which meant Jenny had the day off of work but she had Jillian for the day. She decided to take her to the porch swing to feed her, hopefully putting her to sleep.

As they moved, Jillian smiled up at her, her fingers gripping her hair. Jenny loved the little beauty. Her father…well…it wasn't love yet but she was infatuated. She refused to think that the want to see him everyday at four o'clock for coffee was because she felt pity for him. She did feel bad that he had gone through such a terrible thing but he had been left with a little sweetheart of a daughter. But along with feeling bad for him, she wanted to see his amazingly handsome face form into a smile again. His hair, a mixture of brown and gray, begged for her touch. His eyes…she got lost in their depths regularly. He was also tall and fit and she really wanted to kiss….maybe it was more than infatuation.

She smiled at her thoughts and then kissed Jillian's fingers which were reaching for her chin.

"I love you, sweet girl."

"I'm pretty sure she feels the same," Charlotte said quietly as she joined her on the swing.

"That's good. I just wish…"

"Our good Doctor did too?"

"Something like that."

"I wouldn't be so sure he doesn't. Maybe you should talk to him."

"Charlotte, the poor man had his heart broken by the woman who was supposed to love him forever. I can't push him into something that he probably doesn't even want to attempt."

"How do you know how he feels?"

He came for coffee everyday, true, but they didn't speak of such things. Mostly because she didn't want to push. "He needs to be the one to make the first move. He's the one who needs to be ready again."

"You're ready, Jenny?"

"Yes, since the moment he walked into the shop."

Jillian sat up and stopped drinking. She grinned and said, "Dada!"

Jon walked up the steps and smiled at his daughter. "Hi, Jilly."

Jenny handed his daughter over and walked inside, giving them time together.

"How was your day, Jon?" Charlotte asked.

"Fine. Had a broken toe and finger to deal with and a few cases of the sniffles."

"You say it as if you want someone to come in with a serious disease," Charlotte chuckled.

"Of course not. It just takes a lot to get used to living here when I'm used to the Alberta Hospital. There I was always busy."

"Dada," Jenny said as she buried her face in his neck.

He rubbed her back and rocked a bit, knowing she was sleepy.

"Charlotte, do you know any houses for sale or rent in town?"

"Yes, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"I appreciate it, I do. I just think we need to put down roots here. It will be good for her."

"Ok. Jack owns a house just outside town. It has three bedrooms, indoor plumbing, electricity. Should be what you need."

"Great. I'll go see Jack then."

"Dinner should be done. Why not wait until after dinner?"

"Yes, ma'am. Don't want to miss dinner."

….

"Jenny, why don't you and Cam go take Jon to see Jack? I was going to have Jake do it but he's tired this evening."

"You need to see Jack?" Jenny asked Jon.

"I just need to talk to him about a house for sale."

"Ok, well, I can take you. It's about a mile from town. We can ride horses if you'd like."

"It would be quicker that way," Jon admitted. "I'm sure if you give me directions, I can find the place. I'm sure you have things to do."

"I was going to do dishes and…"

"Nonsense, I'll do them," Charlotte broke in. "You want to help, Cam?"

"Sure, Nana. Then will you read to me?"

"You bet. Tom Sawyer is waiting on us. You two go. I'll listen for Jillian."

That's how it happened. That's how Jenny and Jon happened to be on two horses riding out of town that evening, alone.

"If I'm not crazy, I'm thinking Charlotte is trying to tell us both something," Jon mentioned as they rode.

"You're not crazy."

"Why is she concerning herself with us?"

"Because she knows what it's like to lose people you care about and she knows how helpful it can be to have someone to lean on. She was a single mother herself at my age, raising two boys after her husband was killed. She understands."

"I don't want you to get your hopes up, Mrs. Matthews. I'm not sure I can do it again."

"I figured as much."

"But.."

"I think we owe it to ourselves to try, don't you?"

He couldn't deny that Jilly needed a mother. He also couldn't deny that he needed someone to help him with everyday things or that he was lonely. However, being lonely didn't make him magically have the ability to trust a woman again.

He didn't answer, they just rode in silence until they arrived at T & T RANCH.

They rode into the yard, meeting up with Jay leaving the barn. "Hi!"

"Jay! How are you?"

"Just fine, Dr. Beckley."

"Is your dad around?"

"Right here," Jack said, walking up with two little boys next to him.

"Dad, this is Dr. Beckley."

"Hey, Doc. Jack Thornton. Nice to meet you. Jenny, good to see you."

"You too, sir. Your mother mentioned you know of a house for rent or for sale."

"Yes. I have a house that has been vacant for awhile, but it's in good shape. Three bedrooms, new roof, fireplace. I'm just heading in to dinner. I can take you afterward if you want. You're welcome to eat with us or come inside for a bit."

"Daddy! We're hungry," Charlie told him.

"Patience, bud. Give me a moment."

Jon noticed a woman step onto the porch with a little girl on her hip. "Jack?"

"Elizabeth, come meet the doc."

"Oh, Jon," she nodded. "This is Jillian's father, Jack."

"Oh ok. Well, let's all go inside and eat."

"We've had dinner. We can just wait out here," Jon told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's a nice evening and you didn't know we were coming."

Jack and his family walked in to have dinner, leaving Jon and Jenny on the porch.

Jenny stepped forward so that she was next to Jon. "It is hard for me to trust, Mrs. Matthews."

"That makes sense."

"It's not just me. Jillian needs a mother, I know."

"We can go slow, Jon." She placed her hand on the railing close to his, but not touching. "But l'm going to be forward here. I have feelings for you."

She saw the muscle twitch in his cheek as he gazed at the land.

"And I love Jillian. She's wonderful."

He looked down at their hands and moved his hand to cover hers.

"I think that if you give us a chance, we could be happy. I want you to be happy."

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"You're still keeping me at a distance. Calling me Mrs. Matthews means you aren't willing to allow us to get close. I'm not married anymore. I'm not Mrs. Matthews."

He allowed her to step closer. He looked down at her, seeing how different their heights were. He was a good four or five inches taller.

"Mrs…."

"Jon, call me Jenny. Let me in."

She placed her hands on his waist and then wrapped her arms around him, placing her cheek on his chest. Before he knew what was happening, his arms wrapped around her small form, holding her there. It felt good. He was so lonely, he knew that for certain now. He needed to do this and not just for Jilly.

After holding her for a few long moments, he loosened his arms and looked down into her eyes. "Jenny, I want to give us a chance."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." He softly placed his lips on her forehead.

"Oh! Sorry to interrupt," Jack said with a grin. "Do you want me to leave?"

Jon stepped back and looked down at Jenny. "No, let's go."

Jenny blushed and followed the men off the porch. Jack headed to the barn to get his horse, leaving them alone again.

"You're really good with Jilly," he told her. "That means a lot to me."

"Thank you. I've always wanted a little girl one day. She helps with that."

"This whole thing is kind of scary, in a way."

"It's exhilarating too. And it's also almost painful when you sit waiting in the sweets shop for a certain person to come in, just so you can look into his deep blue eyes, or listen to him talk about his daughter and smile."

She saw his eyes smile, even though his lips remained serious. "Or when you sit at work, impatiently waiting for the day to end so you can see her holding your daughter who looks so much like her or talking to her son or brushing her long red hair behind her ears."

It felt good to know that he longed to see her too. That he felt similar feelings for her. "Strawberry blonde," she corrected with a smile.

"Ready?" Jack asked from atop his horse.

"Ready or not…" Jenny said as she climbed up on her horse.

….

LATER, THORNTON RANCH HOUSE

"They are completely head over heals, babe," Jack told Elizabeth, speaking of Jon and Jenny.

"I know. They have been for awhile. They just needed to figure it out for themselves."

Jack stared at his wife beside him and smirked. "Sounds like us, years ago."

"Thank goodness you came to your senses, Jack."

"Me? What about you?"

"Jack, you pretended like you didn't like me from day one. The whole "William Thatcher's princess" comment."

"I wasn't pretending, sweetheart."

"You told me later that you loved me from the beginning."

"I did, from a "boy, this girl is annoying but boy, is she beautiful" kind of way." Jack turned off the lamp and slipped under the blankets, reaching for her but coming up empty. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Who? Your annoying but beautiful wife? I'm going to sleep with Kiki." She put her robe on over her nightgown and left the room.

"Elizabeth? Sweetheart, come on."

She didn't come back like he thought she would. So he attempted to sleep alone and decided to speak with her in the morning.

In the morning, he found her in the kitchen with Lydie, sipping coffee. "Good morning, loves. Did everyone sleep ok?"

Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. "Did you?"

"You know the answer to that. I never sleep well when you aren't beside me." He pulled out the chair next to her and grabbed her hand. "Sweetheart, you know I love you."

"Yes. I know."

"You also know that I'm pretty good at sticking my foot in my mouth."

"Yes. I know that too." He thought he saw a hint of a smile.

"I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry that I said you were annoying."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "That's ok. I thought you were annoying too. I even wrote about the "Very handsome, annoying Mountie" to my parents."

He pulled her over to his lap and kissed her softly. "As you said, I came to my senses. I fell head over heals for you, Elizabeth, and I love you even more today. I can't imagine living without you."

"Kisses!" Lydie yelled.

"You're right, Lydie," Elizabeth told her. "He deserves a kiss." Elizabeth smiled and kissed each of his dimples and then moved on to his perfect lips. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, babe."

….

THE BOARDING HOUSE

Jenny was already at the shop and Jon missed her. He admitted it. After seeing the house the night before, he had been able to picture raising Jilly there. The picture included two more people as well. The thought scared him to pieces but he also welcomed it.

"Jon?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, would you like more coffee?"

"Oh. No thank you, Charlotte. Jilly and I are going to go for a walk."

"Ok. Say hi to Jenny for me."

Jon looked at her, an unwanted blush creeping up his neck. "Just going for a walk." He could admit his feelings to himself, but to others, he wasn't quite ready.

As they walked, he found himself smiling. "Wanna go see Jenny, baby girl?" He didn't expect a response but he got a smile from her. That was good.

They walked into the store and waved at Ben and Travis and then walked through to the shop. "Good morning," Carlie greeted.

"Morning," Jon said.

Jenny turned around from her baking and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi. Jilly wanted to come see you."

"Oh, yeah? Did she tell you that?"

"Yep. She wants coffee too. And a scone."

"I'm thinking she shouldn't be drinking coffee at her age."

"Ok, well, maybe it's for me." She smiled at him, hoping for a real smile back, but only seeing it in his eyes again. She would take it.

He sat down, making sure he could see Jenny from his table.

When she dropped off his warm scone and coffee, Jillian smiled and raised her arms toward Jenny.

Jenny picked her up and propped her on her hip. "Hey, sweet girl. Are you enjoying time with Daddy today?" Jillian laid her head on Jenny's shoulder, gripping her shirt.

Jon stared, seeing his future. They couldn't be more perfect together. "Jenny." She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I'm going to move this weekend. Will you help?"

"You want me to help?"

"I was hoping you would be there."

"I can be there."


	47. Chapter 46

Harris Town, Carrie and Drew's house

It was summer and with summer came Drew and Carrie's second wedding anniversary. With the now fourteen month old girls, they didn't usually get to go anywhere special, but Drew said his parents were going to watch the girls and they were going to town for dinner.

Carrie was excited. She hadn't put a lot of worry into what she looked like because usually they stayed in. Tonight though, was different.

She twisted the top half of her hair back and secured it and then added a bit of makeup around her eyes. Drew liked her hair down.

She turned and looked in the mirror. Her secret was still safely hidden beneath her clothing. Tonight, she would tell him and she hoped he would be excited.

"Mama!" the girls yelled, toddling into the room. "Pitty," Noelle told her.

"Thank you, my love." She knelt down and opened her arms, taking them close. "I love you so much."

"Carrie, my mom is here. Are you ready to go?" Drew walked in the room and smiled. The sight of his beautiful Carrie and two girls that looked just like her, filled his heart with love.

"Pitty," Noelle said to Drew.

"You're right, babe. Mama is pretty." Drew caught Carrie's eye and winked, making her blush. "Grandma is downstairs. Let's go see her."

Before he walked out, he walked over and kissed Carrie. "Beautiful."

….

They walked to town, taking advantage of the warm weather. She grabbed his arm, leaning against his shoulder.

"You're quiet tonight, sweetie," he told her.

"Just thinking, I guess."

"About what?"

"If I want a boy or a girl. I mean another girl would be nice for Audrey and Noelle but you might start to feel outnumbered…"

"Wait, what?" He stopped her in the middle of the road and stared. "Carrie?"

"Happy Anniversary, Drew."

"A baby? Really?"

She nodded and squealed when he picked her up and twirled her around. "So you're happy?"

"Yes! When, babe?"

"December."

"I have a name," Drew told her as they started walking again.

"Already?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while."

"Ok. So what is the name?"

"Natalie."

"Oh, I love that. What made you think of that name?"

"I'm not sure, but I can picture another little blonde girl that looks just like you and Natalie seemed to fit her."

"Ok, Natalie is perfect. What about if it's a boy?"

"Nicolas."

"Nicolas Andrew," she mentioned. "He definitely needs to have your name in there."

He stopped walking and cradled her face in his hands. "I love you, Carrie Thornton. Thank you so much for marrying me."

….

A week later Carrie and the twins were visiting Elizabeth at their house. She came out of the bathroom pale and in a panic.

"Mom?"

Elizabeth looked up at her. "Carrie? What's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding."

Elizabeth had her lay down on the couch. "Are you pregnant, sweetheart?"

"Yes, please help me. I can't lose this baby."

Elizabeth ran to the front door and called for Jack and Jay. They both came running.

"Ma?"

"Jay, run and get the doctor and Abigail and Frank. Jack, go get Drew. It's Carrie. Hurry!"

Then, Elizabeth checked on Carrie and took the girls upstairs to the girl's room. "Abbie, Kiki. I need your help."

"Yes, Mama."

"I need you to be in charge of Noelle and Audrey. If they get hungry, get them some crackers and bottles of milk. Can you do it?"

"Yes, Mama." Elizabeth kissed Abbie's forehead.

"Thank you. Carrie is sick so we need to keep the girls up here as much as you can, ok?"

The girls nodded, realizing their Mom was serious and had given them a big responsibility.

…..

Jon rode with Jay to the ranch, not sure what he would be dealing with, but grateful that Charlotte agreed to watch Jillian for a bit longer. Jay had told him that his sister-in-law was sick and to come quickly.

When Jay led him into the house, the pastor was there and an older woman. Both looked extremely worried. Seeing the pastor, he also became worried, wondering how sick the young woman actually was.

"Pastor?"

"Doc, my daughter needs you."

"Where is she?"

"In the living room," the older woman, Abigail, said as she led him in the room. "Carrie, the doctor is here."

Jon knelt down next to the couch and felt her head. She was clammy and appeared to be in pain. "I am Dr. Beckley. What's going on, Carrie?"

"I'm having cramps and bleeding." She placed her hand protectively over her stomach.

"Are you pregnant, Carrie?"

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Please help me," she whimpered. Drew kissed her forehead and dried her tears, forcing his own tears to stay away.

Jon felt her stomach gently, not wanting to disturb her by causing more pain. "How many weeks along are you?"

Carrie cringed and turned her head. "Twelve, almost thirteen," Drew told him.

Jon listened to the sounds in her abdomen and her heart. "Sweetie, I need to examine you." She nodded. "If everyone could give us a few moments."

"Drew, don't leave me," Carrie pleaded.

"Shhh. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her lips softly and whispered, "I love you. I'm right here."

…..

Elizabeth rocked Noelle and Audrey, trying to calm their whimpers. They didn't understand why Mama wasn't with them. After a while, Elizabeth was out of ideas.

Drew knocked on his parents door. "Ma?"

"Come in."

"They need to nurse. It will put them right to sleep. Carrie said she's getting sore so to bring them to her."

Elizabeth handed them over. "Drew…"

"I can't talk about it, Ma. It's too hard." She saw his emotions right at the surface.

"Let me know if you need anything."

Jack walked over and wrapped her in a hug just as she broke down. "It's ok, babe." Elizabeth sank into his arms and they cried together, remembering their own heartbreak many years before.

"Losing our own child was the hardest thing I've ever done until now. I just wish I could help him."

"He will need to let go at some point, Elizabeth. When that happens, he knows we are here. However, Carrie is his wife. Together they will get through it, like we did." She nodded, knowing he was right.

….

THE GUEST ROOM

Drew sat next to Carrie and his girls who were now sleeping. He felt lost and sad and overwhelmed. He didn't know how to help his wife get through the worst pain either of them could imagine.

Carrie opened her eyes and saw Drew leaning against the headboard, staring into the darkness. He had tears on his face. Of course he did. He had lost their child too.

"Drew," she whispered.

He turned and looked. She was still gorgeous even when incredibly sad. "Are you in pain? Do you want more medicine?"

"No, I just want you. Please hold me."

Drew moved the girls to the crib in the corner and the climbed in the bed carefully to face Carrie. He reached for her but she reached first. "Come here, Drew."

"I thought you wanted me to hold you." He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same.

"I love you."

She felt him sigh, his breath shuddering. Before he knew it, his tears were back and he was crying into her hair.

….

THE NEXT MORNING

Elizabeth took breakfast up to Carrie. She knocked on the guest room door.

"Come in."

Elizabeth peeked her head in. "Hey, sweetie. I brought you some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." She touched the backs of her daughters sleeping on her lap.

Elizabeth put the tray next to her on the bedside table. She was trying her best not to butt in. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Sad."

"I know." She cupped her cheek for a moment. "You should try to eat to keep your strength up. Just a few bites."

Carrie nodded as she started crying. "Drew is so sad. I don't know how to help him, Mom."

"Just be there for him. When we lost Hannah, Jack left one morning. He needed to be alone and figure out his feelings. I didn't understand but it was early in our marriage. Now I know that sometimes he needs to process something before talking about it."

"Drew is quiet and he tries to be so strong. I've only seen him cry twice. When we got married and when the girls were born. Until last night."

Elizabeth stood up and kissed her cheek. "I love you, sweetheart. Just give him some time. He'll talk when he's ready. Just remind him that you love him."

Jack knocked on the door. "Bath is ready."

"Thank you, hon. I had Jack prepare a bath for you. It will help you feel better."

….

Jack walked to Drew and Carrie's house, figuring Drew might be trying to work instead of grieving. He wouldn't stop him, he would just help him. If he decided he needed to talk then he would go from there.

He walked in the barn and listened. He heard the scraping of a shovel against the floor. As he got closer, he heard sobbing and it broke his heart. Drew dropped the shovel and sank to his knees.

Jack walked over and put his hand on Drew's shoulder. "Drew, I'm here, son."

Drew looked up at him and Jack broke down too. He lowered himself to the floor and pulled his grown son into his arms.

"Dad, why did this happen? I want my baby back." Jack rocked him slowly, feeling what he felt years before. "She was supposed to grow up and look just like Carrie and her sisters. She wasn't supposed to die."

"I know. I know." He didn't know why it happened, he just knew that eventually, Drew and Carrie would be able to move forward. For now, the struggle would be the most difficult thing they would ever experience.

"Natalie. I named her, Dad. I wanted to meet her."

"It's a good name, son."

….

Jack walked back in his house needing to see Elizabeth and his babies. "Daddy!" Lydie ran up and hugged his knees. He picked her up and loved her back, allowing a few more tears to fall. "Daddy, sad?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "But you are helping me feel better, Lydie."

Lydie grinned and kissed his cheeks and nose. "Love Daddy!"

"I love you too."

Elizabeth walked in with the twins following her. "Hi," she said quietly. "How are you?"

"I don't know." She walked over and hugged him.

"Did you find Drew?"

"Yes." His nose burned as tears threatened to fall again. "He's very sad. It brought back so many feelings." She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Where is he?"

"Doing chores. I think he needs to wear himself out before coming back here."

"Papa!" Audrey said from beside them, holding up a book.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hi, sweet pea. You have a book?"

"Ba."

"Book. You want me to read?"

She nodded. "Ba."

He kissed Elizabeth. "I love you."

"Love you." She stood back and watched as he sat on the couch with his daughter and granddaughters beside him, listening to him read.

Abigail and Frank walked in looking every bit as somber as she felt. She hugged both of them.

"Where's Carrie?"

"In bed." Abigail nodded and walked out of the room while Frank joined his granddaughters and Jack and Lydie on the couch.

…..

In town, Jon sat swinging on the porch of the boarding house, trying not to dwell on the pain Drew and Carrie must be feeling. He cradled Jilly in his arms and said a prayer of thankfulness that she was born alive and well.

Jenny joined him, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She nodded and scooted a bit closer.

"You doing ok?"

"Yeah. I guess."

She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. He leaned closer and kissed her temple. He loved their evenings on the porch swing. It was quiet and warm and they didn't always talk a lot. Sometimes silence was needed.

"Jenny? Will you have dinner with me?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"Tomorrow."

"Ok." She smiled and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.


	48. Chapter 47

Jenny put on her nicest dress, which she wore to church on Sundays, and pulled all of her hair up into a braided bun, leaving a few tendrils around her face. Next she added tiny pearl earrings and a simple gold necklace. She didn't add makeup because she figured if she didn't wear it daily and he still seemed to like her, why add it now?

She went into Cam's room and kissed him goodbye, knowing she'd be back after he was already in bed. "Listen to Nana and Papa."

"Mom, I always do."

"I know, but…"

"Have a good time, ok?"

She sighed, kissed him again. "Love you, Cam."

"Ma? You look really pretty. He'd be crazy not to like you."

"Thank you, sweetie." She smiled and walked downstairs slowly, secretly hoping he was already downstairs so he could watch her walk down. He was. As she started walking down, his gaze followed her, showing his immense appreciation for her efforts.

Jon stared, he knew he was staring, at the angelic creature in green as she descended. If he hadn't already been falling for her, the way she looked along with her easy but slightly nervous smile would have made him start.

"Hi," she greeted, standing three feet from him. Feeling that it wasn't close enough, he walked over and kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger.

She melted at his kiss, his warm breath gracing her cheek. "Jenny, you look beautiful." She stared up at him and smiled.

"Thank you. You look nice too." A huge understatement but true.

"Shall we go?" He offered his arm and she accepted, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow.

He walked her down the sidewalk slowly, both of them enjoying the warm summer breeze and each other's company.

They talked easily throughout their meal, touching hands every few moments across the table. He was serious but she caught a smile once or twice and not just in his eyes. It was good to know he was relaxing.

As they walked back, he took her down toward the stream, offering his hand instead of his arm. "Thank you for tonight, Jon," she said quietly as she stared into his blue eyes. "It was wonderful."

He looked back at her and stopped walking, raising his large hand to gently cup her cheek. "It was. Thank you for agreeing to come."

"Did you think I would say no?" she teased.

"No but I was still nervous asking you."

She placed her hand over his, where it still rested on her cheek. "Why?"

"Because this is new and I want us to work."

"So do I." The sun was setting, casting a pink glow on everything, including the couple who wanted to be together desperately but still hesitated, after everything they had been through separately.

She wanted him to kiss her badly but he didn't seem to be in a hurry. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It was a good hug, almost as good as a kiss might have been.

He wanted to kiss her but he was still a little unsure. He figured he should be grateful to his ex-wife because if she hadn't done what she had, his life would be completely different and he would never have met Jenny.

"Jon, if we went back now we could feed Jilly her bottle on the porch." This time, she saw it. A real honest smile. It lit up his face completely. He was exceedingly handsome when serious but now, he was so much more. "You have a nice smile, Jon Beckley."

"Are you real, Jenny? I mean, how am I lucky enough to know you?"

"What do you mean?"

He offered his hand and she took it, allowing him to lead her back to town. "I mean, after feeling hopeless and unsure about pretty much everything, I decide to move to a small town to get away from painful memories and to make a better life for Jillian. I get here, and I meet Charlotte who happens to know you. You happen to be a wonderful mother who has experienced loss to a greater degree than I have, but you didn't give up. You raised a son, by yourself, who is polite and kind to others. You work hard, including watching Jillian, and now you just happen to like me. Why me, Jenny? Of all the men you've probably met, you pick me?"

She stopped him and looked into his eyes. "Jon, I have met other men, of course, but no one made me feel the way you do, since my husband. I can't explain how we happened to meet except maybe to say that you are an answered prayer. I am truly grateful for you."

His hand grazed her cheek gently, giving her goosebumps. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever said about him. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her forehead, her cheek, and then the very corner of her mouth, causing her lips to tingle with anticipation. "I'm falling for you, Jenny and I'm scared. It's not just me I have to think about."

"Jon, I need you to listen to me carefully, ok? I am here to stay. I won't leave you by choice and I won't ever choose to leave Jilly, either. I promise."

He hoped and prayed that was true because he needed the lovely woman that was in front of him and so did Jilly. At this point he had everything to lose and also everything to gain. It was a turning point in his life and he needed to choose whether to move forward or stay behind.

….

HOPE VALLEY, The next morning

Caleb sat at his desk in the jail when he heard a gunshot. He stood up and rushed to the window, trying to figure out where it was coming from. He heard another one and then someone waved him into the saloon.

He tried not to think about when he was attacked the last time he ran into a saloon after a gunshot. He tried not to flash back to the large muscular man with a long knife but it was there…in the back of his mind, all the time. He would never forget his face. The incredible pain and then blackness that followed the attack. Waking up in the hospital and seeing Amy there with a worried look on her beautiful face. Or his mom and dad with tears in their eyes.

"Constable! Aren't you coming?" the bartender yelled as he walked in the door.

Caleb hadn't noticed but he had never left the jail. He had stayed at the window, lost in his fear and memories.

"Constable!"

He finally snapped out of it. "I'm sorry! What's happening?"

"A guy ran in and raised his gun in the air and then robbed me."

"Where is he now?"

"He left! Why didn't you come?"

"I'm sorry."

"You said that. Now don't you think maybe you should go over there and do your job?"

Caleb followed him down the street, embarrassed and angered that a bartender had to remind him to do his job.

About an hour later, he ran to the school to make sure everyone knew it was safe but to walk in groups when heading home. Then he made his rounds to the businesses and houses in the area to check on everyone. He tried to track in the direction the criminal was thought to have gone, but he lost the trail not far from town.

Finally, he made his way to the jail. He wasn't sure what time it was but it didn't matter. The fact was, today he had failed. He had no idea how to make the feelings he was having stop but he had to, otherwise in addition to failing, he would also be a quitter. What kind of Mountie was he? His father would be disappointed in him. Amy would be disappointed. His superiors would be too.

The door opened but he didn't look up. He didn't hear footsteps. He kept his eyes on his desk, his head in his hands.

"Caleb?" Amy walked over, concerned about him. It was hours after dinner. Livy came over for a bit so she could check on Caleb. "Sweetheart?" She touched his back and he jerked, surprised someone was standing next to him.

"Ames?"

"Honey, are you ok? It's seven o'clock. I got worried when you didn't come home."

"Didn't you hear the gunshots?"

She tried to ignore his angry tone and focused on the fact that he was bothered by something. "Of course I did. Did you catch the guy?"

"No! The jail's empty! I failed! He got away because of me!"

She watched him pace angrily around her, running his fingers through his blonde hair, rubbing his neck. "You didn't fail, Caleb."

"I can't do this job anymore. I quit." He walked out leaving her waiting in the jail.

…..

Caleb mounted Rabbit and rode out of town. He headed toward Nate and Will's houses.

Once he arrived, he knocked on Will's door and paced the porch.

"Will opened the door with Becky in his arms. "Caleb? This is a nice surprise. Why don't you come in?"

Caleb nodded and walked in, glancing around. His brother had built a nice house for his family. It was better than he had ever provided for Amy and the kids. The closest they came to having their own house was only temporary and they had left it behind to move to Vancouver.

"Caleb? You ok?" Will asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"You look upset. What happened today?"

"I uh…I'm needing a job. Do you or Nate need help around here? I can do anything. Dad taught me a lot of things."

"A job? You want to work on a ranch? You're a Mountie."

"Not anymore. Quit. If you don't need help, I'll check at the mercantile or maybe the bank." His voice trailed off. "I can do a lot of things. I'll work hard."

"Caleb, hang on a moment ok?" Will walked into the bedroom and laid Becky in her cradle. When he came back, Caleb was gone. "Caleb?"

He looked out the window and saw him walking across the yards to Nate and Maddie's house.

"Ash? I'll be back in a few moments. Lock the door behind me, please."

….

Will arrived as Nate stepped onto the porch with Caleb.

"Hey," he greeted. "Why did you leave?"

"Caleb, what's going on?" Nate asked him.

"I need a job. Any job."

"A job?" Nate asked, not knowing what Caleb had told Will a few moments before.

Caleb didn't respond. "He told me that he just quit the Mounties," Will told him.

"Quit? Caleb, why?"

"Look, I was hoping my brothers would help me out. That's what family is supposed to do. I guess I'll head to the mercantile."

"Caleb! Stop," Will told him, grabbing his arm. "Talk to us. This isn't you. You don't act impulsively. You have a family that depends on you."

"Don't you think I know that? I don't want to be a huge disappointment."

"Dad won't be disappointed, Caleb," knowing that's what he meant.

"Yes he will. I failed, Will. I failed everyone."

….

Caleb finally went home when he was pretty sure everyone would be asleep. However, he knew his wife of almost twelve years very well and fully expected she would be waiting up for him.

She was. She jumped up and walked over to him. "Caleb, please don't ever scare me like that again. Please!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

"Ames."

"No! All I know is there were gunshots in town and you are the law. So that scared me. Then, you get angry and start yelling, saying you failed and that you quit your job. Then you walked away!"

"Ames."

"Promise me, Caleb."

"Ames, stop. I'm not promising something I have no control over." He unwrapped her arms from him and walked to their bedroom.

She followed him in the bedroom and locked their door. "You can't make that type of decision without discussing it with me. We have five children, Caleb."

"I know how many children we have. That's why I went out and looked for another job tonight."

"Caleb, you love being a Mountie. You said it was what you're meant to do, just like Jack."

"Yeah, well, apparently failing wasn't something I planned on doing. Pretty sure Jack isn't going to like that part either."

He sat on the bed to remove his boots and socks. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "Caleb Thornton, talk to me. Why do you think you failed?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I start at the mercantile in two weeks." He stood and removed his uniform.

She saw his stubbornness taking over and he wasn't willing to let her break through it. "What are you going to do until then?"

"Wait for my replacement."

"And, when you are officially not a Mountie anymore, what happens to us? Where will we live? Because this house belongs to them."

"I'll figure it out."

"Yeah. Remember what happened last time you refused to let me help? Last time you said, "I'll figure it out."

"I remember." He almost lost her. He wouldn't let that happen again.

…..

HARRIS TOWN

Elizabeth read the telegram from Will.

DAD,

CALEB QUIT. SOMETHING'S WRONG. NEED YOU TO COME SOON.

WILL

"More information might be nice. Why would he quit, Jack?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. I leave in the morning. Are you ok with me leaving?"

"Caleb needs you. Of course, go." She hugged him and then thought about her son. "This isn't Caleb. He doesn't quit things."

"I know. For Will to butt in because he's worried…it must be something big."

"Yeah."

Jack called for Jay. "Yes, Dad?"

"I need to go to Hope Valley for a bit. Can you and Kevin handle things? Abbie still takes care of the chickens and Kiki feeds the cows. You need to take care of the horses and milking. Also, the fence needs repairing past Drew's."

"Yeah. We'll take care of it."

"Thank you." He was proud of Jay. He was maturing fast and proving to be more trustworthy everyday. "I love you, bud."

"Love you too."

Abbie brought Kiki, Charlie, Lydie, and Bradley in to say goodnight.

"Who wants to sleep in here tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"Me!" They all said, except for Jay who was a bit less excited.

"You stay?" Charlie asked his big brother.

"Sure. I'll stay," Jay told Charlie, messing up his hair.

"Yay! We all stay, Mama!"

"Good. Now everyone go get in their night clothes and grab pillows and blankets."

All the kids left the room. "Uh, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Well, I didn't really want all the kids in here tonight."

"No? Why's that? We haven't had a slumber party in years."

"No, but I was hoping for our own slumber party tonight." He raised his eyebrows at her as they changed clothes too.

"Oh, sorry. It's kind of too late."

He sighed, trying to distract himself from his beautiful wife changing in the closet. There was probably one or two minutes before the kids came back so he didn't even have time to kiss her properly. Frustrated, he laid back on the bed.

"Daddy! Bed!" Lydie yelled, climbing up on the bed and laying down next to him.

"Are you sleepy?"

"No," she giggled. "You seepy."

"Not really. How about a story?"

Charlie and Bradley climbed up next, laying down too. Elizabeth joined them, snuggling in to listen to Jack's story.

"Once upon a time, there was a young teacher named Beth." Elizabeth smiled.

"It's Mama!" Kiki said, joining the party.

"Yep, it's your Mama." He winked at her and grinned. "Beth moved to a small town from a big city. She didn't know what she was in for."

"Very true," Elizabeth broke in. She pulled Bradley onto her lap. "Beth met a very handsome, annoying Mountie."

"Daddy!" Kiki told them.

"Yep, it was Daddy."

Jay finally walked in, made himself a bed on the floor and laid down.

"Well, the handsome, annoying Mountie…"

"Very handsome," Kiki corrected.

"Sorry, the very handsome, annoying Mountie thought Beth was annoying too. He even told her she would never last a month in the town they were in."

"Daddy! You told Mama that? That's not very nice," Abbie told him.

"I was a little mad."

"You should always be nice, Daddy."

"Oh, he started being nice to Beth, Abbie."

"That's good. When did the very handsome, annoying Mountie kiss you, Mama? I mean kiss Beth?"

"Not for a whole year!"

"That's a long time!"

"Believe me! I know. But when he did, it was perfect." She looked over at him and winked. "Beth loves the very handsome, annoying Mountie very much."

"And the Mountie loves her even more," Jack said.


	49. Chapter 48

HOPE VALLEY, TRAIN DEPOT

Jack stepped off the train and headed for the jail. Caleb wasn't there so he walked to his and Amy's house.

He knocked and smiled when Amy opened the door. "Dad? What are you doing here?" She hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hi, sweetie. I got a telegram."

"Will?"

"Yeah. Where's Caleb?"

"I don't know. I would normally say rounds but I honestly haven't gotten much from him the last few days."

Jack closed the door and took Lily from her. "Hi, pretty girl. Wow, you look like your Mama." He kissed her chubby cheeks and sighed. "I'm going to go find him. Any ideas?"

"No. He left early this morning without a word. I'm worried, Dad. He's got it in his head that you would be disappointed in him."

"For quitting? I admit, it's not the Caleb I know, but the job of a Mountie can change a person."

"No. He has been struggling since he was injured. He has nightmares. He doesn't realize I know about them. A few days ago, a man robbed the saloon. The gunshots scared him. According to Kip, the barkeep, he froze."

"Now Caleb blames himself for the guy getting away?"

"Yep. He says he failed. He's definitely depressed."

"I know how he feels. You remember when I had to retire. You know how depressed I was."

"Yes, I remember."

"I'll find him, Amy." He kissed her cheek and handed Lily back.

"Thank you, Dad."

"This may take some time. To get back the Caleb we once knew."

"I know. I have forever."

….

Jack looked all evening and still no sign of him. The last place he decided to look was the last place Jack figured he would ever go.

As he entered the saloon, he found him. On a stool at the bar, a drink in front of him.

Jack sat next to him, waving off the bartender as he walked up. Caleb turned his head and smirked. "I wondered how long it would take for Amy to send for you."

"What are you doing, Caleb?"

"Thought I'd check out the inside as a patron instead of the law. Things are quite different." Caleb ran his finger around the rim of the shot glass.

"Been here all day?"

"Pretty much. Got nothin else to do."

"How about your job?"

"Oh, took a day off."

"Caleb.."

"Look, Dad. I'm sorry you came all the way to Hope Valley to see your disappointment of a son, but…"

"Caleb, stop. What are you doing? This is not you. This drinking and quitting your job when you have a family to care for."

"It's a waste of your time to be here, Dad! Just like I'm a waste of a Mountie education." Caleb slammed back the shot and stood up, walking out of the saloon.

Jack paid for Caleb's tab and followed him out the door. He walked behind him, mostly just to make sure he didn't walk in front of a wagon or car.

Caleb walked, sometimes stumbled, to his front door where Amy stopped him.

"You been drinking, Caleb?" She pushed him back a bit and shut the door.

"You're not coming in here drunk. Your children are in there and I will not let them see their father like this. Find somewhere to sleep it off."

"Come on, Ames." She shut the door and locked it.

Jack followed him to the jail where he fumbled with his keys to unlock the door. After he dropped them three times, he gave up and sat down against the door.

Jack shook his head and took the keys from his limp hand and then unlocked the door. Caleb, unconscious at this point, fell back against the floor of the jail. It took a bit of work, but Jack finally dragged him inside and locked him in a cell, shoving the keys in his own pocket.

"Be glad your mother's not here, son."

…..

The next morning, when Caleb finally woke up, he opened his eyes and saw his Dad and three annoyed women staring at him, hands on their hips.

Caleb chuckled. "You three look like Mom."

"We'll take that as a compliment," Maddie told him.

Caleb stood up, the room spinning a bit, so he sat back down. "Dad, can I get some coffee?"

"First, these three lovely ladies wanted to talk with you. Personally, I'm going to go play with my grandchildren. See you later." He kissed all three women's cheeks and left the building.

"Can someone please give me some coffee? My head is pounding."

"Could be all that alcohol you drank," Amy said quietly.

"Ames."

"We already know, Caleb. Dad filled us in," Em told him.

"What exactly are you and Maddie doing here?"

"As Dad said, we have some things to tell you."

"Well, before I can even think about listening, I need coffee and the outhouse."

Caleb stood and pushed against the cell door but it was locked. "Who has the keys? I can't believe you locked me in here."

"Dad locked you in and therefore logic would dictate that Dad has the keys," Amy told him. He leaned his aching head against the cold metal bars and moaned. "Why don't you have a seat, Caleb?"

He stared at the three women again recognizing, even in his hungover state, that they could all be just as stubborn as he could. So he sat slowly.

Maddie started. "Ok, big brother. I'll make this short and sweet. I can see that you've been hurting since you moved to town. I can also see how much you and Amy love each other and how much she and your children depend on you. This stupid drinking thing you did cannot happen again. It doesn't help matters. It may help you forget temporarily but then you're right back to where you started."

Em began her speech. "I'm not very sweet, so I'll just make it short. Whatever it is that's bothering you, Caleb, talk to Amy and Dad. Dad's been through it and Amy is your wife. Although Amy deserves to be the one you turn to. You said vows, for better or worse. Live up to them. Don't push her away." Em walked closer and took his hand. "I love you, Caleb. I'm so sorry you're hurting."

"I love you too, Em."

Once he and Amy were alone, they just stared at each other for a moment before they spoke. "Ames, I'm sorry."

"About what?" She sat on his desk, a good five feet away. He wished she would come closer.

"A lot of things. I'm sorry I got drunk yesterday instead of being responsible. I'm sorry I let every one down."

It took all she had not to unlock the door and rush to him.

"I admit, I didn't expect you to get drunk. You never drink. You've changed, Caleb."

"Yeah. I have. I can promise you that one thing hasn't changed, though."

"What's that?"

"How much I love you and our babies." He reached for her. She hesitated for a moment. "Ames."

"Caleb, we need to somehow get through this."

"I'll figure it out."

"That's the problem. This isn't something that you are alone on. I'm your wife! We need to help each other, but you keep pushing me away."

"Ames, it's not that I'm pushing you away." He sighed and sat down on the cot. "I don't want you to worry about this."

"Don't you see, sweetheart? I am worried. I am worried that since you quit, you will be unhappy and leave me. After yesterday, I'm worried that someday you're going to come home drunk and hurt one of us. I'm worried that we won't have a place to live now and no money to buy the things we need." Amy couldn't help the tears. She had been holding in her words too. "Keeping me out in the dark just makes it worse, Caleb."

"Amy, come here." He reached through the bars for her again. "I wish I could hold you, babe."

She stayed back, knowing that keeping him at a distance might help him to share what's bothering him.

"Please, Ames." She crossed her arms and looked away. He dropped his arms and sighed. "First, I will never leave you. I am unhappy but not with you or the kids. I'm unhappy with myself. Second, I would never ever hurt one of you. In fact I'll make a promise right now, I won't ever drink again. As far as a house, I don't have an answer on that yet but I will be working everyday in the mercantile so we will have the things we need."

"But you're still unhappy, Caleb. That means something is still bothering you. Tell me what's going on. You quit your job without discussing it with me. I've never known you to be so impulsive or irresponsible." She saw him faltering a bit. Almost as if she could see him thinking. "I know about the nightmares." His eyes met hers in disbelief. "I don't know why you choose not to share things with me and I'm trying not to take it personally but…" She looked away from him for a moment. "Maybe you found someone else? Someone not as stubborn or outspoken as me? Someone you share your thoughts and fears with?"

"Of course not. You know I would never do that."

"I thought I knew, but you've been closing yourself off for over a year. Anything is possible, I guess."

"Amy, we've been married twelve years! You really think I would find someone else? After everything we've been through? After five children? Really?"

"I don't know! Caleb, I don't know anything anymore. I need to go."

He sat down on the cot in shock. She didn't trust him. It felt terrible to know that.

…..

Amy walked into the library, nodding at Max, and then back to the play room. She felt the tears stinging her nose and eyes but she wanted to get home before they appeared.

"Mama!" Joey shouted, running over to see her.

Jack looked up from the couch where he sat with the other children. He wished he saw a smile on Amy's face but instead he saw tears.

As she picked up Joey, she held him tight, needing his love right then.

Jack walked over and stood next to her. "Where is he?"

"Same place." She pulled the keys out of her pocket and handed them to him. "You can let him out. Nothing's changed." She set Joey down and picked up Lily. "Come on kids, let's go home." Mason, Meri, and Logan followed her out after she said goodbye to Livy, paying her for the hour.

Jack walked across the street to the jail and took a seat by Caleb's cell. He was sitting against the wall, his head resting on his arms.

"So, will you let me out, Dad? I really need to use the outhouse and get some coffee too."

"The girls said what they wanted. Now it's my turn."

Caleb sighed and looked up. "Go ahead."

"I almost lost your mother, Caleb. As you know, back when your mom was pregnant with Em, a man came into the jail while I was working and shot me. She, Bug, and my mom came to the hospital and stayed with me until I was better enough to go home. The doctor healed what they could see, but my brain and my heart were injured and that wasn't something they could fix."

Caleb knew all about that. He was in the same place.

"When we got home, the nightmares started," Jack continued. "I couldn't sleep. All I saw when I closed my eyes was this man walking into the jail and shooting. The difference was, he was shooting at your mother and Bug. Each time, I couldn't see who he was and each time, he killed them. I lost them everyday for weeks. So instead of trying to sleep, I worked, day and night. That meant I was neglecting Bug and your mom. I missed Bug's first steps and first birthday. Finally, it took her and your Grandma to pull me out of my daze and get me to focus."

"She doesn't trust me dad. She thinks I found someone else to confide in. Another woman."

"How does that feel? To not be trusted?"

"Horrible!"

"She probably feels the same way, Caleb. Look, I'm not going to tell you how to fix your marriage. Just think about how bad it feels to have lost her trust and then think about how she feels because you won't confide in her." Jack stood up and unlocked the cell. "I'm heading home in a few days. I'm staying at Nate and Maddie's. Let me know if you need anything." He handed the keys to Caleb through the door. "I love you, son. Nothing will ever change that."

…..

HARRIS TOWN

Jenny washed the counters in Jon's new house. Jillian clapped and giggled in Jenny's arms as she worked, propped on her hip.

Once the counters were cleaned, she set the happy baby in her crib and swept floors as Jon moved his trunk into the larger bedroom in the back.

Cam carried in a lamp and carefully set it on the table by the couch. "Ok, I'm done, Ma. Can I go fishing now? Please?"

"Yes, thank you, Cam." The boy had been working all morning.

"Bye, Ma. Bye Dr. Beckley!"

Jon entered the kitchen and watched Jenny for a moment. The woman had been cleaning all morning and insisted on taking care of Jilly too. How'd she get the energy?

"Jen?"

"Yes?" She stopped sweeping and looked at him, her cheeks rosy from working.

"I think it's clean enough."

"I haven't swept the bathroom or the bedrooms yet. Then, you don't have food and…"

"I can do those things. You must be tired."

"I like to help."

He walked over and took her hands in his. "And I appreciate it, fully, but when I asked you to come help, I didn't want you to feel like you had to clean everything."

"I wanted to. Jon, I want to be here, with you and Jillian. You mean so much to me."

"How much?" He slipped his arms around her waist.

"So much." She sighed, leaning against his chest. She loved him. She knew it for certain. She wanted this to be her and Cam's house too one day. She could imagine it.

"You mean a lot to me too," he whispered into her hair that smelled like vanilla.

"How much?" she teased. She pulled back and smiled as he kissed her forehead and slowly moved to her cheek. From the look on his face, she knew they both wanted a real kiss. The longing was in his eyes. She just didn't know what he was waiting for.

"Dadada!" Jillian called from her crib. Then she clucked her tongue signaling her hunger.

Jenny stepped out of his arms and fixed a bottle while he picked her up. They walked over to the couch and Jillian immediately reached for Jenny. Jenny hesitated. "It's ok," Jon told her. "I'll take the wagon back to Travis and go to the store. Anything you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you want is fine."

"So if I pick up calves liver and onions, it will be ok?"

"Gross, no!" He smiled at her reaction.

"I'll be back soon."

….

DREW AND CARRIE'S HOUSE

Drew walked in around dinner time, with food from the restaurant. He knew Carrie wouldn't be up to cooking quite yet and he picked up Abigail's chicken and dumplings, knowing they were Carrie's favorite.

On his way back from town, he picked wildflowers from the meadow and bought a blue glass vase to put them in.

As he prepared a tray, he heard Noelle crying upstairs and then Audrey joined her.

He carried the full tray carefully to the bedroom and nudged the door open with his boot. "Carrie? I have dinner."

Carrie laid next to her crying daughters. He set the tray down and bent down to pick up the girls. "Hey, what's going on? How long ago did my mom leave?"

"About an hour," Carrie told him.

He laid the twins down and changed their diapers and kissed their tummies. "Is everyone hungry? I brought Nana's chicken and dumplings."

"Nana?" Audrey asked.

"Yep, Nana made us yummy food."

"No thank you," Carrie told him.

"Sweetheart, you need to eat. If not for you, do it so the girls can keep nursing."

She stood up slowly, still feeling cramps and muscle soreness. "I need to use the bathroom."

When she returned, she sat gently on the bed and covered her legs. She watched as Drew gave spoonful after spoonful of the dinner to the girls. "Num Num," they said as he offered another spoonful.

"I guess it's their favorite too," Drew mentioned. He glanced at Carrie. "Sweetie, do you want me to fix a bath for you?"

"Sure, thank you."

"As soon as the girls are in bed, I'll do that." She nodded.

It didn't take long for their warm, full tummies to cause them to get sleepy. So Drew placed them in their crib and then sat on the bed next to Carrie. He handed her a bowl and spoon. "Please, Drew. I don't have an appetite now."

"What did you eat today?"

"I ate just fine." He set the bowl down and moved so he was seated right next to her, giving him the opportunity to hold her. "Drew, I don't want to feel like this anymore." He felt her tears dampen his shirt but it didn't matter. He needed to give her some measure of comfort.

"Shhh. It's ok."

"No it's not. It's not ok. She's gone and we will never get to meet her."

"I bet she would have been beautiful just like you and the girls." He turned her chin and kissed her softly, sad, but grateful he still had her and Audrey and Noelle. "I know she would have been and she will always be with us in our hearts."


	50. Chapter 49 - Letting her in

Caleb went home after dinner after spending the rest of the day thinking. He was ready to share with Amy what was going on.

As he walked in, he heard a familiar voice. "Sergeant Andrews?"

"Corporal, good to see you."

"Sir." Caleb shook his hand and met Amy's eyes.

"Caleb, I'm here regarding your telegram. May we chat for a bit?"

"Yes, but Amy should be there. She's my wife and I don't want to hide anything anymore."

Amy looked at her husband. He seemed slightly more at ease.

"Very well."

"I can make some coffee or tea. Just give me a few moments," she told them.

After about ten minutes, the three sat at the table.

Caleb reached for Amy's hand, wanting to show her that he wanted her there. She let him hold it and focused on Sergeant Andrews.

"To begin with, I've appreciated your reports. It seems this is a quiet town good for raising a family such as yours."

"It is, sir."

"I am concerned about you though. I was shocked to read your telegram stating your resignation."

"Yes."

"I've never known you to be impulsive, Corporal."

"No, sir."

"In order for me to accept your resignation, I need a formal letter and a reason."

Caleb took a deep breath and squeezed Amy's hand. She wanted a reason too. "I'm not good at my job, sir."

"I disagree. Why do you think I promoted you to Corporal? You'll have to do better than that."

After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "I froze, sir. A man went into our saloon here in town and robbed it. I did nothing. I stood at the windows of the jail, frozen."

"So, you're having a reaction to what happened over a year ago. Do you have nightmares?"

"Yes." He stared at his and Amy's hands for a moment. "Sir, I can't do my job properly if all I'm going to do is stand there afraid. People could die. People I care for. You need to find someone else who is capable."

"Caleb, I'm going to speak to you, man to man, as a friend. First names, no ranks, no sirs."

"Ok, Scott."

"About ten years ago, I was a Mountie in Alberta. Jenn and I were about your age and happily married with a few kids. I was at the bank but not as a Mountie. I was just taking out some money for Jenn when two men robbed the place. They shot four of us without saying a thing. I had a bullet lodged in my chest, dangerously close to my heart. The next thing I knew, Jenn was sitting next to me in the hospital, tears on her face. I'll never forget the look on her face. Needless to say, after surgery and recovery, I couldn't work right away. I became depressed and shut everyone out, including Jenn. I'm surprised she forgave me, honestly. I had nightmares, cold sweats, I was extremely testy, and I blamed anyone and everyone."

"What did you do to get past it?"

"I prayed, then I actually talked to Jenn. Before, I was too stubborn to let her in. We fought, the kids unfortunately were affected. After she and I talked and we promised to always communicate with no judgement, no matter what we needed to talk about, the nightmares lessened. Now, I only get them once in a great while. Usually it's after I witness a crime or something. It may always come to haunt you, but you should be able to live with it if you lean on God and your wife."

"Yes, Scott. I have made those same mistakes. Honestly yesterday was one of the worst mistakes I've made. I neglected my job, I got drunk, and I let Amy see me that way."

"Caleb, getting drunk isn't wise. However, if you weren't on duty, there's not much I can say about it, except that the citizens of Hope Valley look to you for direction and help and if they are aware that you allow yourself to get drunk, their trust in you may suffer."

"I've already promised her I won't do it again and I'm making the same promise to you now, sir."

"Very good. Now, regarding your telegram. I don't think resigning is the best thing right now. I'm here to offer you a two month leave of absence with full pay."

"Can we stay in this house?" Amy asked.

"Yes, you can. Your temporary replacement will be here within a week."

Amy squeezed his hand and looked up at him, asking for his decision. "Caleb, you need this. We need this."

He knew she was right. He hoped by the end of the two months their relationship would be stronger and he would be moving past his issues. "Ok. Thank you, sir."

Meri carried Lily out to her parents. "Mama, I'm sorry to interrupt but Lily's hungry."

"Ok, thank you, sweetie." Amy stood and shook Scott's hand. "Thank you, Scott. If you'll excuse me, it's time for baths and bed."

"It's good to see you, Amy. I'll see you tomorrow too."

"Where are you staying?"

"The boarding house."

"If you don't want to pay for it, we have a guest room."

"I appreciate that, but I'll leave you two to talk tonight."

Caleb walked Scott to the door, promising to do rounds together in the morning. When he locked the door, he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders.

"Caleb? Can you take her so I can start the water heating for baths?"

"Actually, you feed her and I'll take care of baths tonight."

"Thank you."

"Ames?"

She turned and looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"I want us to have time to talk, so once the kids are in bed, I'll meet you in our room?"

"Sure."

"I love you, babe."

"I love you."

…..

HARRIS TOWN, JON'S HOUSE

Jenny did the dishes while Jon put Jillian to sleep. He came out and stood in the kitchen doorway, watching.

"You do that a lot, Jon," she said with a smile as she put the last dish away.

"What?"

"Watch me." She leaned against the counter and gazed at him.

"You're beautiful." He shrugged and walked up to her, his fingertips grazing her cheek. "I can't help it." He gazed at her lips for a good five seconds before smiling and meeting her eyes again.

"Jon?"

"What?"

"What are you waiting for?" She moved closer and stared up at his handsome face. "Kiss me," she whispered.

She was bold. They both knew it. It had been her that admitted to having feelings first. She initiated the first hug. Now, she couldn't wait any more. His perfect lips were very close and she knew they both wanted to move forward.

He smiled and bent down, hesitating just to see what her reaction would be.

"Jon."

"I'm kidding." He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her as close as he could get her before meeting her lips with his, briefly. He pulled back way too early in her opinion.

"Jon, please." She needed him so badly she wanted to cry. She stood on her toes and returned his kiss fulfilling her immediate need. As she rested her head under his chin a moment later, she spoke softly. "I love you so much."

He rubbed her back but he couldn't return the sentiment. It wasn't that he didn't feel it. He did, but he was hesitant to let himself fully commit again.

"It's ok, you don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

He bent down again and kissed her softly. "I care for you, Jenny. I don't want you to think that I don't."

"I know. It hasn't been that long since Ellen and we are moving fast. I'm sorry if it felt like I was pushing you."

"Jenny, you didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to do."

"I just forget sometimes that it's been six years for me but only seven months for you. I am ready but you may not be for awhile."

"Christmas," he blurted.

"What?"

"I'm going home to Alberta for Christmas and I want you and Cam to come too to meet my Mom."

"That's like six months away."

"Yes it is. Will you come?"

"Yes."

…..

HOPE VALLEY, CALEB AND AMY'S

Caleb handed Amy her tea and joined her on the bed so they were facing each other. "I hardly know where to start," he admitted.

"Tell me about your nightmares," she prompted, scooting closer so their knees touched.

"Ok. Mostly it's things I don't actually remember happening. The one thing I do see in my dreams and even when I'm awake is how big he was. His arms were huge and he was about three inches taller than me. His knife was huge too." He hesitated, not wanting to talk but knowing he had to.

She set her cup down and grabbed his hands. "It's ok. He's not here and he's not going to hurt you."

"In my heart I know that, but my brain keeps remembering it. As if I just lived it. When I heard the gunshots yesterday, I saw him as if he was right beside me. It scared me so much."

"So much that you froze."

"Yeah. Thankfully no one got hurt, but next time…" He shook his head. "I'm not reliable. I can't freeze like that, Ames."

"Rather than think about the past, let's try to concentrate on how to make it so it doesn't happen again, ok?"

"I don't know how to do that."

"We are going to do it together. Rely on me, babe. I'm not going anywhere."

He gazed at his beautiful wife, her dark black hair flowing over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes staring back with love and concern. She had soft pink lips that he had missed kissing the last few days, and a thin, yet curvy body that he was aching to hold. But, before that, he needed to make things right.

"Ames, I'm so sorry, for everything. Please forgive me."

"I do forgive you. I'm sorry that I suggested you found someone else. I didn't really mean those words. I was upset."

"I will never ever find someone else. I love you with all of my heart. I don't want anyone but you."

"It hurt so much that you didn't trust me, Caleb. Is there something I've done that makes you not want to talk to me? I know I'm stubborn and opinionated…"

"I love those things about you and I'm stubborn too. I just didn't want you to have to worry. I wanted to fix it myself."

"Just in case you didn't know, I worry about you everyday, hoping and praying you'll come home to us. This town is good for us and good for Meri and I want us to be happy again."

"Me too." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her soft skin. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

Lily whimpered from her crib. "I'll get her," he told her as he stood.

"Dada," she whimpered laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hi, pretty girl. Are you hungry?" She reached for Amy, answering his question.

He removed his shirt and sat back next to Amy against the headboard. It felt good to be home. The jail cell certainly wasn't comfortable.

She leaned against his shoulder. "I miss you, Caleb."

He touched her cheek, turning her face toward him. "I'm here." Then he did what he'd wanted to do for a few days. He kissed her.

She pulled back and sighed. "You're different somehow. I miss the happy, teasing Caleb."

"I don't know how to get him back," he admitted, frustrated. He moved to the edge of the bed and stood, putting his shirt back on.

"You don't need to leave. Please don't go."

"I need to think. I'll just be downstairs."

….

After Lily ate, Amy found Caleb on the porch. She wasn't dressed to be out there since they were in town so she peeked her head out the door. "Sweetie, can you come in so we can talk?"

"I don't know what else to say."

She took a deep breath and stepped out, pulling her robe around herself. "Caleb, when I said I miss you, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I want you to know, I miss the way you used to be, but I love you, no matter what." She stepped next to him, slipping her arm around his waist.

"I don't like disappointing everyone, Ames. I want to be the husband you want, but I guess I'm lost." His emotions rose to the surface and he was powerless to stop them. "I won't ask you to stick by me while I figure this out. It may never happen. "

"Caleb, listen. You are not alone. You aren't going to figure it out. WE are. Please remember that." She reached up, stood on her bare toes, and kissed him deeply, trying to convince him or, at the very least, reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere. "I love you, babe."

The couple decided that in a week, after Caleb's replacement showed up and school was finished, they were going to travel to Harris Town. Amy suggested it because she thought being with his parents in the place where they grew up and fell in love, might help bring up good memories. He had a two month leave so they would stay for a month and see what happened.

…..

A couple days later, Jenny got ready for work and realized how much she missed Jon and Jilly. She went from seeing them every day to sporadically seeing them. She hoped Jon would stop by the shop today because she needed to see him or she may go crazy.

"Two days left of school, Ma," Cam informed her in the kitchen as they ate breakfast.

"Yep. It's summer again. What plans do you have, sweetie?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Ok, go ahead."

"Mr. Thornton asked if I wanted to help at the ranch a few days a week. Just chores."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Yes, may I, please?"

"Sure. Just make sure you take time to have fun too." She didn't want him working away his summer. He was only almost ten.

"I will. Thanks, Ma." He stood and grabbed his lunch pail and kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, Cam."

Jenny went to work a few moments later to get started on the extra scones and muffins Carlie wanted. About one minute after she opened, Jon and Jillian walked in.

"Morning, Jenny."

"Hi." She walked over and kissed his cheek and grabbed Jilly from him.

"Ne ne," Jillian said, burying her face in Jenny's chest.

"Did she…was that…oh my," Jenny almost cried knowing the baby had made up a name for her. Who knew an eight month old could do that?

"I guess I talk to her about you enough that she tried it out herself." He actually had been teaching her to say it.

"You talk to her about me?"

"Of course I do."

"Ne ne," she said again, tangling her chubby fingers in Jenny's hair.

"I missed both of you so much." Jon wrapped his arms around both of them.

"We missed you too." He tilted her chin up and kissed her. "I love you, Jenny." He was scared for all three of them. If what he and Jenny had somehow changed or they broke up for some reason, he would be heartbroken and Jilly wouldn't understand.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jon. I'll always be with you."

It was if she had read his thoughts. "Promise?"

"I promise. I love you."

Maybe it was the sincerity in her eyes or maybe he had gone temporarily crazy but he looked down at her and his daughter and knew what he had to do. "Marry me."

She hesitated for just a few seconds and nodded. "Yes. I'll marry you."

He captured her soft pink lips with his and relaxed. He believed her. He knew in his heart, she was nothing like Ellen except for the color of her hair.

As she felt the love pouring through his kisses, she sighed, knowing the man kissing her would be her husband and the baby girl in her arms would be her daughter. The thought made her so happy.

…..


	51. Chapter 50

Jack paid for Caleb and Amy's compartment to Harris Town, joining them on the ride home at their insistence.

As they pulled into Harris Town, Meri and Mason were excited to see their Grandmas and Papa Kevin. Logan seemed more subdued, and Joey and Lily slept.

Amy touched Caleb's hand. "You ready, babe? Let's try to forget everything in Hope Valley and focus on being happy here, ok?"

"I'll try."

She planned on taking him to all the places they enjoyed as children, best friends, a courting couple, and then eventually as a married couple before they had moved to Regina. Harris Town had a certain magic that had captured both of their hearts many years before.

She stood on her toes and kissed him briefly. "I love you, Caleb."

"I love you too."

"Let's go see your mom." He took Lily from her and followed her off the train.

….

Awhile later, they arrived at the ranch. Amy guided the children into the house while Jack and Caleb, and eventually Jay, carried their trunks into the house.

"Grandma!"

"Hi!" Elizabeth greeted, kneeling down to hug them all. "Oh, I missed you all so much."

Once they had enough kisses, Meri ran upstairs to see Abbie and Kiki. The boys ran to the pond. Joey asked to go but Amy said he needed to wait for a grownup.

"I'll take you," a voice said from the doorway.

"Papa!" Joey ran to see Kevin.

Amy immediately teared up when she saw him. "Dad." He opened his other arm and welcomed her in. "Hi, sweetheart."

Elizabeth let them get reacquainted, taking Lily into the kitchen.

A few moments later, Elizabeth heard footsteps so she turned.

"Ma?"

"Caleb!" She hurried over and went straight into his arms. As they hugged she felt him start crying. "Oh, sweetheart. It's ok."

"I failed, Ma."

"No you didn't. You're struggling. You didn't fail."

"I did. I froze…and someone could have gotten hurt…I couldn't do my job."

"Shh, babe, it's ok. What did Scott say?" He shook his head. "I bet he told you that you are a good officer and that he wouldn't have promoted you unless you were. I bet that's why he is giving you the time you need to sort things out. Am I right?"

"You and that mind reading thing."

"I believe those things too. You are good at your job, you just need time to heal. Your injuries healed on the outside but your heart and your head need time."

"Its not uncommon, son," Jack said as he walked in. "It's happened to a lot of officers. You are a good Mountie, you just need to get back on track."

"You make it sound so easy," Caleb told them as he picked up Lily. "It's not. I've made some big mistakes and somehow Amy has forgiven me. I certainly don't deserve it." Lily started to whimper, sensing her father's distress.

"Of course she forgave you. She's your wife and she loves you."

"I kept pushing her away."

"It seems to run in the family," Jack said, remembering his past with Elizabeth. "It's hard, but you need to always try your best to tell her what's on your mind." He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "Caleb, you and I are very fortunate to love such strong women. They can help us carry our burdens."

Caleb agreed, wholeheartedly.

"I need a huge favor," Caleb told them. "I need someone to watch the kids for a few hours a couple times a week. Amy and I need to reconnect somehow or I'm afraid…would you be able to watch a couple of them? Kevin and Maggie or Grandma and Papa may be able to take the others."

"Of course. Whatever you need," Elizabeth told him.

…..

THAT EVENING, THE STREAM

Amy stood next to Caleb as they watched the water ripple. They had spent a lot of time there. "Remember our first kiss?" Amy asked him, a bashful look on her face.

"Of course I do. I loved you for so long but I was very nervous."

She sat on the log that had been theirs. The log where they had spent countless hours fishing. The log where that kiss and many kisses afterward had occurred. He joined her a moment later.

"This log seems much smaller than I remember it," he mentioned.

"I'm pretty sure that's because we are bigger than we were the last time we sat here."

"Maybe a bit." He looked at the water for a few moments and then over at her.

"You are beautiful, Amy Thornton." She blushed as she gazed back at him.

Somehow, the wind blowing through her black hair and the sun shining off the water into her eyes, took him back to that day. He reached up to touch her cheek, just as he had that day. The nervousness was gone but the immense love he had felt was even stronger now.

She watched her strong but broken husband as he seemed to fall in love with her all over again. "Caleb," she whispered, leaning slightly toward him, wanting his kiss even more than she had that day.

Then it happened. His lips found hers just as they had many years before but the love behind the action meant more because they were mature adults, not young teenagers. Marriage wasn't just something they wanted to experience in the future, but it was something they lived everyday.

"I love you so much," he mumbled against her lips. "Thank you for being here for me."

She kissed him again, loving the magic that seemed to be present right there in their spot. "I love you too."

Once the sun started to set, they walked home, grateful to be in a slightly better place than before. Caleb was happy he hadn't thought about his job for the two hours they were by themselves.

….

"Jenny, I need to go. We both have work tomorrow."

She smiled up at him and then looked at his lips. "Just one more."

He couldn't say no to her. She was holding his baby, soon to be her baby too and she just looked so beautiful in the impending darkness. He bent down and gave in to her request. "Night, Jenny."

"I love you, Jon." She kissed Jillian and handed her over. Every night that they had to leave, it got harder and harder to say goodbye.

"We love you," he told her.

"Jon, let's get married," she blurted in the bold fashion he loved.

"Did you forget I asked you a week ago?" he teased.

"Of course not. I mean sooner rather than later."

"I was thinking about that. I was hoping we could do it when we go to Alberta for Christmas."

"That's a long time." Her stomach clenched at the thought. She wasn't sure she could wait that long. "Can we go to Alberta sooner than that?" she asked, knowing how much he wanted his mother to be at the wedding.

"Well, Cam is done with school. How about two weeks from now?"

"Yes, two weeks is so much better."

He saw the relief on her face. "You looked worried."

"Its so hard to say goodbye to you and Jillian. I just want us to be a family."

"As far as I'm concerned, you are my family now, you and Cam." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

She nodded and watched them walk away toward their home.

….

"Two weeks! That's quick," Carlie told her as she bounced Ellie around the shop to keep her happy.

"It's not quick enough. I'd marry him today but it's very important to him to get married in Alberta because his mom is there."

"That makes sense. What are you going to wear?"

"I have a dress. It should be good enough."

"Don't you want a wedding dress?"

"I don't need one. It's my second marriage and there's only going to be a few of us there."

"I was just asking because you could borrow mine. We are about the same size, or I what I was before I had Ellie."

"Thanks Carlie but it will be fine."

The more she thought about it the rest of the day, the more she wanted to at least look at it. A glance couldn't hurt.

So when the store and shop closed, she knocked on their apartment door.

"Hey, Jen. Come in."

"Thanks, Ben. Can I talk to Carlie?"

"Sure. She's feeding Ellie but let me go see if she wants me to have you come in."

"I don't want to bother her."

"No bother. I'll be right back."

A moment later he took her back to their bedroom. "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt."

Carlie smiled and pointed toward the closet. She had hung her wedding dress on the door. It was gorgeous. "Oh, Carlie. It's lovely."

"Why don't you try it on? If something needs to be changed, Penny should be able to fix it."

"Oh, I really just wanted to see it. I don't need…"

"Sure you do. Just try."

Carlie walked over and locked the door and returned to the rocking chair. Jenny gently touched the lace that covered the dress. It was so delicate.

After another moment, she tried it on. It fit perfectly.

"Jen, you look beautiful. What do you think?"

She looked in the mirror and her emotions took over. All of the sudden, she remembered her wedding to Ryan. They were young and their parents didn't approve so they ran off and got married. She hadn't worn anything special. Ryan had assured her that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she believed him. Then she remembered losing him and how hard it was to see him dying on the ground and she couldn't do anything to save him. Worse yet, she had to leave him. The stagecoach driver thankfully insisted on burying him but she had to leave him there and take three year old Cam and try to make a good life for the two of them by herself.

The years hadn't been easy and she wondered if she would make it through some days, but she had. Cam was happy and a good boy and now he would finally have another good man in his life that would be his father.

Now, she stood here with a wedding dress on and she knew that Jon would love it. He would tell her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she would believe him too.

"Jen? Are you ok?" Carlie put Ellie in her crib and hugged Jenny, seeing the tears running down her face.

"Yes, I am. Are you sure I can borrow this?"

"Of course. You deserve to look your absolute best and if you love the dress then that's what matters."

"I do. Thank you!"

She left a few minutes later and walked to the boarding house to see Cam, leaving the dress with Carlie for a while. To her surprise, Jon and Jillian were there for dinner too.

"Hi, Ma!" Cam said from the table. He was holding Jilly and they were both giggling.

"Hi, Cam. You two sound like you are having a great time."

"We are. Jilly thinks I'm hilarious."

"You are." She walked over and placed her hand on Jon's shoulder.

"Hi, sweetheart." Her heart skipped at his term. He had never called her that before.

"Hi." He placed his hand over hers and looked up at her. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you back."

The night before, she had told Cam they were going to Alberta to meet Jon's mom and to get married. He was happy. He loved the thought of having a little sister and a new dad. He had been wanting it for a long time.

Jillian started fussing, clicking her tongue. "Can I feed her, Dad?" Cam asked, staring over at Jon.

Jon and Jenny stared at Cam for a moment at the word that just came out of his mouth.

"Of course you can, Cam." Jon stood up and filled a bottle and then brought it over. "Here you go."

Jillian laid down and opened her mouth like he had always been the one feeding her.

Jenny moved closer to Jon, slipping her arm around his waist. "This is our family, Jon. Look at them."

"It's wonderful." He kissed her forehead and said a prayer of thanks. When Cam called him Dad, it filled his heart up completely. He had always wanted a son and now he had one. What a wonderful gift the people in the room were.

…

STAY TUNED FOR MORE IN THE FINAL SPINOFF OF BUTTERFLIES, "LOVE NEVER FAILS." IT TAKES PLACE ABOUT FIVE YEARS AFTER THIS CHAPTER ENDED.


End file.
